


Marotos Lendo Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta

by Julia Nunes (Juh_Nunes)



Series: Marotos Lendo Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 118,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juh_Nunes/pseuds/Julia%20Nunes
Summary: Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Lily, Alice, Frank e Severo vão conhecer os acontecimentos do segundo ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts e descobrir um pouco mais sobre sua história e sobre a importancia de mudar o futuro.AVISO: AS INFORMAÇÕES DIVULGADAS APÓS A DATA DE PUBLICAÇÃO ORIGINAL DE MLHP E A PEDRA FILOSOFAL NÃO FORAM E PROVAVELMENTE NÃO SERÃO LEVADAS EM CONSIDERAÇÃO.  Participe do grupo da fic: https://www.facebook.com/groups/742689499098462/





	1. O pior aniversário

**– Capítulo I – O pior aniversário.** – Harry leu e observou a reação de Lily, Tiago e Sirius.

– A gente vai ter que passar por isso no início de todos os livros? – Lily perguntou chateada.

– Mais ou menos isso. – Gina disse.

– Nem todos os meus aniversários foram ruins. – Harry disse consolando a mãe.

– Já contei onze ruins até agora. – Sirius disse.

– Não seriam doze? – Alice perguntou confusa.

– Não, – Tiago disse – quando ele foi para a casa dos Dursley já tinha um ano, o primeiro aniversário dele deve ter sido bom.

                Harry sorriu para Tiago antes de começar a ler o segundo livro.

 

**Não era a primeira vez que irrompia uma discussão à mesa do café da manhã na Rua dos Alfeneiros número 4. O Sr. Válter Dursley fora acordado nas primeiras horas da manhã por um pio alto que vinha do quarto do seu sobrinho Harry.**

– Mas esse cara é insuportável. – Remo disse irritado que Harry tivesse que conviver com aquilo.

 

**— É a terceira vez esta semana! — berrou ele à mesa. — Se você não consegue controlar essa coruja, teremos que mandá-la embora!**

**Harry tentou explicar, mais uma vez.**

**— Ela está chateada. Está acostumada a voar ao ar livre. Se eu ao menos pudesse soltá-la à noite...**

– Mas você não podia nem soltar a Edwiges? – Frank perguntou – Então não podia mandar cartas para seus amigos...

– Não. – Harry disse pesaroso – Ela não podia sair da gaiola...

– Era maldade com a pobrezinha. – Neville disse.

 

**— Eu tenho cara de idiota? — rosnou tio Válter, um pedaço de ovo pendurado na bigodeira.**

– Tem! – Sirius respondeu imediatamente, arrancando risadas de quase todos.

 

**— Eu sei o que vai acontecer se você soltar essa coruja.**

**Ele trocou olhares assustados com sua mulher, Petúnia.**

– Eles agem como se Harry pudesse matá-los mandando uma carta... – Rony bufou.

 

**Harry tentou argumentar, mas suas palavras foram abafadas por um alto e prolongado arroto dado pelo filho de Dursley, Duda.**

**— Quero mais bacon.**

– Amável como sempre. – Severo disse irônico.

**— Tem mais na frigideira, fofinho — disse tia Petúnia, voltando os olhos úmidos para o filho maciço. — Precisamos alimentá-lo bem enquanto temos oportunidade... Não gosto do jeito daquela comida da escola...**

**— Bobagem, Petúnia, nunca passei fome quando estive em Smeltings — disse tio Válter animado. — Duda come bastante, não come filho?**

**Duda, que era tão gordo que a bunda sobrava para os lados da cadeira da cozinha, sorriu e virou-se para Harry.**

**— Passe a frigideira.**

**— Você esqueceu a palavra mágica — disse Harry irritado.**

**O efeito desta simples frase no resto da família foi inacreditável.**

**Duda ofegou e caiu da cadeira com um baque que sacudiu a cozinha inteira;**

– Não quebrou o chão? – Rony perguntou retirando risos de todos – Impressionante.

**a Sra. Dursley soltou um gritinho e levou as mãos à boca; o Sr. Dursley levantou-se com um salto, as veias latejando nas têmporas.**

**— Eu quis dizer "por favor"! — explicou Harry depressa.**

– Mas é óbvio que ele quis dizer “por favor” – Hermione bufou – eles são realmente exagerados.

– Minha irmã sempre foi exagerada. – Lily bufou.

 

**— Não quis dizer...**

**— QUE FOI QUE JÁ LHE DISSE — trovejou o tio, borrifando saliva pela mesa. — COM RELAÇÃO A DIZER ESSA PALAVRA COM "M" NA NOSSA CASA?**

**— Mas eu...**

**— COMO SE ATREVE A AMEAÇAR DUDA! — berrou tio Válter, dando um soco na mesa.**

**— Eu só...**

**— EU O AVISEI! NÃO VOU TOLERAR A MENÇÃO DA SUA ANORMALIDADE DEBAIXO DO MEU TETO!**

– Anormais são vocês – Sirius rosnou com raiva.

 

**Harry olhava do rosto purpúreo do tio para o rosto pálido da tia, que tentava pôr Duda de pé.**

– Deve ter tido que fazer muito esforço. – Gina disse maldosa. – Devia ter usado um guindaste.

 

**— Está bem — disse Harry —, está bem...**

**O tio Válter se sentou, respirando como um rinoceronte sem fôlego e observando Harry com atenção pelos cantos dos olhinhos penetrantes.**

**Desde que Harry voltara para passar as férias de verão em casa, tio Válter o tratava como uma bomba que fosse explodir a qualquer momento, porque Harry Potter não era um menino normal. Aliás, ele era tão anormal quanto era possível ser.**

– Você não é anormal! – Lily exclamou irritada.

 

**Harry Potter era um bruxo — um bruxo que acabara de terminar o primeiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E se os Dursley se sentiam infelizes de tê-lo ali nas férias, isso não era nada comparado ao que Harry sentia.**

**Sentia tanta falta de Hogwarts que era como se tivesse uma dor de barriga permanente.**

– Sei exatamente como se sente. – Sirius disse trocando um sorriso com o afilhado.

 

**Sentia falta do castelo, com seus fantasmas e suas passagens secretas, das aulas (exceto talvez a de Snape, o professor de Poções), do correio trazido pelas corujas, dos banquetes no Salão Principal, de dormir em uma cama de baldaquino no dormitório da torre, das visitas ao guarda-caças, Hagrid, em sua cabana na orla da Floresta Proibida nos terrenos da escola, e, principalmente, do Quadribol, o esporte mais popular no mundo dos bruxos (seis postes altos para delimitar o gol, quatro bolas voadoras e catorze jogadores montados em vassouras).**

                Tiago suspirou, desejava que seu filho pudesse passar as férias jogando quadribol no quintal como ele costumava passar.

 

**Todos os livros de feitiços, a varinha, as vestes, o caldeirão e a vassoura Nimbus 2000, último tipo, pertencentes à Harry tinham sido trancados no armário debaixo da escada pelo tio Válter no instante em que o sobrinho pisara em casa.**

– Então você não conseguiu nem fazer os deveres de casa? – Lily perguntou irritada.

 

**Que importava aos Dursley se Harry perdesse o lugar no time de Quadribol da Casa porque não praticara o verão inteiro? O que significava para os Dursley que Harry voltasse para a escola sem os deveres de casa feitos? Os Dursley eram o que bruxos chamavam de trouxas (sem um pingo de sangue mágico nas veias) e na opinião deles ter um bruxo na família era uma questão da mais profunda vergonha. Tio Válter havia até passado o cadeado na gaiola da coruja de Harry Edwiges, para impedi-la de levar mensagens para alguém no mundo dos bruxos.**

– Te impedir de falar com seus amigos é maldade demais. – Remo disse chateado.

                Rony e Hermione acenaram concordando.

 

**Harry não se parecia nada com o resto da família. Tio Válter era corpulento e sem pescoço, com uma enorme bigodeira preta; a tia Petúnia tinha uma cara de cavalo e era ossuda; Duda era louro, rosado e lembrava um porquinho. Já o Harry era pequeno e magricela, com olhos verdes vivos e cabelos muito pretos que estavam sempre despenteados. Usava óculos redondos e, na testa, tinha uma cicatriz fina em forma de raio.**

**Era esta cicatriz que tornava Harry tão diferente, mesmo para um bruxo. A cicatriz era o único vestígio do seu passado muito misterioso, da razão por que fora deixado no batente dos Dursley, onze anos antes.**

**Com um ano de idade, Harry por alguma razão sobrevivera aos feitiços do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, Lord Voldemort, cujo nome a maioria dos bruxos e bruxas ainda tinha medo de pronunciar. Os pais de Harry morreram ao serem atacados por Voldemort, mas o garoto escapara com a cicatriz em forma de raio e por alguma razão — ninguém entendia muito bem — os poderes de Voldemort tinham sido destruídos na hora em que não conseguira matá-lo.**

– Com certeza tem haver com Lily ter morrido para salvá-lo. – Frank disse pensativo.

 

**Assim, Harry fora criado pela irmã e o cunhado de sua falecida mãe. Passara dez anos com os Dursley, sem nunca compreender por que fazia coisas estranhas acontecerem o tempo todo sem querer, acreditando na história dos Dursley de que sua cicatriz resultara do acidente de automóvel que matara seus pais.**

**Então, há exatamente um ano, Hogwarts escrevera a Harry, e a história toda fora revelada. O garoto ocupara sua vaga na escola de bruxaria, onde ele e sua cicatriz eram famosos... Mas agora o ano letivo terminara, e ele voltara à casa dos Dursley para passar o verão, voltara a ser tratado como um cachorro que andara se esfregando em alguma coisa fedorenta.**

                Lily e Tiago bufaram raivosos.

 

**Os Dursley nem sequer se lembraram que hoje, por acaso, era o décimo segundo aniversário de Harry. Naturalmente ele não alimentava grandes esperanças; seus parentes jamais tinham lhe dado um presente de verdade, muito menos um bolo — mas esquecê-lo completamente...**

**Naquele momento, o tio Válter pigarreou cheio de pose e disse:**

**— Hoje, como todos sabemos, é um dia muito importante.**

– Duvido que ele esteja se referindo ao aniversário de Harry. – Sirius disse irritado.

**Harry ergueu os olhos, mal se atrevendo a acreditar.**

– E você ainda tinha esperanças? – Gina perguntou solidária.

**— Hoje talvez venha a ser o dia em que vou fechar o maior negócio de minha carreira.**

**Harry tornou a se concentrar em sua torrada. Naturalmente, pensou com amargura, tio Válter estava falando daquele jantar idiota. Não falava de outra coisa havia duas semanas. Um construtor rico e sua mulher vinham jantar e tio Válter tinha esperanças de receber um grande pedido (a companhia de tio Válter fabricava brocas).**

**— Acho que devemos repassar o programa mais uma vez — disse ele. — Precisamos todos estar em posição às oito horas.**

– Eles precisam de um programa para jantar? – Tiago perguntou exasperado – Meus pais estão sempre dando jantares para pessoas importantes em casa e nunca fizeram um programa.

– Petúnia precisa de um programa para ir ao banheiro. – Lily disse maldosa fazendo todos rirem.

 

**— Petúnia, você vai estar...?**

**— Na sala de visitas — disse tia Petúnia sem pestanejar — esperando para dar as boas vindas como manda a etiqueta.**

**— Ótimo, ótimo. E o Duda?**

**— Vou esperar para abrir a porta. — Duda deu um sorriso desagradável e hipócrita. — "Posso guardar os seus casacos, Sr. e Sra. Mason?”**

                Sirius revirou os olhos.

 

**— Eles vão adorá-lo! — exclamou tia Petúnia arrebatada.**

**— Excelente Duda — disse tio Válter. Em seguida dirigiu-se zangado a Harry. — E você?**

**— Vou ficar no meu quarto, sem fazer barulho, fingindo que não estou em casa — disse Harry monotonamente.**

– Mas isso é horrível! – Alice exclamou chateada.

– Ele morou em um armário por dez anos, – Frank disse irritado – você acha que eles deixariam que ele participasse de um jantar com convidados?

                Lily bufou, não conseguia suportar ouvir sobre como sua irmã tratava seu filho.

 

**— Exatamente — disse tio Válter, sarcástico. — Eu levo o casal para a sala de visitas, apresento você, Petúnia, e sirvo os drinques. Às oito e quinze...**

**— Eu anuncio o jantar — disse tia Petúnia.**

**— E Duda, você vai dizer...**

**— Posso acompanhá-la à sala de jantar, Sra. Mason? — disse Duda oferecendo o braço gordo a uma mulher invisível.**

**— Meu perfeito cavalheirinho! — fungou tia Petúnia.**

**— E você? — perguntou tio Válter malevolamente a Harry.— Vou estar no meu quarto, sem fazer nenhum barulho, fingindo que não estou em casa — respondeu Harry sem emoção.**

**— Precisamente. Agora vamos procurar fazer uns elogios realmente bons ao jantar. Petúnia, alguma sugestão?**

**— Válter me contou que o senhor é um excelente jogador de golfe, Sr. Mason... Onde foi que a senhora comprou o seu vestido, me conte, por favor Sra. Mason...**

**— Perfeito... Duda?**

**— Que tal... Tivemos que fazer uma redação na escola sobre o nosso herói, Sr. Mason, e eu escrevi sobre o senhor.**

– Que garoto idiota... – Severo murmurou irritado e se surpreendeu ao ver os outros concordando com a cabeça.

 

**Essa foi demais tanto para Petúnia quanto para Harry. Tia Petúnia debulhou-se em lágrimas e abraçou o filho, e Harry mergulhou embaixo da mesa para que não o vissem rindo.**

– Minha irmã é uma exagerada, – Lily disse revirando os olhos – parece até que o menino é um gênio...

– Fora que esse senhor Mason vai achar que os Dursley estão se esforçando demais para puxar o saco deles se o garoto que nem conhecia o Mason falar algo assim. – Sirius disse rindo.

 

**— E você, seu moleque?**

**Harry fez força para manter a cara séria enquanto se endireitava.**

**— Vou estar no meu quarto, sem fazer nenhum barulho, fingindo que não estou em casa.**

**— E pode ter certeza que vai — disse tio Válter com vigor.**

**— Os Mason não sabem que você existe e vão continuar sem saber. Quando terminar o jantar, você leva a Sra. Mason de volta à sala de visitas para o cafezinho, Petúnia, e eu vou puxar o assunto das brocas. Com alguma sorte, o contrato vai estar assinado e selado antes do noticiário das dez. Amanhã a estas horas vamos estar procurando uma casa de férias em Majorca para comprar.**

**Harry não conseguiu se animar muito com a ideia. Não achava que os Dursley fossem gostar mais dele em Majorca do que gostavam na Rua dos Alfeneiros.**

– Acho que eles não são capazes de serem pessoas agradáveis em lugar nenhum do planeta. –Alice disse dando de ombros.

**— Tudo certo, estou indo à cidade apanhar os smokings para mim e Duda. E você — rosnou ele para Harry —, trate de ficar fora do caminho de sua tia enquanto ela está limpando a casa.**

– Ele vai usar smoking em um jantar em casa? – Hermione perguntou abismada – Isso é completamente ridículo.

– O que é smoking? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– São como vestes a rigor de trouxas. – Lily explicou. – Minha irmã é muito exagerada para essas coisas.

 

**Harry saiu pela porta dos fundos. Fazia um dia claro e ensolarado. Ele atravessou o jardim, se largou em cima de um banco e cantou baixinho:**

**— Parabéns para mim... Parabéns para mim...**

**Nada de cartões, nada de presentes e ia passar a noite fingindo que não existia.**

– Como assim nada de cartões? – Tiago perguntou olhando diretamente para Rony e Hermione – Seus amigos não te mandaram cartões de aniversário?

                Rony e Hermione se encolheram ligeiramente sob o olhar de Tiago.

 

**Ele contemplou infeliz, a sebe do jardim. Nunca se sentira tão solitário.**

**Mais do que qualquer outra coisa em Hogwarts, mais até que do jogo de Quadribol, Harry sentia falta dos seus melhores amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Mas parecia que os amigos não estavam sentindo falta dele. Nenhum dos dois lhe escrevera o verão inteiro, embora Rony tivesse dito que o convidaria para passar uns dias em sua casa.**

– Se você realmente abandonou meu afilhado durante o verão inteiro, – Sirius disse olhando para Rony ameaçador – então você é um péssimo amigo.

**Inúmeras vezes, Harry estivera a ponto de usar a magia para destrancar a gaiola de Edwiges e mandá-la a Rony e Mione com uma carta, mas não valia o risco.**

**Bruxos menores de idade não podiam usar a magia fora da escola. Harry não contara isso aos Dursley; sabia que era apenas o terror que sentiam de que ele os transformasse em besouros bosteiros que os impedira de trancá-lo no armário embaixo da escada com a varinha e a vassoura.**

– Se eles te trancassem no armário sob a escada você teria um bom motivo para usar a magia. – Lily disse sorrindo infeliz. – Bruxos menores de idade podem usar magia em situações de perigo. Eu considero ser mantido em cárcere privado uma situação de perigo... – Lily completou.

 

**Mas, nas primeiras semanas de sua volta, Harry se divertira em murmurar palavras sem sentido, baixinho e em observar Duda sair correndo da sala o mais depressa que suas pernas gordas podiam aguentá-lo. Mas o longo silêncio de Rony e Mione fizera com que Harry se sentisse tão desligado do mundo da magia que até atormentar Duda tinha perdido a graça — e agora os dois amigos tinham se esquecido do seu aniversário.**

                Sirius, Tiago e Remo olharam feio para Rony e Hermione. Rony se encolheu mais um pouco sob o olhar ameaçador dos três enquanto Hermione virou o rosto de modo a escondê-lo sob os cabelos volumosos.

**O que ele não daria agora para receber uma mensagem de Hogwarts? De algum bruxo ou bruxa? Conseguiria até se alegrar com a visão do seu arqui-inimigo, Draco Malfoy, só para ter certeza de que tudo não passara de um sonho...**

– Por que você é sempre tão pessimista. – Gina perguntou a Harry, carinhosa.

– Até recentemente pensava que acordaria debaixo da escada, e que tudo isso não passava de um sonho bom.  – Harry disse dando de ombros.

                Rony, Hermione e Gina olharam para Harry com pena, enquanto Lily pegava em sua mão com carinho.

– Posso te beliscar para provar que tudo está acontecendo. – Sirius disse tentando quebrar a tensão.

 

**Não que o ano todo em Hogwarts tivesse sido uma brincadeira. No finzinho do último trimestre, Harry se vira frente a frente com Lord Voldemort em pessoa. O bruxo poderia ser astuto, ainda estava decidido a retomar o poder. Harry escorregara por entre as garras de Voldemort uma segunda vez, mas fora por um triz, e mesmo agora, semanas depois, Harry continuava a acordar à noite, encharcado de suor frio, imaginando onde estaria Voldemort neste momento, lembrando-se do seu rosto lívido, dos seus olhos arregalados e delirantes...**

– Você também seria pessimista se tivesse sonhos assim... – Neville disse para Gina.

 

**Harry endireitou-se de repente no banco do jardim. Estivera olhando distraidamente para a sebe — e a sebe estava olhando para ele.**

– O que? – Tiago perguntou de repente.

– A sebe estava olhando para ele. – Frank disse confuso.

– Você não quis dizer que alguém olhava para você através da sebe? – Remo perguntou tentando por sentido na frase.

– Algo assim. – Harry disse antes de continuar lendo.

 

**Dois enormes olhos verdes tinham aparecido entre as folhas.**

**O garoto levantou-se de um salto no mesmo instante em que uma voz debochada atravessou o gramado.**

**— Eu sei que dia é hoje — cantarolou Duda, andando feito um pato em sua direção.**

**Os olhos enormes piscaram e desapareceram.**

**— Quê? — disse Harry sem despregar os olhos do lugar onde os tinha visto.**

– Devia ser um bruxo. – Frank disse esperançoso.

– Bruxos não têm olhos enormes. – Tiago disse categórico. – Devia ser outro ser magico...

– Que ser magico tem olhos enormes e desaparece de repente? – Alice perguntou pensativa.

– Elfos domésticos! – Sirius e Tiago disseram juntos.

– Mas o que um elfo doméstico estaria fazendo na casa dos Dursley? – Remo perguntou absorto.

– Alguém deve ter mandado ele para falar com Harry. – Tiago disse olhando para Sirius e Remo, esperançoso – Ele deve ter fugido por que a pessoa o mandou falar com Harry quando estivesse sozinho...

 

**— Eu sei que dia é hoje — repetiu Duda, aproximando-se.**

**— Muito bem — disse Harry. — Até que enfim você aprendeu os dias da semana.**

**— Hoje é o seu aniversário — caçoou Duda. — Como é que você não recebeu nenhum cartão? Será que você não tem amigos nem naquele lugar esquisito?**

– Que garoto desagradável. – Alice bufou.

 

**— É melhor não deixar sua mãe ouvir você falando da minha escola — disse Harry com toda a calma.**

**Duda puxou para cima as calças que estavam escorregando pelo seu traseiro gordo.**

**— Por que é que você estava olhando para a sebe? — perguntou, desconfiado.**

**— Estou tentando decidir qual seria o melhor feitiço para tocar fogo nela — respondeu Harry.  
Duda recuou aos tropeços na mesma hora, com uma expressão de pânico no rosto.**

– Covardão. – Sirius disse irritado.

 

**— Você não p-pode, papai disse que você não pode fazer mágicas, disse que expulsa você de casa, e você não tem para onde ir, você não tem nenhum amigo que possa ficar com você...**

**— _Jigueri pokueri_ — disse Harry com ferocidade. —  _Ohocus pocus eskuigli wigli..._**

****

– Isso não são feitiços. – Alice disse rindo.

– O que você estava tentando fazer? – Frank perguntou rindo também.

– Nada. Trouxas acham que isso são palavras mágicas. – Tiago disse gargalhando.

 

**— Mãããããe! — berrou Duda, tropeçando nos próprios pés enquanto disparava para dentro de casa. — Mããããe! Ele está fazendo aquilo que você sabe!**

**Harry pagou muito caro por aquele momento de prazer. Como nem Duda nem a cerca tinham sido molestados, tia Petúnia viu que ele não tinha feito mágica alguma, mas ainda assim ele precisou se encolher quando a tia tentou acertar sua cabeça com uma pesada frigideira cheia de sabão. Em seguida ela lhe deu trabalho para fazer, com a promessa de que ele não iria comer nada até terminar.**

**Enquanto Duda ficou por ali apreciando e se enchendo de sorvete, Harry lavou as janelas, lavou o carro, aparou o gramado, limpou os canteiros, podou e regou as roseiras e repintou o banco do jardim. O sol escaldava lá no alto, queimando sua nuca.**

– Isso é praticamente trabalho escravo. – Sirius bufou irritado.

– Nem elfos domésticos trabalham assim! – Tiago reclamou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

                Rony pôs a mão no braço de Hermione para impedi-la de falar sobre elfos domésticos.

**Harry sabia que não devia ter mordido a isca de Duda, mas o primo dissera exatamente aquilo que ele andara pensando com os seus botões... Talvez não tivesse amigos em Hogwarts...**

– Você pensou isso mesmo? – Rony perguntou ofendido. Harry apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

 

**Gostaria que eles pudessem ver o famoso Harry Potter agora, pensou com selvageria enquanto espalhava estrume nos canteiros, com as costas doendo e o suor escorrendo pelo rosto.  
Eram sete e meia da noite quando finalmente, exausto, ele ouviu tia Petúnia chamá-lo.**

**— Venha já aqui! E ande em cima dos jornais!**

**Harry transferiu-se com prazer para a sombra da cozinha reluzente. Em cima da geladeira estava o pudim do jantar: uma montanha de creme batido e violetas cristalizadas. Um lombo de porco assado chiava no forno.**

**— Coma depressa! Os Mason não vão demorar a chegar! — disse com rispidez tia Petúnia, apontando para as duas fatias de pão e um pedaço de queijo em cima da mesa da cozinha. Ela já pusera o vestido de noite salmão.**

– Eles vão comer um lombo de porco e deixam duas fatias de pão e um pedaço de queijo para você? – Remo perguntou chateado.

 

**Harry lavou as mãos e engoliu seu jantar miserável. No instante em que terminou, a tia retirou seu prato.**

**— Já para cima! Depressa!**

**Ao passar pela porta da sala de visitas, Harry vislumbrou o tio e Duda de gravata borboleta e smoking. Mal acabara de chegar ao patamar do primeiro andar quando a campainha tocou, e a cara furiosa do tio Válter apareceu ao pé da escada.**

**— Lembre-se, seu moleque, nem um pio...**

**Harry foi para o seu quarto na ponta dos pés, se esgueirou para dentro, fechou a porta e se virou para cair na cama.**

**O problema foi que já havia alguém sentado nela.**

– Quem? – Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Lily perguntaram juntos.

– Acabou o capítulo. – Harry disse fechando o livro e pousando-o sobre a mesa.

                Alice nem esperou que alguém falasse alguma coisa, pegou o livro e abriu no próximo capítulo.

**– Capítulo II – O aviso de Dobby.**


	2. O aviso de Dobby

**– O aviso de Dobby.**

 

– Dobby? – Tiago perguntou pensativo – parece nome de elfo doméstico, não é?

– Também acho que é um elfo doméstico. – Sirius disse concordando com Tiago.

– Mas ele vai dar um aviso? – Frank perguntou curioso – Aviso nesse caso parece uma coisa ruim...

– Começa logo, Alice – Lily disse nervosa – quero saber que aviso é esse.

 

**Harry conseguiu não gritar, mas foi por pouco. A criaturinha em sua cama tinha orelhas grandes como as de um morcego e olhos esbugalhados e verdes do tamanho de bolas de tênis.**

**Harry percebeu na mesma hora que era aquilo que o andara observando na sebe do jardim àquela manhã.**

**Enquanto se entreolhavam, Harry ouviu a voz de Duda no hall.**

**— _Posso guardar os seus casacos, Sr. e Sra. Mason?_**

**A criatura escorregou da cama e fez uma reverencia tão exagerada que seu nariz, comprido e fino, encostou no tapete.**

– Definitivamente um elfo doméstico. – Sirius cochichou para Remo e Gina.

 

**Harry reparou que ela vestia uma coisa parecida com uma fronha velha, com fendas para enfiar as pernas e os braços.**

**— Ah... Alô — cumprimentou Harry nervoso.**

**— Harry Potter! — exclamou a criatura com uma voz esganiçada que Harry teve certeza de que seria ouvida no andar de baixo. — Há tanto tempo que Dobby quer conhecê-lo, meu senhor... É uma grande honra...**

**— Ob-obrigado — respondeu Harry, andando encostado à parede para se largar na cadeira da escrivaninha, perto de Edwiges, que dormia em sua gaiola espaçosa. Teve vontade de perguntar "Que coisa é você?", mas achou que poderia parecer muito mal-educado, e em vez disso perguntou: — Quem e você?**

**— Dobby, meu senhor. Apenas Dobby. Dobby o elfo doméstico — disse a criatura.**

– Sabia! – Tiago murmurou.

 

**— Ah... É mesmo? Ah... Não quero ser grosseiro nem nada, mas... A hora não é muito própria para ter um elfo doméstico no meu quarto.**

– Não sei se existe uma hora apropriada para receber um elfo doméstico no seu quarto quando você mora com Petúnia. – Lily bufou.

 

**Ouviu-se a risada aguda e falsa de tia Petúnia na sala. O elfo baixou a cabeça.**

**— Não que eu não esteja contente de conhecê-lo — acrescentou Harry depressa —, mas, ah, tem alguma razão especial para você estar aqui?**

**— Ah, claro, meu senhor — disse Dobby muito sério. — Dobby veio dizer ao senhor, meu senhor... É difícil, meu senhor... Dobby fica se perguntando por onde começar...**

**— Sente-se — disse Harry gentilmente, apontando para a cama.**

**Para seu horror, o elfo caiu no choro — um choro muito alto.**

**— S-sen-te-se! — chorou. — Nunca... Nunca na vida...**

**Harry pensou ter ouvido as vozes no andar de baixo hesitarem.**

**— Me desculpe — sussurrou. — Não quis ofendê-lo nem nada...**

**— Ofender Dobby! — engasgou-se o elfo. — Dobby nunca foi convidado a se sentar por um bruxo... Como um igual.**

– Os donos dele não devem ser pessoas decentes. – Tiago disse irritado.

– Nunca convidei Monstro a se sentar, você quer dizer que não sou uma pessoa decente? – Sirius perguntou cruzando os braços para Tiago.

– Quero dizer que às vezes você podia tratar ele um pouco melhor... – Tiago disse bufando, Hermione acenou enfaticamente em concordância. – Dink era meu único amigo antes que eu entrasse em Hogwarts, sempre tratei ele como um igual!

– Monstro não seria meu amigo nem que eu fosse o último Black do mundo bruxo. – Sirius respondeu dando de ombros.

                Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina se entreolharam preocupados.

– Seu único amigo era um elfo doméstico? – Lily perguntou a Tiago com pena.

– É, – Tiago disse encolhendo os ombros – todos os amigos dos meus pais eram muito velhos e não tinham filhos da minha idade, não conhecia ninguém da minha idade até chegar ao trem. – Tiago disse trocando um meio sorriso com Sirius e Remo.

                Severo revirou os olhos, achava que Tiago falava essas coisas apenas para deixar Lily com pena.

 

**Harry, tentando ao mesmo tempo fazer o elfo se calar e dar a impressão de consolá-lo, levou Dobby de volta à cama, onde o elfo se sentou entre soluços, parecendo uma boneca enorme e muito feia. Por fim ele conseguiu se controlar e se sentou, os grandes olhos fixos em Harry com uma expressão de aquosa admiração.**

**— Vai ver você nunca encontrou muitos bruxos decentes — disse Harry para animá-lo.**

**Dobby sacudiu a cabeça. Depois, sem aviso, saltou da cama e começou a bater a cabeça, furiosamente na janela, gritando "Dobby mau! Dobby mau!”**

– Por que ele está fazendo isso? – Lily, que nunca havia conhecido um elfo doméstico, perguntou assustada.

– Ele está se punindo. – Sirius explicou.

– Mas, por quê? – Lily perguntou.

– Quando ele concordou com Harry que nunca conheceu bruxos decentes, ele estava falando mal de seus donos por associação. – Tiago explicou – Elfos domésticos tem que se punir por desobedecer ordens...

                Hermione bufou, mas conseguiu se controlar.

– Que horror! – Lily exclamou com pena.

– Mas se os donos dele não são pessoas decentes, – Remo disse pensativo – então ele não pertence a ninguém que queira o bem de Harry...

– Alguém deve ter mandado esse elfo para atrapalhar a vida de Harry. – Sirius disse concluindo o pensamento do amigo.

– Pode ser que não. – Frank disse – Ele pode ter ido dar o tal aviso para Harry por saber de algo que vai acontecer, seus donos podem não saber que ele está ali.

– Mas ele não poderia simplesmente sair de casa e dar um aviso a Harry sem uma ordem. – Alice disse – Poderia?

– Se ele recebeu uma ordem direta para não falar com Harry, ou para não falar sobre o assunto, ou para não sair da casa, não. – Tiago disse pensativo – Mas se deram a ele uma ordem indireta, ele pode ter contornado ela.

– Elfos não costumam fazer isso. – Sirius disse.

– Fazem mais do que você imagina. – Tiago disse rindo – Se você diz a um elfo: não passe por essa porta, com a ideia de que ele não saia de casa, se ele estiver realmente decidido a sair, vai fugir pela janela. – Tiago concluiu – Mas só acontece com elfos que tem motivos para desobedecer os donos...

– Que tipo de motivos? – Lily perguntou.

– Uma vez meus pais falaram para Dink não me dar doces antes das refeições, – Tiago explicou – mas Dink é muito fiel a mim, então ele fazia os doces e deixava ao meu alcance. Como ele não me entregava diretamente os doces, ele não estava me dando, e por isso não estava desobedecendo.

– E ele não se punia, por desobedecer indiretamente? – Harry perguntou curioso.

– No início sim, – Tiago disse dando de ombros, – mas proibi ele de se punir. – Tiago disse sorrindo e fazendo Hermione dar um grande sorriso.

 

**— Não... Que é que está fazendo? — Harry sibilou, levantando-se depressa para puxar Dobby de volta para a cama. Edwiges acordara com um pio particularmente alto e batia as asas assustada contra as grades da gaiola.**

**— Dobby teve que se castigar, meu senhor — disse o elfo, que ficara ligeiramente vesgo. — Dobby quase falou mal da própria família, meu senhor...**

**— Sua família?**

**— A família de bruxos a que Dobby serve, meu senhor... Dobby é um elfo doméstico, obrigado a servir a uma casa e a uma família para sempre...**

**— E eles sabem que você está aqui? — perguntou Harry curioso.**

**Dobby estremeceu.**

**— Ah, não senhor, não... Dobby terá que se castigar com a maior severidade por ter vindo vê-lo, meu senhor. Dobby terá que prender as orelhas na porta do forno por causa disto. Se eles vierem, a saber, meu senhor...**

– Se ele está falando a verdade, – Sirius disse – ele contornou uma ordem para falar com Harry.

– Mas ele pode simplesmente estar mentindo, – Frank disse dando de ombros – ele pode mentir se os donos ordenarem, ou se ele quiser, só não pode mentir para seus donos.

 

**— Mas eles não vão reparar se você prender as orelhas na porta do forno?**

**— Dobby duvida meu senhor. Dobby está sempre tendo que se castigar por alguma coisa, meu senhor. Eles nem ligam para Dobby, meu senhor. Às vezes me lembram de cumprir uns castigos a mais...**

– Nem mesmo Monstro é tratado assim. – Sirius disse ligeiramente chocado. – Mamãe gosta de Monstro, ele idolatra ela...

– Sua mãe corta as cabeças do elfos quando eles não conseguem mais segurar a bandeja de chá e pendura a cabeça na parede. – Tiago disse com nojo.

– Na verdade minha mãe nunca cortou. – Sirius disse dando de ombros. – As cabeças já estavam lá há muitos anos...

                Lily olhou para Sirius com horror, mas o garoto apenas encolheu os ombros, não tinha culpa por ter nascido naquela família.

 

**— Por que você não vai embora? Foge?**

**— Um elfo doméstico tem que ser libertado, meu senhor. E a família nunca vai libertar Dobby... Dobby vai servir à família até morrer, meu senhor...**

**Harry ficou olhando.**

**— E eu achei que era ruim continuar aqui mais quatro semanas. Isto faz os Dursley parecerem quase humanos. E ninguém pode ajudá-lo? Eu não posso?**

**Quase imediatamente Harry desejou não ter falado. Dobby desmanchou-se outra vez em guinchos de gratidão.**

**— Por favor — Harry sussurrou nervoso —, por favor, fique quieto. Se os Dursley ouvirem alguma coisa, se souberem que você esta aqui...**

**— Harry Potter pergunta se pode ajudar Dobby... Dobby ouviu falar de sua grandeza, senhor, mas de sua bondade Dobby nunca soube...**

**Harry, que estava sentindo o rosto ficar decididamente quente, disse:**

**— Seja o que for que você ouviu sobre a minha grandeza é tudo bobagem. Não sou sequer o primeiro da minha série em Hogwarts; Hermione, sim, ela...**

                Hermione sorriu para Harry com carinho.

 

**Mas se calou depressa, porque pensar em Mione doía.**

O sorriso de Hermione morreu em seus lábios.

 

**— Harry Potter é humilde e modesto — disse Dobby, reverente, as órbitas dos olhos brilhando. — Harry Potter não fala de sua vitória sobre Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado...**

**— Voldemort?**

**Dobby cobriu as orelhas com as mãos e gemeu.**

**— Não fale o nome dele, senhor! Não fale o nome dele!**

**— Desculpe — disse Harry depressa. — Sei que muita gente não gosta de falar. Meu amigo Rony...**

**E calou-se outra vez. Pensar em Rony também doía.**

                Rony baixou os olhos.

 

**Dobby curvou-se em direção a Harry, seus olhos redondos parecendo fatais.**

**— Dobby ouviu falar — comentou com voz rouca — que Harry Potter encontrou o Lord das Trevas pela segunda vez, faz pouco tempo... Que Harry Potter escapou novamente.**

**Harry confirmou com a cabeça e os olhos de Dobby, de repente, brilharam de lágrimas.**

**— Ah, meu senhor — exclamou, secando o rosto com a ponta da fronha suja que usava. — Harry Potter é valente e audacioso! Já enfrentou tantos perigos! Mas Dobby veio proteger Harry Potter, alertá-lo, mesmo que ele tenha que prender as orelhas na porta do forno depois... Harry Potter não deve voltar à Hogwarts.**

– O que? – Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Lily gritaram juntos.

– Harry não pode não voltar. – Tiago disse irritado.

– Ele não pode ficar com essas pessoas terríveis! – Lily disse nervosa.

– Será que ele está falando isso por causa da Câmara Secreta? – Frank perguntou pensativo.

– Mas como ele poderia saber sobre a Câmara? – Remo perguntou perplexo.

– Ele deve servir a uma família de bruxos das Trevas... – Alice disse e fez todos se entreolharem preocupados.

 

**Fez-se um silêncio interrompido apenas pelo tinido dos talheres lá embaixo e o reboar distante da voz do tio Válter.**

**— Q-quê? — gaguejou Harry. — Mas eu tenho que voltar, o trimestre começa em primeiro de setembro. É só o que me anima a viver. Você não sabe o que passo aqui. O meu lugar não é aqui. O meu lugar é no seu mundo, em Hogwarts.**

**— Não, não, não — guinchou Dobby, sacudindo a cabeça com tanta força que as orelhas esvoaçaram. — Harry Potter deve ficar onde está seguro. Ele é grande demais, bom demais, para perder. Se Harry Potter voltar a Hogwarts, vai encontrar um perigo mortal.**

– Mais um? – Lily perguntou preocupada.

 

**— Por quê? — perguntou Harry surpreso.**

**— Há uma trama, Harry Potter. Uma trama para fazer coisas terríveis acontecerem na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts este ano — sussurrou Dobby, tomado de repentina tremedeira. — Dobby sabe disso há meses, meu senhor. Harry Potter não deve se expor ao perigo. Ele é demasiado importante, meu senhor!**

**— Que coisas terríveis? — perguntou Harry na mesma hora. — Quem está planejando essas coisas?**

**Dobby fez um barulho engraçado como se engasgasse e em seguida bateu com a cabeça na parede num frenesi.**

– Os donos dele vão abrir a Câmara Secreta e vão libertar o monstro que mora nela para matar nascidos trouxa? – Tiago perguntou em choque segurando a mão de Lily com força.

                Um grande silêncio se instaurou na sala por alguns minutos, antes que Alice voltasse a ler.

 

**— Está bem! — exclamou Harry, agarrando o braço do elfo para fazê-lo parar. — Você não pode me dizer, eu compreendo. Mas por que é que você está alertando a mim? — Um pensamento súbito e desagradável lhe ocorreu. — Espere aí, isso não tem nada a ver com Vol... Desculpe... Com o Você-Sabe-Quem, tem? Você só precisa fazer com a cabeça sim ou não — acrescentou ele depressa quando a cabeça de Dobby voltou a se inclinar de modo preocupante para o lado da parede.**

**— Não... Não Aquele-que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, meu senhor.**

**Mas os olhos de Dobby se arregalaram e ele parecia estar tentando dar uma indicação ao garoto. Mas Harry, no entanto, não entendeu nada.**

– Pelo menos esse ano você não vai enfrentar Voldemort... – Lily disse olhando para Harry pesarosa.

– Não acredite muito nisso... – Tiago disse pensativo – Elfos domésticos falam de formas estranhas às vezes.

– O que quer dizer com isso? –Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Pode ser que tenha algo haver com Voldemort... – Tiago disse parecendo confuso – Mas não tenho certeza, ele fez questão de falar em vez de apenas acenar negativamente como Harry pediu, isso é estranho...

– Mas não tem mesmo nada haver. – Remo disse dando de ombros – Já sabemos que ele está alertando Harry por causa da Câmara Secreta, não tem nada com Voldemort...

                Tiago deu de ombros antes de Alice continuar lendo.

 

**Dobby sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos mais arregalados que nunca.**

**— Então não consigo pensar quem mais teria uma chance de fazer acontecer coisas terríveis em Hogwarts — disse Harry. — Quero dizer, tem o Dumbledore, você sabe quem é Dumbledore, não sabe?**

**Dobby inclinou a cabeça.**

**— Alvo Dumbledore é o maior diretor que Hogwarts já teve. Dobby sabe disso, meu senhor Dobby ouviu dizer que os poderes de Dumbledore se rivalizam com os de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, no auge de sua força. Mas, meu senhor... — a voz de Dobby se transformou em um sussurro urgente — há poderes que Dumbledore não... Poderes que nenhum bruxo decente...**

**E antes que Harry pudesse impedi-lo, Dobby saltou da cama, agarrou o abajur da escrivaninha de Harry e começou a se golpear na cabeça, com ganidos de furar os tímpanos.**

– Ele falou mal dos donos de novo... – Remo disse pensativo – então os donos dele têm poderes que Dumbledore não usaria por ser decente...

**Fez-se um silêncio repentino no andar de baixo. Dois segundos depois, Harry, com o coração batendo loucamente, ouviu tio Válter entrar no corredor falando:**

**— Duda deve ter deixado a televisão ligada outra vez, o pestinha!**

**— Depressa! Dentro do armário! — sibilou Harry, empurrando Dobby, fechando a porta e se atirando na cama bem na hora em que a maçaneta girou.**

**— Que... Diabo... Você... Está... Fazendo? — disse tio Válter por entre os dentes cerrados, o rosto horrivelmente próximo do de Harry. — Você acabou de estragar o fecho da minha piada sobre o golfista japonês... Mais um ruído e você vai desejar nunca ter nascido, moleque!**

– Devia ser uma piada sem graça. – Sirius murmurou irritado.

 

**Ele saiu do quarto pisando forte.**

**Trêmulo, Harry deixou Dobby sair do armário.**

**— Está vendo como é aqui? — perguntou. — Está vendo por que preciso voltar para Hogwarts? É o único lugar onde tenho... Acho que tenho amigos.**

**— Amigos que nem escrevem a Harry Potter? — perguntou Dobby manhoso.**

– Como ele pode saber isso? – Neville perguntou pensativo.

– Só se é culpa dele Harry não ter recebido cartas. – Sirius disse com raiva.

**— Acho que eles estiveram... Espere aí — disse Harry amarrando a cara. — Como é que você sabe que meus amigos não têm escrito?**

**Dobby arrastou os pés.**

**— Harry Potter não deve se zangar com Dobby. Dobby fez isso para ajudar!**

**— Você andou interceptando minhas cartas?**

**— Dobby está com elas aqui, meu senhor — respondeu o elfo. Saindo de fininho do alcance de Harry, ele puxou um maço grosso de envelopes de dentro da roupa. Harry conseguiu distinguir a letra caprichosa de Mione, os garranchos de Rony e até umas garatujas que pareciam ter vindo do guarda-caças de Hogwarts, Hagrid.**

– Nunca te abandonaríamos, cara. – Rony disse para Harry sorrindo.

– Desculpa por achar que vocês não eram bons amigos... – Tiago disse constrangido a Rony e Hermione.

 

**Dobby piscou ansioso para Harry.**

**— Harry Potter não deve se zangar... Dobby tinha esperanças... Se Harry Potter achasse que os amigos tinham esquecido dele... Harry Potter talvez não quisesse voltar à escola, meu senhor...**

**Harry não estava ouvindo. Tentou agarrar as cartas, mas Dobby saltou para longe do seu alcance.**

**— Harry Potter as receberá meu senhor, se der a Dobby sua palavra de que não vai voltar a Hogwarts. Ah, meu senhor, este é um perigo que o senhor não deve enfrentar! Diga que não vai voltar meu senhor!**

– Ele está tentando fazer Harry concordar com um ato contratual mágico! – Severo murmurou chocado.

 

**— Não — respondeu Harry zangado. — Entregue-me as cartas dos meus amigos!**

**— Então Harry Potter não deixa a Dobby outra escolha — disse o elfo triste.**

**Antes que Harry pudesse se mexer, Dobby se precipitou para a porta do quarto, abriu-a e correu escada abaixo.**

**A boca seca, o estômago revirando, Harry saltou atrás dele, tentando não fazer barulho. Pulou os últimos seis degraus, caindo como um gato no tapete da entrada, procurando Dobby por todo lado. Da sala de jantar ele ouviu tio Válter dizer:**

**— Conte a Petúnia aquela história engraçada dos encanadores americanos, Sr. Mason. Ela anda doida para ouvir...**

**Harry correu pelo corredor em direção à cozinha e sentiu o coração parar.**

**A obra-prima de tia Petúnia, aquele pudim coberto de creme e violetas cristalizadas estava flutuando junto ao teto. Em cima de um guarda-louça no canto, encontrava-se agachado Dobby.**

– O ministério vai pensar que foi Harry quem fez o feitiço de levitação, e ele vai receber uma advertência... – Remo disse preocupado.

 

**— Não — disse Harry quase sem voz. — Por favor... Eles vão me matar...**

**— Harry Potter deve prometer que não vai voltar à escola...**

**— Dobby... Por favor...**

**— Prometa meu senhor...**

**— Não posso!**

**Dobby lançou-lhe um olhar trágico.**

**— Então Dobby vai fazer isso, meu senhor, pelo bem de Harry Potter.**

**O pudim caiu no chão com um baque de fazer parar o coração. O creme sujou as janelas e as paredes quando o prato se espatifou. Com um estalido que parecia uma chicotada, Dobby desapareceu.**

**Ouviram-se gritos vindos da sala de jantar e tio Válter irrompeu pela cozinha onde encontrou Harry, paralisado de choque, coberto com o pudim de tia Petúnia da cabeça aos pés.**

– Eles vão matá-lo! – Remo exclamou preocupado.

– Não na frente das visitas. – Lily disse infeliz.

 

**A princípio, pareceu que o tio Válter ia conseguir explicar a coisa toda.**

**( _"É o nosso sobrinho... Muito perturbado... Ver estranhos o perturba, então nós o mantemos no primeiro andar"_ ) Ele tangeu os Mason, muito chocados, de volta à sala de jantar, prometeu a Harry que ia chicoteá-lo e deixá-lo quase morto quando os Mason fossem embora, e lhe entregou um esfregão.**

– Ele falou para eles que você era louco? – Hermione perguntou abismada.

                Harry apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

 

**Tia Petúnia desencavou um sorvete do congelador e Harry, ainda tremendo, começou a limpar a cozinha com o esfregão.**

**Tio Válter talvez ainda tivesse conseguido fechar o negócio, se não fosse pela coruja.**

– A advertência do ministério. – Sirius disse suspirando pesaroso.

 

**Tia Petúnia estava oferecendo uma caixa de bombons de hortelã, depois do jantar, quando uma enorme coruja mergulhou pela janela da sala de jantar, deixou cair uma carta na cabeça da Sra. Mason e tornou a sair. A Sra. Mason berrou como uma alma penada e saiu porta afora gritando que havia doidos lá dentro. O Sr. Mason se demorou o suficiente para dizer aos Dursley que sua mulher tinha um medo mortal de pássaros de qualquer tipo e tamanho, e para perguntar se aquilo era a ideia que faziam de uma brincadeira.**

– Algo me diz que as coisas vão piorar muito agora... – Frank disse.

                Lily cobriu o rosto com uma mão enquanto apertava a mão de Tiago com a outra.

 

**Harry ficou na cozinha, segurando o esfregão à procura de apoio, quando tio Válter avançou para ele, um brilho demoníaco nos olhinhos miúdos.**

**— Leia isto! — sibilou malignamente, sacudindo a carta que a coruja entregara. — Vamos... Leia isso!**

**Harry apanhou a carta. Não continha votos de feliz aniversario.**

**_“Prezado Senhor Potter, Fomos informados que um feitiço de levitação foi usado esta noite em seu local de residência às 9:12h. Como o senhor sabe, bruxos de menor idade não tem permissão para fazer feitiços fora da escola e, a continuar esta prática, o senhor poderá ser expulso da referida escola (Decreto para restrição racional da prática de bruxaria por menores, 1875, parágrafo C)._ **

**_Gostaríamos também de lembrar-lhe que qualquer atividade mágica que possa chamar a atenção da comunidade não mágica (trouxa) é uma infração grave, conforme seção 13 do_ **

**_Estatuto de Sigilo da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos._ **

**_Boas férias!_ **

**_Mafalda Hopkirk_ **

**_Escritório de Controle do Uso Indevido de Mágica_ **

**_Ministério da Magia”_ **

**Harry ergueu os olhos da carta e engoliu em seco.**

**— Você não nos disse que não tinha permissão de usar mágica fora da escola — disse tio Válter, um brilho demente dançando nos olhos. — Esqueceu-se de mencionar... Vai ver lhe escapou...**

– Ele vai fazer algo maligno... – Neville disse nervoso.

 

**O tio veio avançando para Harry como um grande buldogue, os dentes arreganhados.**

**— Muito bem, tenho novidades para você, seu moleque... Vou prendê-lo... Você nunca mais vai voltar para aquela escola... Nunca... E se tentar se soltar por mágica, eles é que vão expulsá-lo!**

– Se você não voltar a Hogwarts, – Frank disse – eles vão mandar alguém para buscá-lo.

 

**E dando risadas como um maníaco, arrastou Harry para o quarto.**

**Tio Válter não faltou com sua palavra. Na manha seguinte, ele pagou um homem para instalar grades na janela de Harry. Ele mesmo instalou a portinhola na porta do quarto, para que, três vezes por dia, eles pudessem empurrar pequenas quantidades de comida para dentro. Soltavam Harry de manhã e de noite para usar o banheiro.**

**A exceção disso, ele permanecia preso no quarto, dia e noite.**

– Isso é terrível. – Lily disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Terrível!

 

**Três dias depois, os Dursley continuavam a não dar sinais de compadecimento, e Harry não via nenhuma saída para sua situação. Deitava-se na cama observando o sol se pôr por trás das grades da janela e se perguntava, infeliz, o que ia lhe acontecer.**

**De que adiantava se libertar do quarto por meio de mágica se Hogwarts o expulsaria por isso? Contudo, a vida na Rua dos Alfeneiros atingira seu ponto crítico.**

  **Agora que os Dursley sabiam que não iam acordar transformados em morcegos comedores de frutas, Harry perdera sua única arma. Dobby talvez o tivesse salvo dos horríveis acontecimentos em Hogwarts, mas do jeito que as coisas caminhavam, ele provavelmente ia morrer de fome.**

**A portinhola bateu e a mão da tia Petúnia surgiu empurrando uma tigela de sopa em lata para dentro do quarto. Harry, cujas entranhas doíam de tanta fome, saltou da cama e apanhou-a. A sopa estava gelada, mas ele bebeu metade de um gole só. Depois, atravessou o quarto até a gaiola de Edwiges e empurrou as verduras moles do fundo da tigela para a bandeja vazia da coruja. Ela sacudiu as penas e lhe lançou um olhar de profundo nojo.**

– Você é tão bondoso. – Lily disse afagando o rosto de Harry com a mão que retirou do rosto – Mesmo morrendo de fome, não deixou Edwiges ficar com fome também...

 

**— Não adianta empinar o bico para a comida: isto é só o que temos — disse Harry sério.**

**Ele repôs a tigela vazia ao lado da portinhola e se deitou na cama, sentindo-se mais faminto do que estivera antes da sopa.**

**Supondo que continuasse vivo dali a quatro semanas, o que aconteceria se não se apresentasse em Hogwarts? Mandariam alguém para saber por que ele não voltara? Conseguiriam obrigar os Dursley a soltá-lo?**

– É claro! – Sirius disse – Esses trouxas horrorosos nunca conseguiriam enfrentar um bruxo adulto.

 

**O quarto foi escurecendo. Exausto, com a barriga roncando, a cabeça girando com a mesma pergunta irrespondível, Harry mergulhou num sono agitado.**

**Sonhou que estava sendo exibido num zoológico, com uma etiqueta presa à gaiola em que se lia: BRUXO MENOR DE IDADE. As pessoas o observavam por trás das grades, faminto e fraco, deitado numa cama de palha. Ele viu o rosto de Dobby na multidão e gritou pedindo ajuda, mas Dobby respondeu: "Harry Potter está seguro aí, meu senhor!" e desapareceu. Então os Dursley apareceram e sacudiram as grades da gaiola, rindo-se dele.**

– Seus sonhos sempre falam muito sobre você... – Frank disse pensativo.

 

**— Parem — murmurou Harry enquanto o barulho das grades martelava em sua cabeça dolorida. — Me deixem em paz... Parem com isso... Estou tentando dormir...**

**Ele abriu os olhos. O luar entrava pelas grades da janela. E alguém o espiava pelas grades: alguém de rosto sardento, cabelos vermelhos e nariz comprido.**

**Rony Weasley se achava do lado de fora da janela de Harry.**

– Como você poderia estar do lado de fora da janela de Harry, se a janela fica no segundo andar? – Tiago perguntou entre assustado e admirado.

– Vocês vão ver... –Rony respondeu rindo.

– Vamos, comece o próximo capítulo logo Neville. – Alice disse ansiosa.

– Devíamos comer alguma coisa... – Hermione disse sem querer atrapalhar – Já está ficando tarde...

– Hermione está certa. – Sirius disse – Estou morrendo de fome.

– Mas da para ler mais um capítulo antes de dormir... – Lily, que queria ver Harry bem, disse.

                Todos sentaram-se juntos para a refeição. Lily passou o jantar inteiro segurando a mão de Tiago por baixo da mesa, o que causou muita inveja a Severo. Ele não conseguia entender como Lily podia estar se aproximando de uma pessoa, que na sua opinião, era metido, egocêntrico e não tinha nada na cabeça.

                Neville pegou o livro e abriu no terceiro capítulo.

**– Capítulo III – A Toca.**


	3. A Toca

**– A Toca.**

 

– O que seria a Toca? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Parece o nome de um lugar, – Sirius disse pensativo – talvez de uma casa bruxa, muitas residências bruxas têm nomes.

                As orelhas de Rony e Gina estavam vermelhas.

 

**— Rony! — murmurou Harry, deslizando furtivamente até a janela e abrindo-a de modo que pudessem conversar através das grades. — Rony, como foi que você... Que é...?**

**O queixo de Harry caiu quando o impacto do que via o atingiu por inteiro. Rony estava debruçado na janela traseira de um velho carro turquesa, estacionado no ar. Do banco dianteiro sorriam, para Harry, Fred e Jorge, os irmãos gêmeos de Rony, mais velhos que ele.**

– Um carro voador? – Lily perguntou perplexa – Vocês foram buscar meu filho em um carro voador?

– Genial! – Sirius e Tiago disseram juntos.

– Completamente irresponsáveis! – Alice exclamou.

– Vocês vão arranjar problemas sérios. – Remo disse preocupado – Podem piorar a situação de Harry, se enfeitiçaram esse carro para ele voar...

 

**— Tudo bem, Harry? — perguntou Jorge.**

**— Que é que está acontecendo? — perguntou Rony. — Por que é que você não tem respondido às minhas cartas? Convidei-o a nos visitar umas doze vezes e então papai chegou em casa e disse que você tinha recebido uma advertência oficial por usar mágica na frente de trouxas...**

**— Não fui eu... E como é que ele soube?**

– Ele deve trabalhar no ministério... – Tiago murmurou.

**— Ele trabalha no Ministério. Você sabe que não temos permissão para usar mágica fora da escola...**

**— Olha quem fala — respondeu Harry olhando para o carro que flutuava.**

**— Ah, isto não conta — respondeu Rony. — É só emprestado. É do papai, não fomos nós que o enfeitiçamos. Mas fazer mágica na frente desses trouxas com quem você mora...**

– Vocês só roubaram o carro... – Lily disse exasperada – É claro que isso não conta... – completou irônica.

– Pelo menos eles foram resgatar Harry! – Tiago disse satisfeito por Harry ter um amigo tão bom quanto Rony.

 

**— Eu já disse que não fiz... Mas vai levar muito tempo para contar agora. Olha, será que você pode avisar em Hogwarts? Os Dursley me trancaram e não vão me deixar voltar e, é claro, não posso sair usando mágica, porque o Ministério vai achar que é a segunda mágica que faço em três dias, e aí...**

– Ele não vai avisar em Hogwarts. – Sirius disse rindo para o livro – Ele foi resgatar você.

 

**— Pare de falar coisas sem sentido — disse Rony. — Viemos levá-lo para casa conosco.**

**— Mas vocês também não podem me tirar usando mágica...**

**— Não precisamos — disse Rony, indicando com a cabeça o banco dianteiro do carro e sorrindo. — Você esqueceu quem foi que eu trouxe comigo.**

– É claro que os gêmeos não precisam de magia para soltar Harry! – Remo comentou rindo.

 

**— Amarre isso nas grades — mandou Fred, atirando a ponta de uma corda para Harry.**

**— Se os Dursley acordarem, estou morto — comentou Harry enquanto amarrava a corda bem firme em volta da grade e Fred acelerava o carro.**

**— Não se preocupe — falou Fred —, e dê distância.**

**Harry recuou para as sombras próximas, a Edwiges, que parecia ter percebido como aquilo era importante, ficou parada e silenciosa. O carro roncou cada vez mais alto e, de repente, com um ruído de trituração, as grades foram totalmente arrancadas da janela, enquanto Fred continuava a subir no ar Harry correu à janela e viu as grades balançando a pouco mais de um metro do chão. Rony, ofegante, puxou-as para dentro do carro. Harry escutava ansioso, mas não vinha o menor ruído do quarto dos Dursley.**

– Eles arrancaram a grade e os trouxas não acordaram? – Frank perguntou surpreso.

 

**Depois que as grades foram guardadas no banco traseiro do carro, ao lado de Rony, Fred deu marcha a ré até chegar o mais próximo possível da janela de Harry.**

**— Entre — convidou Rony.**

**— Mas todo o meu material de Hogwarts... Minha varinha... Minha vassoura...**

**— Onde está?**

**— Trancado no armário embaixo da escada, e não posso sair deste quarto...**

**— Não tem problema — disse Jorge do banco dianteiro do carro. — Saia da frente, Harry.**

**Fred e Jorge entraram no quarto de Harry pela janela, feito gatos. A pessoa tinha que tirar o chapéu para eles, pensava Harry, quando Jorge puxou um grampo do bolso e começou a arrombar a fechadura.**

– Para que eles sabem arrombar fechaduras de modo trouxa? – Severo disse desdenhoso.

– Por que é muito mais útil do que do modo magico quando se tem o traço. – Tiago respondeu irritado.

– Abro uma fechadura com um grampo em menos de dois minutos. – Sirius disse orgulhoso.

– Como você aprendeu a fazer isso? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Tiago e eu aprendemos com uns garotos trouxas que moram na mesma vila que Tiago. – Sirius respondeu.

**— Tem muito bruxo que acha que é uma perda de tempo conhecer macetes de trouxas como esse — disse Fred —, mas nós achamos que vale a pena aprender essas habilidades, mesmo que sejam um pouco demoradas.**

**A porta fez um clique e se abriu.**

**— Então, vamos apanhar o seu malão, e você pega o que precisar do seu quarto e passa para o Rony – murmurou Jorge.**

**— Cuidado com o último degrau, ele range — murmurou Harry para os gêmeos que desapareceram no corredor escuro.**

**Harry correu pelo quarto reunindo seus pertences e passando-os a Rony pela janela. Então, foi ajudar Fred e Jorge a carregar o malão para cima. Harry ouviu o tio Válter tossir.**

**Finalmente, ofegantes, eles chegaram ao alto da escada e carregaram o malão pelo quarto de Harry até a janela aberta.**

**Fred pulou a janela de volta ao carro para puxar o malão com Rony, enquanto Harry e Jorge o empurravam pelo lado de dentro.**

**Pouco a pouco, o malão deslizou pela janela. Tio Válter tossiu outra vez.**

**— Mais um pouquinho — arfou Fred, que estava puxando o malão para dentro do carro. — Mais um bom empurrão...**

**Harry e Jorge jogaram os ombros contra o malão e ele deslizou da janela para o assento traseiro do carro.**

**— Muito bem, vamos — cochichou Jorge.**

– Ele não pegou Edwiges! – Remo disse alarmado.

 

**Mas quando Harry subia no parapeito da janela ouviu um guincho alto atrás dele, seguido imediatamente pela voz trovejante do tio Válter.**

**— ESSA CORUJA DESGRAÇADA!**

**— Eu esqueci a Edwiges! — Harry precipitou-se de volta ao quarto na hora em que a luz do corredor se acendeu, agarrou a gaiola, correu à janela e passou-a a Rony. E estava subindo de volta na cômoda quando o tio Válter socou a porta destrancada e ela se escancarou.**

**Por uma fração de segundo, o tio Válter parou emoldurado pelo portal, em seguida deixou escapar um urro como o de um touro enfurecido e atirou-se contra Harry prendendo-o pelo tornozelo.**

**Rony, Fred e Jorge agarraram os braços de Harry e o puxaram com toda a força que tinham.**

**— Petúnia! — berrou tio Válter. — Ele está fugindo! ELE ESTÁ FUGINDO!**

**Mas os Weasley deram um puxão gigantesco e a perna de Harry se soltou da garra do tio Válter — e Harry já estava no carro e batia a porta.**

– Salvo! – Sirius gritou feliz.

 

**— Pé na tábua, Fred! — gritou Rony, e o carro disparou de repente em direção à lua.**

**Harry não conseguia acreditar, estava livre. Baixou a janela, o ar da noite chicoteou seus cabelos, e ele virou a cabeça para contemplar os telhados da Rua dos Alfeneiros que desapareciam ao longe. Tio Válter, tia Petúnia e Duda estavam todos debruçados, estupefatos, na janela de Harry.**

**— Vejo vocês no próximo verão! — gritou Harry.**

                Ninguém conseguiu conter o riso ao ouvir aquilo.

– Espero que eles tenham aprendido a não tratar você mal depois disso. – Lily disse feliz.

 

**Os Weasley soltaram gargalhadas e Harry se acomodou no banco, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.**

**— Solte a Edwiges — pediu ele a Rony. — Ela pode voar atrás do carro. Há séculos que não tem uma chance de esticar as asas.**

**Jorge passou o grampo a Rony e, um momento depois, Edwiges voou feliz pela janela e ficou deslizando ao lado do carro como um fantasma.**

**— Então, qual é a história, Harry? — perguntou Rony impaciente. — Que aconteceu?**

**Harry contou tudo sobre Dobby, o aviso que dera a Harry e o desastre com o pudim de violetas. Fez-se um silêncio longo e assombroso quando ele terminou.**

**— Muito esquisito — disse Fred finalmente.**

**— Decididamente suspeito – concordou Jorge. — E ele nem quis lhe dizer quem estaria tramando tudo isso?**

**— Acho que ele não podia — respondeu Harry. — Eu lhe contei, todas as vezes que ele estava quase deixando escapar alguma coisa, começava a bater a cabeça na parede.  
Harry viu Fred e Jorge se entreolharem.**

**— O quê, vocês acham que ele estava mentindo para mim? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Bom — respondeu Fred —, vamos colocar a coisa assim...**

**— Elfos domésticos têm poderes mágicos próprios, mas em geral não podem usá-los sem a permissão dos donos. Calculo que o velho Dobby foi mandado para impedir que você voltasse a Hogwarts. Deve ser a ideia que alguém faz de uma brincadeira. Você pode imaginar alguém na escola que tenha raiva de você?**

– Talvez Draco Malfoy? – Alice perguntou.

– Os Malfoy com certeza tem um elfo doméstico. – Sirius disse categórico – Minha prima Narcisa é importante demais para lavar um banheiro! – completou desdenhoso.

– Vocês acham que o Malfoy mandou Dobby para impedir que Harry voltasse para a escola? – Tiago perguntou mordendo o lábio.

– Seria o tipo de coisa que ele acharia divertido... – Frank disse dando de ombros.

– Ainda acho que não é isso... – Tiago murmurou mais para si do que para os outros.

 

**— Claro — disseram Harry e Rony, juntos, na mesma hora.**

**— Draco Malfoy — explicou Harry. — Ele me odeia.**

**— Draco Malfoy? — perguntou Jorge, virando-se. — O filho de Lúcio Malfoy?**

**— Deve ser, não é um nome muito comum, é? — disse Harry.**

– Não, nem um pouco. – Sirius disse – Os Malfoy vem tendo apenas um filho homem há gerações.

– Como eles podem controlar isso? – Lily perguntou assustada.

– Ninguém sabe... – Sirius disse sombrio.

 

**— Por quê?**

**— Já ouvi papai falar nele. Era um grande seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem.**

**— E quando Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu — acrescentou Fred, esticando-se para olhar para Harry —, Lúcio Malfoy voltou dizendo que nunca tivera intenção de fazer nada. Um monte de bosta... Papai acha que ele fazia parte do círculo intimo de Você-Sabe-Quem.**

**Harry já ouvira esses comentários sobre a família Malfoy antes e não se surpreendeu nem um pouco. Draco Malfoy fazia Duda Dursley parecer um menino bom, atencioso e sensível.**

**— Não sei se os Malfoy têm um elfo doméstico... — disse Harry.**

**— Bom, seja quem for, os donos dele devem ter uma família de bruxos antiga e rica — disse Fred.**

**— É, mamãe sempre desejou que a gente tivesse um elfo doméstico para passar a roupa — comentou Jorge. — Mas só o que temos é um vampiro velho e incompetente no sótão e gnomos por todo o jardim. Elfos domésticos combinam com grandes casas senhoriais, castelos e lugares do gênero; você não toparia com um na nossa casa...**

                Lily olhou interrogativa para Tiago e Sirius, os únicos ali que tinham elfos domésticos em casa.

– Não moro em um castelo... – Tiago disse constrangido.

– A casa dele está mais para mansão senhorial. – Remo disse rindo.

                Severo bufou, cheio de inveja, Tiago Potter tinha tudo.

 

**Harry estava calado. A julgar pelo fato de que Draco Malfoy em geral tinha do bom e do melhor, a família devia rolar em dinheiro de bruxo; ele podia até imaginar Malfoy se pavoneando por uma grande casa senhorial. Mandar o criado da família impedir Harry de voltar a Hogwarts também parecia bem o tipo de coisa que Malfoy faria. Ele teria sido tão burro a ponto de levar Dobby a sério?**

– Não acho que seja burrice ter levado o elfo a sério... – Tiago disse.

– Acho que seria o tipo de coisa que Malfoy faria... – Frank disse discordando de Tiago.

– Mas você está esquecendo o nome do livro... – Tiago respondeu – Aposto que o elfo estava tentando avisar a Harry sobre a Câmara Secreta, mas era impedido pelas ordens do dono.

 

**— Em todo o caso, fico contente que a gente tenha vindo buscá-lo. Eu estava ficando realmente preocupado quando você, não respondeu minhas cartas. Primeiro pensei que tinha sido culpa de Errol...**

**— Quem é Errol?**

**— Nossa coruja. Ele é velhíssimo. Não seria a primeira vez que desmaia ao fazer uma entrega. Então tentei pedir o Hermes emprestado...**

**— Quem?**

**— A coruja que mamãe e papai compraram para Percy quando ele foi nomeado monitor — explicou Fred do banco da frente.**

**— Mas Percy não quis me emprestar. Disse que precisava dele.**

**— Percy anda se comportando de forma muito estranha este verão — disse Jorge franzindo a testa. — E tem despachado um bocado de cartas e passado um tempão trancado no quarto... Quero dizer, tem limite o número de vezes que a pessoa pode querer dar brilho num distintivo de monitor... Você está se afastando demais para oeste, Fred — acrescentou, apontando a bússola no painel do carro. Fred corrigiu o rumo girando o volante.**

– Talvez Percy tenha arrumado uma namorada... – Alice disse rindo.

 

**— E seu pai sabe que você está dirigindo o carro? — perguntou Harry, já adivinhando a resposta.**

**— Ah, não — disse Rony —, ele teve que trabalhar hoje à noite. Com sorte conseguiremos guardar o carro de volta na garagem antes que mamãe note que saímos com ele.**

**— Afinal, que é que seu pai faz no Ministério da Magia?**

**— Ele trabalha no departamento mais monótono de todos — disse Rony. — O do Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas.**

– Que irônico, não? – Sirius disse gargalhando.

**— O quê?**

**— Tratam do feitiço lançado em objetos feitos pelos trouxas, sabe, no caso de acabarem indo parar numa loja ou numa casa de trouxas. Como no ano passado, uma velha bruxa morreu e o seu serviço de chá foi vendido a uma loja de antiguidades.**

**— Uma mulher trouxa comprou o serviço, levou para casa e tentou servir chá aos amigos. Foi um pesadelo, papai ficou trabalhando depois do expediente durante semanas.**

**— Que aconteceu?**

**— O bule de chá endoidou e espirrou chá fervendo para todo lado, e um homem foi parar no hospital com as pinças de açúcar presas no nariz. Papai quase ficou louco, só existe ele e um velho bruxo chamado Perkins no escritório, e os dois tiveram que usar feitiços para apagar lembranças e outros tipos de recursos para abafar o caso...**

– Não tem graça. – Lily disse ao ver Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Alice, Frank e Neville rindo. – Essas pessoas devem ter se assustado muito quando o serviço de chá endoidou...

– Você tem que reconhecer que é engraçado sim! – Sirius disse sem parar de rir. Rony, Hermione, Gina e Harry não resistiram a dar umas risadas junto com os outros.

 

**— É, papai é doido por tudo que os trouxas produzem; nosso barraco de ferramentas é cheio de coisas de trouxas. Ele desmonta um objeto, enfeitiça e torna a montá-lo. Se ele revistasse a nossa casa teria que se dar ordem de prisão. Mamãe fica danada.**

– Mas enfeitiçar objetos trouxas não é contra a lei. – Tiago disse dando de ombros. – É contra a lei enfeitiça-los para o mal e vendê-los a trouxas...

 

**— Aquela é a estrada principal — disse Jorge, espiando para baixo pelo para-brisa. — Estaremos lá em dez minutos... Antes assim, já está clareando...**

**Uma ligeira claridade rosada tornava-se visível na linha do horizonte a leste.**

**Fred fez o carro baixar um pouco, e Harry viu uma colcha de retalhos feita de campos e arvoredos.**

**— Moramos um pouquinho fora da cidade — disse Jorge. — Ottery St. Catchpole...**

**O carro voador continuava a descer. A auréola escarlate do sol agora brilhava por entre as árvores.**

**— Pousamos! — exclamou Fred quando, com um ligeiro solavanco, eles tocaram o chão.**

**Tinham pousado ao lado de garagem desmantelada num pequeno quintal, e Harry olhou pela primeira vez para a casa de Rony. Parecia ter sido no passado um grande chiqueiro de pedra, que foram acrescentando cômodos aqui e ali até ela atingir os andares e era tão torta que parecia ser sustentada por mágica (o que, Harry lembrou a si mesmo, era provável).**

**Quatro ou cinco chaminés estavam encarrapitadas no alto do teto vermelho. Em um letreiro torto enfiado no chão, próximo à entrada, lia-se A TOCA. Em volta da porta de entrada encontrava-se uma variedade de botas de borracha e um caldeirão muito enferrujado.  
Várias galinhas castanhas e gordas ciscavam pelo quintal.**

                Rony e Gina olharam para os próprios pés constrangidos.

 

**— Não é muita coisa — disse Rony.**

**— É maravilhosa — comentou Harry feliz, pensando na Rua dos Alfeneiros.**

– Adoro a casa de vocês. – Harry disse fazendo Gina e Rony sorrirem.

 

**Eles desembarcaram do carro.**

**— Agora vamos subir muito quietinhos — recomendou Fred e esperar mamãe nos chamar para tomar o café da manhã.**

**Eles desembarcaram do carro.**

**— Então Rony, você desce correndo e diz: "Mamãe, olhe só quem apareceu durante a noite!" e ela vai ficar contente de ver o Harry e ninguém vai precisar saber que saímos voando no carro.**

– Duvido que esse plano dê certo! – Alice disse rindo.

 

**— Certo — concordou Rony. — Vamos Harry, eu durmo no... No alto...**

**O rosto de Rony ganhou um tom verde esquisito, seus olhos se fixaram na casa. Os outros três se viraram.**

– A mãe deles. – Tiago, Sirius e Remo disseram juntos.

 

**A Sra. Weasley vinha atravessando o quintal, espantando galinhas, e para uma senhora baixa, gorducha, de rosto bondoso, era incrível como estava parecendo um tigre de dentes de sabre.**

– A mãe do Tiago tem essa mesma capacidade. – Sirius disse rindo – Já a minha mãe parece um tigre o tempo todo... A não ser, é claro, com o perfeito Regulus.

 

**— Ah!— exclamou Fred.**

**— Essa não! — exclamou Jorge.**

**A Sra. Weasley parou diante deles, as mãos nos quadris, olhando de uma cara culpada para a outra. Vestia um avental florido com uma varinha saindo pela borda do bolso.**

**— Muito bem — disse ela.**

**— Bom-dia, mamãe — disse Jorge, no que ele audivelmente pensou que era uma voz lampeira e cativante.**

**— Vocês fazem ideia da preocupação que tive? — perguntou a Sra. Weasley num sussurro letal.**

– Sussurros costumam ser piores que gritos. – Frank disse dando de ombros – Pelo menos minha mãe é assim.

 

**— Desculpe, mamãe, mas sabe, tínhamos que...**

**Os três filhos da Sra. Weasley eram mais altos do que ela, mas encolheram à medida que a raiva da mãe ia desabando sobre eles.**

**— As camas vazias! Nenhum bilhete! O carro desaparecido... Podia ter batido... Louca de preocupação... Vocês se importaram?... Nunca em minha vida... Esperem até seu pai voltar, nunca tivemos problemas assim com o Gui nem com o Carlinhos nem com o Percy...**

**— O Percy perfeito — resmungou Fred.**

– Falar mal do seu irmão só vai piorar as coisas... – Remo murmurou.

 

**— VOCÊS PODIAM SE MIRAR NO EXEMPLO DO PERCY! — berrou a Sra. Weasley, metendo o dedo no peito de Fred.**

**— Vocês podiam ter morrido, podiam ter sido vistos, podiam ter feito seu pai perder o emprego...**

**Parecia que o sermão estava durando horas. A Sra. Weasley ficou rouca de tanto gritar até se virar para Harry, que recuou.**

**— Estou muito contente em vê-lo, Harry, querido — disse ela. — Entre, venha tomar café.**

**Deu meia-volta e entrou em casa, e Harry, depois de lançar um olhar nervoso a Rony, que acenou com a cabeça animando-o, acompanhou-a.**

– Minha mãe faz a mesma coisa... – Tiago disse rindo – Briga comigo e logo depois trata Sirius como se ele fosse um anjinho.

– Não consigo imaginar alguém que veja Sirius como um anjinho. – Lily disse rindo.

– A senhora Potter vê. – Remo disse rindo – Até deu abrigo a ele depois que ele fugiu de casa.

 

**A cozinha era pequena e um tanto apertada. Havia ao centro uma mesa de madeira muito escovada e cadeiras, e Harry se sentou na beirada de uma, espiando à sua volta. Nunca estivera numa casa de bruxos antes.**

– Que você se lembre. – Lily disse categórica – Você já tinha um ano quando foi para a casa dos Dursley, – Lily completou evitando falar em sua própria morte – antes disso morou com a gente...

                Tiago concordou com a cabeça.

 

**O relógio na parede em frente só tinha um ponteiro e nenhum número. Havia escritas em torno do mostrador coisas assim, Hora de fazer chá, Hora de dar comida às galinhas e Você está atrasado.**

 

– Minha mãe costumava ter um relógio parecido com esse. – Alice disse rindo.

**Havia livros arrumados em fileiras triplas sobre o console da lareira, livros com títulos do gênero Enfeitice o seu próprio queijo, O Feitiço no forno e Festas de um minuto — um Encantamento! E, a não ser que os ouvidos de Harry o enganassem, o velho rádio ao lado da pia acabara de anunciar que o próximo programa era "Hora de Encantos, com a popular cantora bruxa, Celestina Warbeck".**

– Celestina Warbeck já é completamente brega atualmente... – Sirius comentou debochado – Imagina na época deles!

 

**A Sra. Weasley batia pratos e panelas, preparando o café da manhã um pouco a esmo, lançando olhares feios aos filhos, enquanto atirava salsichas na frigideira.**

**De vez em quando resmungava coisas como "não sei o que estavam pensando" e "eu nunca teria acreditado".**

**— Não estou culpando você; querido — ela tranquilizou Harry, servindo oito ou nove salsichas no prato dele. — Arthur e eu estivemos preocupados com você, também. Ainda na outra noite estávamos falando que iríamos buscá-lo pessoalmente se você não escrevesse a Rony até sexta-feira.**

– Preso você não ficaria por muito tempo de qualquer forma... – Lily disse grata à senhora Weasley.

 

**Mas francamente — (ela agora acrescentava três ovos fritos às salsichas) — atravessar metade do país em um carro ilegal, vocês podiam ter sido vistos...**

**Ela acenou a varinha displicentemente em direção dos pratos na pia, que começaram a se lavar, entrechocando-se de leve ao fundo.**

**— Estava nublado, mamãe! — exclamou Fred.**

**— Você fique de boca fechada enquanto come! — ralhou a Sra. Weasley.**

**— Estavam matando ele de fome, mamãe! – disse Jorge.**

**— E você! — disse a Sra. Weasley, mas foi com uma expressão ligeiramente mais branda que ela começou a cortar e passar manteiga no pão para Harry.**

– Apelar para a compaixão dela sempre funciona. – Gina disse sorrindo.

**Naquele momento surgiu uma distração sob a forma de uma figura pequena, de cabelos vermelhos, que vestia uma longa camisola, e apareceu na cozinha, deu um gritinho e saiu correndo outra vez.**

– É você? – Lily perguntou a Gina, rindo.

– Sim. – Gina disse corando.

 

**— Gina — disse Rony baixinho para Harry. — Minha irmã. Andou falando em você o verão inteiro.**

**— É, ela vai querer o seu autógrafo, Harry — disse Fred com um sorriso, mas viu que a mãe o olhava e baixou o rosto para o prato, calando-se. Nada mais foi dito até os quatro pratos ficarem limpos, o que levou um tempo surpreendentemente breve.**

                As orelhas de Gina queimaram.

 

**— Putz, estou cansado — bocejou Fred, pousando finalmente a faca e o garfo. — Acho que vou me deitar e...**

**— Não vai, não — retrucou a Sra. Weasley. — A culpa foi sua se ficou a noite toda acordado. Você vai desgnomizar o jardim para mim; eles estão ficando completamente rebeldes outra vez.**

**— Ah, mamãe...**

**— E vocês dois — disse ela, olhando feio para Rony e Fred. — Você pode ir se deitar, querido**

**— acrescentou dirigindo-se a Harry. — Você não pediu a eles para voarem naquele carro infernal.**

**Mas Harry, que se sentia completamente acordado, disse depressa:**

**— Vou ajudar o Rony. Nunca vi fazer uma desgnomização...**

**— É muito gentil de sua parte, querido, mas é trabalho monótono — disse a Sra. Weasley. — Agora vamos ver o que Lockhart tem a dizer sobre o assunto.**

– Lockhart? – Frank perguntou e espichou o pescoço para ler o nome no livro por cima do ombro de Neville.

– Conhecemos um Lockhart, não é? – Sirius perguntou a Tiago coçando a cabeça.

– Não é aquele palerma da Corvinal que era apanhador? – Remo lembrou.

– Mas por que ela se daria ao trabalho de querer saber o que aquele idiota pensa? – Tiago perguntou.

– Ele não é um idiota. – Alice disse cruzando os braços a frente do peito.

– Ah, esqueci que Alice costumava ter uma quedinha por ele. – Sirius disse fazendo Alice corar e Frank cruzar os braços, irritado.

– Não tinha uma quedinha por ele. – Alice disse com a voz tremendo, claramente uma mentira.

– Pode falar a verdade Alice, – Lily disse rindo – todas as garotas tinham uma quedinha por ele...

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Tiago perguntou perdendo o sorriso.

– Quero dizer que ele era um idiota muito bonito... – Lily disse rindo da cara de Tiago.

                Tiago bufou e fez sinal para Neville continuar lendo.

 

**Ela puxou um livro pesado de cima do console. Jorge gemeu.**

**— Mamãe, nós sabemos como desgnomizar um jardim.**

**Harry espiou a capa do livro da Sra. Weasley. Escritas na capa em arabescos dourados havia as palavras Guia de pragas domésticas de Gilderoy Lockhart.**

– A pergunta é: Como aquele imbecil escreveu um livro? – Remo disse rindo.

– A carinha bonita dele deve ter ajudado. – Sirius respondeu.

 

**Havia na capa uma grande foto de um bruxo bonitão de cabelos louros ondulados e olhos azuis muito vivos. Como sempre no mundo dos bruxos, a foto se mexia; o bruxo, que Harry supunha que fosse o tal Gilderoy Lockhart, não parava de piscar, muito animado, para todos.**

– Típico. – Tiago disse irritado.

 

**— Ah, ele é um assombro — disse a mãe. — Conhece bem as pragas domésticas.  
É um livro maravilhoso...**

**— Mamãe tem um xodó por ele — disse Fred num sussurro muito audível.**

**— Não seja ridículo Fred — retorquiu a Sra. Weasley, o rosto muito corado. — Está bem, se vocês acham que sabem mais do que Lockhart, podem ir fazer o trabalho, mas tenho pena de vocês se tiver sobrado um único gnomo naquele jardim quando eu sair para inspecioná-lo.**

– Qualquer um sabe mais do que Lockhart. – Sirius disse debochando.

– Por que implicam tanto com ele? – Alice perguntou corada – Ele era da Corvinal, era inteligente...

– Nem todo mundo da Corvinal é inteligente. – Remo disse rindo – Ele é a prova viva disso.

 

**Aos bocejos e resmungos, os Weasley saíram se arrastando, com Harry em sua cola. O jardim era grande e, aos olhos de Harry, exatamente como um jardim devia ser. Os Dursley não teriam gostado — havia muito mato e a grama precisava ser aparada —, mas havia árvores nodosas a toda volta dos muros, plantas que Harry nunca vira saindo de cada canteiro e um grande tanque de águas verdosas cheio de sapos.**

**— Os trouxas também têm gnomos de jardim, sabe — Harry contou a Rony quando cruzavam o gramado.**

**— Sei, já vi aquelas coisas que eles acham que são gnomos — disse Rony, com o corpo dobrado e a cabeça enfiada num pé de peônias —, como papais noéis baixinhos e gordinhos segurando varas de pescar...**

– Isso é uma ideia ridícula do que é um gnomo. – Frank disse rindo.

 

**Ouviram um ruído de alguém se debatendo violentamente, o pé de peônia estremeceu e Rony se levantou.**

**— Isto é um gnomo — disse serio.**

**— Tire as mãos de cima de mim! Tire as mãos de cima de mim! Guinchou o gnomo.**

**Decerto não parecia nada com um Papai Noel. Era pequeno, a pele parecia um couro, a cabeçorra cheia de calombos e careca, igualzinha a uma batata. Rony segurou-o à distância enquanto o gnomo o chutava com os pezinhos calosos; o garoto o agarrou pelos tornozelos e o virou de cabeça para baixo.**

**— Isto é o que a gente tem que fazer — explicou. E ergueu o gnomo acima da cabeça ("Tire as mãos de mim!") e começou rodá-lo em grandes círculos como se fosse laçar um boi. Ao ver a cara de espanto de Harry, Rony acrescentou: — Isto não machuca, você só precisa deixá-los bem tontos para não poderem encontrar o caminho de volta para as tocas de gnomos.**

**Ele soltou os tornozelos do gnomo: que voou uns seis metros para o alto e caiu com um baque surdo no campo do outro lado da sebe.**

– Seis metros, Rony? – Gina perguntou rindo – Quando mamãe me mandava desgnomizar o jardim conseguia pelo menos doze metros.

– Tinha passado a noite acordado. – Rony bufou fazendo Hermione rir.

 

**— Lamentável — exclamou Fred. — Aposto que posso atirar o meu bem além daquele toco de árvore.**

**Harry aprendeu depressa a não sentir muita pena dos gnomos. Resolveu simplesmente deixar cair por cima da sebe o primeiro que pegou, mas o gnomo, pressentindo fraqueza, enterrou os dentes afiados como navalhas no seu dedo, e Harry teve muito trabalho para sacudi-lo longe, até que...**

**— Uau, Harry, esse deve ter caído a uns quinze metros...**

– Harry também tinha passado a noite acordado. – Gina implicou fazendo Rony cruzar os braços, irritado.

 

**O ar não tardou a ficar coalhado de gnomos voadores.**

**— Está vendo, eles não são muito inteligentes — disse Jorge, agarrando cinco ou seis gnomos de uma vez. — Na hora que descobrem que está havendo uma desgnomização, aparecem correndo para dar uma espiada. Era de se esperar que já tivessem aprendido a ficar quietos.**

**Logo os gnomos atirados no campo começaram a se afastar em uma linha descontínua, os ombrinhos curvados.**

**— Eles vão voltar — disse Rony enquanto observavam os gnomos desaparecerem na sebe do outro lado do campo. — Eles adoram isso aqui... Papai é muito mole com eles; acha que são engraçados...**

– Então qual a utilidade desse trabalho todo? – Severo perguntou ligeiramente confuso.

– Mamãe detesta eles. – Gina disse dando de ombros.

 

**Naquele instante, a porta de entrada bateu.**

**— Ele voltou! — disse Jorge. — Papai está em casa!**

**Os garotos atravessaram correndo o jardim e entraram em casa.**

**O Sr. Weasley estava largado numa cadeira da cozinha, sem óculos e de olhos fechados. Era um homem magro, começando a ficar careca, mas o pouco cabelo que tinha era ruivo como o dos filhos. Usava vestes verdes e longas, que estavam empoeiradas e amarrotadas da viagem.**

**— Que noite! — murmurou, tateando à procura do bule de chá enquanto todos se sentaram à sua volta. — Nove batidas. Nove! E o velho Mundungus Fletcher ainda tentou me lançar um feitiço quando eu estava de costas...**

– Mundungus Fletcher? Aquele contrabandista? – Sirius perguntou confuso.

– Parece que sim. – Remo respondeu.

– Quero saber como vocês conhecem um contrabandista? – Lily sussurrou para Tiago que apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

 

**O Sr. Weasley tomou um longo gole de chá e suspirou.**

**— Encontrou alguma coisa, papai? — perguntou Fred ansioso.**

**— Só encontrei umas chaves para portas que encolhem e uma chaleira que morde — bocejou o Sr. Weasley. — Houve as ocorrências feias, mas não foram no meu departamento. Mortlake foi levado para interrogatório sobre umas doninhas muito esquisitas, mas isto foi com a Comissão de Feitiços Experimentais, graças a Deus...**

**— Mas por que alguém ia se dar o trabalho de fazer chaves que encolhem? — perguntou Jorge.**

**— Só para aborrecer os trouxas — suspirou o Sr. Weasley. — Vendem a eles uma chave que encolhe até desaparecer, de modo que nunca conseguem encontrá-la quando precisam... É claro que é muito difícil processar alguém porque nenhum trouxa vai admitir que a chave dele não para de encolher, insistem que vivem a perdê-las. Deus os abençoe, eles vão a extremos para fingir que magia não existe, mesmo que esteja no nariz deles... Mas as coisas que o nosso pessoal anda enfeitiçando, vocês não iriam acreditar...**

**— COMO CARROS, POR EXEMPLO?**

– Acho que o Senhor Weasley arrumou um problema. – Alice disse rindo.

 

**A Sra. Weasley aparecera, empunhando um longo atiçador como uma espada. Os olhos do Sr. Weasley se arregalaram.**

**Ele olhou com cara de culpa para a mulher.**

**— Carros, Molly, querida?**

**— É Arthur, carros — disse a Sra. Weasley, os olhos faiscando. — Imagine só um bruxo comprar um carro velho e enferrujado e dizer à mulher que só quer desmontá-lo para ver como funciona, quando na realidade o enfeitiçou para fazê-lo voar.**

**O Sr. Weasley piscou os olhos.**

**— Bom, querida, acho que você vai descobrir que ele estava agindo dentro da lei quando fez isso, mesmo que... Ah... Tivesse agido melhor se, hum, se tivesse contado a verdade à mulher... Há um furo na lei, você vai descobrir... Desde que ele não tivesse intenção de voar no carro, o fato de que o carro poderá voar não...**

– Provavelmente foi ele quem escreveu essa lei. – Remo disse.

 

**— Arthur Weasley, você providenciou para que houvesse um furo nessa lei quando a escreveu! — gritou a Sra. Weasley. — Só para você poder continuar a se distrair com aquela lixaria dos trouxas no seu barraco! E para sua informação, Harry chegou hoje de manhã naquele carro que você não tinha intenção de fazer voar!**

**— Harry? — exclamou o Sr. Weasley sem entender — Que Harry?**

**Ele olhou à volta, viu Harry e deu um salto.**

**— Deus do céu, é Harry Potter? Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. Rony tem falado tanto em...**

– Muita consideração do seu pai tratar o Harry como o amiguinho do filho, e não como o menino que derrotou Voldemort. – Remo disse sorrindo complacente.

 

**— Os seus filhos foram naquele carro até a casa de Harry e voltaram de lá ontem à noite!— gritou a Sra. Weasley. — Que é que você me diz disso, hein?**

**— Vocês fizeram mesmo isso? — perguntou o Sr. Weasley, ansioso. — E o carro voou bem? Eu... Eu quero dizer — gaguejou, enquanto voavam faíscas dos olhos da Sra. Weasley — que... Isso foi muito errado, meninos... Muito errado mesmo...**

                Todos caíram na gargalhada.

– Sua mãe consegue intimidar até seu pai. – Alice disse rindo.

– A mãe dele deve conseguir intimidar Dumbledore! – Sirius disse gargalhando.

 

**— Vamos deixar eles discutirem — Rony sussurrou para Harry quando a Sra. Weasley inchou como um sapo-boi. — Vamos, vou lhe mostrar o meu quarto.**

**Os dois saíram discretamente da cozinha e seguiram por um corredor estreito até uma escada irregular, que subia em ziguezague pela casa. No terceiro patamar, havia uma porta entreaberta. Harry vislumbrou dois grandes olhos castanhos e vivos que o espiavam antes da porta fechar com um clique.**

**— Gina — explicou Rony. — Você não sabe como é estranho ela estar tão tímida. Normalmente ela nunca para de falar...**

– Acho que alguém tem uma quedinha pelo Harry. – Sirius murmurou apenas para Remo ouvir.

 

**Eles subiram mais dois lances e chegaram a uma porta com a tinta descascada e uma pequena placa onde se lia "Quarto do Ronald".**

**Harry entrou, a cabeça quase tocando no teto inclinado, e piscou os olhos. Era como entrar num forno. Quase tudo no quarto de Rony era de um tom violentamente laranja: a colcha da cama, as paredes e até o teto. Então Harry percebeu que Rony tinha coberto praticamente cada centímetro do papel de parede gasto com pôsteres dos mesmos sete bruxos e bruxas, todos usando vestes laranja vivo, segurando vassouras e acenando com animação.**

– Não bastava ser ruivo, – Alice disse rindo – o quarto dele ainda é laranja.

– Chudley Cannons? – Tiago perguntou tentando esconder uma risada.

– É! – Rony respondeu orgulhoso. – Algum problema?

– Sim! – Tiago disse – A defesa dos Cannons é risível! – Tiago disse com o fervor do quadribol nos olhos – E... – O que ele ia dizer em seguida ninguém nunca veio a saber.

– Silêncio! – Lily exclamou apontando a varinha para Tiago. – Em alguns minutos o feitiço fica mais fraco. – Lily completou rindo da cara de Tiago.

                Rony riu dele em silêncio, não queria arriscar ser azarado.

**— O seu time de Quadribol? — perguntou Harry.**

**— O Chudley Cannons — disse Rony, apontando para a colcha laranja, que exibia um brasão com dois enormes O’s pretos e uma bala de canhão em movimento. — Nono lugar na divisão.**

– Até que eles subiram um pouco. – Sirius disse e Tiago mexeu a cabeça concordando.

 

**Os livros escolares de feitiçaria que pertenciam a Rony estavam empilhados de qualquer jeito num canto, junto com um monte de histórias em quadrinhos que pareciam conter a mesma tira, As aventuras de Martin Miggs, o trouxa pirado.**

– Essa revistinha é muito antiga! – Frank disse rindo – Eu tenho uma coleção delas, desde pequeno.

– Me parece uma revistinha ofensiva. – Lily disse cruzando os braços.

– Na verdade não. – Rony disse sério – Não fala mal dos trouxas nem nada assim, é engraçado.

– E não é muito verdadeira. – Hermione completou rindo – É engraçado por que não tem sentido algum.

 

**A varinha de condão de Rony estava em cima de um aquário cheio de ovas de rã, no peitoril da janela, ao lado do seu rato cinzento e gordo, o Perebas, que tirava um cochilo numa nesga de sol.**

**Harry pulou por cima de um baralho de cartas auto embaralhantes que estava no chão e espiou pela janelinha. No campo, lá embaixo, ele viu uma turma de gnomos que voltavam sorrateiros, um a um, pela cerca dos Weasley. Depois virou-se para olhar Rony, que o observava quase nervoso, como se esperasse ouvir sua opinião.**

**— É meio pequeno — disse Rony depressa. — Nada como aquele quarto que você tinha na casa dos trouxas. E estou bem debaixo do vampiro no sótão; sempre batendo nos canos e gemendo...**

**Mas Harry, com um grande sorriso, disse:**

**— Esta é a melhor casa que já visitei.**

**As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.**

– Você não precisava ficar constrangido. – Harry disse para Rony – Sua casa deve ser um dos meus lugares favoritos do mundo...

– Não exagera. – Rony disse constrangido.

– Ele não está exagerando. – Hermione disse sorrindo para Rony.

– Então vamos dormir? – Alice perguntou bocejando.

– Agora que o Harry está bem na casa dos Weasley podemos sim. – Lily disse sorrindo para o livro.

– Ele não está bem na casa dos Weasley, – Severo disse para Lily tentando não revirar os olhos – Ele está aqui...

– Eu sei Sev, mas não conseguiria dormir se ele estivesse em perigo no livro! – Lily explicou.

                Rony e Hermione ficaram na sala enquanto todos iam conversando para o quarto. Rony olhou para Hermione e sorriu.

– O que está achando de tudo? – Rony perguntou colocando uma mecha do cabelo de Mione atrás da orelha.

– Espero que dê tudo certo... – Mione disse dando um meio sorriso. – Espero que cada um entenda o que precisa fazer para mudar o futuro, e nosso plano não sair pela culatra.

– O que acontece se der tudo errado. – Rony perguntou preocupado abraçando Hermione pelo ombro.

– Não tem como saber. – Mione disse dando de ombros – Depende do que der errado... Talvez Voldemort vença a guerra se não conseguirmos fazer a coisa certa.

– É um risco que temos que correr. – Rony suspirou – Só estou aguentando por que sei que podemos mudar tudo.

– Ou talvez nada mude... – Mione disse aconchegando-se ao abraço de Rony – Talvez eles decidam que é melhor fazer tudo igual do que arriscar ter Voldemort vencendo a guerra.

– Acho que não. – Rony disse – Tiago e Lily vão querer cuidar do Harry, vão querer que ele tenha pais e que seja feliz...

– Talvez só a ideia de ter Harry criado por aqueles Dursley seja o suficiente para fazê-los querer mudar tudo.

– Pelo menos a parte do Pettigrew tenho certeza que eles vão mudar... – Rony disse nervoso, odiava a ideia do rato dele ser a pessoa que entregou os pais de Harry a Voldemort.

– Assim pelo menos Harry seria criado por Sirius. – Mione concordou – Seria muito melhor.

                Rony deu um beijo no cabelo de Hermione e fez a garota fechar os olhos, satisfeita. Eles passaram mais algum tempo abraçados no sofá antes de ir dormir.

                Na manhã seguinte, após um farto café-da-manhã, cada um tomou seu lugar na sala, Frank pegou o livro de cima da mesa de centro e abriu no próximo capítulo:

**– Capítulo IV – Na Floreios e Borrões.**


	4. Na Floreios e Borrões

**– Na Floreios e Borrões.**

 

– Pelo visto esse será um capítulo chato... – Sirius disse bocejando.

– Só por que o nome do capítulo é o nome da livraria? – Remo perguntou bufando para Sirius.

– Não por isso, – Sirius disse dando de ombros – também gosto de livros, mas um capítulo sobre uma livraria não pode ser muito divertido...

– Talvez você esteja enganado. – Frank comentou – Até agora não teve nenhum capítulo chato...

 

**A vida na Toca era a mais diferente possível da vida na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Os Dursley gostavam de tudo limpo e arrumado; a casa dos Weasley era cheia de coisas estranhas e inesperadas. Harry teve um choque na primeira vez que se mirou no espelho sobre o console da lareira da cozinha, pois o espelho gritou:**

**"Ponha a camisa para dentro, seu desleixado!”**

– Nunca use esse espelho. – Gina disse rindo – Mamãe o enfeitiçou para vigiar a gente.

 

**O vampiro no sótão uivava e derrubava canos, sempre que sentia que a casa estava ficando demasiado quieta, e as pequenas explosões que vinham do quarto de Fred e Jorge eram consideradas perfeitamente normais.**

– Pequenas explosões? – Lily perguntou desconfiada.

– Devem estar inventando alguma coisa... – Sirius disse sorrindo.

– Ou gostam de chamar atenção... – Alice disse dando de ombros.

**Porém, o que Harry achou mais fora do comum na vida em casa de Rony não foi o espelho falante nem o vampiro baterista: mas o fato de que todos pareciam gostar dele.**

– É claro que todos gostam de você. – Rony disse sorrindo.

– Você é um ótimo amigo. – Hermione completou.

 

**A Sra. Weasley se preocupava com o estado das meias dele e tentava forçá-lo a repetir a comida três vezes por refeição. O Sr. Weasley gostava que Harry se sentasse ao lado dele, na mesa do jantar, para poder bombardeá-lo com perguntas sobre a vida com os trouxas, pedindo-lhe para explicar como funcionavam coisas como as tomadas e o correio postal.**

**— Fascinante! — exclamou, quando Harry lhe contou como se usava o telefone. — Engenhoso, verdade, quantas maneiras os trouxas encontraram de viver sem o auxílio da magia.**

– Mas para ter o trabalho que seu pai tem, – Alice perguntou confusa – ele deve ter tido que fazer N.I.E.M’s de Estudo dos Trouxas...

– Na época dele em Hogwarts ainda não estudavam telefones em Estudo dos Trouxas. – Gina explicou dando de ombros.

**No instante em que viu Harry, Gina sem querer derrubou a tigela de mingau no chão fazendo um estardalhaço. A garota parecia muito propensa a derrubar coisas sempre que Harry entrava. Ela mergulhou debaixo da mesa para apanhar a tigela e reapareceu com o rosto rubro como um sol poente.**

                Gina baixou os olhos, completamente constrangida, enquanto Lily e Alice tentavam abafar risinhos e Remo, Sirius e Tiago riam descaradamente.

**Harry fingindo não notar, sentou-se e aceitou a torrada que a Sra. Weasley lhe oferecia.**

**— Cartas da escola — disse o Sr. Weasley, passando a Harry e Rony envelopes idênticos de pergaminho amarelado, endereçados com tinta verde. — Dumbledore já sabe que você está aqui, Harry, ele não perde um detalhe, aquele homem. Vocês dois também receberam — acrescentou ele, quando Fred e Jorge entraram descontraídos, ainda de pijamas.**

**Durante alguns minutos fez-se silêncio enquanto todos liam as cartas. A de Harry mandava-o tomar o Expresso de Hogwarts como sempre na estação de King’s Cross, no dia 1º de setembro. Trazia também uma lista dos novos livros que ia precisar para o próximo ano letivo.**

**_MATERIAL PARA OS ALUNOS DA SEGUNDA SÉRIE:_ **

  * **_O Livro Padrão de feitiços, 2ª série de Miranda Goshawk._**
  * **_Como dominar um espírito agourento de Gilderoy Lockhart._**
  * **_Como se divertir com vampiros de Gilderoy Lockhart._**
  * **_Férias com bruxas malvadas de Gilderoy Lockhart._**
  * **_Viagens com trasgos de Gilderoy Lockhart._**
  * **_Excursões com vampiros de Gilderoy Lockhart._**
  * **_Passeios com lobisomens de Gilderoy Lockhart._**
  * **_Um ano com o Ieti de Gilderoy Lockhart._**



****

– Por que esse tapado escreveu todos esses livros? – Sirius perguntou indignado.

– E são todos sobre criaturas das trevas. – Frank disse relendo a lista.

– Ele não teria capacidade para escrever esses livros. – Tiago revirou os olhos.

– O pior é, que tipo de professor usa os livros de Lockhart como livro texto? – Remo perguntou revoltado.

– Deve ser alguma bruxa apaixonadinha por ele. – Sirius debochou.

– Devem ser livros bons! – Alice disse na defensiva – Se não o professor não escolheria.

– Duvido. – Tiago disse categórico, e até mesmo Severo teve que concordar com ele.

 

**Fred, que terminara de ler a lista, deu uma espiada na de Harry.**

**— Mandaram você comprar todos os livros de Lockhart também! — admirou-se. — O novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas deve ser fã dele, aposto que é uma bruxa.**

**Ao dizer isto, o olhar de Fred cruzou com o de sua mãe e ele rapidamente voltou a atenção para a sua geleia.**

**— Esse material não vai sair barato — comentou Jorge, lançando um olhar rápido aos pais. — Os livros de Lockhart são bem carinhos...**

**— Daremos um jeito — disse a Sra. Weasley, embora tivesse a expressão preocupada. — Espero poder comprar a maioria do material de Gina de segunda mão.**

                Rony e Gina estavam ocupados demais encarando os próprios pés para perceber a troca de olhares constrangidos entre Tiago e Sirius.

 

**— Ah, você vai entrar para Hogwarts este ano? — perguntou Harry a Gina.**

**Ela confirmou com a cabeça, corando até a raiz dos cabelos flamejantes e enfiou o cotovelo na manteigueira.**

Gina suspirou, esse livro seria o mais difícil para ela, além de tudo o que aconteceu, ainda tinha as partes em que ela fazia coisas constrangedoras por causa de sua paixão por Harry.

 

**Felizmente ninguém viu exceto Harry porque, naquele momento, o irmão mais velho de Rony, Percy, entrou na cozinha. Já estava vestido, o distintivo de monitor em Hogwarts preso no suéter sem mangas.**

– Ele usa o distintivo nas férias? – Sirius debochou – Que panaca!

                Rony e Gina caíram na gargalhada, assim como os outros.

 

**— Dia — disse Percy animado. — Lindo dia.**

**Sentou-se na única cadeira desocupada, mas quase imediatamente levantou-se de um salto, erguendo do assento um espanador de penas cinzentas que parecia estar na muda — pelo menos foi isso que Harry pensou que fosse, até ver que a coisa respirava.**

**— Erroll — exclamou Rony, recolhendo a coruja inerte da mão de Percy e extraindo uma carta que ela trazia presa sob a asa. — Finalmente chegou a resposta de Hermione. Escrevi a ela avisando que íamos tentar salvar você dos Dursley.**

**Ele levou Errol até um poleiro na porta dos fundos e tentou fazê-lo encarrapitar-se, mas a coruja tornou a desmontar, por isso Rony a deitou na tábua de escorrer, resmungando "Patético". Em seguida ele abriu a carta de Mione e leu-a em voz alta.**

– Acho que essa coruja não devia mais viajar... – Neville disse temendo pela integridade física da coruja.

 

**_“Queridos Rony e Harry, se estiver aí._ **

**_Espero que tudo tenha corrido bem, que Harry esteja bem e que você não tenha feito nada ilegal para tirá-lo de lá, Rony, porque isso criará problemas para o Harry também. Tenho estado realmente preocupada e, se Harry estiver bem, por favor, mande me dizer logo, mas talvez seja melhor usar outra coruja, porque acho que mais uma entrega talvez mate essa._ **

**_Estou muito ocupada, estudando, é claro...”_ **

**— Como é que pode! — exclamou Rony horrorizado. — Estamos de férias!**

**_“E vamos a Londres na próxima quarta-feira comprar os livros novos. Porque não nos encontramos no Beco Diagonal?_ **

**_Mande notícias do que está acontecendo, assim que puder. Afetuosamente, Mione”._ **

**— Bom, isso se encaixa perfeitamente. Podemos ir comprar todo o material de vocês, também — disse a Sra. Weasley, começando a tirar a mesa. — Que é que vocês estão planejando fazer hoje?**

**Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge estavam pensando em subir o morro até um pequeno prado que pertencia aos Weasley. Era cercado de árvores que bloqueavam a visão da cidadezinha embaixo, o que significava que podiam praticar Quadribol lá, desde que não voassem muito alto. Não podiam usar bolas de Quadribol de verdade, pois seria difícil explicar se escapulissem e sobrevoassem a cidade; em vez disso, atiravam maçãs uns para os outros.**

– Eles podiam simplesmente enfeitiçar as maçãs. – Tiago murmurou.

– Eles não podiam, estavam de férias, – Lily disse revirando os olhos – você sabe que eles não podiam fazer magia fora da escola.

– Se eles fizessem, iam achar que foi a mãe ou o pai deles, – Sirius disse – só podem identificar magia ao redor do menor, não podem definir quem foi. – Sirius completou – Já dissemos isso...

– Nós não sabíamos disso. – Rony disse dando de ombros.

– Fred e Jorge sabiam. – Gina disse sorrindo. – Eles viviam fazendo magias no quarto, só não deixavam mamãe perceber.

 

**Revezaram-se para montar a Nimbus 2000 de Harry, que era, sem nenhum favor, a melhor vassoura; a velha Shooting Star de Rony muitas vezes perdia na corrida para as borboletas que apareciam.**

– Uma Shooting Star nova não é ruim, ela vai perdendo velocidade a medida que envelhece... – Tiago começou a falar, mas parou antes que Lily ou Remo tivessem oportunidade de enfeitiça-lo.

**Cinco minutos depois os garotos estavam subindo o morro, as vassouras nos ombros.**

**Tinham perguntado a Percy se queria acompanhá-los, mas ele respondera que estava ocupado. Harry até ali só tinha visto Percy às refeições; ele passava o resto do tempo trancado no quarto.**

**— Gostaria de saber o que ele está aprontando — disse Fred, franzindo a testa. — Está tão mudado. O resultado das provas dele chegou um dia antes de você; doze N.O.M.s e ele nem cantou vitória.**

**— Níveis Ordinários em Magia — explicou Jorge, vendo o olhar intrigado de Harry. — Gui recebeu doze também. Se não nos cuidarmos vamos ter outro monitor-chefe na família. Acho que não iríamos suportar a vergonha.**

**Gui era o filho mais velho dos Weasley. Ele e o irmão logo abaixo, Carlinhos, já tinham terminado Hogwarts. Harry nunca vira nenhum dos dois, mas sabia que Carlinhos estava na Romênia estudando dragões e Gui, no Egito, trabalhando no banco dos bruxos, o Gringotes.**

**— Não sei como mamãe e papai vão poder comprar todo o nosso material escolar este ano — disse Jorge depois de algum tempo. — Cinco conjuntos de livros do Lockhart! E Gina precisa de vestes, uma varinha e todo o resto...**

**Harry não disse nada. Sentiu-se um pouco constrangido. Guardado no cofre subterrâneo do Banco de Gringotes, em Londres, havia uma pequena fortuna que seus pais lhe haviam deixado.**

– Você não precisava se sentir constrangido... – Rony disse encarando Harry. – Ninguém tem culpa de nascer rico, nem de nascer pobre.

– Eu preferia não ter nenhum sicle e ter minha família. – Harry suspirou, sempre tivera um pouco de inveja de Rony nesse sentido.

                Tiago e Lily se entreolharam pesarosos.

 

**Naturalmente, era somente no mundo dos bruxos que ele tinha dinheiro; não se podia usar galeões, sicles e nuques em lojas de trouxas. Ele nunca mencionara aos Dursley sua conta no Banco de Gringotes, pois achava que o horror que eles tinham à magia não se estenderia a um montão de ouro.**

**A Sra. Weasley acordou-os bem cedo na quarta-feira seguinte. Depois de comerem rapidamente uma dúzia de sanduíches de bacon cada um, eles vestiram os casacos e a Sra. Weasley apanhou um vaso de flor no console da cozinha e espiou dentro dele.**

**— Estamos com o estoque baixo, Arthur — suspirou. — Teremos que comprar mais hoje...**

**— Ah, muito bem, hóspedes primeiro! Pode começar, Harry querido!**

**E ela lhe ofereceu o vaso de flor.**

**Harry olhou para os Weasley, que o observavam.**

– Harry nunca tinha usado pó de flu... – Alice disse preocupada.

– Isso pode ser perigoso. – Remo concordou.

 

**— Q-que é que eu tenho que fazer? — gaguejou.**

**— Ele nunca viajou com Pó de Flu — disse Rony de repente. — Desculpe Harry, eu me esqueci.**

**— Nunca? — admirou-se o Sr. Weasley. — Mas como foi que você chegou ao Beco Diagonal para comprar seu material escolar no ano passado?**

**— Fui de metrô...**

**— Verdade? — exclamou o Sr. Weasley animado. — Havia escapadas rolantes? Como é que...**

**— Agora não, Arthur — disse a Sra. Weasley. — O Pó de Flu é muito mais rápido, querido, mas meu Deus, se você nunca o usou antes...**

**— Ele vai conseguir, mamãe — disse Fred. — Harry observe a gente primeiro.**

**Fred apanhou uma pitada de pó brilhante no vaso de flor, foi até a lareira e atirou o pó no fogo.**

**Com um rugido, as chamas ficaram verde-esmeralda e mais altas do que Fred, que entrou nelas e gritou "Beco Diagonal!” e desapareceu.**

**— Você precisa falar bem claro, querido — disse a Sra. Weasley a Harry quando Jorge mergulhou a mão no vaso. — E se certifique se está saindo na grade certa...**

**— Na o quê certa? — perguntou Harry nervoso enquanto as chamas rugiam e arrebatavam Jorge de vista.**

**— Bem, há um número enorme de lareiras de bruxos para você escolher, sabe, mas se você falar com clareza...**

**— Ele vai acertar, Molly, não se preocupe — disse o Sr. Weasley, servindo-se de Pó de Flu, também.**

– Isso não vai dar certo. – Neville disse preocupado.

 

**— Mas, querido, se ele se perder, como é que iríamos explicar à tia e ao tio dele?**

**— Eles não se importariam — tranquilizou-a Harry. — Duda ia achar que teria sido uma piada genial se eu me perdesse dentro de uma lareira, não se preocupe.**

**— Bem... Está bem... Você vai depois de Arthur — disse a Sra. Weasley. — Agora, quando entrar no fogo, diga aonde vai...**

**— E mantenha os cotovelos colados ao corpo — aconselhou.**

**— E os olhos fechados — recomendou a Sra. Weasley. — A fuligem...**

**— Não se mexa — disse Rony. — Ou pode acabar caindo na lareira errada... Mas cuidado para não entrar em pânico e sair antes da hora. Espere até ver Fred e Jorge.**

– Ele vai ficar confuso com todas essas informações ao mesmo tempo. – Lily disse com um suspiro.

**Harry, fazendo força para guardar tudo isso na cabeça, apanhou uma pitada de Pó de Flu e avançou até a beira do fogo. Inspirou profundamente, lançou o pó nas chamas e entrou; o fogo lhe lembrou uma brisa morna; ele abriu a boca e imediatamente engoliu um monte de cinzas quentes.**

**— B-be-co Diagonal — tossiu.**

– Isso não vai dar certo! – Sirius disse revirando os olhos.

**A sensação de estar sendo sugado por um enorme ralo. Ele parecia estar girando muito rápido.  
O rugido em seus ouvidos era ensurdecedor... E tentou manter os olhos abertos, mas o rodopio das chamas verdes lhe dera enjoo... Uma coisa dura bateu no seu cotovelo e ele o prendeu com firmeza junto ao corpo, sempre girando... Agora a sensação era de mãos geladas esbofeteando seu rosto... Apertando os olhos por trás dos óculos ele viu uma sucessão de lareiras indistintas e relances de aposentos além...**

**Os sanduíches de bacon reviravam em sua barriga... Ele tornou a fechar os olhos desejando que aquilo parasse e então... Caiu de cara no chão, em cima de uma pedra fria e sentiu a ponta dos óculos se partir.**

– Ele não deve ter saído no beco diagonal... – Tiago disse preocupado – Espero que não tenha ido longe...

 

 **Tonto e machucado, coberto de fuligem, ele se levantou desajeitado, segurando os óculos** **partidos na frente dos olhos. Estava totalmente sozinho, mas onde estava ele não fazia ideia.  
Só sabia dizer que estava de pé numa lareira de pedra, em um lugar que parecia ser uma loja de bruxo grande e mal iluminada — mas nada que havia ali tinha a menor probabilidade de aparecer numa lista de material escolar de Hogwarts.**

**Um mostruário próximo continha uma mão murcha em cima de uma almofada, um baralho manchado de sangue e um olho de vidro arregalado. Máscaras diabólicas o espiavam das paredes, uma variedade de ossos humanos jazia sobre o balcão e instrumentos pontiagudos e enferrujados pendiam do teto, e o que era pior, a rua estreita e escura que Harry via pela vitrine empoeirada da loja decididamente não era Beco Diagonal.**

– Ele caiu na travessa do tranco. – Remo disse preocupado.

– Parece que na Borgin & Burkes... – Sirius disse sombrio.

– Como você sabe? – Lily perguntou espantada.

– Minha mãe costumava me levar com ela para fazer compras... – Sirius suspirou pesaroso.

                Alice, Frank, Lily e Neville encararam Sirius com pena.

 

**Quanto mais cedo saísse dali melhor. Com o nariz ainda doendo por causa da batida na lareira, Harry se encaminhou depressa e silenciosamente para a porta, mas antes que cobrisse metade da distância, duas pessoas apareceram do outro lado da vitrine — e uma delas era a última pessoa que Harry queria encontrar estando perdido, coberto de fuligem, com os óculos partidos: Draco Malfoy.**

– Deve estar com Lucio... – Sirius disse pensativo – Os Malfoy fazem o tipo de gente que frequenta a loja do Borgin.

 

**Harry olhou depressa a toda volta e viu um grande armário preto à esquerda; correu para ele e se fechou dentro, deixando apenas uma frestinha na porta para espiar.**

– Não faria isso se fosse você. – Sirius disse olhando para Harry pesaroso. – Até os armários nessa loja podem estar amaldiçoados.

                Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville suspiraram.

 

**Segundos depois, uma sineta tocou e Malfoy entrou na loja.**

**O homem que entrou atrás dele só podia ser o pai. Tinha a mesma cara fina e pontuda e olhos idênticos, frios e cinzentos.**

**O Sr. Malfoy andou pela loja examinando descansadamente os objetos expostos e tocou uma campainha em cima do balcão antes de se virar para o filho e dizer:**

**— Não toque em nada, Draco.**

**Malfoy, que esticara a mão para o olho de vidro, retrucou:**

**— Pensei que você ia me comprar um presente.**

– Esse garoto tem sérios problemas mentais se quer um presente dessa loja. – Remo suspirou.

 

**— Eu disse que ia lhe comprar uma vassoura de corrida — disse o pai tamborilando no balcão.**

**— De que me serve uma vassoura se não faço parte do time da casa? — respondeu Malfoy, com a cara amarrada. — Harry Potter ganhou uma Nimbus 2000 no ano passado. Permissão especial de Dumbledore para ele poder jogar pela Grifinória. Ele nem é tão bom assim, só que é famoso... Famoso por ter uma cicatriz idiota na testa...**

**Malfoy se abaixou para examinar uma prateleira cheia de crânios.**

**— Todo mundo acha que ele é tão sabido, o maravilhoso Potter com sua cicatriz e sua vassoura...**

**— Você já me contou isso no mínimo dez vezes — disse o Sr. Malfoy, com um olhar de censura para o filho. — E gostaria de lembrar-lhe que não é, prudente, demonstrar que não gosta de Harry Potter, não quando a maioria do nosso povo acha que ele é o herói que fez o Lord das Trevas desaparecer... Ah, Sr. Borgin.**

– Ensinando o filho a ser falso e a se safar desde pequeno. – Tiago bufou.

 

**Um homem curvado aparecera atrás do balcão, alisando os cabelos untados de óleo para afastá-los do rosto.**

**— Sr. Malfoy, que prazer revê-lo — disse o Sr. Borgin untuoso como os seus cabelos. — Encantado, e o jovem Malfoy, também, encantado. Em que posso servi-los? Preciso lhes mostrar, chegou hoje, e a um preço muito módico...**

**— Não vou comprar nada hoje, Sr. Borgin, vou vender — disse o Sr. Malfoy.**

– Borgin odeia comprar. – Sirius disse rindo soturno – Sempre avalia as peças por baixo. Minha mãe está sempre discutindo com ele. – Sirius completou – Ele pensa que minha mãe não sabe o valor de seus “pequenos objetos”.

– Sua mãe possui objetos das trevas? – Lily perguntou preocupada.

– Toda a minha família. – Sirius disse sombrio. – Minha tia Druella deu a minha mãe um porta guarda-chuvas que costumava ser uma perna de trasgo em um natal...

– Que presente... – Lily hesitou – Simpático?

– Comparado ao resto das coisas que minha tia costuma mandar para minha mãe, – Sirius disse rindo – esse pode ser considerado um presente bem simpático.

**— Vender? — O sorriso se embaçou levemente no rosto do Borgin.**

**— O senhor ouviu falar, é claro, que o Ministério está fazendo mais blitz — disse o Sr. Malfoy, puxando um rolo de pergaminho do bolso interno do casaco e desenrolando-o para Sr. Borgin ler. — Tenho em casa uns, ah, objetos que podem me causar embaraços, se o Ministério aparecesse...**

– Um Malfoy com medo de uma blitz do ministério? – Tiago perguntou confuso.

– Os Malfoy tem o ministério nas mãos há muitos anos. – Sirius disse sério – Nenhum deles nunca quis ser ministro, mas todos eles costumam comprar discretamente a amizade do ministério...

– Isso é corrupção! – Lily exclamou revoltada.

– É claro que é corrupção. – Tiago bufou – Como você acha que as leis que protegem sangues-puro ainda existem?

– Famílias tradicionais costumam se envolver com política apenas para proteger os próprios interesses. – Sirius disse – Meu tio Cygnus costuma convidar Voldemort para festas na casa deles e diz que vai apoiar financeiramente a campanha dele caso ele queira ser ministro.

– Isso é horrível! – Alice disse espantada.

– Voldemort não quer ser ministro. – Remo disse categórico – Pelo menos não por enquanto...

– Você frequenta essas festas na casa do seu tio? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

– Quando eu era criança minha mãe conseguia me obrigar, mas depois que entrei para a Grifinória ela desistiu... – Sirius disse, alguns segundos depois sua expressão ficou triste – Ela está convencendo meu irmão, Régulo, a se envolver com ele...

Tiago e Remo trocaram um olhar deprimido, sabiam o quanto Sirius estava sofrendo em ver seu irmão mais novo cada vez mais próximo de Voldemort.

– Sinto muito. – Lily disse sorrindo triste, sabia como Sirius se sentia, estava passando pelo mesmo, Severo costumava ser como um irmão para ela, e estava se envolvendo com o partido das Trevas.

                Severo achava toda aquela comoção ridícula, Sirius tinha a sorte de ser próximo a Voldemort, e em vez de aproveitar como seu irmão, estava ali se lamentando.

 

**O Sr. Borgin encaixou um pincenê na ponta do nariz e percorreu a lista.**

**— O Ministério certamente não ousaria incomodá-lo, não é, meu senhor?**

**O Sr. Malfoy crispou os lábios.**

**— Até agora não me visitaram. O nome Malfoy ainda impõe um certo respeito, mas o Ministério está ficando cada vez mais intrometido. Há boatos de uma nova lei de proteção aos trouxas: com certeza aquele bobalhão pulguento, apreciador de trouxas, Arthur Weasley está por trás disso...**

                Rony respirou fundo, raivoso.

– Pelo menos o ministério tem alguns funcionários incorruptíveis. – Lily disse sorrindo para Gina e Rony.

 

**Harry sentiu uma onda escaldante de raiva.**

**—... E como vê, alguns desses venenos poderiam fazer parecer...**

**— Compreendo, meu senhor, naturalmente — disse o Sr. Borgin. — Deixe-me ver...**

**— Pode me dar aquilo? — interrompeu Draco, apontando para a mão murcha sobre a almofada.**

**— Ah, a Mão da Glória! — disse o Sr. Borgin, abandonando a lista de Malfoy e correndo para perto de Draco. — Ponha lhe uma vela e ela dá luz apenas a quem a segura! A melhor amiga dos ladrões e saqueadores! O seu filho tem ótimo gosto, meu senhor.**

– Não acho que Lucio Malfoy vai ficar feliz em saber que seu filho tem os mesmos gostos que um ladrão. – Sirius riu.

**— Espero que o meu filho venha a ser mais do que um ladrão ou um saqueador, Borgin — disse o Sr. Malfoy com frieza, ao que o Sr. Borgin respondeu depressa:**

**— Sem ofensa, meu senhor, não tive intenção de ofender...**

**— Mas, se as notas dele não melhorarem — disse o Sr. Malfoy com maior frieza ainda —, pode ser que ele realmente só tenha talento para isto.**

**— Não é minha culpa — retrucou Draco. — Todos os professores têm alunos preferidos, aquela Hermione Granger...**

– Ele definitivamente não vai gostar disso. – Tiago disse categórico.

– Uma nascida-trouxa ser muito melhor do que um legítimo Malfoy, – Sirius disse sorrindo para Hermione – é muita humilhação para esses esnobes.

 

**— Pensei que você sentiria vergonha se uma menina que nem pertence a família de bruxos passasse a sua frente em todos os exames — comentou com rispidez o Sr. Malfoy.**

**— Ha! — exclamou Harry baixinho, satisfeito de ver Draco com cara de quem está ao mesmo tempo envergonhado e aborrecido.**

**— É a mesma coisa em toda parte — disse o Sr. Borgin, com sua voz untuosa. — Ter sangue de bruxo conta cada vez menos em toda parte...**

– Ter sangue-puro não devia contar para nada. – Tiago disse irritado – As leis deviam ser as mesmas para todos os bruxos.

                Lily olhou para Tiago, admirada, e aconchegou-se um pouco mais a ele.

 

**— Não para mim — respondeu o Sr. Malfoy, com as narinas tremendo.**

**— Não, meu senhor, nem para mim — disse o Sr. Borgin, fazendo uma grande reverência.**

**— Neste caso, talvez possamos voltar à minha lista — disse o Sr. Malfoy rispidamente. — Estou com um pouco de pressa, Borgin, tenho negócios importantes a tratar hoje em outro lugar.**

**Os dois começaram a barganhar. Harry observou nervoso que Draco se aproximava cada vez mais do lugar em que ele estava escondido, examinando os objetos à venda. Draco parou para examinar um grande rolo de corda de enforcar e para ler, rindo, o cartão colocado em um magnífico colar de opalas.**

**_Cuidado:_ **

**_Não toque. Amaldiçoado._ **

**_— Tirou a vida de dezenove donos trouxas até hoje._ **

****

– Isso não tem nenhuma graça. – Lily disse nervosa.

                Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam mais ocupados pensando no colar de opalas amaldiçoado, ali estava ele, quatro anos antes de quase tirar a vida de uma artilheira da Grifinória.

 

**Draco se virou e notou o armário bem em frente.**

**Adiantou-se... Esticou a mão para o puxador e...**

**— Fechado — disse o Sr. Malfoy ao balcão. — Vamos, Draco! Harry enxugou a testa na manga ao ver Draco se afastar — Bom dia para o senhor, Sr. Borgin. Aguardo-o amanhã em casa para apanhar a mercadoria.**

– Essa foi por pouco. – Alice disse suspirando. – Se Malfoy encontrasse Harry ali sozinho, não quero nem imaginar...

 

**No instante em que a porta se fechou, o Sr. Borgin abandonou seus modos untuosos.**

**— Bom dia para o senhor, Senhor Malfoy, e, se as histórias que correm forem verdadeiras, o senhor não me vendeu metade do que tem escondido em sua casa...**

– O arsenal dos Malfoy deve ter séculos, é claro que ele não venderia tudo, – Sirius revirou os olhos – o resto deve estar escondido sob a sala de estar...

– Como você sabe disso? – Frank perguntou curioso.

– Fomos convidados à Mansão Malfoy no noivado de Narcisa. – Sirius deu de ombros – O velho Abraxas Malfoy não conseguiu resistir em mostrar à minha mãe que sua fortuna era maior que a nossa.

– Imagino que seja um senhor muito agradável. – Remo disse irônico.

– Ele escolheu Narcisa a dedo para o Lucio. – Sirius disse funesto – Meu tio Cygnus havia oferecido à mão de Bellatrix, mas o velho Malfoy queria Narcisa, só pelos seus cabelos loiros.

– Ele escolheu a noiva do filho pela cor dos cabelos? – Lily perguntou com nojo.

– Não só por isso, o sobrenome Black influenciou muito na escolha. – Sirius deu de ombros.

– Imagino que muitas famílias de sangue-puro tentaram casar as filhas com você... – Alice disse pensativa.

– Além de Annabelle Nott, a mãe de Sirius havia escolhido Violetta Rosier. – Tiago disse com um meio sorriso.

– Ela é sobrinha da minha tia Druella. – Sirius explicou. – Mas não aceitei. Violetta é seis anos mais velha que eu...

– Então você aceitou Annabelle? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Não exatamente, – Sirius disse rindo – fugi de casa antes de o pedido ser formalizado.

– Ela tem ódio de Sirius agora. – Remo disse rindo.

 

**E, continuando a resmungar ameaçador, o Sr. Borgin desapareceu no quarto dos fundos.**

**Harry esperou um pouco, caso ele voltasse, e, em seguida, o mais silenciosamente que pôde, saiu do armário, passou pelos mostruários de vidro e pela porta afora.**

**Harry olhou para os lados, segurando os óculos partidos. Saíra em uma ruela sombria que parecia totalmente ocupada por lojas que se dedicavam às Artes das Trevas. A que ele acabara de deixar, a Borgin & Burkes, parecia ser a maior, mas em frente havia uma grande coleção de cabeças jívaras na vitrine, e duas portas abaixo, uma enorme gaiola pululava com gigantescas aranhas negras. Dois bruxos mal vestidos o observavam da sombra de um portal, cochichando entre si. Apreensivo, Harry saiu caminhando, tentando segurar os óculos no lugar e esperando, sem muita esperança, conseguir encontrar uma saída daquele lugar.**

– Tome cuidado. – Lily falou para o livro.

– Espero que não tenha falado com ninguém. – Sirius disse soturno – Se perceberem quem você é e que está perdido...

 

**Uma velha placa de madeira, pendurada acima de uma loja que vendia velas envenenadas, informava que ele se encontrava na Travessa do Tranco. Isto não adiantou muito, pois Harry nunca ouvira falar naquele lugar. Imaginou que talvez não tivesse falado com bastante clareza ao entrar na lareira dos Weasley porque tinha a boca cheia de cinzas. Pensou no que fazer, tentando ficar calmo.**

**— Não está perdido, está querido? — disse uma voz ao seu ouvido, assustando-o.**

**Uma bruxa idosa estava ao lado dele, segurando uma bandeja com objetos que se pareciam horrivelmente com unhas humanas. Ela riu dele mostrando dentes cobertos de limo. Harry recuou.**

– Não responda! – Tiago disse, olhando para o livro, nervoso.

 

**— Estou bem, obrigado — disse. — Só estou...**

**— HARRY! O que você está fazendo aqui?**

**O coração de Harry deu um salto. O da bruxa também: as unhas cascatearam por cima dos seus pés e ela começou a xingar ao mesmo tempo que a forma maciça de Hagrid, o guarda-caças de Hogwarts veio se aproximando em grandes passadas, seus olhinhos de besouros negros faiscando por cima da barba arrepiada.**

– Hagrid. – Lily suspirou aliviada.

– Mas o que Hagrid faz na Travessa do Tranco? – Sirius perguntou desconfiado.

– Que importa? – Tiago disse dando de ombros – É o Hagrid, vai cuidar de Harry e tirar ele dai a salvo!

 

**— Hagrid! — exclamou Harry revelando alivio na voz rouca. — Eu me perdi... Pó de Flu...**

**Hagrid agarrou Harry pela nuca e afastou-o da bruxa, derrubando a bandeja que ela levava. O guincho que ela soltou acompanhou-os durante todo o trajeto pelas ruelas tortuosas até tornarem a ver a luz do sol. Harry divisou a distância um edifício de mármore muito branco que já conhecia: o Banco de Gringotes. Hagrid o levara direto ao Beco Diagonal.**

**— Você está horrível! — exclamou Hagrid, espanando a fuligem que cobria Harry com tanta força que quase o derrubou numa barrica de bosta de dragão à porta da farmácia. — Se esquivando pela Travessa do Tranco, não sei, não, um lugar suspeito, Harry, não quero que ninguém o veja lá...**

**— Isso eu percebi — disse Harry, abaixando-se quando Hagrid fez menção de espaná-lo outra vez. — Eu lhe falei, eu me perdi, que é que você estava fazendo lá?**

**— Eu estava procurando repelente para lesmas carnívoras — rosnou Hagrid. — Elas estão acabando com os repolhos da escola. Você não está sozinho?**

– Um motivo perfeitamente normal para Hagrid estar na Travessa do Tranco. – Tiago disse sorrindo.

 

**— Estou na casa dos Weasley, mas nos separamos – explicou Harry. — Tenho que encontrá-los...**

**Os dois começaram a descer a rua juntos.**

**— Por que é que você nunca respondeu às cartas? — perguntou Hagrid a Harry enquanto caminhavam (o garoto tinha que dar três passos para cada passada das enormes botas de Hagrid).**

**Harry explicou tudo sobre Dobby e os Dursley.**

**— Trouxas nojentos — rosnou Hagrid. — Se eu tivesse sabido...**

**— Harry! Harry! Aqui!**

**Harry ergueu os olhos e viu Hermione Granger parada no alto das escadas brancas de Gringotes. A garota desceu correndo ao encontro deles, os cabelos castanhos e fartos esvoaçando para trás.**

**— Que aconteceu com os seus óculos? Alô, Hagrid... Ah, que maravilha rever vocês...**

**— Vai entrar no Gringotes, Harry?**

**— Assim que eu encontrar os Weasley — respondeu Harry.**

**— Você não vai ter que esperar muito — disse Hagrid com sorriso.**

**Harry e Hermione se viraram: correndo pela rua cheia de gente vinham Rony, Fred, Jorge, Percy e o Sr. Weasley.**

**— Harry — ofegou o Sr. Weasley. — Tivemos esperança de que você só tivesse ultrapassado uma grade de lareira... — Ele enxugou a careca reluzente. — Molly está alucinada... Aí vem ela.**

**— Onde foi que você saiu? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Na Travessa do Tranco — informou Hagrid de cara feia.**

**— Que ótimo!— exclamaram Fred e Jorge juntos.**

– Está longe de ser ótimo... – Sirius disse pesaroso – Vocês tem sorte de ter pais normais que não obrigam vocês a andar por aquelas vielas nojentas...

 

**— Nunca nos deixaram entrar lá — comentou Rony invejoso.**

**— Ainda bem — rosnou Hagrid.**

**A Sra. Weasley aproximava-se correndo, a bolsa balançando loucamente em uma das mãos, Gina agarrada à outra.**

**— Ah, Harry, ah, meu querido, você podia ter ido parar em qualquer lugar...**

**Tomando fôlego ela tirou uma grande escova de roupas da bolsa e começou a escovar a fuligem que Hagrid não conseguira espanar. O Sr. Weasley apanhou os óculos de Harry, deu-lhes uma batida com a varinha e os devolveu, como se fossem novos.**

– Ele podia ter pronunciado o feitiço... – Tiago falou suspirando e ajeitando os próprios óculos – Seria útil para Harry...

 

**— Bom, tenho que ir andando — disse Hagrid, cuja mão era apertada pela Sra. Weasley ("Travessa do Tranco! Se você não o tivesse encontrado, Hagrid!"). — Vejo vocês em Hogwarts! — E o guarda-caças se afastou a passos largos, a cabeça e os ombros mais altos do que os de todo mundo na rua cheia.**

**— Adivinhem quem eu encontrei na Borgin & Burkes? — perguntou Harry a Rony e a Hermione enquanto subiam as escadas do Gringotes. — Malfoy e o pai dele.**

**— Lúcio Malfoy comprou alguma coisa? — perguntou o Sr. Weasley sério logo atrás deles.**

**— Não, ele estava vendendo.**

**— Então está preocupado — comentou o Sr. Weasley com cruel satisfação. — Ah, eu adoraria pegar Lúcio Malfoy por alguma coisa...**

– Espero que pegue ele. – Tiago disse com selvageria. – Malfoy é o que há de pior entre os bruxos.

 

**— Tenha cuidado, Arthur — disse a Sra. Weasley com severidade quando eram cumprimentados pelo duende à porta do banco. — Aquela família significa confusão. Não abocanhe mais do que você pode mastigar.**

**— Então você não acha que sou adversário para o Lúcio Malfoy? — respondeu o Sr. Weasley indignado, mas foi distraído quase no mesmo instante pela visão dos pais de Hermione, que estavam parados nervosos no balcão que ia de uma ponta a outra do saguão de mármore, esperando que Hermione os apresentasse.**

**— Mas vocês são trouxas! — exclamou o Sr. Weasley encantado. — Precisamos tomar um drinque! Que é que têm aí? Ah, estão trocando dinheiro de trouxas.**

– O seu pai é encantador. – Lily disse sorrindo para Rony e Gina.

– Ele adora tudo que tenha haver com trouxas. – Gina disse com um meio sorriso.

 

**— Molly, olhe! — Ele apontou excitado para as notas de dez libras na mão do Sr. Granger.**

**— Te encontro lá no fundo — disse Rony a Hermione quando os Weasley e Harry foram conduzidos aos cofres subterrâneos por outro duende de Gringotes.**

**Chegava-se aos cofres a bordo de vagonetes pilotados por duendes, que os manobravam em alta velocidade por trilhos de bitola estreita através dos túneis subterrâneos do banco.**

**Harry curtiu a viagem vertiginosa até o cofre dos Weasley, mas se sentiu muito mal, muito pior do que se sentira na Travessa do Tranco, quando eles o abriram.**

                O sorriso de Gina desapareceu. Rony de repente parecia muito interessado no estofado do sofá.

**Havia uma pequena pilha de sicles de prata lá dentro e apenas um galeão de ouro. A Sra. Weasley tateou pelos cantos antes de varrer tudo para dentro da bolsa. Harry se sentiu ainda pior quando chegaram ao seu cofre. Tentou bloquear a visão do conteúdo enquanto enfiava, apressadamente, mãos cheias de moedas em uma bolsa de couro.**

– Você não tem que se envergonhar de ter dinheiro... – Sirius disse suspirando.

 

**De volta aos degraus de mármore, eles se separaram. Percy murmurou qualquer coisa sobre a necessidade de comprar uma pena nova. Fred e Jorge tinham visto um amigo de Hogwarts, Lino Jordan. A Sra. Weasley e Gina iam a uma loja de vestes de segunda mão. O Sr. Weasley insistia em levar os Granger ao Caldeirão Furado para tomar um drinque.**

**— Vamos nos encontrar na Floreios e Borrões dentro de uma hora para comprar o material escolar — disse a Sra. Weasley, se afastando com Gina. — E nem pensar em entrar na Travessa do Tranco! — gritou ela para os gêmeos que seguiam na direção oposta.**

– Espero que eles tenham obedecido a sua mãe... – Lily disse suspirando.

– Eles nunca tiveram coragem de entrar lá... – Gina disse dando de ombros.

 

**Harry, Rony e Hermione caminharam pela Rua tortuosa, calçada de pedras. A bolsa de ouro, prata e bronze que retinia alegremente no bolso de Harry estava pedindo para ser gasta, de modo que ele comprou três grandes sorvetes de morango e manteiga de amendoim, que os três lamberam felizes enquanto subiam o beco, examinando as vitrines fascinantes das lojas. Rony admirou, cobiçoso, um conjunto completo de vestes da grife Chudley Cannon, na vitrine da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, até que Hermione puxou os dois para irem comprar tinta e pergaminho na loja ao lado.**

**Na _Gambol & Japes — Jogos de Magia_, eles encontraram Fred, Jorge e Lino Jordan, que estavam fazendo um estoque de fogos de artifício Dr. Filibusteiro, que disparavam molhados e, não aqueciam, e num brechó cheio de varinhas quebradas, balanças de latão empenadas e velhas capas manchadas de poções, os garotos deram de cara com Percy, profundamente absorto na leitura de um livro muito chato intitulado Monitores-chefes que se tornaram poderosos.**

– Será que existe um livro mais chato que esse? – Sirius perguntou espantado.

– Acho que a ideia de poder está subindo à cabeça de Percy... – Frank suspirou.

– Esse livro não deve falar de mim... – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

 

**— Um estudo dos monitores-chefes de Hogwarts e suas carreiras — leu Rony alto na quarta capa. — Parece fascinante...**

**— Deem o fora — disse Percy com rispidez.**

**— É claro que ele é muito ambicioso, o Percy já planejou tudo... Quer ser Ministro da Magia... — comentou Rony para Harry e Hermione em voz baixa quando deixaram o irmão sozinho.**

– Exageradamente ambicioso. – Alice disse espantada.

**Uma hora depois eles rumaram para a Floreios e Borrões. Não eram de maneira alguma os únicos que se dirigiam à livraria. Ao se aproximarem, viram, para sua surpresa, uma quantidade de gente que se acotovelava à porta da loja, tentando entrar. A razão disso estava anunciada em uma grande faixa estendida nas janelas do primeiro andar.**

**_GILDEROY LOCKHART_ **

**_Autografa sua autobiografia_ **

**_“O MEU EU MÁGICO”_ **

**_Hoje das 12:30h às 16:30h_ **

**— Vamos poder conhecê-lo! — gritou Hermione esganiçada. — Quero dizer, ele é o autor de quase toda a nossa lista de livros!**

– Parece que mais alguém aqui tem uma quedinha por Lockhart. – Sirius debochou.

                Hermione ficou vermelha e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, pensava em como podia ter sido tão boba.

 

**A aglomeração parecia ser formada, em sua maioria, por bruxas mais ou menos da idade da Sra. Weasley. Um bruxo de ar atarantado estava postado à porta, dizendo:**

**— Calma, por favor, minhas senhoras... Não empurrem, isso... Cuidado com os livros, agora...**

**Harry, Rony e Hermione espremeram-se para entrar na loja. Uma longa fila serpeava até o fundo da loja, onde Gilderoy Lockhart autografava seus livros. Cada um dos meninos apanhou um exemplar de _O Livro Padrão dos Feitiços, 2ª série_ , e se enfiaram sorrateiros no inicio da fila onde já aguardavam os outros meninos com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.**

**— Ah, chegaram, que bom! — disse a Sra. Weasley. Ela parecia ofegante e não parava de ajeitar os cabelos. — Vamos vê-lo em um minuto...**

**Aos poucos Gilderoy Lockhart se tornou visível, sentado a uma mesa, cercado de grandes cartazes com o próprio rosto, todos piscando e exibindo dentes ofuscantes de tão brancos.**

**O verdadeiro Lockhart estava usando vestes azul-miosótis que combinavam à perfeição com os seus olhos; seu chapéu cônico de bruxo se encaixava em um ângulo pimpão sobre os cabelos ondulados.**

– Fico me perguntando como esse cara conseguiu enganar essa gente toda. – Remo disse com desprezo.

 

**Um homenzinho irritadiço dançava à sua volta, tirando fotos com uma máquina enorme que soltava baforadas de fumaça púrpura a cada flash enceguecedor.**

**— Saia do caminho, você ai — rosnou ele para Rony, recuando para se posicionar em um ângulo melhor. — Trabalho para o Profeta Diário.**

– Grande porcaria. – Sirius disse.

 

**— Grande coisa — disse Rony, esfregando o pé que o fotógrafo pisara.**

**Gilderoy ouviu-o. Ergueu os olhos. Viu Rony — e em seguida viu Harry Potter.  
Encarou-o. Então se levantou de um salto e decididamente gritou:**

**— Não pode ser, Harry Potter!**

– Tenho pena de você por ter tido que encontrar esse cara insuportável. – Tiago bufou.

**A multidão se dividiu, murmurando agitada; Lockhart adiantou-se, agarrou o braço de Harry e puxou-o para frente. A multidão prorrompeu em aplausos. A cara de Harry estava em fogo quando Lockhart apertou sua mão para o fotógrafo, que batia fotos feito louco, dispersando fumaça sobre os Weasley.**

**— Dê um belo sorriso, Harry — disse Lockhart por entre os dentes faiscantes. — Juntos, você e eu valemos uma primeira página.**

– Harry vale uma primeira página sozinho o dia que ele quiser. – Neville disse irritado.

 

**Quando ele finalmente soltou a mão de Harry, o garoto não conseguia sentir os dedos. E tentou se esgueirar para junto dos Weasley, mas Lockhart passou um braço pelos seus ombros e segurou-o com firmeza ao seu lado.**

**— Minhas senhoras e meus senhores — disse em voz alta, ao mesmo tempo que pedia silêncio com um gesto. — Que momento extraordinário este! O momento perfeito para anunciar uma novidade que estou guardando só para mim há algum tempo!**

**— Quando o jovem Harry entrou na Floreios e Borrões hoje, só queria comprar a minha autobiografia, com a qual eu terei o prazer de presenteá-lo agora. — A multidão tornou a aplaudir. — Ele não fazia ideia —, continuou Lockhart, dando uma sacudidela em Harry que fez os óculos do menino escorregarem para a ponta do nariz, — que em breve estaria recebendo muito, muito mais do que o meu livro _O Meu Eu Mágico_. Ele e seus colegas irão receber o meu eu mágico em carne e osso. Sim, senhoras e senhores, tenho o grande prazer de anunciar que, em setembro próximo, irei assumir a função de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts!**

– Não! – Remo gritou horrorizado – Esse panaca não pode ser professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

– Será que vocês não vão ter um professor decente para essa matéria? – Tiago perguntou irritado.

– Nós tivemos pelo menos um professor de defesa por ano, – Frank disse – mas eles eram bons professores, que sumiam no final do ano sem muitos motivos.

– Um deles fugiu para a Grécia para se esconder de Voldemort... – Lily disse pesarosa.

– Ele era um bom professor. – Alice disse com um suspiro.

 

**A multidão deu vivas e bateu palmas, e Harry se viu presenteado com as obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Cambaleando sob o peso dos livros, ele conseguiu fugir das luzes da ribalta para a periferia do salão, onde Gina estava parada com o seu novo caldeirão.**

**— Fique com eles — murmurou Harry para a menina, virando os livros no caldeirão. — Eu vou comprar os meus...**

**— Aposto que você adorou isso, não foi, Potter? — disse uma voz que Harry não teve problema em reconhecer. Ele endireitou o corpo e se viu cara a cara com Draco Malfoy, que exibia o sorriso de desdém de sempre.**

**— O Famoso Harry Potter —, continuou Malfoy. — Não consegue nem ir a uma livraria sem parar na primeira página do jornal.**

– Isso é despeito. – Alice disse dando de ombros.

– Ele é só um garoto invejoso ridículo. – Lily disse irritada.

 

**— Deixe ele em paz, ele nem queria isso — disse Gina. Era a primeira vez que falava na frente de Harry. E olhava feio para Malfoy.**

**— Potter, você arranjou uma namorada! — disse Malfoy arrastando as sílabas.**

                Gina e Harry trocaram um olhar de carinho que foi percebido apenas por Remo que sorriu satisfeito.

 

**Gina ficou escarlate enquanto Rony e Hermione lutavam para chegar até eles, sobraçando pilhas de livros de Lockhart.**

**— Ah, é você — exclamou Rony, olhando para Malfoy como se ele fosse uma coisa desagradável, grudada na sola do sapato. — Aposto como ficou surpreso de ver Harry aqui, hein?**

– Rony insinuou que Draco quem mandou Dobby para impedir Harry de voltar a Hogwarts... – Tiago disse pensativo – Mas não acho que tenha sido isso.

– Nem todos os elfos domésticos são como Dink, Tiago.

**— Não tão surpreso como estou de ver você numa loja, Weasley — retrucou Malfoy. — Imagino que seus pais vão passar fome um mês para pagar todas essas compras.**

**Rony ficou tão vermelho quanto Gina. Largou os livros no caldeirão, também, e partiu para cima de Malfoy, mas Harry e Hermione o agarraram pelo casaco.**

**— Rony! — chamou o Sr. Weasley, que procurava se aproximar com Fred e Jorge. — Que é que está fazendo? Está muito cheio aqui, vamos para fora.**

**— Ora, ora, ora, Arthur Weasley.**

**Era o Sr. Malfoy. Estava parado com a mão no ombro de Draco, com um sorriso de desdém igual ao do filho.**

– Todos os Malfoy tem esse sorrisinho desagradável. – Sirius disse com repugnância.

 

**— Lúcio — disse o Sr. Weasley, dando um frio aceno com a cabeça.**

**— Muito trabalho no Ministério, ouvi dizer — falou o Sr. Malfoy. — Todas aquelas blitz... Espero que estejam lhe pagando hora extra!**

**Ele meteu a mão no caldeirão de Gina e tirou, do meio dos livros de capa lustrosa de Lockhart, um exemplar muito antigo e surrado de um Guia Sobre Transfiguração Para Principiante.**

**— É óbvio que não — concluiu o Sr. Malfoy. — Ora veja, de que serve ser uma vergonha de bruxo se nem ao menos lhe pagam bem para isso?**

**O Sr. Weasley corou com mais intensidade do que Rony e Gina.**

**— Nós temos ideias muito diferentes do que é ser uma vergonha de bruxo, Malfoy.**

**— Visivelmente — disse o Sr. Malfoy, seus olhos claros desviando-se para o Sr. e Sra. Granger, que observavam apreensivos. — As pessoas com quem você anda, Weasley... E pensei que sua família já tinha batido no fundo do poço...**

                Sirius não resistiu em rosnar para o livro. Lily não estava longe de rosnar também.

 

**Ouviu-se uma pancada metálica quando o caldeirão de Gina saiu voando; o Sr. Weasley se atirara sobre o Sr. Malfoy, derrubando-o contra uma prateleira. Dúzias de livros de soletração despencaram com estrondo em sua cabeça; ouviu-se um grito "Pega ele, papai" — dado por Fred e Jorge; a Sra. Weasley gritava "Não, Arthur, não"; a multidão estourou, recuando e derrubando mais prateleiras.**

– Tal pai, tal filho, não é? – Tiago disse satisfeito de saber que pelo menos Arthur Weasley teve a chance de dar uns socos em Malfoy.

– Bem que eu queria ter dado uns murros em Draco enquanto meu pai batia no pai dele! – Rony disse com selvageria.

 

**— Senhores, por favor, por favor! — pedia o assistente, e, depois, mais alto que a algazarra reinante. — Vamos parar com isso, cavalheiros, vamos parar com isso...**

**Hagrid caminhava em direção aos dois atravessando um mar de livros. Num instante ele separou o Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Malfoy. O Sr. Weasley com o lábio cortado e o Sr. Malfoy fora atingido no olho por uma Enciclopédia dos sapos. Ele ainda segurava o livro velho de Gina sobre transfiguração. Atirou-o nela, os olhos brilhando de malícia.**

**— Aqui, tome o seu livro, é o melhor que seu pai pode lhe dar...**

– Estranho... – Tiago murmurou para si mesmo – Fico me perguntando por que ele fez tanta questão de pegar o livro e devolver...

– Ele fez isso só para esnobar os Weasley. – Lily, que além de Harry, foi a única que ouviu o que Tiago disse, respondeu.

– Deve ser... – Tiago murmurou desconfiado.

 

**E, desvencilhando-se da mão de Hagrid, chamou Draco e saíram da loja.**

**— Você devia ter fingido que ele não existia, Arthur — disse Hagrid, quase erguendo o Sr. Weasley do chão enquanto este endireitava as vestes. — Podre até a alma, a família toda, todo mundo sabe disso. Não vale a pena dar ouvidos a nenhum Malfoy. Sangue ruim, é o que é. Vamos agora, vamos sair daqui.**

– Concordo com Hagrid. – Remo disse com raiva.

**O assistente parecia querer impedi-los de sair, mas mal chegava à cintura de Hagrid e pareceu pensar duas vezes. Eles subiram apressados à rua, os Granger tremendo de susto e a Sra. Weasley fora de si de fúria.**

**— Um belo exemplo para os seus filhos... Saindo no tapa em público... Que é que o Gilderoy Lockhart deve ter pensado...**

– Deve ter ficado feliz com a publicidade extra. – Sirius disse irritado. – Aquele panaca.

 

**— Ele estava satisfeito — informou Fred. — Você não ouviu o que ele disse quando estávamos saindo? Perguntou àquele cara do Profeta Diário se ele podia incluir a briga na notícia, disse que tudo era publicidade.**

**Mas foi um grupo mais sereno que voltou à lareira do Caldeirão Furado, de onde Harry, os Weasley e todas as compras iriam retornar à Toca, usando o Pó de Flu. Eles se despediram dos Granger, que iriam atravessar o bar para chegar à rua dos trouxas, do outro lado; o Sr. Weasley começou a perguntar ao casal como funcionavam os pontos de ônibus, mas parou de repente ao ver o olhar da Sra. Weasley.**

**Harry tirou os óculos e guardou-os bem seguros no bolso antes de se servir do Pó de Flu. Decididamente não era o seu meio de transporte favorito.**

– Ainda odeio viajar com pó de flu. – Harry comentou com um suspiro.

                Rony pegou o livro que Frank lhe estendia e abriu no próximo capítulo.

– Acho que vocês não vão gostar muito desse capítulo. – Rony disse coçando a cabeça.

– Não tem jeito Rony, – Gina disse suspirando – temos que ler tudo. Começa logo.

– Gina tem razão. – Hermione disse e fez sinal para que Rony continuasse lendo.

**– Capítulo V – O salgueiro lutador.**


	5. O salgueiro lutador

**– O salgueiro lutador.**

 

– Rony está certo. – Lily disse com um suspiro pesaroso – Não vou gostar desse capítulo.

– O salgueiro lutador é muito perigoso. – Alice disse – Espero que vocês não tenham resolvido brincar com ele. Os garotos costumavam fazer apostas e tentar chegar perto do tronco.

– O olho de um deles quase foi arrancado. – Remo disse triste.

– Nós não brigamos com ele... – Rony começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Hermione.

– Apenas leia Rony.

 

**O fim das férias de verão chegou muito depressa para o gosto de Harry. Ele estava ansioso para regressar a Hogwarts, mas aquele mês na Toca fora o mais feliz de sua vida.**

– Também me diverti muito. – Rony tirou os olhos do livro e sorriu para Harry.

 

**Era difícil não ter inveja de Rony quando pensava nos Dursley e no tipo de boas-vindas que poderia esperar na próxima vez que aparecesse na Rua dos Alfeneiros.**

– Eles vão estar morrendo de medo que mais um carro voador apareça e que os vizinhos vejam. – Lily disse categórica.

 

**Na última noite de férias, a Sra. Weasley fez aparecer um jantar suntuoso que incluiu todos os pratos favoritos de Harry, terminando com um pudim caramelado de dar água na boca. Fred e Jorge encerraram a noite com uma queima de fogos Filibusteiro; encheram a cozinha de estrelas vermelhas e azuis que ricochetearam do teto para as paredes durante no mínimo uma hora. Então chegou a hora da última caneca de chocolate quente e de ir para a cama.**

– Férias perfeitas. – Sirius disse feliz.

 

**Eles demoraram para viajar na manhã seguinte. Acordaram ao nascer do sol, mas por alguma razão pareciam ter um bocado de coisas para fazer. A Sra. Weasley corria de um lado para outro mal-humorada, procurando meias desaparelhadas e penas de escrever; as pessoas não paravam de dar encontroes nas escadas, meio vestidas, levando pedaços de torradas nas mãos; e o Sr. Weasley quase quebrou o pescoço, ao tropeçar em uma galinha solta quando atravessava o quintal carregando o malão de Gina até o carro.**

**Harry não conseguiu imaginar como é que oito pessoas seis malões, duas corujas e um rato iam caber em um pequeno Ford Anglia.**

– Aposto em um feitiço indetectável de expansão. – Tiago disse estendendo a mão para Sirius que não aceitou a aposta.

– É óbvio. – Sirius disse dispensando a mão do amigo.

 

**É claro que ele não contara com os acessórios especiais que o Sr. Weasley acrescentara.**

**— Nem uma palavra a Molly — cochichou ele a Harry quando abriu a mala do carro e lhe mostrou como a aumentara por artes mágicas para que a bagagem coubesse sem problemas.**

                Tiago deu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

**Quando finalmente todos tinham embarcado no carro, a Sra. Weasley olhou para o banco traseiro, onde Harry, Rony, Fred, Jorge e Percy estavam sentados confortavelmente lado a lado e disse:**

**— Os trouxas sabem mais do que nós queremos reconhecer, não é? — Ela e Gina entraram no banco dianteiro que fora aumentado de tal maneira que parecia um banco de jardim público. — Quero dizer, olhando de fora, a pessoa nunca imaginaria como o carro é espaçoso, não é?**

– Mamãe às vezes é tão inocente. – Gina disse rindo.

 

**O Sr. Weasley ligou o motor e saiu do quintal, enquanto Harry se virava para trás para dar uma última olhada na casa. Mal teve tempo para pensar quando a veria outra vez e já estavam de volta: Jorge esquecera a caixa de fogos Filibusteiro. Cinco minutos depois, tornaram a parar no quintal para Fred ir buscar depressa sua vassoura.**

– Dificuldades de ter uma família grande... – Gina disse dando de ombros.

– Eles podiam ter pedido para sua mãe enviar via correio coruja. – Tiago sugeriu.

 

**Tinham quase chegado à rodovia quando Gina gritou que deixara o diário em casa.**

                Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar pesaroso. Rony olhou para Gina com pena, enquanto a própria Gina parecia deprimida.

                Nada disso passou despercebido a Tiago.

**Na altura em que tornaram a embarcar no carro eles já estavam muito atrasados e muito mal-humorados.**

**O Sr. Weasley olhou para o relógio e depois para a sua mulher.**

**— Molly, querida...**

**— Não, Artur.**

**— Ninguém veria. Esse botãozinho aqui é um multiplicador de invisibilidade que instalei, isso nos faria decolar e voar acima das nuvens. Estaríamos lá em dez minutos e ninguém saberia...**

**— Eu disse não, Arthur, não em plena luz do dia.**

**Eles chegaram à estação de King’s Cross às quinze para onze. O Sr. Weasley disparou até o outro lado da Rua para buscar carrinhos para a bagagem e todos correram para a estação.**

– Se algumas pessoas não tivessem esquecido de embalar as coisas. – Frank disse rindo para Gina, Tiago reparou que Gina não riu de volta.

**Harry tomara o Expresso de Hogwarts no ano anterior. A parte complicada era chegar à plataforma 9 e ½, que não era visível aos olhos dos trouxas. O que a pessoa tinha que fazer era atravessar uma barreira sólida que separava as plataformas 9 e 10. Não machucava, mas tinha que ser feito com cautela, de modo que os trouxas não vissem a pessoa desaparecer.**

**— Percy primeiro — disse a Sra. Weasley, consultando nervosa o relógio no alto, que indicava que tinham apenas cinco minutos para desaparecer pela barreira sem ser vistos.**

**Percy adiantou-se com passos firmes e desapareceu. O Sr. Weasley o seguiu; depois Fred e Jorge.**

**— Vou levar Gina e vocês dois venham logo atrás de nós — disse a Sra. Weasley a Harry e Rony, agarrando a mão de Gina e se afastando. Num piscar de olhos as duas tinham desaparecido.**

– Tenho a sensação de que sua mãe não devia ter feito isso. – Sirius disse pensativo. – Vocês deviam ter passado antes dela...

– Que besteira, Sirius. – Lily disse balançando a cabeça negativamente – O que poderia acontecer afinal?

                Hermione olhou repreensiva para Harry e Rony.

 

**— Vamos juntos, só temos um minuto — disse Rony a Harry.**

**Harry verificou se a gaiola de Edwiges estava bem encaixada em cima do malão e virou o carrinho de frente para a barreira. Sentia-se absolutamente confiante; isto não era nem de longe tão desconfortável quanto usar o Pó de Flu. Os dois se abaixaram sob a barra dos carrinhos e avançaram decididos para a barreira, ganhando velocidade. Quando faltavam apenas poucos passos eles desataram a correr e... TAPUM.**

– O que? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Eles bateram na parede, – Severo disse confuso – isso é óbvio. Mas por quê?

 

**Os dois carrinhos bateram na barreira e quicaram de volta; o malão de Rony caiu com estrondo, Harry foi derrubado, a gaiola de Edwiges saiu saltando pelo chão encerado e ela rolou para fora, gritando indignada; as pessoas à volta olharam e um guarda próximo berrou:  
— Que diabo vocês acham que estão fazendo?**

**— Perdi o controle do carrinho — ofegou Harry, apertando as costelas ao se levantar. Rony teve que recolher Edwiges, a coruja fazia tanto escândalo que muitos dos circunstantes resmungaram contra a crueldade para com os animais.**

**— Por que não podemos atravessar? — sibilou Harry para Rony.**

**— Não sei...**

**Rony olhou desorientado para os lados. Uns dez curiosos continuavam a observá-los.**

**— Vamos perder o trem — cochichou Rony. — Não entendo por que o portão se fechou...**

**Harry olhou para o enorme relógio no alto com uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago. Dez segundos... Nove segundos... Ele levou o carrinho à frente com cautela até encostá-lo na barreira e empurrou-o com toda a força. O metal continuou sólido. — Três segundos... Dois segundos... Um segundo...**

– O que pode ter acontecido? – Lily perguntou preocupada.

– Não tem como saber. – Tiago disse encolhendo os ombros – Temos que esperar que o livro conte.

– Só espero que eles fiquem quietinhos esperando os pais de Rony voltarem... – Remo disse suspirando.

– É claro que eles vão fazer isso... – Lily disse repentinamente assustada – O que mais poderiam fazer?

                Tiago, Sirius e Remo se entreolharam.

– O nome do capítulo é salgueiro lutador, – Alice disse esperançosa – eles tem que chegar a Hogwarts nesse capítulo.

– O pai de Rony deve leva-los. – Frank disse – Talvez o Nôitibus...

– Acredito que não... – Sirius disse pesaroso.

 

**— Já foi — disse Rony, parecendo atordoado. — O trem foi embora. E se papai e mamãe não conseguirem voltar para nós? Você tem algum dinheiro de trouxas?**

– Seus pais são bruxos adultos, não precisam passar pela barreira para chegar a vocês! – Severo disse irritado.

 

**Harry deu uma risada cavernosa.**

**— Os Dursley não me dão dinheiro há uns seis anos.**

**Rony encostou o ouvido na barreira fria.**

**— Não ouço nada — informou tenso. — Que vamos fazer? Não sei quanto tempo vai levar para mamãe e papai voltarem.**

– Esperem por eles. – Lily aconselhou o livro – Eles devem ter visto que vocês não atravessaram a barreira, já devem estar voltando.

 

**Eles olharam para os lados. As pessoas continuavam a vigiá-los, principalmente por causa dos gritos de Edwiges que não paravam.**

**— Acho que é melhor irmos esperar ao lado do carro — sugeriu Harry. — Estamos atraindo atenção de mais...**

**— Harry! — exclamou Rony, com os olhos brilhando. — O carro!**

– Ideias Marotas. – Sirius murmurou e Remo concordou.

– Péssima ideia! – Tiago disse alto.

– Não estou entendendo. – Lily disse encarando Tiago.

– Eles vão voar com o carro até Hogwarts. – Remo disse pesaroso.

– Péssima ideia! – Frank concordou percebendo que Tiago estava certo.

**— Que tem o carro?**

**— Podemos voar para Hogwarts no carro!**

**— Mas eu pensei...**

**— Estamos imobilizados, certo? E temos que voltar para a escola, não é? E até os bruxos de menor idade podem usar a magia quando há uma emergência grave, seção dezenove ou coisa assim da Lei de Restrição ao...**

– Isso não é uma emergência. – Severo bufou – Basta esperar os pais, ou enviar uma carta a Hogwarts avisando que não conseguiram pegar o trem!

 

**— Mas sua mãe e seu pai... — disse Harry, empurrando mais uma vez a barreira na esperança inútil de que ela cedesse. — Como é que vão chegar em casa?**

**— Eles não precisam do carro! — disse Rony impaciente. — Eles sabem aparatar, sabe, desaparecer aqui e reaparecer em casa! Eles só usam o Pó de Flu e o carro porque somos todos menores e ainda não temos permissão para aparatar.**

– Seus pais vão ficar loucos de preocupação quando voltarem e não encontrarem vocês e o carro! – Alice exclamou alarmada.

 

**A sensação de pânico de Harry de repente se transformou em excitação.**

– Espírito Maroto. – Tiago murmurou.

 

**— Você sabe voar?**

**— Não tem problema — disse Rony, virando o carrinho de frente para a saída. — Anda, vamos. Se nos apressarmos poderemos seguir o Expresso de Hogwarts.**

**Passaram então pela aglomeração de trouxas curiosos, saíram da estação e voltaram à Rua secundária onde ficara estacionado o velho Ford Anglia.**

**Rony destrancou a enorme mala do carro com vários toques seguidos de varinha.**

**Tornaram a carregar a bagagem na mala, puseram Edwiges no banco traseiro e embarcaram.**

**— Veja se não tem ninguém olhando — disse Rony, ligando a ignição com outro toque de varinha. Harry meteu a cabeça para fora da janela: o tráfego roncava pela estrada principal adiante, mas a rua deles estava deserta.**

**— Tudo bem — falou.**

**Rony apertou um botãozinho prateado no painel. O carro em que estavam desapareceu — e eles também. Harry sentiu o banco vibrar embaixo dele, ouviu o ruído do motor, sentiu as mãos em cima dos joelhos e os óculos em cima do nariz, mas do que conseguia ver, virara um par de olhos que flutuavam acima do chão, numa rua suja cheia de carros estacionados.**

– Vocês tem sorte do pai do Rony ter posto esse botão de invisibilidade... – Remo disse preocupado – Mas ainda assim vão se encrencar quando chegarem a Hogwarts.

 

**— Vamos — disse a voz de Rony vindo da direita.**

**E o chão e os edifícios sujos de cada lado se distanciaram e foram desaparecendo de vista, à medida que o carro decolava; em segundos, Londres inteira estava lá embaixo, enfumaçada e cintilante.**

**Então ouviu-se um estampido e o carro, Harry e Rony reapareceram.**

– O botão deve estar com defeito. – Tiago disse preocupado.

 

**— Epa — exclamou Rony, batendo no botão da invisibilidade.**

**— Está com defeito.**

**Os dois socaram o botão. O carro desapareceu. E tornou a reaparecer aos pouquinhos.**

**— Segure firme! — berrou Rony e pisou fundo no acelerador; eles dispararam em linha reta para dentro de nuvens baixas e repolhudas e tudo ficou cinzento e enevoado.**

**— E agora? — perguntou Harry, piscando diante da camada sólida de nuvens que os comprimia de todos os lados.**

**— Temos que ver o trem para saber que direção vamos tomar — disse Rony.**

**— Mergulhe outra vez... Depressa.**

**Eles baixaram até ficar sob as nuvens e se viraram no banco, tentando ver o solo.**

**— Estou vendo! — gritou Harry. — Bem na nossa frente, lá.**

**O Expresso de Hogwarts ia correndo embaixo deles como uma cobra vermelha.**

**— Rumo norte — disse Rony, verificando a bússola no painel. — Tudo bem, só vamos precisar verificar de meia em meia hora mais ou menos, segure firme... — E eles dispararam para o alto, furando as nuvens. Um minuto depois, saíram numa camada banhada de sol.**

**Era um mundo diferente. Os pneus do carro roçavam de leve o mar de nuvens fofas, o céu um azul forte e infinito sob um sol claro de cegar — Agora só temos que nos preocupar com os aviões — disse Rony.**

– Com certeza vocês tem que se preocupar com mais do que os aviões. – Lily disse desgostosa.

 

**Eles se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada; durante algum tempo não conseguiram parar.**

**Era como se tivessem mergulhado num sonho fabuloso. Isto, pensou Harry, era sem dúvida o único modo de viajar — deixando para trás os redemoinhos e as torrinhas de nuvens branquíssimas, em um carro inundado pela luz quente e clara do sol, com um pacotão de caramelos no porta-luvas, e a perspectiva de ver as caras invejosas de Fred e Jorge quando eles aterrissassem, suave e espetacularmente, no vasto gramado diante do castelo de Hogwarts.**

– Duvido que vocês tenham conseguido aterrissar espetacularmente ganhando olhares de inveja. – Sirius disse.

 

**Eles verificavam regularmente a posição do trem durante o voo que os levava cada vez mais para o norte e, em cada mergulho abaixo das nuvens, descortinavam uma paisagem diferente. Londres não tardou a ficar muito para trás, substituída por campos verdes e geométricos que, por sua vez, cederam lugar a grandes extensões de terra roxa, pantanosa, uma metrópole que pululava de carros que lembravam formigas multicoloridas, cidadezinhas com igrejas de brinquedo.**

**Várias horas tranquilas depois, no entanto, Harry teve que admitir que o divertimento estava começando a cansar. Os caramelos tinham deixado os dois cheios de sede e não havia nada para beber. Ele e Rony tinham despido os suéteres, mas a camiseta de Harry estava grudando no encosto do banco, e seus óculos não paravam de escorregar pela ponta do nariz suado. Ele deixara de reparar nas formas fantásticas das nuvens e agora pensava com saudades no trem, quilômetros abaixo, onde podia comprar suco de abóbora bem gelado em um carrinho empurrado por uma bruxa gorducha. Porque não tinham podido chegar à plataforma 9 e ½?**

– É exatamente o que estamos nos perguntando. – Frank bufou.

 

**— Não pode faltar muito mais, não é? — perguntou Rony rouco, horas depois, quando o sol começou a afundar pelo chão de nuvens, tingindo-o de rosa forte.**

**— Pronto para verificar outra vez a posição do trem?**

**O trem continuava embaixo deles, contornando uma montanha de pico nevado. Escurecera bastante sob a abóbada de nuvens. Rony pisou fundo no acelerador e fez o carro subir outra vez, mas ao fazer isto, o motor começou a soltar um silvo agudo.**

– Se fosse eu teria pousado o carro em cima do trem e ido até lá sem preocupação... – Tiago disse dando de ombros. Sirius concordou.

– Assim daria para convocar doces e suco de abobora do carrinho. – Sirius disse rindo – E mandar uns galeões em pagamento é claro. – Acrescentou ao ver o olhar que Lily lhe dirigia.

– E quando chegasse a Hogsmead só precisaria descer do carro e se misturar aos outros. – Tiago continuou.

– Sem esquecer de colocar a bagagem junto com a dos outros no trem. – Remo sorriu.

 

**Harry e Rony trocaram olhares apreensivos.**

**— Provavelmente ele está cansado — disse Rony. — Nunca foi tão longe antes...**

**E os dois fingiram não notar o ruído que ficava cada vez mais forte, à medida que o céu ia escurecendo cada vez mais. As estrelas espocavam na escuridão.**

**Harry tornou a vestir o suéter, tentando fingir que não via que os limpadores do para-brisa agora se moviam devagar, como se protestassem.**

**— Falta pouco — disse Rony mais para o carro do que para Harry —, falta pouco agora — e deu umas palmadinhas nervosas no painel.**

 

– Por favor, diga que o carro não vai cair... – Lily disse apreensiva.

 

**Quando voltaram a voar sob as nuvens um pouco mais tarde, tiveram que apurar a vista na escuridão para encontrar um marco que conhecessem.**

**— Ali! — gritou Harry, sobressaltando Rony e Edwiges. — Bem em frente!**

**Recortado no horizonte escuro, no alto do penhasco sobre o lago, estavam as torres e torrinhas do castelo de Hogwarts.**

– Ufa. – Lily disse aliviada.

– Não ficaria aliviada se fosse você. – Sirius disse aflito – O nome do capítulo é Salgueiro lutador, lembra?

                Lily segurou a mão de Tiago com força e suspirou.

 

**Mas o carro começara a tremer e a perder velocidade.**

**— Vamos — disse Rony em tom de quem quer adular, dando uma sacudidela no volante, — quase chegamos, vamos...**

**O motor gemia. Finos penachos de fumaça saíam por debaixo do capô. Harry viu-se agarrando as bordas do banco com toda força ao voarem em direção ao lago.**

**O carro deu um estremeção feio. Ao espiar pela janela, Harry viu a superfície lisa, escura e espelhada da água, um quilômetro e meio abaixo. Os nós dos dedos de Rony estavam brancos de tanto apertar o volante. O carro estremeceu outra vez.**

**— Vamos — murmurou Rony.**

**Sobrevoaram o lago... O castelo estava bem à frente... Rony apertou o acelerador. Ouviu-se uma batida metálica e alta, um engasgo e o motor morreu de vez.**

**— Epa — exclamou Rony, em meio ao silêncio.**

**O nariz do carro afundou. Estavam caindo, ganhando velocidade, rumando direto para a parede maciça do castelo.**

                Lily arfou preocupada, Tiago apertou sua mão com força e chegou o corpo para frente em direção ao livro.

 

**— Nããããããão! — berrou Rony, dando um golpe de direção; erraram o escuro muro de pedra por centímetros, porque o carro descreveu um grande arco e voou sobre as estufas às escuras, depois sobre a horta e depois sobre os gramados sombrios, perdendo altura todo o tempo.**

**Rony largou de vez o volante e puxou a varinha do bolso traseiro.**

**— PARE! PARE! — berrou, golpeando o painel e o para-brisa, mas eles continuaram a mergulhar, o chão voando ao seu encontro...**

**— CUIDADO COM AQUELA ÁRVORE! — urrou Harry, atirando-se sobre o volante, mas tarde demais... CREQUE.**

– Tantas árvores no terreno de Hogwarts, – Remo disse pesaroso – e vocês tinham que bater na única que revida?

 

**Com um estrondo de ensurdecer, de metal batendo em madeira, eles colidiram com um tronco avantajado e despencaram no chão com um baque forte. O vapor que saía por baixo do capô amassado formava nuvens enormes. Edwiges guinchava de terror; um galo do tamanho de uma bola de golfe latejou na cabeça de Harry onde ele batera no para-brisa e, à sua direita, Rony deixou escapar um gemido baixo e desesperado.**

**— Você está bem? — perguntou Harry com urgência na voz.**

**— Minha varinha — respondeu Rony com a voz trêmula. — Olhe a minha varinha.**

**Ela quase se partira em duas; a ponta balançava inerte, segura apenas por meia dúzia de farpas de madeira.**

– Por isso vocês estavam rindo de varinhas quebradas no outro livro! – Tiago exclamou sorrindo com a lembrança repentina.

– Mas isso não é nada engraçado. – Alice disse encarando Rony – É realmente perigoso usar uma varinha quebrada.

– Aposto que vão acontecer coisas engraçadas por causa da varinha de Rony... – Remo disse sorrindo.

 

**Harry abriu a boca para dizer que tinha certeza de que poderiam consertá-la na escola, mas nem chegou a falar. Naquele mesmíssimo instante, alguma coisa bateu na lateral do carro com a força de um touro furioso, atirando Harry contra Rony, ao mesmo tempo que outra pancada igualmente pesada atingia o teto.**

– Saiam dai rápido. – Frank disse nervoso – Essa árvore pode matar...

– É uma das árvores mais interessantes dos terrenos de Hogwarts... – Neville disse sorrindo para si mesmo.

– Você gosta de herbologia, não é? – Alice perguntou passando a mão carinhosamente pelo cabelo do filho.

                Neville apenas sorriu, enquanto Rony continuava lendo.

 

**— Que está acontecen... — exclamou Rony, arregalando os olhos para o para-brisa, enquanto Harry virava a cabeça em tempo de ver um galho grosso como uma jibóia que o amassava. A árvore em que tinham batido atacava os dois. Curvara o tronco quase ao meio e seus ramos nodosos socavam cada centímetro do carro que conseguiam alcançar.**

**— Caracas! — exclamou Rony quando outro ramo retorcido fez uma grande mossa na porta do lado dele; o para-brisa agora vibrava sob uma saraivada de golpes aplicados por galhinhos em forma de nós, e um galho grosso como um aríete socava furiosamente o teto, que parecia estar afundando...**

**— Se manda! — gritou Rony, atirando todo o peso contra a porta, mas no segundo seguinte ele era empurrado de volta contra o colo de Harry por um direto no queixo dado por outro galho.**

**— Estamos perdidos! —, gemeu ele quando o teto afundou, mas de repente o fundo do carro começou a vibrar — o motor pegara outra vez.**

**— Dê marcha ré — berrou Harry, e o carro disparou para trás; a árvore continuava a tentar atingi-los; ouviam as raízes rangerem como se se rasgassem, tentando golpeá-los enquanto se afastavam dela a toda.**

**— Essa — ofegou Rony — foi por pouco. Muito bem, carro.**

– Acho que o carro não ficou muito feliz depois disso... – Tiago disse aliviado por Harry ter se livrado dos socos do salgueiro.

**O carro, porém, chegara ao limite de suas forças. Com dois fortes trancos, as portas se escancararam e Harry sentiu o banco deslizar para um lado. No momento seguinte ele se viu estatelado no chão úmido. Pancadas fortes lhe informaram que o carro estava ejetando a bagagem deles da mala; a gaiola de Edwiges voou pelos ares e se abriu; ela soltou um guincho raivoso e voou veloz para o castelo, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Então, amassado, arranhado e fumegando o carro saiu roncando pela escuridão, as lanternas traseiras brilhando com raiva.**

**— Volte aqui! — gritou Rony para o carro, brandindo a varinha partida. — Papai vai me matar!**

– Acho que seu pai ia te matar mesmo que o carro tivesse voltado... – Remo disse dando de ombros.

 

**Mas o carro desapareceu de vista com uma última gargalhada do cano de descarga.**

**— Dá para acreditar na nossa sorte? — disse Rony infeliz, abaixando-se para recolher Perebas. — De todas as árvores em que podíamos ter batido, tínhamos que bater nessa que revida?**

**Ele espiou por cima do ombro a velha árvore, que continuava a agitar os ramos ameaçadoramente.**

**— Vamos — disse Harry cansado —, é melhor irmos logo para a escola...**

**Não se pareceu nada com a chegada triunfal que eles tinham imaginado. Os músculos duros, enregelados e contundidos, os dois apanharam as alças dos malões e começaram a arrastá-los pela encosta gramada acima, em direção à imponente porta de entrada de carvalho.**

– Se vocês tivessem arquitetado o plano melhor, não precisariam carregar os malões sozinhos... – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

– Você devia tentar se lembrar de que eles tinham só doze anos. – Lily bufou.

– Nossos planos já eram mais elaborados aos doze anos. – Sirius contestou.

– Eles não têm mentes criminosas como a de vocês dois... – Remo disse rindo.

 

**— Acho que a festa já começou — comentou Rony, largando a mala ao pé dos degraus da entrada e indo espiar silenciosamente por uma janela iluminada. — Ei, Harry vem ver, é a Seleção!**

**Harry correu à janela e juntos, ele e Rony contemplaram o Salão Principal.**

**Uma quantidade de velas pairava no ar sobre as quatro mesas compridas e lotadas, fazendo os pratos e taças de ouro faiscarem. No alto, o teto encantado, que sempre refletia o céu lá fora, pontilhado de estrelas.**

**Em meio à floresta de chapéus cônicos de Hogwarts, Harry viu uma longa fila de principiantes de cara assustada entrar no Salão. Gina estava entre eles, facilmente identificável pelos cabelos da família Weasley, muito vívidos. Entrementes a Profº. McGonagall, uma bruxa de óculos que usava os cabelos presos em um coque, estava colocando o famoso Chapéu Seletor sobre um banquinho diante dos recém-chegados.**

– Acho que não vamos saber qual foi a música do chapéu desse ano. – Alice disse dando de ombros.

– Ainda bem, – Sirius disse sorrindo – a seleção é um saco, só interessa se tem algum conhecido.

– Sirius! – Lily exclamou – É a seleção da Gina!

– Ela é Grifinória. – Sirius declarou categórico – É tudo que precisamos saber sobre a seleção.

– Como pode saber para qual casa ela foi selecionada? – Neville perguntou curioso.

– Além dela ter cara de quem pertence à Grifinória, – Sirius disse piscando maroto para Gina – todos os irmãos dela, e pelo que sei os pais e tios, foram da Grifinória.

– Isso não significa nada. – Frank disse rindo – Você é a prova viva, se fosse pela sua família seria da Sonserina.

– Mas a Gina parece ser uma pessoa bem legal... – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

– Não me parece corajosa... – Tiago disse rindo.

– Só quando Harry está por perto... – Rony disse fazendo a irmã ficar constrangida – Antes de Harry ir lá para casa ela era terrível, enfrentava até Gui e Carlinhos.

– Rony! – Gina disse ficando vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos. – Continua lendo e fica quieto!

 

**Todo ano, aquele chapéu antigo, remendado, esfiapado e sujo, selecionava os novos alunos para as quatro casas de Hogwarts (Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina). Harry lembrava-se bem da noite em que o colocara na cabeça, exatamente há um ano, e esperara petrificado, a decisão do chapéu que murmurava audivelmente em seu ouvido. Por alguns segundos terríveis ele receara que o chapéu fosse colocá-lo na Sonserina, a casa de onde saía um número maior de bruxos e bruxas das trevas do que de qualquer outra — mas ele acabara indo para a Grifinória, junto com Rony, Hermione e o resto dos Weasley. No último trimestre letivo, Harry e Rony tinham ajudado a Grifinória a ganhar o Campeonato das Casas, vencendo Sonserina pela primeira vez em sete anos.**

**Um garoto muito pequeno, de cabelos castanho-acinzetados foi chamado para colocar o chapéu na cabeça. O olhar de Harry passou por ele e foi pousar no lugar em que Dumbledore, o diretor, assistia à cerimônia sentado à mesa dos funcionários, sua longa barba prateada e os óculos de meia-lua brilhando à luz das velas. Vários lugares adiante, Harry viu Gilderoy Lockhart, com suas vestes azuis. E lá na ponta sentava-se Hagrid, enorme e peludo, bebendo grandes goles de sua taça.**

**— Espere aí... — cochichou Harry para Rony. — Há uma cadeira vaga na mesa dos funcionários... Onde está o Snape?**

– Espero que tenha sido demitido. – Sirius disse maldoso – Não! – exclamou de repente – Espero que tenha sufocado com o óleo dos cabelos. – completou sorrindo.

– Sirius, por favor. – Tiago pediu, mas sem conseguir conter o riso.

 

**Severo Snape era o professor de que Harry menos gostava. Por acaso Harry era o aluno de quem Snape menos gostava também.**

                Lily suspirou com tristeza. Não conseguia suportar ler que seu melhor amigo e seu filho não se davam bem, ou melhor, se odiavam.

 

**Cruel, irônico e detestado por todo mundo, exceto pelos alunos de sua própria casa (Sonserina), Snape ensinava Poções.**

**— Vai ver ele está doente! — disse Rony esperançoso.**

**— Vai ver ele foi embora — disse Harry —, porque não conseguiu o lugar de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas outra vez!**

**— Ou vai ver foi despedido! — disse Rony entusiasmado. — Quero dizer, todo mundo o detesta...**

**— Ou vai ver — disse uma voz muito seca atrás deles — está esperando para saber por que vocês dois não chegaram no trem da escola.**

– Sempre olhem em volta antes de falar de alguém. – para a surpresa de todos quem disse isso foi Alice. – Principalmente de alguém que pode colocar vocês em problemas. – completou dando de ombros.

 

**Harry virou-se depressa. Ali, as vestes negras ondeando à brisa gelada, achava-se parado Severo Snape. Era um homem magro, com a pele macilenta, um nariz curvo e cabelos negros e oleosos até os ombros e, naquele momento, sorria de um jeito que dizia a Harry e Rony que eles estavam numa baita encrenca.**

**— Me acompanhem — disse Snape.**

**Sem nem ousarem se entreolhar, Harry e Rony seguiram Snape pela escada e entraram no enorme saguão cheio de ecos, iluminado por tochas. Um cheiro delicioso de comida vinha do Salão Principal, mas Snape os levou para longe do calor e da luz e desceu uma estreita escada de pedra que levava às masmorras.**

 

– Mas é claro que ele não poderia leva-los para um lugar mais agradável. – Sirius bufou.

– E ele está agindo contra as regras da escola. – Remo completou encarando Severo – Ele devia leva-los diretamente para McGonagall, ela é a responsável por alunos da Grifinória...

                Lily concordou pesarosa, sentia que quando se tratava de Harry, Severo sempre fazia questão de contornar as regras para poder puni-lo pessoalmente.

**— Para dentro! — disse ele, indicando a porta que abrira no corredor frio.**

**Eles entraram na sala de Snape, trêmulos. As paredes sombrias estavam cobertas de prateleiras com grandes frascos, em que flutuava todo tipo de coisa nojenta de que, naquele momento, Harry nem queria saber o nome. A lareira estava apagada e vazia. Snape fechou a porta e virou-se para encará-los.**

**— Então — disse com suavidade — o trem não é bastante bom para o famoso Harry Potter e seu leal escudeiro Weasley. Queriam chegar acontecendo, não foi, rapazes?**

**— Não, senhor, foi a barreira na estação de King s Cross, ela...**

**— Silêncio — disse Snape secamente.**

– Ele nem ao menos permite que os alunos se expliquem! – Alice disse irritada.

 

**— Que foi que fizeram com o carro?**

– Acho que ele tem que se decidir se acha você burro ou superdotado. – Remo disse para Harry, irritado – Aos doze anos duvido muito que qualquer um consiga enfeitiçar um carro de maneira tão complexa.

                Severo concordou com Remo internamente, até seu eu-futuro teria que admitir que aqueles garotos não tinham conhecimentos suficientes para enfeitiçar um carro.

 

**Rony engoliu em seco. Não era a primeira vez que Snape dava a Harry a impressão de ser capaz de ler pensamentos. Mas um momento depois, ele compreendeu, quando Snape desdobrou o Profeta Vespertino daquele dia.**

**— Vocês foram vistos — sibilou o professor, mostrando a manchete: _FORD ANGLIA VOADOR INTRIGA TROUXAS_.**

                Sirius, Remo e Tiago suspiraram pesarosos.

 

**E começou a ler em voz alta:**

**_"Dois trouxas em Londres, convencidos de terem visto um velho carro sobrevoar a torre dos Correios... Ao meio-dia em Norfolk, a Sra. Hetty Bayliss, quando pendurava roupa para secar... O Sr. Angus Fleet, de Peebles, comunicou à policia..."_ **

**— Um total de seis ou sete trouxas. Acredito que o seu pai trabalha no departamento que coíbe o mal uso de artefatos dos trouxas? — perguntou ele, erguendo os olhos para Rony com um sorriso ainda mais desagradável. — Tsk, tsk, tsk... O próprio filho dele...**

– Você é simplesmente cruel no futuro. – Lily disse tristonha olhando para Severo. Severo baixou os olhos, constrangido, não era apenas seu eu-futuro que agia daquela maneira, ele faria o mesmo com Tiago e qualquer um de seus amigos a qualquer dia.

 

**Harry teve a sensação de que acabara de levar um direto no estômago, aplicado por um dos ramos mais parrudos da árvore maluca. Se alguém descobrisse que o Sr. Weasley havia enfeitiçado o carro... Não tinha pensado nisso...**

**— Reparei na minha busca pelo parque que houve considerável dano a um salgueiro lutador muito valioso — continuou Snape.**

**— Aquela árvore causou mais dano a nós do que nós a... — deixou escapar Rony.**

**— Silêncio! — disse Snape outra vez. — Infelizmente vocês não fazem parte da minha Casa, e a decisão de expulsá-los não cabe a mim. Vou buscar as pessoas que têm este prazeroso poder. Esperem aqui.**

– McGonagall e Dumbledore não vão expulsar eles. – Sirius disse em direção a Severo – Até por que tudo isso aconteceu antes do inicio do ano letivo.

– Não devem nem tirar pontos da Grifinória. – Remo disse satisfeito.

– Talvez uma detenção. – Tiago deu de ombros, os três olhavam para Severo com raiva e zombaria.

 

**Harry e Rony se entreolharam pálidos. Harry não sentia mais fome. Sentia-se extremamente enjoado. Tentou não olhar para uma coisa grande e pegajosa que estava suspensa em um liquido verde, em uma prateleira atrás da escrivaninha de Snape.**

**Se Snape tivesse ido buscar a Profª. McGonagall, diretora da Casa Grifinória, eles tampouco estariam em melhor situação. Poderia ser mais justa do que Snape, mas era rigorosíssima. Dez minutos depois, Snape voltou e não deu outra, era a Profª. McGonagall que o acompanhava. Harry já a vira várias vezes, mas ou se esquecera como a boca da professora ficava contraída, ou nunca a vira zangada antes.**

– Provavelmente se esqueceu. – Tiago disse sorrindo para Harry – No dia que ela pegou você, Hermione e Neville fora da cama depois do horário ela estava furiosa...

 

**Ela ergueu a varinha no momento em que entrou. Os dois, Harry e Rony se encolheram, mas ela meramente a apontou para a lareira apagada, onde as chamas irromperam instantaneamente.**

**— Sentem-se — disse, e os dois recuaram e se sentaram em cadeiras junto à lareira. — Expliquem-se — disse, os óculos brilhando agourentos.**

**Rony saiu contando a história a começar pela barreira da estação que se recusara a deixá-los passar.**

**—... Então não tivemos outra escolha, professora, não podíamos embarcar no trem.**

**— Por que não nos mandaram uma carta por coruja? Creio que você tem uma coruja? — disse a Profª. McGonagall, olhando para Harry com frieza.**

– Seria uma das coisas mais inteligentes a fazer... – Lily disse sem querer ser malvada com Harry e Rony.

 

**Harry ficou boquiaberto. Agora que ela dissera, parecia a coisa óbvia para ter sido feita.**

**— Eu... Não pensei...**

**— Isto — tornou a professora — é óbvio.**

**Ouviu-se uma batida na porta da sala, e Snape, agora com a cara mais feliz que nunca, abriu-a.**

– Imagine como a cara feliz do Ranhoso é desagradável... – Sirius cochichou para Remo e Gina fazendo ambos rirem.

 

**Parado à porta achava-se o diretor, o Profº. Dumbledore.**

**O corpo de Harry inteiro ficou insensível. Dumbledore parecia anormalmente sério. Olhou por cima daquele nariz curvo dele, e Harry, subitamente, viu-se desejando que ele e Rony ainda estivessem apanhando do salgueiro lutador.**

– Isso acontece... – Tiago suspirou. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da maneira como Dumbledore olhou para ele e Sirius no dia do “acidente” de Snape.

 

**Fez-se um longo silêncio. Então Dumbledore disse:**

**— Por favor, expliquem por que fizeram isso.**

**Teria sido melhor se tivesse gritado. Harry detestou o desapontamento que havia na voz dele. Por alguma razão, não conseguiu encarar Dumbledore nos olhos e, em vez disso, falou para os próprios joelhos. Contou a Dumbledore tudo, exceto que o Sr. Weasley era o dono do carro enfeitiçado, fazendo parecer que ele e Rony tinham encontrado o carro voador estacionado do lado de fora da estação, por acaso.**

**Ele sabia que Dumbledore perceberia a coisa na mesma hora, mas o diretor não fez perguntas sobre o carro.**

– Dumbledore não é maldoso, nem idiota para questioná-los sobre essa parte da história. – Remo disse encarando Severo.

 

**Quando Harry terminou, ele apenas continuou a observá-los através dos óculos de meia-lua.**

**— Vamos buscar as nossas coisas — disse Rony com a desesperança na voz.**

**— De que é que está falando, Weasley? — vociferou a Profª. McGonagall.**

**— Bem, os senhores vão nos expulsar, não é? — disse Rony.**

**Harry olhou rapidamente para Dumbledore.**

**— Hoje não, Sr. Weasley — disse Dumbledore. — Mas preciso incutir em vocês a gravidade do que fizeram. Vou escrever às duas famílias hoje à noite. Devo também preveni-los de que se fizerem isto de novo, não terei escolha se não expulsar os dois.**

– Os Dursley não vão se importar nem um pouco com uma carta de Dumbledore... – Frank disse rindo.

– Espero que vocês não tenham repetido isso. – Lily disse encarando Harry de uma forma muito maternal.

– Te garanto que nunca mais voei em um carro para chegar em Hogwarts. – Harry disse sorrindo maroto para a mãe.

– É claro que não, – Sirius disse dando uma risada que era muito similar a um latido – Onde está a classe de repetir os mesmos feitos?

                Lily revirou os olhos para Sirius antes de fazer sinal para que Rony continuasse lendo.

 

**Snape fez cara de quem acaba de ouvir que o Natal foi cancelado. Pigarreou e disse:**

**— Profº. Dumbledore, esses garotos zombaram da lei que restringe o uso de magia por menores, causaram sérios danos a uma árvore antiga e valiosa... Com certeza atos desta natureza...**

**— A Profª. McGonagall é quem decidira sobre o castigo dos meninos, Severo — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Fazem parte da Casa dela e, portanto são responsabilidade dela.**

 

– Isso mesmo. – Sirius murmurou – Não meta esse nariz anormalmente grande no que não lhe diz respeito, Ranhoso.

 

**— E se virou para a professora: — Preciso voltar para a festa, Minerva, tenho que dar alguns avisos. Vamos Severo, tem uma torta de abóbora deliciosa que quero provar.**

**Snape lançou um olhar de puro veneno a Harry e Rony ao se deixar levar embora da sala, deixando-os sozinhos com a Profª. McGonagall, que ainda os observava como uma águia atenta.**

**— É melhor ir à ala hospitalar, Weasley, você está sangrando.**

**— Não é nada demais — disse Rony, limpando depressa com a manga o corte sobre o olho. — Professora, eu queria ver a minha irmã ser selecionada...**

**— A cerimônia da Seleção já terminou — respondeu ela. — Sua irmã também ficou na Grifinória.**

– Sabia! – Sirius sorriu para Gina triunfante.

 

**— Ah, que bom.**

**— E por falar na Grifinória... — disse McGonagall muito ríspida, mas Harry a interrompeu.**

**— Professora, quando apanhamos o carro, o ano letivo não tinha começado, por isso... Por isso Grifinória não deve perder pontos, deve? — terminou ele, observando-a ansioso.**

– Ela vai gostar disso. – Tiago sorriu para Harry – É uma alternativa que não confronta a regra...

– Vai lembrar a ela de Tiago... – Sirius disse piscando para Harry.

 

**A Profª. McGonagall lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante e ele teve certeza de que ela quase sorrira. Pelo menos ficara menos contraída.**

**— Não vou tirar pontos da Grifinória — e Harry sentiu o chão muito mais leve. — Mas os dois vão receber uma detenção.**

**Foi melhor do que Harry esperara. Quanto a Dumbledore escrever aos Dursley, isso não era nada. Harry sabia perfeitamente que eles só iriam ficar desapontados que o salgueiro lutador não o tivesse achatado de vez.**

– Os Dursley podem até não se importar, – Alice disse com um suspiro – mas aposto que a mãe de Rony vai dar uma bronca temível. – completou estendendo a mão para Sirius, como Sirius não aceitou sua aposta tentou Tiago.

– Todos já vimos como a Senhora Weasley é, – Tiago disse sem pegar a mão estendida da garota – é lógico que ela vai dar uma bela bronca nele...

                Rony baixou os olhos para o livro e continuou lendo, constrangido.

 

**A Profª. McGonagall ergueu novamente a varinha e apontou-a para a escrivaninha de Snape. Um grande prato de sanduíches, duas taças de prata e uma jarra de suco de abóbora gelado apareceram com um estalo.**

**— Vocês vão comer aqui e depois vão direto para o dormitório — disse ela. — Eu também preciso voltar à festa.**

**Quando a porta se fechou, Rony deixou escapar um assobio baixo e longo.**

**— Achei que estávamos ferrados — disse ele, agarrando o sanduíche.**

**— Eu também — disse Harry, servindo-se.**

**— Mas dá para acreditar na nossa falta de sorte? — perguntou Rony com a voz pastosa porque tinha a boca cheia de galinha e presunto. — Fred e Jorge devem ter voado naquele carro umas cinco ou seis vezes e nunca nenhum trouxa viu os dois. — Ele engoliu e deu outra grande dentada. — Por que não conseguimos atravessar a barreira?**

– É o que todos nós gostaríamos de saber... – Severo bufou.

 

**Harry sacudiu os ombros.**

**— Mas vamos ter que nos cuidar daqui para frente — disse, tomando um grande gole do suco de abóbora, cheio de gratidão. — Gostaria de termos podido ir à festa...**

– Claro que vocês não poderiam ir à festa. – Remo disse rindo – Ela não ia querer vocês se exibindo, como se tivessem se safado com facilidade.

 

**— Ela não queria que fôssemos nos exibir — disse Rony ajuizadamente. — Não quer que as pessoas pensem que somos sabidos, porque chegamos de carro voador.**

**Quando acabaram de comer tudo o que puderam (o prato sempre tornava a se encher sozinho) eles se levantaram e deixaram a sala, tomando o caminho familiar para a Torre da Grifinória. O castelo estava silencioso; parecia que a festa havia acabado. Os dois passaram pelos quadros que resmungavam e as armaduras que rangiam e subiram a estreita escada de pedra, até chegarem, finalmente, à passagem onde se escondia a entrada secreta para a Grifinória, atrás do retrato a óleo de uma mulher muito gorda, de vestido de seda rosa.**

**— Senha? — perguntou ela quando os dois se aproximaram.**

– É claro que vocês esqueceram de perguntar a senha para McGonagall. – Lily disse com um suspiro.

 

**— Ããã... — murmurou Harry.**

**Eles não sabiam a senha do novo ano, ainda não tinham encontrado o monitor da Grifinória, mas o socorro chegou quase imediatamente; ouviram um tropel de passos às costas e quando se viraram deram com Hermione que corria ao encontro deles.**

**— Aí estão vocês! Onde se meteram? Os boatos mais ridículos... Alguém disse que vocês foram expulsos por terem batido com um carro voador.**

– Nem tão ridículos assim. – Alice constatou rindo – Praticamente a verdade.

 

**— Bem, não fomos expulsos — garantiu-lhe Harry.**

**— Vocês não vão me dizer que realmente chegaram aqui voando? — disse Hermione, em tom quase tão severo quanto o da Profª. McGonagall.**

**— Pode poupar o sermão — disse Rony impaciente — e nos dizer qual é a nova senha.**

**— É "maçarico” — respondeu Hermione impaciente —, mas não é isto que está em questão...**

**Suas palavras, porém, foram interrompidas, pois o retrato da mulher gorda se abriu em meio a uma repentina tempestade de aplausos. Parecia que todos os alunos da Grifinória ainda**

**estavam acordados, espremidos na sala comunal redonda, trepados nas mesas fora de esquadro e nas poltronas que afundavam, esperando os dois chegarem.**

– Vocês não imaginavam que iam chegar a Hogwarts em um carro voador e ficariam em paz, não é? – Sirius perguntou rindo.

                Severo revirou os olhos.

 

**Braços passaram pela abertura do retrato para puxar Harry e Rony para dentro, deixando Hermione subir depois e sozinha.**

**— Genial! — berrou Lino Jordan. — Um achado! Que entrada! Aterrissar um carro voador no salgueiro lutador, vão comentar isso durante anos!**

**"Parabéns", disse um quintanista com que Harry nunca falara antes; alguém dava palmadinhas em suas costas como se ele tivesse acabado de ganhar uma maratona; Fred e Jorge abriram caminho por entre os colegas aglomerados e perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:**

– Aposto que vão perguntar por que não chegaram de carro voador também. – Tiago interrompeu Rony estendendo a mão para Sirius. Sirius nem se deu ao trabalho de explicar por que não pegou a mão do amigo.

 

**— Por que não viemos no carro, hein? — Rony estava com a cara vermelha e sorria constrangido, mas Harry acabava de ver uma pessoa que não parecia nada feliz.**

**Percy era visível por cima das cabeças de uns alunos de primeira série animados, e parecia estar querendo se aproximar o suficiente para começar a ralhar com eles. Harry cutucou Rony nas costelas e fez sinal em direção a Percy. Rony entendeu na mesma hora.**

**— Temos que subir... Um pouco cansados — disse ele e os dois começaram a abrir caminho em direção à porta do lado oposto da sala, que levava à escada circular e aos dormitórios.**

**— Noite — Harry falou por cima do ombro para Hermione, que estava com uma cara tão feia quanto Percy.**

– Lógico que eu estava de cara feia, – Hermione bufou cruzando os braços sobre o peito – vocês podiam ter sido expulsos, vocês podiam ter morrido, vocês podiam até ter matado alguém.

– Hermione tem razão. – Lily suspirou pesarosa – Mas fico aliviada que nada disso tenha acontecido.

 

**Os garotos conseguiram chegar ao outro lado da sala comunal, ainda recebendo palmadinhas nas costas, e alcançaram a paz das escadas. Subiram a escada correndo, direto para cima e, finalmente, chegaram à porta do antigo dormitório, que agora tinha um letreiro que dizia ALUNOS DE SEGUNDA SÉRIE. Entraram no quarto circular que já conheciam, com camas de quatro colunas e cortinas de veludo vermelho, e suas janelas altas e estreitas. Seus malões tinham sido trazidos até o quarto e colocados aos pés das camas.**

– Seria um ótimo castigo colocar vocês para carregar os malões até a torre da Grifinória. – Alice disse malvada.

 

**Rony sorriu com ar de culpa para Harry.**

**— Sei que não devia ter curtido isso nem nada, mas...**

**A porta do dormitório se escancarou e por ela entraram os outros segundanistas da Grifinória, Simas Finnigan, Dino Thomas e Neville Longbottom.**

**— Inacreditável!— exclamou Simas radiante.**

**— Legal — disse Dino.**

**— Um assombro! — acrescentou Neville atônito.**

**Harry não conseguiu se controlar e sorriu também.**

– É claro que vocês curtiram isso. – Sirius disse sorrindo para Rony e Harry – Vocês tinham doze anos e chegaram a Hogwarts em um carro voador.

– E ainda deixaram Fred e Jorge com inveja. – Gina disse lembrando-se da ocasião – Mamãe e papai ficaram loucos quando o trem saiu e vocês não tinham passado pela barreira.

– Fique apavorada quando não encontrei vocês no trem... – Hermione disse com um suspiro profundo.

– Dessa vez não tivemos culpa. – Rony disse tentando se defender. – Simplesmente não conseguimos passar pela barreira.

– E isso não faz o menor sentido, – Tiago disse pensativo – isso nunca aconteceu antes, pelo menos não que eu saiba.

– Duvido que tenha acontecido sem querer... – Sirius disse franzindo a testa – Alguém realmente estava se esforçando para que Harry não chegasse a Hogwarts.

– Você está pensando no elfo doméstico? – Lily perguntou de repente.

– Ele parecia bem decidido a fazer Harry não ir para a escola. – Remo disse encolhendo os ombros.

– Mas um elfo doméstico faria isso tudo, por vontade própria? – Alice perguntou duvidando.

– Acho que não... – Sirius respondeu – Alguém deve ter mandado ele impedir que Harry fosse para a escola...

– Eu acho que ele está agindo sozinho... – Tiago falou, mas ninguém concordou com ele.

                Severo concordava com Sirius e Remo, alguém devia querer muito que Harry não chegasse a Hogwarts.

– Só vamos saber se continuarmos lendo. – Lily disse e fez sinal para que Hermione pegasse o livro.

**– Capítulo VI – Gilderoy Lockhart.**


	6. Gilderoy Lockhart

**– Gilderoy Lockhart.**

 

– Um capítulo inteiro sobre aquele panaca... – Remo suspirou.

– Espero que esse cara não dure muito tempo. – Frank disse irritado.

– Não implique com ele, Frank... – Alice disse chateada.

– É Frank, – Sirius disse em tom de zombaria – não implique com o lindo Lockhart. O queridinho da Alice...

                Alice deu a Sirius um olhar assassino antes de encolher-se envergonhada.

**No dia seguinte, porém, Harry mal conseguiu sorrir. As coisas começaram a rolar morro abaixo desde o café da manha no Salão Principal. As quatro mesas compridas, cada uma de uma casa, estavam cobertas de terrinas de mingau de aveia, travessas de peixe defumado, montanhas de torradas e pratos com ovos e bacon, sob o céu encantado (hoje, toldado por nuvens cinzentas). Harry e Rony sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Hermione, que tinha um exemplar de Viagens com Vampiros, aberto, e apoiado numa jarra de leite. Havia uma certa formalidade na maneira como ela deu "Bom dia", o que informou a Harry que ela continuava a desaprovar a maneira como os garotos tinham chegado. Neville Longbottom, por outro lado, cumprimentou-os animado. Neville era um menino de rosto redondo e dado a acidentes, com a pior memória que Harry já vira em alguém.**

**— O correio deve chegar a qualquer momento, acho que vovó vai me mandar umas coisas que esqueci.**

– Isso é culpa da sua mãe. – Lily disse para Neville – Ela passa o dia inteiro me perguntando qual é a nossa próxima aula, ou qual é mesmo a senha para a sala comunal. – Lily riu para Alice.

– Não é que tenho uma memória ruim, – Alice disse tentando se defender – é que sempre colocam senhas difíceis de lembrar, e nunca arrumam os horários de um jeito fácil.

– E como seria um jeito fácil de arrumarem os horários? – Tiago perguntou rindo e Alice apenas deu de ombros.

                Neville olhou para a mãe com carinho, era bom saber mais sobre ela.

**Harry mal tinha começado a comer o mingau quando, a confirmar o comentário, ouviu-se um rumorejo de asas, no alto, e uma centena de corujas entrou, descrevendo círculos pelo salão e deixando cair cartas e pacotes entre os alunos que tagarelavam. Um grande embrulho disforme bateu na cabeça de Neville, um segundo depois, alguma coisa grande e cinzenta caiu na jarra de Hermione, salpicando todo mundo com leite e penas.**

**— Errol!— exclamou Rony, puxando pelos pés a coruja molhada para fora da jarra. Errol caiu, desmaiada, em cima da mesa, as pernas para cima e um envelope vermelho e úmido no bico.**

– Dessa vez a senhora Weasley pegou pesado. – Remo comentou pesaroso.

– Um berrador... – Tiago olhou para Rony com pena. – Sirius recebeu um berrador no nosso primeiro ano...

– Quando minha prima Narcisa mandou uma carta para casa para avisar que eu tinha entrado para a Grifinória, mamãe ficou louca de raiva e mandou um berrador... – Sirius disse com um suspiro – Seria pior se eu me sentisse culpado por alguma coisa. – completou dando de ombros.

 

**— Ah, não... —, exclamou Rony.**

**— Tudo bem, ele ainda está vivo — disse Hermione, cutucando Errol devagarinho com a ponta do dedo.**

**— Não é isso, é isto.**

**Rony estava apontando para o envelope vermelho. Parecia um envelope comum para Harry, mas Rony e Neville olharam para ele como se fosse explodir.**

– E vai explodir mesmo, se não abri-la. – Remo aconselhou o livro.

**— Que foi? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Ela... Ela me mandou um "berrador" — disse Rony baixinho.**

**— É melhor abrir, Rony — sugeriu Neville com um sussurro tímido. — Vai ser pior se você não abrir. Minha avó um dia me mandou um e eu não dei atenção — ele engoliu em seco —, foi horrível.**

– E por que minha mãe te mandou um berrador? – Frank perguntou curioso.

– McGonagall mandou uma carta para ela quando briguei com Crabbe e Goyle... – Neville explicou fazendo todos lembrarem do ocorrido.

– Não mandaram carta para minha casa. – Rony disse estranhando.

– Você não foi parar na ala hospitalar por brigar com dois brutamontes com o dobro do seu tamanho... – Sirius explicou.

 

**Harry olhava dos rostos paralisados dos amigos para o envelope vermelho.**

**— Que é um berrador? — perguntou.**

– Sempre me perguntei por que você nunca se dava ao trabalho de aprender mais um pouco sobre o mundo bruxo... – Hermione disse franzindo a testa.

– Hermione tem razão, – Lily disse olhando para Harry rindo – quando estava no segundo ano já tinha aprendido o máximo que conseguia sobre tudo do mundo bruxo.

– Eu passei as férias do primeiro para o segundo ano aprendendo tudo o que podia... – Hermione disse.

                Harry revirou os olhos, não era que nunca havia se interessado em aprender, mas nunca havia tido oportunidade.

– Acho que dava para aprender muito tendo sido trancado pelos Dursley no meu quarto. – Harry disse irônico.

 

**Mas toda a atenção de Rony estava fixa na carta, que começara a fumegar nos cantos.**

**— Abra — insistiu Neville. — Termina em poucos minutos...**

**Rony estendeu a mão trêmula, tirou o envelope do bico de Errol e abriu-o. Neville enfiou os dedos nos ouvidos. Uma fração de segundo depois, Harry descobriu o porquê. Pensou por um instante que o envelope explodira; um estrondo encheu o enorme salão, sacudindo a poeira do teto.**

**“... ROUBAR O CARRO, EU NÃO TERIA ME SURPREENDIDO SE O TIVESSEM EXPULSADO, ESPERE ATE EU PÔR AS MÃOS EM VOCÊ, SUPONHO QUE NÃO PAROU PARA PENSAR NO QUE SEU PAI E EU PASSAMOS QUANDO VIMOS QUE O CARRO TINHA DESAPARECIDO...”**

– Um berrador é muita crueldade... – Lily disse pesarosa – Não é apenas uma bronca, mas uma bronca para todos ouvirem... Nunca faria isso. – acrescentou olhando para Harry – Mesmo com tudo o que você fez.

 

**Os berros da Sra. Weasley, cem vezes mais altos do que de costume, fizeram os pratos e talheres se entrechocarem na mesa e produziram um eco ensurdecedor nas paredes de pedra. As pessoas por todo o salão se viravam para ver quem recebera o berrador, e Rony afundou tanto na cadeira que só deixara a testa vermelha visível.**

**“... A CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE A NOITE PASSADA, PENSEI QUE SEU PAI IA MORRER DE VERGONHA, NÃO O EDUCAMOS PARA SE COMPORTAR ASSIM, VOCÊ E HARRY PODIAM TER MORRIDO...”**

– Claro que seu nome ia surgir em algum momento. – Tiago sorriu para Harry com pena.

**Harry estava imaginando quando é que seu nome iria aparecer. Fez muita força para fingir que não estava escutando a voz que fazia seus tímpanos latejarem.**

**"... ABSOLUTAMENTE DESGOSTOSA, SEU PAI ESTA ENFRENTANDO UM INQUÉRITO NO TRABALHO, E É TUDO CULPA SUA, E, SE VOCÊ SAIR UM DEDINHO DA LINHA, VAMOS TRAZÊ-LO DIRETO PARA CASA.”**

– Um inquérito no trabalho do seu pai deve ter doído mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ela poderia falar... – Remo olhou para Rony pesaroso.

                Rony apenas concordou com a cabeça.

 

**Seguiu-se um silêncio que chegou a ecoar. O envelope vermelho, que caíra das mãos de Rony, pegou fogo e encrespou-se em cinzas. Harry e Rony ficaram aturdidos, como se uma onda gigantesca tivesse acabado de passar por cima deles. Algumas pessoas riram e, aos poucos, a balbúrdia da conversa recomeçou.**

**Hermione fechou o Viagens com vampiros e olhou para o cocuruto da cabeça de Rony.**

**— Bem, não sei o que é que você esperava, Rony, mas você...**

**— Não me diga que mereci — retrucou Rony com rispidez.**

**Harry empurrou o prato de mingau. Suas entranhas queimavam de remorso. O Sr. Weasley estava enfrentando um inquérito no trabalho. Depois de tudo que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley tinham feito por ele durante o verão...**

– Não foi sua culpa, Harry. – Gina sorriu para ele – Rony é quem sabia mais sobre o nosso mundo... – a garota olhou torto para o irmão – ele devia saber que era melhor esperar nossos pais...

– Gina, por favor, eu tinha só doze anos... – Rony bufou.

 

**Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso; a Profª. McGonagall vinha passando pela mesa da Grifinória, distribuindo os horários dos cursos. Harry recebeu o dele e viu que a primeira aula era uma aula dupla de Herbologia, com os alunos da Lufa-Lufa.**

– Pelo menos o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa é sempre gente boa... – Alice comentou – Se fosse com os da Sonserina, teriam passado a aula toda ouvindo gracinhas...

 

**Harry, Rony e Hermione deixaram o castelo juntos, atravessaram a horta e rumaram para as estufas, onde as plantas mágicas eram cultivadas. Pelo menos o berrador fizera uma coisa boa: Hermione parecia achar que tinham sido suficientemente castigados e voltara a ser absolutamente simpática.**

– Pelo menos ela não voltou a ser aquela insuportável do inicio do outro livro. – Sirius disse sorrindo para Mione.

– Sirius! – Lily repreendeu – Não chame a menina de insuportável!

                Hermione deu um meio sorriso dando a entender que não se importava antes de continuar lendo.

**Ao se aproximarem das estufas viram o resto da classe em pé, do lado de fora, esperando a Profª. Sprout. Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham acabado de se reunir à turma quando a professora surgiu caminhando pelo gramado, acompanhada de Gilderoy Lockhart. Ela trazia os braços carregados de bandagens, e, com outro aperto de remorso, Harry viu o salgueiro lutador ao longe, com vários ramos em tipoias.**

**A Profª. Sprout era uma bruxinha atarracada que usava um chapéu remendado sobre os cabelos soltos; geralmente tinha uma grande quantidade de terra nas roupas, e suas unhas teriam feito tia Petúnia desmaiar. Gilderoy Lockhart, ao contrario, estava imaculado em suas espetaculares vestes azul-turquesa, os cabelos dourados brilhando sob um chapéu também turquesa, com galão dourado e perfeitamente assentado na cabeça.**

                Alice deu um suspiro e em troca, recebeu um olhar reprovador de Frank.

 

**— Ah, alô — cumprimentou ele, sorrindo para os alunos reunidos. — Acabei de mostrar à Profª. Sprout a maneira certa de cuidar de um salgueiro lutador! Mas não quero que vocês fiquem com a ideia de que sou melhor do que ela em Herbologia! Por acaso encontrei várias dessas plantas exóticas nas minhas viagens...**

– Sprout deve ter pensado em matá-lo. – Neville disse rindo – Ela sabe cuidar de um salgueiro lutador de olhos fechados, duvido que Lockhart tenha sido de alguma ajuda...

                Frank não resistiu em dar um sorriso orgulhoso ao filho.

 

**— Estufa três hoje, rapazes! — disse a Profª. Sprout, que tinha um ar visivelmente contrariado, bem diferente de sua habitual expressão animada.**

**Houve um murmúrio de interesse. Até então, só tinham estudado na estufa número um — a estufa três guardava plantas muito mais interessantes e perigosas. A Profª. Sprout tirou uma chave enorme do cinto e destrancou a porta. Harry sentiu um cheiro de terra molhada e fertilizante mesclados ao perfume pesado de umas flores enormes, do tamanho de sombrinhas que pendiam do teto.**

                Neville deu um sorriso saudoso que fez Alice esquecer completamente do comentário que o filho havia feito sobre Lockhart.

 

**Ia entrar em seguida a Rony e Hermione na estufa quando Lockhart estendeu a mão.**

– Não quero nem saber o que esse idiota quer... – Remo bufou.

 

**— Harry! Estou querendo dar uma palavra... A senhora não se importa se ele se atrasar uns minutinhos, não é, Profª. Sprout?**

**A julgar pela cara de desagrado da professora, ela se importava sim, mas Lockhart disse:**

**— É isso ai — e fechou a porta da estufa na cara dela.**

– Ela deve ter tido que se segurar para não azarar ele... – Sirius sorriu satisfeito.

 

**— Harry — disse Lockhart, os dentões brancos faiscando ao sol quando ele balançou a cabeça. — Harry, Harry, Harry.**

**Completamente estupefato, Harry ficou calado.**

**— Quando ouvi, bem, é claro que foi tudo minha culpa. Tive vontade de me chutar.**

**Harry não fazia idéia do que é que o professor estava falando. Ia dizer isso quando Lockhart acrescentou:**

**— Nunca fiquei tão chocado em minha vida. Chegar a Hogwarts num carro voador! Bem, é claro, entendi na mesma hora por que você fez isso. Estava na cara. Harry, Harry, Harry.**

**Era incrível como é que ele conseguia mostrar cada um daqueles dentes brilhantes até quando não estava falando.**

**— Teve uma provinha de publicidade, não foi? — disse Lockhart. — Ficou mordido. Esteve na primeira página comigo e não pôde esperar para repetir o feito.**

– Harry nunca precisaria de um idiota desses para aparecer em um jornal! – Tiago disse com desgosto – Em momento algum.

**— Ah, não, Professor, sabe...**

**— Harry, Harry, Harry — disse Lockhart, segurando-o pelo ombro. — Eu compreendo. É natural querer mais depois de provar uma vez, e eu me culpo por ter-lhe dado a oportunidade, porque a coisa não podia deixar de lhe subir à cabeça, mas olhe aqui, rapaz, você não pode começar a voar em carros para tentar chamar atenção para a sua pessoa. É bom se acalmar, está bem? Tem muito tempo para isso quando for mais velho. E, é, sei o que está pensando! "Tudo bem para ele, já é um bruxo internacionalmente conhecido!" Mas quando eu tinha doze anos, era um João-ninguém como você é agora.**

– E desde quando Harry é um João-ninguém? – Sirius questionou irritado – Ele é mais famoso que você, com toda a certeza...

 

**Diria até que era mais João-ninguém! Quero dizer, algumas pessoas já ouviram falar de você, não é mesmo? Todo aquele episódio com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado! — Ele olhou para a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa de Harry. — Eu sei, eu sei, não é tão bom quanto ganhar o Prêmio do Sorriso mais Atraente do Semanário dos Bruxos cinco vezes seguidas, como eu, mas é um começo, Harry, é um começo.**

– Esse cara é ridículo! –Lily exclamou exaltada.

– Pelo menos você admite! – Frank disse olhando feio para Alice que recusava-se a olhar para qualquer um deles.

**Ele deu uma piscadela cordial a Harry e foi-se embora a passos largos. Harry continuou aturdido por alguns segundos, depois, lembrando-se de que devia estar na estufa, abriu a porta e entrou sem chamar atenção.**

**A Profª. Sprout estava parada atrás de uma mesa de cavalete no centro da estufa. Havia uns vinte pares de abafadores de ouvidos de cores diferentes arrumados sobre a mesa. Quando Harry tomou seu lugar entre Rony e Hermione, a professora disse:**

**— Vamos reenvasar mandrágoras hoje. Agora, quem é que sabe me dizer as propriedades da mandrágora?**

**Ninguém se surpreendeu quando a mão de Hermione foi a primeira a se levantar.**

– Por que você não levantou a mão para responder? – Alice perguntou a Neville tentando desviar o assunto de Lockhart – Você é bom em herbologia, não é?

– Eu sabia a resposta, mas não tinha coragem de levantar a mão... – Neville respondeu constrangido.

 

**— A mandrágora é um tônico reconstituinte muito forte — disse Hermione, parecendo, como sempre, que engolira o livro-texto. — É usada para trazer de volta as pessoas que foram transformadas ou foram enfeitiçadas no seu estado natural.**

– Muito útil no preparo de antídotos. – Lily disse sorrindo e Severo concordou.

 

**— Excelente. Dez pontos para a Grifinória — disse a Profº. Sprout. — A mandrágora é parte essencial da maioria dos antídotos. Mas, é também perigosa. Quem sabe me dizer o porquê?**

**A mão de Hermione errou por pouco os óculos de Harry quando ela a levantou mais uma vez.**

**— O grito da mandrágora é fatal para quem o ouve — disse a garota prontamente.**

**— Exatamente. Mais dez pontos. Agora as mandrágoras que temos aqui ainda são muito novinhas.**

**Ela apontou para uma fileira de tabuleiros fundos ao falar, e todos se aproximaram para ver melhor. Umas cem moitinhas repolhudas, verde arroxeadas, cresciam em fileiras nos tabuleiros. Não pareciam ter nada de mais para Harry, que não fazia a menor ideia do que Hermione quisera dizer com o "grito" da mandrágora.**

– Ler os livros antes do inicio das aulas não faz mal a ninguém. – Hermione comentou dando de ombros.

 

**— Agora apanhem um par de abafadores de ouvidos — mandou a professora.**

**Os alunos correram para a mesa para tentar apanhar um par que não fosse peludo nem cor-de-rosa.**

**— Quando eu mandar vocês colocarem os abafadores, certifiquem-se de que suas orelhas ficaram completamente cobertas — disse ela. — Quando for seguro remover os abafadores eu erguerei o polegar para vocês. Certo... Coloquem os abafadores.**

**Harry ajustou os abafadores nos ouvidos. Eles vedaram completamente o som. A Profª. Sprout colocou o seu par peludo e cor-de-rosa nas orelhas, enrolou as mangas das vestes, agarrou uma moitinha de mandrágora com firmeza e puxou-a com força.**

**Harry deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa que ninguém ouviu. Em vez de raízes, um bebezinho extremamente feio saiu da terra. As folhas cresciam diretamente de sua cabeça. Ele tinha a pele verde-clara malhada e era visível que berrava a plenos pulmões.**

**A professora tirou um vaso de plantas grande de sob a bancada e mergulhou nele a mandrágora, cobrindo-a com o composto escuro e úmido até ficarem apenas as folhas visíveis. Depois, limpou as mãos, fez sinal com o polegar para os alunos e retirou os abafadores dos ouvidos.**

– Isso é muito mais difícil de fazer do que Sprout fez parecer... – Sirius disse lembrando-se de quando eles tiveram que reenvasar mandrágoras.

 

**— As nossas mandrágoras são apenas mudinhas, por isso seus gritos ainda não dão para matar — disse ela calmamente como se não tivesse feito nada mais excitante do que regar uma begônia. — Mas, elas deixarão vocês inconscientes por várias horas, e como tenho certeza de que nenhum de vocês quer perder o primeiro dia na escola, certifiquem-se de que seus abafadores estão no lugar antes de começarem a trabalhar. Chamarei sua atenção quando estiver na hora da saída.**

– Pedro desmaiou. – Tiago disse rindo. – Tivemos que carregar ele para a ala hospitalar, ele passou o dia todo desacordado.

 

**— Quatro para cada tabuleiro, há um bom estoque de vasos aqui, o composto está nos sacos ali adiante, e tenham cuidado com aquela planta de tentáculos venenosos. Está criando dentes.**

**Ela deu uma palmada enérgica em uma planta vermelha e espinhosa ao falar, fazendo-a recolher os longos tentáculos que avançavam sorrateiramente pelo seu ombro.**

**Harry, Rony e Hermione dividiram o tabuleiro com um garoto de cabelos cacheados da Lufa-Lufa que Harry conhecia de vista, mas com quem nunca falara.**

**— Justino Finch-Fletchley — apresentou-se ele animado, apertando a mão de Harry. — Eu sei quem você é, claro, o famoso Harry Potter... E você é Hermione Granger, sempre a primeira em tudo — (Hermione deu um grande sorriso quando o garoto também apertou sua mão) — e Rony Weasley. O carro voador era seu, não era?**

**Rony não sorriu. O berrador obviamente continuava em seus pensamentos.**

– E tinha que continuar mesmo... – Gina bufou.

 

**— Aquele Lockhart é o máximo, não acha? — disse Justino, feliz, quando começaram a encher os vasos de planta com fertilizante de bosta de dragão.**

– Mais um iludido. – Frank disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

 

**— Um cara super corajoso. Você leu os livros dele? Eu teria morrido de medo se tivesse sido acuado em uma cabine telefônica por um lobisomem, mas ele continuou na dele e, zás, simplesmente fantástico. Eu estava inscrito em Eton, sabe. Nem sei dizer como estou contente de, em vez disso, ter vindo para cá. Claro, minha mãe ficou um pouco desapontada, mas desde que a fiz ler os livros de Lockhart acho que começou a perceber como será útil ter na família alguém formado em magia...”**

– Pelo menos ele tem uma boa desculpa para ser iludido... – Sirius disse dando de ombros – Pelo visto ele também é nascido-trouxa...

– O que é potencialmente perigoso se pensarmos no nome do livro... – Remo comentou cabisbaixo.

– Hermione também é nascida-trouxa... – Lily comentou preocupada.

– Não vai acontecer nada com ela. – Sirius disse confiante.

                Hermione e Harry se entreolharam.

 

**Depois disso não houve muito o que conversar. Tinham tornado a colocar os abafadores e precisavam se concentrar nas mandrágoras. A Profª. Sprout fizera a tarefa parecer extremamente fácil, mas não era. As mandrágoras não gostavam de sair da terra, mas tampouco pareciam querer voltar para ela. Contorciam-se, chutavam, sacudiam os pequenos punhos afiados e arreganhavam os dentes; Harry gastou dez minutos inteiros tentando espremer uma planta particularmente gorda dentro de um vaso.**

**Lá pelo fim da aula, Harry, como todos os outros, estava suado, dolorido e coberto de terra. Eles voltaram ao castelo para se lavar rapidamente, e então os alunos da Grifinória correram para a aula de Transfiguração.**

**As aulas da Profª. McGonagall eram sempre trabalhosas, mas a de hoje estava particularmente difícil. Tudo que Harry aprendera no ano anterior parecia ter-se esvaído de sua cabeça durante o verão. Devia transformar um besouro em um botão, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi forçar o besouro a fazer muito exercício, pois o inseto corria por toda a superfície da carteira para fugir de sua varinha.**

                Sirius e Tiago riram ao ouvir aquilo.

– Tiago roubou um dos besouros da aula e colocou no cabelo de uma garota do quinto ano. – Remo disse rindo.

– A garota deu um pulo enorme quando percebeu e saiu correndo com o besouro no cabelo. – Sirius completou gargalhando.

– Acho que me lembro disso. – Alice disse pensativa – A garota não era monitora?

– Era. – Tiago respondeu – Ganhei uma detenção e ela passou o resto do ano no meu pé.

 

**Rony estava enfrentando um problema muito pior. Tinha remendado a varinha com um pouco de fita adesiva que pedira emprestada, mas a varinha parecia danificada para sempre. Não parava de estalar e faiscar nas horas mais estranhas, e cada vez que Rony tentava transformar o besouro ela o envolvia em uma densa fumaça cinzenta que cheirava a ovos podres.**

– Isso é ruim. – Lily afirmou – Pode acabar machucando alguém com a varinha assim.

                Por um motivo que os outros desconheciam Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville riram, deixando Lily um pouco irritada.

 

**Rony estava enfrentando um problema muito pior. Tinha remendado a varinha com um pouco de fita adesiva que pedira emprestada, mas a varinha parecia danificada para sempre. Não parava de estalar e faiscar nas horas mais estranhas, e cada vez que Rony tentava transformar o besouro ela o envolvia em uma densa fumaça cinzenta que cheirava a ovos podres.**

**Acidentalmente ele esmagou o seu besouro com o cotovelo e teve que pedir um novo. A Profª. McGonagall não ficou nada satisfeita.**

**Foi um alívio para Harry ouvir a sineta para o almoço. Seu cérebro parecia ter virado uma esponja espremida. Todos saíram da sala exceto ele e Rony, que, furioso, dava golpes de varinha na carteira.**

– Poderia ter sido pior. – Remo disse dando de ombros – Sua varinha poderia ter enfeitiçado alguém...

 

**— Coisa, burra, inútil.**

**— Escreva para casa pedindo uma nova — sugeriu Harry quando a varinha produziu uma saraivada de tiros feito um rojão.**

**— Ah, sim, e recebo outro berrador em resposta — disse Rony enfiando na mochila a varinha, que agora sibilava. — "A culpa é sua se sua varinha partiu...”**

**Os três amigos desceram para o refeitório, onde o humor de Rony não melhorou ao ver a coleção de botões perfeitos que Hermione mostrava ter feito na aula de Transformações.**

**— Que vamos ter hoje à tarde? — perguntou Harry, mudando de assunto depressa.**

**— Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas — respondeu Hermione na mesma hora.**

**— Por que — perguntou Rony, apanhando o horário dela — você sublinhou com coraçõezinhos as aulas de Lockhart?**

                Hermione escondeu o rosto com os cabelos enquanto Sirius, Tiago e Remo riam dela descaradamente.

– Não acredito que uma garota esperta como você teve uma quedinha por esse panaca. – Frank disse rindo.

                Hermione apenas continuou lendo.

 

**Hermione puxou o horário da mão de Rony, corando loucamente.**

**Quando terminaram o almoço os três saíram para o pátio nublado.**

**Hermione se sentou em um degrau de pedra e tornou a enfiar o nariz em _Viagem com Vampiro_.**

**Harry e Rony ficaram discutindo Quadribol durante vários minutos até Harry perceber que estava sendo atentamente vigiado. Ao erguer os olhos, viu que o garoto miudinho de cabelos louro-cinza que ele vira experimentando o Chapéu Seletor na véspera o encarava como que paralisado. Estava agarrado a um objeto que parecia uma máquina fotográfica de trouxas e, no momento em que Harry olhou para ele, ficou escarlate.**

– Você tem outro fã. – Tiago disse com um meio sorriso.

                Harry deu um suspiro ao lembrar-se de Colin.

 

**— Tudo bem, Harry? Sou... Colin Creevey — disse o menino sem fôlego, adiantando-se hesitante. — Sou da Grifinória também. Você acha que tem algum problema se... Posso tirar uma foto? — disse, erguendo a máquina, esperançoso.**

**— Uma foto? — repetiu Harry sem entender.**

**— Para provar que conheci você — disse Colin Creevey ansioso, aproximando-se mais. — Sei tudo sobre você. Todo mundo me contou. Como foi que você sobreviveu quando Você-Sabe-Quem tentou matá-lo e como foi que ele desapareceu e tudo o mais, e como você ainda conserva a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa — seus olhos esquadrinharam a raiz dos cabelos de Harry —, e um garoto no meu dormitório disse que se eu revelar o filme na poção correta, as fotos vão se mexer**

– Ele também deve ser nascido-trouxa. – Remo disse pesaroso, esse livro estava mostrando vários nascidos-trouxa e falaria sobre a câmara secreta, isso não lhe parecia bom.

 

**— Colin inspirou profundamente, estremecendo de excitação, e disse:**

**— Isto aqui é fantástico, não acha? Eu não sabia que as coisas estranhas que eu fazia eram magia até receber uma carta de Hogwarts. Meu pai é leiteiro, ele também não conseguia acreditar. Então estou tirando um montão de fotos para levar para ele. E seria bem bom se tivesse a sua — o garoto olhou para Harry como se implorasse.**

**— Quem sabe o seu amigo podia tirar, e eu podia ficar do seu lado? E depois você podia autografar a foto?**

– Espero que Lockhart não tenha ouvido isso. – Sirius bufou – O panaca não pode ouvir as palavras foto autografada sem achar que é com ele.

– E se ele escutar isso vai achar que Harry está deixando a fama subir à cabeça. – Lily disse irritada.

 

**— Autografar a foto? Você está distribuindo fotos autografadas, Potter?**

**A voz de Draco Malfoy, alta e desdenhosa, ecoou pelo pátio. Ele parara logo atrás de Colin, ladeado, como sempre que estava em Hogwarts, pelos capangas grandalhões, Crabbe e Goyle.**

**— Todo mundo em fila! — gritou Malfoy para os outros alunos. — Harry Potter está distribuindo fotos autografadas!**

**— Não, não estou não — disse Harry com raiva, cerrando os punhos. — Cale a boca, Malfoy.**

**— Você está é com inveja — ouviu-se a voz fina de Colin, cujo corpo inteiro era da grossura do pescoço de Crabbe.**

**— Inveja? — disse Malfoy, que não precisava mais gritar: metade do pátio estava escutando.**

**— De quê? Não quero uma cicatriz nojenta na minha testa, muito obrigado. Por mim, não acho que ter a cabeça aberta faz ninguém especial.**

**Crabbe e Goyle davam risadinhas idiotas.**

**— Vá comer lesmas, Malfoy — disse Rony furioso.**

– Ahn! – Hermione exclamou de repente parando de ler.

– Eu também não me lembrava disso. – Harry disse pensativo. – Você acha...

– Acho. – Rony respondeu.

– Parem com isso! – Sirius gritou irritado – Não estamos entendendo nada!

– Vão entender logo... – Rony disse sombrio.

 

**Crabbe parou de rir e começou a esfregar os nós dos dedos de maneira ameaçadora.**

**— Cuidado, Weasley — caçoou Malfoy. — Você não vai querer começar nenhuma confusão ou sua mamãe vai aparecer aqui para tirá-lo da escola. — Ele imitou a voz aguda e penetrante: — "Se você sair um dedinho da linha...”**

**Um grupo de quintanistas da Sonserina que estava próximo deu gargalhadas ao ouvir isso.**

**— Weasley gostaria de ganhar uma foto autografada, Potter. — riu-se Malfoy. — Valeria mais do que a casa inteira da família dele...**

– Esse idiota está se contradizendo. – Remo disse cruzando os braços – Ele havia acabado de falar que Harry não era nada especial, e logo depois diz que uma foto dele autografada vale algum dinheiro...

 

**Rony brandiu a varinha emendada, mas Hermione fechou o _Viagens com Vampiros_ com um estalo e cochichou:**

**— Cuidado!**

**— Que está acontecendo, que está acontecendo? — Gilderoy Lockhart vinha em passos largos em direção à aglomeração, suas vestes turquesa rodopiando para trás. — Quem é que está distribuindo fotos autografadas?**

– Falei que seria o único interesse do babacão. – Sirius disse com ojeriza.

 

**Harry começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Lockhart que passou um braço pelos seus ombros e trovejou jovial:**

**— Não devia ter perguntado! Nos encontramos outra vez, Harry!**

**Preso contra o corpo de Lockhart e ardendo de humilhação, Harry viu Malfoy sair de fininho, rindo-se, para junto dos outros colegas.**

**— Vamos então, Sr. Creevey — disse Lockhart, sorrindo para o garoto. — Uma foto dupla, nada melhor, e nós dois podemos autografá-la para o senhor.**

– Ele está se aproveitando da fama de Harry descaradamente. – Frank disse irritado e encarando Alice completou – Será que você não enxerga que tipo de babaca seu queridinho é?

                Neville que não estava interessado em ver os pais brigando pediu que Hermione continuasse.

 

**Colin ajeitou a máquina e tirou a foto na hora em que a sineta tocava às costas do grupo, sinalizando o início das aulas da tarde.**

**— Está na hora, vamos andando vocês aí — gritou Lockhart para os alunos e voltou ao castelo com Harry, que teve vontade de conhecer um bom feitiço para desaparecer, ainda preso ao professor.**

**— Uma palavra para o bom entendedor, Harry — disse Lockhart paternalmente quando entravam no castelo por uma porta lateral. — Dei cobertura a você lá com o jovem Creevey, se ele estivesse me fotografando, também, os seus colegas não iriam pensar que você está se dando ares...**

– Claro que não! – Lily disse desgostosa – Qualquer um com um cérebro perceberia que você quem estava “se dando ares”.

                Alice corou e escondeu o rosto com os cabelos.

 

**Surdo aos murmúrios hesitantes de Harry, Lockhart arrebatou-o por um corredor ladeado por estudantes de olhos arregalados e subiu uma escada.**

**— Devo dizer que distribuir fotos autografadas nessa altura de sua carreira não é sensato, parece meio presunçoso, Harry, para ser franco. Haverá um dia em que, como eu, você vai precisar ter uma pilha de fotos à mão onde quer que vá, mas — ele deu uma risadinha — acho que você ainda não chegou lá.**

– Primeiro – Tiago disse irritado – Harry não está almejando carreira alguma. Segundo, apenas idiotas querem fotos autografadas de Lockhart, sem ofensa à sua mãe – acrescentou para Rony e Gina.

– Não ofendeu. – Gina respondeu categórica.

– E terceiro e último, se Harry quisesse já teria “chegado lá” há muito tempo, quem não chegou lá foi o panacão. – Tiago concluiu com os punhos cerrados.

 

**Ao chegarem à sala de aula de Lockhart ele finalmente soltou Harry. O garoto endireitou as vestes e se dirigiu a uma carteira bem no fundo da sala, onde se ocupou em empilhar os sete livros de Lockhart diante dele, de modo que pudesse evitar olhar para o autor em carne e osso.**

**O resto da classe entrou fazendo barulho, e Rony e Hermione se sentaram um de cada lado de Harry.**

**— Você podia ter fritado um ovo na cara — comentou Rony. — É melhor rezar para Creevey não conhecer a Gina, ou os dois vão começar um fã-clube do Harry Potter.**

                Gina baixou os olhos, constrangida, perante o olhar de Tiago, Sirius e Remo.

**— Cale a boca — disse Harry ríspido. — A última coisa que precisava era que Lockhart ouvisse a frase "fã-clube do Harry Potter".**

**Quando a classe inteira se sentou, Lockhart pigarreou alto e fez-se silêncio. Ele esticou o braço, apanhou o exemplar de Viagens com Trasgos de Neville Longbottom e ergueu-o para mostrar a própria foto na capa, piscando o olho.**

**— Eu — disse apontando a foto e piscando também. — Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordem de Merlin, Terceira Classe, Membro Honorário da Liga de Defesa contra as Forças do Mal e vencedor do Prêmio Sorriso mais Atraente da revista Semanário dos Bruxos cinco vezes seguidas, mas não falo disso. Não me livrei do espírito agourento de Bandon sorrindo para ela.**

– Quem foi o imbecil que deu a ele uma Ordem de Merlin? – Sirius questionou bufando.

– Quem permitiu que ele se tornasse membro da Liga de Defesa? – Remo cruzou os braços.

– Acho que para mim o pior é: – Tiago disse com um sorriso maldoso – Quem aqui acredita que ele tenha se livrado do espírito agourento de Bandon.

 

**Ficou esperando que sorrissem; alguns poucos deram um sorrisinho amarelo.**

**— Vejo que todos compraram a coleção completa dos meus livros, muito bem. Pensei em começarmos hoje com um pequeno teste. Nada para se preocuparem, só quero verificar se vocês leram os livros com atenção, e o quanto assimilaram...**

– Claro que compraram esse lixo. – Frank bufou – Foi listado como material obrigatório.

                Alice abriu a boca para falar algo, provavelmente para defender Lockhart, mas pensou melhor e se manteve em silêncio.

**Depois de distribuir os testes ele voltou à frente da classe e falou:**

**— Vocês têm trinta minutos... Começar, agora!**

**Harry olhou para o teste e leu:**

  1. **_Qual é a cor favorita de Gilderoy Lockhart?_**
  2. **_Qual é a ambição secreta de Lockhart?_**
  3. **_Qual é na sua opinião a maior realização de Gilderoy Lockhart até o momento?_**



****

– Que teste imbecil! – Severo disse crispando os lábios.

– Feito por um idiota completamente narcisista. – Lily disse concordando.

 

**E as perguntas continuavam, ocupando três páginas, até a última:**

  1. **_Quando é o aniversário de Gilderoy Lockhart e qual seria o presente ideal para ele?_**



****

– Eu daria a ele um bom e velho feitiço da língua presa. – Tiago disse batendo o pé no chão de maneira ritmada – Não vejo a hora de se livrarem desse imbecil.

**Meia hora depois, Lockhart recolheu os testes e folheou-os diante da classe.**

**— Tsk, tsk, quase ninguém se lembrou que a minha cor favorita é lilás. Digo isto no _Um ano com o ieti_. E alguns de vocês precisam ler  _Passeios com Lobisomens_  com mais atenção, afirmo claramente no capítulo doze que o presente de aniversário ideal para mim seria a harmonia entre os povos mágicos e não-mágicos, embora eu não recuse um garrafão do Velho Uísque de Fogo Ogden!**

**E deu outra piscadela travessa para os alunos. Rony fitava Lockhart com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto; Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas, que estavam sentados à frente, sacudiam-se de riso silencioso. Hermione, por outro lado, escutava Lockhart embevecida e atenta e se assustou quando o ouviu mencionar seu nome.**

**— Mas a Srta. Hermione Granger sabia que a minha ambição secreta era livrar o mundo do mal e comercializar a minha própria linha de poções para os cabelos, boa menina! Na realidade — ele virou o teste — ela acertou tudo! Onde está a Srta. Hermione Granger?**

– Nesse momento ela está se escondendo de tanta vergonha por ter se dado ao trabalho de acreditar nas mentiras de Lockhart. – Remo disse olhando para a menina chateado, havia gostado dela, e agora o livro fazia ela parecer uma menininha boba.

                Hermione, completamente vermelha, levantou o livro um pouco mais para esconder o próprio rosto e continuou a leitura.

 

**Hermione levantou a mão trêmula.**

**— Excelente! — disse o sorridente Lockhart. — Excelente mesmo! Dez pontos para a Grifinória! E agora, ao trabalho...**

**Virou-se para a mesa e depositou nela uma grande gaiola coberta.**

**— Agora, fiquem prevenidos! É meu dever ensiná-los a se defender contra a pior criatura que se conhece no mundo da magia! Vocês podem estar diante dos seus maiores medos aqui nesta sala. Saibam que nenhum mal vai lhes acontecer enquanto eu estiver aqui. Só peço que fiquem calmos.**

**Sem querer, Harry se curvou para um lado da pilha de livros que erguera para dar uma olhada melhor na gaiola. Lockhart colocou a mão na cobertura.**

**Dino e Simas pararam de rir agora. Neville se afundou em sua carteira na primeira fila.**

**— Peço que não gritem — recomendou Lockhart em voz baixa. — Pode provocá-los.**

**E a classe inteira prendeu a respiração. Lockhart puxou a cobertura com um gesto largo.**

**— Sim, senhores — disse teatralmente. — Diabretes da Cornualia recém capturados.**

– Imbecil. – Remo bufou – Diabretes não colocam medo em ninguém, são muito mais brincalhões do que perigosos.

– Mesmo assim, – Sirius disse dirigindo um sorriso maldoso à Alice – aposto que ele não tem capacidade de enfrentar diabretes. – completou estendendo a mão para a garota.

                Em um primeiro momento Alice ficou em dúvida se aceitaria ou não a aposta, mas sabia que teria que provar que não era uma idiota e por isso apertou a mão do maroto.

– Eu não teria feito isso se fosse você. – Tiago disse categórico.

– O que quer apostar? – Alice perguntou a Sirius seca.

– Que tal a dança da galinha? – Lily perguntou divertida, adorando a ideia de ter alguém para dividir com ela aquele momento.

– Lily, querida, não repito meus feitos, – Sirius disse com um meio sorriso sedutor – Que tal a senhorita Alice, se perder, fazer uma declaração de amor para o Seboso?

– Prefiro a dança da galinha! – Alice bufou cruzando os braços. – Você não pode fazer isso comigo. – Completou – É muita maldade... – Severo revirou os olhos, pensava o mesmo, não queria ser metido nas apostas ridículas deles.

– Ok. – Sirius respondeu, – Aproveite que estou bonzinho hoje. – completou levantando as sobrancelhas. – Que tal cantar e dançar uma musica bem humilhante? “Um caldeirão cheio de amor quente e forte” da Celestina Warbeck! – Alice soltou um gemido, mas aceitou.

– E você vai ter que cantar e dançar “Seu feitiço arrancou meu coração” também da Celestina. – Alice disse maldosa.

– Não vou perder Alice. – Sirius disse categórico. – Vai ter que rebolar enquanto canta o refrão.

 

**Simas Finnigan não conseguiu se controlar. Deixou escapar uma risada pelo nariz que nem mesmo Lockhart poderia confundir com um grito de terror.**

**— Que foi? — Ele sorriu para Simas.**

**— Bem, eles não são... Não são muito... Perigosos, são? — engasgou-se Simas.**

**— Não tenha tanta certeza assim! — disse Lockhart, sacudindo um dedo, aborrecido, para Simas. — Esses bandidinhos podem ser diabolicamente astutos!**

**Os diabretes eram azul-elétrico e tinham uns vinte centímetros de altura, os rostos finos e as vozes tão agudas que pareciam um bando de periquitos fazendo algazarra. No instante em que a cobertura foi retirada, eles começaram a falar e a voar de maneira rápida e excitada, a sacudir as grades e a fazer caras esquisitas para as pessoas mais próximas.**

**— Certo, então — disse Lockhart em voz alta. — Vamos ver o que vocês acham deles! — E abriu a gaiola.**

– Idiota. – Lily e Tiago murmuraram juntos, e trocaram um olhar.

 

**Foi um pandemônio. Os diabretes disparavam em todas as direções como foguetes.  
Dois deles agarraram Neville pelas orelhas e o ergueram no ar,**

– Por que sempre você? – Alice perguntou a Neville aflita. Neville apenas deu de ombros.

 

**vários outros voaram direto pelas janelas fazendo cair uma chuva de estilhaços de vidro no canteiro. Os demais se puseram a destruir a sala de aula com mais eficiência do que um rinoceronte desembestado. Agarraram tinteiros e salpicaram a sala de tinta, picaram livros e papéis, arrancaram quadros das paredes, viraram a cesta de lixo, pegaram as mochilas e livros e os atiraram contra as vidraças quebradas; em poucos minutos, metade da classe estava abrigada embaixo das carteiras e, Neville, pendurado no teto pelo lustre de ferro.**

– E é claro que o incompetente do Lockhart não podia tirar um aluno do lustre. – Frank bufou para Alice, irritado.

 

**— Vamos, vamos, reúnam eles, reúnam eles, são apenas diabretes — gritou Lockhart.**

**Ele enrolou as mangas, brandiu a varinha e berrou:**

**— _Peskipiksi pesternomi_!**

**As palavras não produziam efeito algum; um dos diabretes se apoderou da varinha e atirou-a também pela janela.**

– Acho que está na hora de alguém admitir que Lockhart é um incompetente e pagar uma certa aposta. – Sirius disse com um sorriso largo.

– Ok, você venceu. – Alice disse levantando-se do sofá – Mas não vou admitir que ele é incompetente, todo mundo já teve um dia ruim...

– Alice, – Lily revirou os olhos – admita antes que ele faça algo pior...

                Alice ignorou Lily e começou a cantar.

– Ah, vem mexer o meu caldeirão! – Alice começou, porém foi interrompida por Sirius.

– Tem que fazer a coreografia Alice. – A menina começou a dançar ao ritmo da música quando foi novamente interrompida por Sirius – Em cima da mesa. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

– Ah, vem mexer meu caldeirão, e se mexer como deve ser, faço “procê” um amor quente e forte, para a sua noite aquecer. Ah vem mexer meu caldeirão... – Alice cantou e rebolou sobre a mesa enquanto todos os outros, com exceção de Severo, batiam palmas no ritmo da música.

– Já chega. – Frank disse rindo algum tempo depois, pegou Alice de cima da mesa e lhe deu um beijo na testa antes de coloca-la no chão. – Você canta muito bem.

– Melhor que a Celestina pelo menos. – Remo disse às gargalhadas.

– Se tivesse admitido que Lockhart é um incompetente não teria que cantar duas vezes... – Sirius disse piscando para a garota.

– Já chega, não é? – Alice disse fazendo sinal para que Hermione, ainda risonha continuasse lendo.

**Lockhart engoliu em seco e mergulhou embaixo da mesa, escapando por pouco de ser esmagado por Neville, que despencou um segundo depois quando o lustre cedeu.**

– Não me machuquei muito. – Neville disse quando Alice segurou sua mão com força.

 

**A sineta tocou, e todos desembestaram para a saída. Na calma relativa que se seguiu, Lockhart levantou-se, viu Harry, Rony e Hermione, que estavam quase na porta, e disse:**

**— Bem, vou pedir a vocês que enfiem rapidamente os restantes de volta na gaiola. — E, passando pelos três, fechou a porta depressa.**

– Além de não fazer o trabalho dele, ele ainda coloca os alunos para fazerem sozinhos. – Tiago bufou.

– É para o bem deles. – Alice disse dando de ombros – Eles vão aprender a domar diabretes.

 

**— Dá para acreditar? — rugiu Rony quando um dos diabretes restantes lhe deu uma dolorosa mordida na orelha.**

**— Ele só quer nos dar uma experiência direta — disse Hermione, imobilizando dois diabretes ao mesmo tempo com um inventivo _Feitiço Congelante_  e enfiando-os de volta na gaiola.**

– É sério. – Remo disse encarando Hermione – Você é muito esperta para algumas coisas, enquanto que para outras parece mesmo uma menina de doze anos... Pelo menos não está defendendo Lockhart agora... – Remo concluiu olhando para Alice de canto de olho.

 

**— Direta? — disse Harry, que estava tentando agarrar um diabrete que dançava fora do seu alcance dando-lhe língua. — Mione, ele não tinha a menor ideia do que estava fazendo...**

**— Bobagem. Você leu os livros dele, vê só todas as coisas incríveis que ele fez...**

**— Que ele diz que fez — murmurou Rony.**

– Aposto que Rony está certo. – Sirius disse estendendo a mão para Alice novamente – Aposto que tudo que está escrito nos livros dele é mentira!

                Alice ia estender a mão para apertar a de Sirius, mas foi impedida por Frank.

– Não quero ver minha namorada rebolando em cima de uma mesa de novo. – Frank disse retirando a mão de Sirius do caminho.

– Vamos comer antes de continuar? – Gina perguntou levantando-se, sabia que nos próximos capítulos as coisas piorariam para ela.

– Claro. – Lily concordou – Já estou com fome mesmo.

                Harry sabia que Gina devia estar se sentindo mal, sabia desde o inicio que aquele livro seria difícil para ela. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela para o almoço e segurou sua mão discretamente por algum tempo. Tiago e Remo não deixaram de perceber. Tiago que tinha a própria mão envolta na mão de Lily cutucou-a e apontou para Harry e Gina sob a mesa. Lily deu um grande sorriso para Gina. Não havia prestado muita atenção na menina até o momento.

                Algum tempo depois todos voltaram a seus lugares, Severo pegou o livro e abriu no sétimo capítulo:

**– Capítulo VII – Sangue-ruim e vozes invisíveis.**


	7. Sangue ruim e vozes invisíveis

**– Sangue ruim e vozes invisíveis.**

 

– Não gostei nem um pouco do nome desse capítulo. – Lily disse nervosa.

– Sei que a parte do sangue-ruim deve estar te incomodando... – Tiago disse acariciando a mão de Lily – Mas a parte das vozes invisíveis me deixou mais preocupado...

– Espero que Harry não esteja ouvindo vozes invisíveis. – Sirius disse entendendo a preocupação de Tiago.

– Ouvir vozes não é bom. – Frank completou.

                Severo pigarreou para impedir que continuassem comentando o título do capítulo e começou a ler.

 

**Harry dedicou muito tempo, nos dias seguintes, a desaparecer de vista sempre que Gilderoy Lockhart aparecia andando por um corredor. Mais difícil foi evitar Colin Creevey, que parecia ter decorado o seu horário. Pelo visto nada dava maior alegria a Colin do que dizer: "Tudo bem, Harry?" seis ou sete vezes por dia e ouvir: "Oi, Colin", em resposta, por maior irritação que Harry demonstrasse ao dizer isso.**

– Definitivamente o líder do fã clube do Harry Potter. – Remo disse dando um meio sorriso para Harry.

 

**Edwiges continuava aborrecida com Harry por causa da desastrada viagem de carro e a varinha de Rony continuava a funcionar mal, superando os próprios limites na sexta-feira na aula de Feitiços, ao se atirar da mão de Rony e atingir o Profº. Flitwick bem no meio dos olhos, produzindo um grande furúnculo verde e latejante no lugar em que bateu.**

– Temperamental sua varinha, né? – Alice disse com um suspiro – Espero que ninguém se machuque por isso...

                Harry e Rony trocaram um sorriso ao ouvir aquilo, não conseguiam resistir. Tiago achou aquilo muito estranho, mas não comentou.

 

**Assim entre uma coisa e outra, Harry ficou muito contente ao ver chegar o fim de semana. Ele, Rony e Mione estavam planejando visitar Hagrid no sábado de manhã. Harry, porém, foi acordado muito antes da hora que pretendera pelas sacudidas de Olívio Wood, capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória.**

**— Que foi? — perguntou Harry tonto de sono.**

**— Prática de Quadribol! — disse Wood. — Vamos!**

– Esse ano vocês ganham a taça de quadribol! – Tiago disse com um brilho ligeiramente maníaco no olhar – Wood deve estar ainda mais focado, e ele está no sexto ano, precisa vencer a taça esse ano ou ano que vem, ou será considerado um péssimo capitão e com isso não vai ter chance no quadribol pro... – Tiago agarrou a garganta quando as palavras pararam de sair de sua boca.

– Silêncio! – Alice disse com a varinha apontada para ele. – É melhor assim...

                Lily sorriu para Tiago e acariciou sua mão com o dedo indicador. Tiago deu de ombros e aceitou o carinho de Lily fechando os olhos.

                Severo bufou antes de continuar lendo.

 

**Harry espiou pela janela apertando os olhos. Havia uma névoa rala cobrindo o céu rosa e dourado. Agora que acordara, ele não conseguia entender como podia estar dormindo com a algazarra que os passarinhos faziam.**

**— Olívio — disse ele com a voz rouca. — O dia ainda está amanhecendo.**

**— Exato — respondeu Wood. Ele era um sextanista alto e forte e, naquele instante, seus olhos brilhavam de fanático entusiasmo. — Faz parte do nosso novo programa de treinamento. Ande, pegue a vassoura e vamos — disse Wood animado. — Nenhum dos times começou a treinar ainda; vamos ser os primeiros a dar a partida este ano...**

– Imagino que Olívio seja outro que merece uns feitiços silenciadores... – Sirius disse sorrindo para Tiago.

 

**Aos bocejos e tremores, Harry saiu da cama e tentou encontrar as vestes de Quadribol.**

**— Muito bem — disse Wood. — Te encontro no campo daqui a quinze minutos.**

**Depois de procurar o uniforme vermelho do time e vestir uma capa para se aquecer, Harry rabiscou um bilhete para Rony explicando onde fora e desceu a escada em caracol até a sala comunal, a Nimbus 2000 ao ombro. Acabara de chegar ao buraco do retrato quando ouviu um estardalhaço às suas costas, e Colin Creevey apareceu correndo escada abaixo, a máquina fotográfica balançando feito louca ao pescoço e alguma coisa segura na mão.**

– Como o garoto pode ter descoberto que Harry ia treinar? – Remo questionou risonho. – Wood foi até o dormitório acordar ele...

 

**— Ouvi alguém dizer o seu nome na escada, Harry! Olhe só o que tenho aqui! Mandei revelar, queria lhe mostrar...**

– O garoto tem audição supersônica! – Sirius disse rindo.

 

**Harry examinou confuso a foto que Colin sacudia debaixo do seu nariz.**

**Numa foto preto-e-branco, um Lockhart em movimento puxava com força um braço que Harry reconhecia como seu. Ficou satisfeito ao ver que o seu eu fotográfico resistia bravamente e recusava a se deixar arrastar para dentro da foto. Enquanto Harry observava, Lockhart desistiu e se largou, ofegante, contra a margem branca da foto.**

**— Você autografa? — perguntou Colin, ansioso.**

**— Não — disse Harry sem rodeios, olhando para os lados para verificar se a sala estava realmente deserta. — Desculpe, Colin, estou com pressa, prática de Quadribol...**

**E atravessou o buraco do retrato.**

**— Uau! Espere por mim! Nunca vi um jogo de Quadribol antes!**

– O garoto deve ter passado o ano inteiro te perseguindo... – Alice disse sorrindo para Harry. Harry apenas deu um sorriso triste que nenhum dos que não conheciam a história entendeu a razão.

 

**Colin subiu pelo buraco atrás de Harry.**

**— Vai ser bem chato — disse Harry depressa, mas o garoto não lhe deu atenção, seu rosto iluminava-se de excitação.**

**— Você foi o jogador da casa mais novo em cem anos, não foi, Harry? Não foi? — perguntou Colin, caminhando ao lado dele. — Você deve ser genial. Eu nunca voei. É fácil? Esta vassoura é sua? É a melhor que existe?**

**Harry não sabia como se livrar do coleguinha. Era como ter uma sombra extremamente tagarela.**

**— Eu não entendo bem de Quadribol — disse Colin sem fôlego. — É verdade que tem quatro bolas? E duas ficam voando em volta dos jogadores tentando tirá-los de cima das vassouras?**

**— É — disse Harry a contragosto, conformado em explicar as regras complicadas do Quadribol.**

**— Chamam-se balaços. Há dois batedores em cada time armados de bastões para rebater os balaços para longe do seu time. Fred e Jorge Weasley batem pela Grifinória.**

**— E para que servem as outras bolas? — perguntou Colin, derrapando dois degraus porque olhava boquiaberto para Harry.**

**— Bem, a goles, a bola vermelha meio grande, é a que faz os gols. Três apanhadores em cada time atiram a goles um para o outro e tentam metê-La entre as balizas na extremidade do campo, são três postes compridos com aros na ponta.**

**— E a quarta bola...**

**—... É o pomo de ouro — disse Harry —, e é muito pequena, muito veloz e difícil de agarrar.**

**Mas é isso que o apanhador tem que fazer, porque um jogo de Quadribol não termina até o pomo ser capturado. E o apanhador que agarra o pomo para o time ganha cento e cinqüenta pontos a mais.**

**— E você é o apanhador da Grifinória, não é? — perguntou Colin cheio de admiração e respeito.**

**— Sou — respondeu Harry enquanto deixavam o castelo e começavam a atravessar o gramado encharcado de orvalho. — E tem o goleiro também. Ele guarda as balizas. É isso, em resumo.**

                Tiago parecia a ponto de explodir, queria tanto falar que estava ficando vermelho.

– Já vai passar o efeito, – Lily sussurrou para ele – mas se começar a falar demais de quadribol, eu mesma coloco o próximo. – acrescentou com carinho deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

                Severo apertou o livro com raiva antes de continuar lendo. Não sabia quanto tempo aguentaria assistir, aos dois cada vez mais próximos, calado.

 

**Mas Colin não parou de interrogar Harry o tempo todo, desde o gramado ondulante até o campo de Quadribol, e Harry só conseguiu se desvencilhar dele quando chegou aos vestiários; Colin ainda gritou com sua voz fina quando ele se afastava.**

**— Vou pegar um bom lugar, Harry! — e correu para as arquibancadas.**

**Os outros jogadores do time da Grifinória já estavam no vestiário. Wood era o único que parecia realmente acordado. Fred e Jorge estavam sentados, os olhos inchados e os cabelos despenteados, ao lado de uma quartanista, Alicia Spinnet, que parecia estar cabeceando contra a parede em que se encostara. As outras artilheiras, suas companheiras, Katie Bell e Angelina Johnson, bocejavam lado a lado de frente para eles.**

**— Até que enfim, Harry, por que demorou? — perguntou Wood eficiente. — Agora, eu queria ter uma conversinha com vocês antes de irmos para o campo, porque passei o verão imaginando um programa de treinamento completamente novo, que acho que vai fazer toda a diferença...**

– Para o bem de Harry, é melhor que o plano de treinamento de Wood seja menos puxado que o de Tiago. – Sirius comentou bufando. – Tiago nos acordava todos os domingos ao raiar do sol para treinar... 

                Tiago cruzou os braços sobre o peito, incapaz de se defender.

 

**Wood ergueu um grande diagrama de um campo de Quadribol, em que estavam desenhadas muitas linhas, setas e cruzes em tinta de cores diversas. Depois, puxou a varinha, deu uma batidinha no desenho, e as flechas começaram a se deslocar pelo diagrama como lagartas. Quando Wood deslanchou um discurso sobre as novas táticas, a cabeça de Fred Weasley despencou no ombro de Alicia Spinnet e ele começou a roncar.**

**O primeiro quadro levou quase vinte minutos para ser explicado, mas havia outro por baixo daquele, e um terceiro por baixo do segundo. Harry mergulhou num estupor durante a falação interminável de Wood.**

                Tiago deu a Harry um olhar muito rigoroso e paternal. Como se dissesse sem palavras que desaprovava a atitude do filho. Harry desviou os olhos.

 

**— Então — disse Wood, finalmente, arrancando Harry de uma irrealizável fantasia sobre o que estaria comendo no café da manhã, naquele instante, no castelo. — Ficou claro? Alguma pergunta?**

**— Tenho uma pergunta, Olívio — disse Jorge, que acordara assustado. — Você não podia ter explicado tudo isso ontem quando a gente estava acordado?**

**Wood não gostou.**

**— Agora, ouçam aqui, vocês todos — disse, amarrando a cara. — Nós devíamos ter ganho a taça de Quadribol no ano passado. Somos sem favor nenhum o melhor time da escola. Mas, infelizmente, devido a circunstâncias fora do nosso controle...**

**Harry se mexeu cheio de culpa no banco. Estivera inconsciente na ala hospitalar no último jogo do ano anterior, o que significava que a Grifinória tivera um jogador a menos e sofrera sua pior derrota em trezentos anos.**

                Tiago gemeu com a informação.

– Você não teve culpa! – Lily disse a Harry, e apertou a mão de Tiago com força fazendo-o concordar.

 

**Wood esperou um instante para recuperar o próprio controle. A última derrota, visivelmente, continuava a torturá-lo.**

**— Então, este ano, vamos treinar mais do que jamais treinamos... Muito bem, vamos colocar as nossas teorias em prática! — gritou Wood, agarrando a vassoura e saindo do vestiário. As pernas dormentes e, ainda bocejando, o time o acompanhou.**

**Tinham passado tanto tempo no vestiário que o sol já estava todo de fora, embora ainda se vissem restos de névoa sobre o gramado do estádio. Quando Harry entrou em campo, viu Rony e Mione sentados nas arquibancadas.**

**— Vocês ainda não acabaram? — gritou Rony surpreso.**

**— Nem começamos — respondeu Harry, olhando com inveja a torrada com geléia que Rony e Mione tinham trazido do Salão. — Wood esteve ensinando novas jogadas ao time.**

**Ele montou na vassoura, meteu o pé no chão para dar impulso e saiu voando, o ar frio da manhã bateu em seu rosto, acordando-o com muito mais eficiência do que a longa conversa de Wood. Era uma sensação maravilhosa estar de volta a um campo de Quadribol. Harry sobrevoou o estádio a toda velocidade, apostando corrida com Fred e Jorge.**

                Tiago sorriu para Harry com carinho. Sentia que quadribol fazia o mesmo bem aos dois, o esporte permitia que eles estivessem juntos, mesmo muitos anos após sua morte.

 

**— Que clique-clique esquisito é esse? — gritou Fred enquanto faziam uma volta rápida.**

**Harry olhou para as arquibancadas. Colin estava sentado em um dos lugares mais altos, a máquina fotográfica levantada, tirando fotos seguidas, o som estranhamente ampliado no estádio deserto.**

– Vão achar que ele é um mini espião de outro time. – Remo disse rindo – Ou pelo menos é o que Tiago pensaria...

                Tiago concordou enfático.

 

**— Olhe para cá, Harry! Para cá! — gritava se esganiçando.**

**— Quem é aquele? — perguntou Fred.**

**— Não faço a menor ideia — mentiu Harry dando uma bombeada na vassoura que o levou o mais longe possível de Colin.**

**— Que é que está acontecendo? — perguntou Wood, franzindo a testa, enquanto cortava o ar em direção a eles. — Por que aquele aluninho de primeiro ano está tirando fotos? Não gosto disto. Pode ser um espião da Sonserina, tentando descobrir o nosso novo programa de treinamento.**

**— Ele é da Grifinória — informou Harry depressa.**

**— E o pessoal da Sonserina não precisa de espião, Olívio — acrescentou Jorge.**

**— Por que você está dizendo isso? — perguntou Wood irritado.**

**— Porque eles vieram pessoalmente — respondeu Jorge apontando.**

                Tiago começou a fazer mímicas em direção a Sirius.

– O que o time da Sonserina está fazendo no treino de quadribol da Grifinória? – Sirius falou tentando interpretar a mímica de Tiago. Ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Só vamos saber se você deixar o Ranhoso continuar lendo.

 

**Vários alunos de vestes verdes estavam entrando em campo, de vassouras na mão.**

**— Eu não acredito! — sibilou Wood indignado. — Reservei o campo para hoje!**

**— Vamos cuidar disso.**

**Wood mergulhou até o chão, aterrissando em sua raiva, com muito mais força do que pretendia, e cambaleou um pouco ao desmontar. Harry, Fred e Jorge o acompanharam.**

**— Flint! — berrou Wood para o capitão da Sonserina. — Está na hora do nosso treino! Levantamos especialmente para isso!**

**— Pode ir dando o fora!**

**Marcos Flint era ainda mais corpulento do que Wood. Tinha uma expressão de trasgo astucioso quando respondeu:**

**— Tem bastante espaço para todos nós, Wood.**

**Angelina, Alicia e Katie tinham se aproximado também. Não havia mulheres no time da Sonserina, para ficarem, ombro a ombro, com ar de desdém, encarando os jogadores da Grifinória.**

**— Mas eu reservei o campo! — disse Wood, praticamente cuspindo de raiva. — Eu reservei!**

**— Ah, mas tenho um papel aqui assinado pelo Profº. Snape.**

– É óbvio que o Seboso teria algo haver com isso! – Sirius disse irritado – Está sempre passando por cima das regras e dos outros professores para favorecer a Sonserina ou prejudicar Harry...

                Lily relutou em concordar, mas era impossível dizer que Sirius estava mentindo.

                Até mesmo Severo sabia que aquilo era verdade.

 

**_"Eu, Profº. Snape, dei ao time da Sonserina permissão para praticar hoje no campo de Quadribol, face à necessidade de treinarem o seu novo apanhador.”_ **

**— Vocês têm um novo apanhador? — perguntou Wood, distraído. — Onde?**

**E por trás dos seis jogadores grandalhões surgiu diante deles um sétimo, menor, com um sorriso que se irradiava por todo o rosto pálido e fino. Era Draco Malfoy!**

– Ele comprou a entrada dele no time. – Sirius disse categórico.

– Fez o pai comprar, na verdade... – Remo concordou.

 

**— Você não é o filho do Lúcio Malfoy? — perguntou Fred, olhando Draco com ar de desagrado.**

**— Engraçado você mencionar o pai do Draco — disse Flint enquanto o time inteiro da Sonserina sorria com mais prazer.**

**— Deixe eu mostrar a vocês o presente generoso que ele deu ao time da Sonserina.**

**Os sete mostraram as vassouras. Sete cabos polidos, novos em folha, e sete conjuntos de letras douradas, formando as palavras Nimbus 2001, reluziam sob os narizes dos jogadores da Grifinória, ao sol do amanhecer.**

– Só assim aquele garoto nojento conseguiu entrar no time. – Gina resmungou. – Não tem talento, apenas dinheiro.

 

**— Último modelo. Saiu no mês passado — disse Flint displicente, tirando um grão de poeira da ponta de sua vassoura com um peteleco. — Acho que bate de longe a série antiga das 2000. Quanto às velhas Cleansweep — e sorriu de modo desagradável para Fred e Jorge, que seguravam esse tipo de vassoura —, varram o placar com elas.**

**Nenhum dos jogadores da Grifinória conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer naquele instante. Draco exibia um sorriso tão grande que seus olhos frios estavam reduzidos a fendas.**

**— Ah, olha ali — disse Flint. — Uma invasão de campo.**

**Rony e Mione vinham atravessando o gramado para ver o que estava acontecendo.**

**— Que é que está havendo? — perguntou Rony a Harry. — Por que vocês não estão jogando? E que é que ele está fazendo aqui?**

**Olhava para Draco, reparando nas vestes de Quadribol com as cores da Sonserina que o garoto usava.**

**— Sou o novo apanhador da Sonserina, Weasley — disse Draco, presunçoso. — O pessoal aqui está admirando as vassouras que meu pai comprou para o nosso time.**

**Rony olhou, boquiaberto, as sete magníficas vassouras diante dele.**

**— Boas, não são? — disse Draco com a voz macia. — Mas quem sabe o time da Grifinória pode levantar um ourinho e comprar vassouras novas, também. Você podia fazer uma rifa dessas Cleansweep 5; imagino que um museu talvez queira comprá-las.**

**O time da Sonserina dava gargalhadas.**

– Harry poderia comprar vassouras para o time inteiro se quisesse, – Sirius disse desdenhoso – mas ele não precisou comprar o lugar dele no time.

– Nenhum jogador da Grifinória compraria um lugar no time, – Frank disse diretamente para Severo – temos orgulho e honra...

 

**— Pelo menos ninguém do time da Grifinória teve de pagar para entrar — disse Mione com aspereza. — Entraram por puro talento.**

**O ar presunçoso de Draco pareceu oscilar.**

**— Ninguém pediu sua opinião, sua sujeitinha de sangue ruim. — xingou ele.**

                Severo engasgou com as palavras, lembravam a ele horrivelmente um episodio de seu quinto ano.

                Lily cerrou os punhos e a mandíbula.

– Esse inseto merece que alguém lave a boca dele com sabão. – Tiago conseguiu falar com raiva, seu olhar diretamente sobre Severo.

                Rony pousou a mão no ombro de Hermione com delicadeza. Tantos anos depois e aquelas palavras ainda pareciam fazer mais mal a ele do que a ela. Gina bufou.

– Nunca soube disso! – Neville exclamou revoltado – Teria enfrentado Malfoy de novo se soubesse.

– Você é um bom amigo... – Alice disse apertando a mão do filho.

– Ficou sem voz, Seboso? – Sirius perguntou com selvageria – Não vai continuar lendo?

                Severo pigarreou e buscou pelos olhos verdes de Lily, mas encontrou apenas os olhos identicamente verdes de Harry. Deu um suspiro profundo e continuou.

 

**Harry percebeu na hora que Draco dissera uma coisa realmente ofensiva, porque houve um tumulto instantâneo em seguida às suas palavras. Flint teve que mergulhar na frente de Draco para impedir que Fred e Jorge se atirassem contra ele. Alicia gritou com voz aguda:**

**— Como é que você se atreve! — e Rony mergulhou a mão nas vestes, puxou a varinha e gritou:**

**— Você vai me pagar! — e apontou a varinha, furioso, para a cara e Draco, por baixo do braço de Flint.**

– Isso não vai dar certo. – Alice murmurou – Não com a varinha quebrada...

 

**Um estrondo muito forte ecoou pelo estádio, e um jorro de luz verde saiu da ponta oposta da varinha de Rony, atingiu-o na barriga e o atirou de costas na grama.**

– A varinha inverteu? – Sirius gemeu.

– Espero que o feitiço não seja perigoso demais... – Remo murmurou olhando para Rony preocupado.

 

**— Rony! Rony! Você está bem? — gritou Mione.**

**Rony abriu a boca para falar, mas não saiu nada. Em vez disso, ele soltou um poderoso arroto e várias lesmas caíram de sua boca para o colo.**

                Tiago e Sirius começaram a rir baixo e acabaram contagiando os outros, até mesmo Rony começou a rir de sua desgraça.

– Por isso que vocês ficaram comentando quando o Rony mandou o Malfoy comer lesmas no capítulo anterior? – Tiago perguntou entre risadas.

– Não nos lembrávamos daquele episodio, – Hermione respondeu segurando o riso – mas até que faz sentido, a varinha já tinha a ideia de fazer Malfoy comer lesmas, mas ricocheteou...

– Desculpa. – Lily disse olhando para Rony com pena entre as risadas – Mas não consigo parar de rir.

– Tudo bem. – Rony disse com as orelhas vermelhas.

– Se ele tivesse conseguido enfeitiçar Malfoy teria arranjado problemas. – Gina disse – Mamãe ficaria furiosa...

**O time da Sonserina ficou paralisado de tanto rir. Flint, dobrado pela cintura, tentava se apoiar na vassoura nova. Draco caíra de quatro, dando murros no chão. Os alunos da Grifinória agrupavam-se em torno de Rony, que não parava de arrotar lesmas enormes. Ninguém parecia querer tocar nele.**

**— É melhor levarmos o Rony para a casa de Hagrid, é mais perto — disse Harry a Mione, que concordou cheia de coragem, e os dois levantaram o amigo pelos braços.**

**— Que aconteceu, Harry? Que aconteceu? Ele está doente? Mas você pode curá-lo, não pode?**

**— Colin descera correndo das arquibancadas e agora dançava em volta dos meninos que saíam de campo. Rony deu um enorme suspiro e mais lesmas rolaram pelo seu peito.**

**— "Aaah", exclamou Colin, fascinado, erguendo a máquina fotográfica. "Pode manter ele parado, Harry?”**

**— Sai da frente, Colin! — disse Harry com raiva. Ele e Mione carregaram Rony para fora do estádio e atravessaram os jardins em direção à orla da floresta.**

**— Estamos quase lá, Rony — disse Mione quando a cabana do guarda-caça tornou-se visível.**

**— Você vai ficar bom num instante, estamos quase chegando...**

**Estavam a uns cinco metros da casa de Hagrid quando a porta de entrada se abriu, mas não foi**

**Hagrid que apareceu.**

**Gilderoy Lockhart, hoje com vestes lilás clarinho, vinha saindo.**

– Isso não é bom... – Tiago disse – Se ele apontar a varinha para Rony pode tornar tudo muito pior!

– Você nem imagina quão certo está... – Hermione disse com um suspiro, fazendo Alice fechar a cara.

– Se ele não tem competência para dominar diabretes, não quero imaginar o estrago que ele poderia fazer tentando curar alguém. – Remo comentou maldoso e recebeu acenos de concordância de todos, a não ser Alice.

**— Depressa, aqui atrás — sibilou Harry, arrastando Rony para trás de uma moita próxima. Mione seguiu-o, um tanto relutante.**

**— É muito simples se você sabe o que está fazendo! — Lockhart dizia em voz alta a Hagrid. — Se precisar de ajuda, você sabe onde estou! Vou-lhe dar uma cópia do meu livro. Estou surpreso que ainda não o tenha comprado: vou autografar um exemplar hoje à noite e mandar para você. Bom, adeus. — E saiu em direção ao castelo.**

**Harry esperou até Lockhart desaparecer de vista, então puxou Rony da moita até a porta de Hagrid. Bateram apressados.**

**Hagrid abriu na mesma hora, parecendo muito rabugento, mas seu rosto se iluminou quando viu quem era.**

**— Estive pensando quando é que vocês viriam me ver, entrem, entrem, achei que podia ser o Profº. Lockhart outra vez...**

**Harry e Mione ajudaram Rony a entrar na cabana sala-e-quarto, que tinha uma cama enorme em um canto, uma lareira com um fogo vivo no outro.**

**Hagrid não pareceu perturbado com o problema das lesmas de Rony, que Harry explicou em poucas palavras enquanto baixava o amigo em uma cadeira.**

– Claro que isso não perturbaria Hagrid, – Remo disse com um meio sorriso – ele já viu coisas mais nojentas.

– Provavelmente vai ficar mais preocupado com as aboboras da escola... – Lily disse sorrindo saudosa.

 

**— Melhor para fora do que para dentro — disse Hagrid animado, baixando com ruído uma grande bacia de cobre na frente do menino. — Ponha todas para fora, Rony.**

**— Acho que não há nada a fazer exceto esperar que a coisa passe — disse Mione ansiosa, observando Rony se debruçar na bacia. — É um feitiço difícil de fazer em condições ideais, ainda mais com uma varinha quebrada...**

**Hagrid ocupou-se pela cabana preparando chá para os meninos. Seu cão de caçar javalis, Canino, fazia festas a Harry, sujando-o todo.**

**— Que é que Lockhart queria com você, Hagrid? — perguntou Harry, coçando as orelhas de Canino.**

**— Estava me dando conselhos para manter um poço livre de algas — rosnou Hagrid, tirando um galo meio depenado de cima da mesa bem esfregada e pousando nela o bule de chá. — Como se eu não soubesse. E ainda fez farol sobre um espírito agourento que ele espantou. Se uma única palavra do que disse for verdade eu como a minha chaleira.**

– Sério, Alice, – Lily disse encarando a amiga – até mesmo Hagrid, que idolatra os professores, acha que Lockhart é um impostor...

– Hagrid não gosta de Lockhart por que ele diz a maneira certa de fazer as coisas... – Alice disse na defensiva.

– Você está sendo ridícula. – Frank bufou – Como pode achar que Lockhart sabe mais como cuidar de Hogwarts do que Hagrid?

                Alice cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ignorou o namorado. Não queria dar o braço a torcer.

 

**Não era hábito de Hagrid criticar professores de Hogwarts, e Harry olhou-o surpreso. Mione, porém, disse num tom mais alto do que de costume:**

**— Acho que você está sendo injusto. É óbvio que o Profº. Dumbledore achou que ele era o melhor candidato para a vaga...**

**— Ele era o único candidato — disse Hagrid, oferecendo-lhes um prato de quadradinhos de chocolate, enquanto Rony tossia e vomitava na bacia. — E quero dizer o único mesmo. Está ficando muito difícil encontrar alguém para ensinar Artes das Trevas. As pessoas não andam muito animadas para assumir esta função. Estão começando a achar que esta enfeitiçada. Ultimamente ninguém demorou muito nela.**

– O inútil era o único candidato! – Tiago exclamou vitorioso – Dumbledore o contratou apenas por não ter outra opção.

                Remo sorriu, sentia-se um pouco melhor sabendo que Dumbledore não estava ficando louco. A verdade era que Remo sempre gostou de DCAT e adoraria se candidatar ao cargo de professor um dia. Mas com seu probleminha peludo não teria coragem, não poderia colocar mais pessoas em risco.

                Alice bufou irritada.

– Só assim mesmo para aquele inútil virar professor. – Neville disse irritando ainda mais a mãe.

 

**Agora me contem — disse Hagrid, indicando Rony com a cabeça. — Quem é que ele estava tentando enfeitiçar?**

**— Malfoy chamou Mione de alguma coisa, deve ter sido muito ruim porque ele ficou furioso.**

– Sério, Harry, – Tiago disse balançando a cabeça – Você realmente podia ter se dado ao trabalho de aprender pelo menos o básico. Não saber o nível da ofensa de Malfoy...

                Harry baixou os olhos, sabia que o pai estava certo.

 

**— Foi ruim — disse Rony, rouco, erguendo-se, lívido e suado, até a superfície da mesa. — Malfoy chamou Mione de sangue ruim, Hagrid...**

**Rony tornou a sumir debaixo da mesa e um novo jorro de lesmas caiu. Hagrid pareceu indignado.**

**— Ele não fez isso!**

**— Fez sim — confirmou Mione. — Mas eu não sei o que significa. Percebi que era uma grosseria muito grande, é claro...**

– Você não sabia o que era sangue ruim até esse momento? – Lily perguntou a Mione com pena e compreensão.

– Não é o tipo de coisa que se possa aprender em livros... – Mione disse dando de ombros com um sorriso tristonho.

– Se você tivesse lido os livros da minha mãe teria aprendido... – Sirius disse mortificado.

– Os Sonserinos me chamaram de sangue ruim no primeiro dia de aula. – Lily disse olhando Hermione nos olhos, apenas uma poderia entender como a outra se sentia – Quando chegamos à fila na porta da sala de transfiguração um garoto da Sonserina deu dois passos para frente e disse: “Não chegue perto de mim, sangue ruim”. – Lily desviou os olhos de Mione e encarou Severo, Tiago passou o braço pelo ombro dela – Não sabia o que significava, mas Alice me explicou logo depois... Achei que um amigo me defenderia, mas foi minha primeira decepção...

– Sinto muito. – Hermione disse chateada.

 

**— É praticamente a coisa mais ofensiva que ele podia dizer — ofegou Rony, voltando. — Sangue ruim é o pior nome para alguém que nasceu trouxa, sabe, que não tem pais bruxos. Existem uns bruxos, como os da família de Malfoy, que se acham melhores do que todo mundo porque têm o que as pessoas chamam de sangue puro. — Ele deu um pequeno arroto, e uma única lesma caiu em sua mão estendida. Ele a atirou à bacia e continuou: — Quero dizer, nós sabemos que isso não faz a menor diferença. Olha só o Neville Longbottom, ele tem sangue puro e sequer consegue pôr um caldeirão em pé do lado certo.**

– Podia ter usado a si mesmo como exemplo em vez de ficar falando mal do meu filho. – Alice bufou para Rony que se encolheu ligeiramente – Você tem sangue puro também e não conseguia nem usar a própria varinha.

– Ele não estava totalmente errado. – Neville disse tentando acalmar Alice.

– Pare de se diminuir. – Frank falou sério – Não quero mais ouvir você dizendo que as pessoas estavam certas em falar mal de você.

– Ok. – Neville disse escondendo um sorriso – Mas eu era bem desastrado nessa época...

 

**— E ainda não inventaram um feitiço que a nossa Mione não saiba fazer — disse Hagrid orgulhoso, fazendo Mione ficar púrpura de tão corada.**

**— É uma coisa revoltante chamar alguém de...— começou Rony, enxugando a testa suada com a mão trêmula — sangue sujo, sabe. Sangue comum. É ridículo. A maioria dos bruxos hoje em dia é mestiça. Se não tivéssemos casado com trouxas teríamos desaparecido da terra.**

– Fale isso perto da minha mãe e ela vai te chamar de traidor do sangue para baixo. – Sirius disse dando de ombros – Mas você está certíssimo, meus pais são primos, a maioria dos casamentos de sangue puro acontecem entre pessoas da mesma família, logo veremos anomalias genéticas por ai...

– Sabe o que sempre me impressionou? – Mione disse olhando para Rony com carinho – Você tem sangue puro, e sempre pareceu muito mais ofendido do que eu...

– É por que ele é uma pessoa decente. – Tiago disse sorrindo.

                Rony corou até as orelhas.

 

**Ele teve uma ânsia de vômito e tornou a desaparecer de vista.**

**— Bem, não posso censurá-lo por querer enfeitiçar Draco — disse Hagrid alto para encobrir o barulho das lesmas que caíam na bacia. — Mas talvez tenha sido bom a sua varinha ter errado.**

**Acho que Lúcio Malfoy viria na mesma hora à escola se você tivesse enfeitiçado o filho dele. Pelo menos você não se meteu em apuros.**

**Harry teria gostado de lembrar que o apuro não podia ser pior do que ter lesmas saindo da boca, mas não pôde; os quadradinhos de chocolate de Hagrid tinham grudado seus maxilares.**

– A culinária de Hagrid é quase tão eficiente quanto um feitiço silenciador... – Remo disse sorrindo para Tiago e Harry.

 

**— Harry — disse Hagrid abruptamente como se tivesse lhe ocorrido um pensamento repentino. — Tenho uma reclamação sobre você. Ouvi falar que andou distribuindo fotos autografadas. Como é que não ganhei nenhuma?**

**Furioso, Harry desgrudou os dentes.**

**— Não andei distribuindo fotos autografadas — disse alterado. — Se Lockhart continua a espalhar este boato...**

**Mas, então, ele viu que Hagrid estava rindo.**

**— Só estou brincando — disse, dando palmadinhas amigáveis nas costas de Harry, fazendo-o enfiar a cara na mesa. — Eu sabia que não tinha dado. Eu disse a Lockhart que você não precisava fazer isso. Você é mais famoso do que ele sem fazer a menor força.**

– Lockhart não deve ter gostado nada de ouvir isso. – Frank disse satisfeito.

**— Aposto como ele não gostou disso — comentou Harry erguendo a cabeça e esfregando o queixo.**

**— Acho que não — respondeu Hagrid, com os olhos cintilando. — E então falei que nunca tinha lido um livro dele e ele resolveu ir embora. Quadradinhos de chocolate, Rony? — acrescentou, ao ver Rony reaparecer.**

**— Não, obrigado — disse o menino, fraco. — É melhor não.**

**— Venham ver o que andei plantando — convidou Hagrid quando Harry e Mione terminaram de beber o chá.**

**Na pequena horta nos fundos da casa havia uma dúzia das maiores abóboras que Harry já vira. Cada uma tinha o tamanho de um pedregulho.**

**— Estão crescendo bem, não acha? — perguntou Hagrid alegre. — Para a Festa das Bruxas... Até lá já devem estar bem grandes.**

**— Que é que você está pondo na terra? — perguntou Harry.**

**Hagrid espiou por cima do ombro para ver se estavam sozinhos.**

**— Bom, tenho dado, sabe, uma ajudinha...**

**Harry reparou no guarda-chuva florido de Hagrid encostado na parede dos fundos da cabana.**

– Você devia ter tomado aulas com Hagrid sobre a melhor maneira de usar uma varinha quebrada... – Gina disse rindo para Rony.

– Acho que nesse caso ele seria um professor melhor do que Lockhart. – Remo completou – Ah, não, mesmo sem isso Hagrid seria um professor melhor do que Lockhart.

– A lula gigante seria um professor melhor do que Lockhart. – Sirius disse rindo.

– Uma das lesmas que Rony vomitou seria um professor melhor que Lockhart. – Tiago disse caindo na gargalhada com os amigos enquanto Alice fechava ainda mais a cara.

 

**Harry sempre tivera razões para acreditar até aquele momento que aquele guarda-chuva não era bem o que parecia; na verdade, tinha a forte impressão de que a velha varinha escolar de Hagrid se escondia dentro dele. O guarda-caça fora expulso de Hogwarts no terceiro ano, mas Harry nunca descobrira a razão — era só mencionar o assunto, e ele pigarreava alto e se tornava misteriosamente surdo até que se mudasse de assunto.**

– Acho que forte impressão não é a expressão certa nesse caso. – Remo sorriu para Harry – Está mais para certeza absoluta.

 

**— Um feitiço de engorda? — perguntou Mione, num tom de quem se diverte e desaprova. — Bem, você fez um bom trabalho.**

**— Foi o que a sua irmãzinha disse — comentou Hagrid, fazendo sinal a Rony. — Encontrei-a ainda ontem — Hagrid olhou de esguelha para Harry, a barba mexendo.**

**— Ela me disse que estava só dando uma olhada pelos jardins, mas eu calculo que estava na esperança de encontrar alguém na minha casa. — E piscou para Harry. — Se alguém me perguntasse, ela é uma que não recusaria uma foto...**

                Gina baixou os olhos imediatamente. Sabia que todos pensariam que estava com vergonha de sua paixonite infantil por Harry, mas o próprio Harry, Rony e Hermione sabiam que não era o caso, estavam todos imaginando se Gina já estaria sob controle do diário nesse momento. E pelo nome do capítulo, eles tinham certeza que sim.

                Rony se sentia culpado, achava que se tivesse dado mais atenção à irmã, nada disso teria acontecido, e ela nunca teria sido marcada por aquele trauma.

                Os outros, no entanto, estavam certos de que Hagrid estava com a razão e que não haveria qualquer outro motivo para Gina estar passeando perto da cabana de Hagrid.

 

**— Ah, cala a boca — disse Harry. Rony deu uma risada abafada e o chão ficou cheio de lesmas.**

**— Cuidado! — rugiu Hagrid, puxando Rony para longe das suas preciosas abóboras.**

**Era quase hora do almoço e como Harry só comera uns quadradinhos de chocolate desde o amanhecer, estava doido para voltar à escola e almoçar. Eles se despediram de Hagrid e regressaram ao castelo. Rony tossia de vez em quando, mas só vomitou duas lesminhas.**

**Mal tinham entrado no saguão quando ouviram uma voz.**

**— Aí estão vocês, Potter, Weasley. — A Profª. McGonagall veio em direção a eles, com a cara séria. — Vocês dois vão cumprir suas detenções hoje à noite.**

**— O que nós fizemos, professora? — perguntou Rony, contendo, nervoso, um arroto.**

– Roubaram o carro voador do seu pai e usaram para chegar à escola, foram vistos e ainda bateram no salgueiro lutador? – Frank perguntou irônico.

**— Você vai polir as pratas na sala de troféus com o Sr. Filch. E nada de magia, Weasley, no muque.**

**Rony engoliu em seco. Argo Filch, o zelador, era detestado por todos os alunos da escola.**

**— E você, Potter, vai ajudar o Profº. Lockhart a responder as cartas dos fãs.**

– Eu ia preferir polir as pratas! – Remo disse categórico.

– Eu também. – Harry suspirou.

 

**— Ah, não... Professora, não posso ir também para a sala de troféus? — perguntou Harry desesperado.**

**— É claro que não — respondeu ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — O Profº. Lockhart fez questão de que fosse você. Oito horas em ponto, os dois.**

**Harry e Rony entraram curvados no Salão Principal, no pior estado de ânimo possível, Hermione atrás deles, com aquela expressão “Bom-vocês-desobedeceram-o-regulamento.”**

**Harry nem apreciou o empadão tanto quanto pretendera. Os dois, ele e Rony, acharam que tinham se dado muito mal.**

**— Filch vai me prender lá a noite inteira — disse Rony, com a voz deprimida. — Nada de magia! Deve ter umas cem taças naquela sala. Não entendo nada de limpeza de trouxas.**

**— Eu trocaria com você numa boa — disse Harry num tom calmo. — Treinei um bocado com os Dursley. Responder as cartas dos fãs de Lockhart... Ele vai ser um pesadelo...**

– Pena de você... – Frank disse encarando Harry e fazendo Alice ficar ainda mais irritada.

 

**— Ah, aqui temos o bagunceiro! — exclamou. — Entre, Harry — Rebrilhando nas paredes, à luz das muitas velas, havia uma quantidade de fotografias emolduradas de Lockhart. Havia até algumas autografadas. Outra grande pilha aguardava sobre a mesa.**

**— Você pode endereçar os envelopes! — disse Lockhart a Harry como se isso fosse um prêmio. — O primeiro vai para Gladys Gudgeon, que Deus a abençoe, uma grande fã minha...**

**Os minutos se arrastaram. Harry deixou a voz de Lockhart passar por ele, respondendo ocasionalmente "Hum" e "Certo" e "Sim". Vez por outra, ele captava uma frase do tipo "A fama é um amigo infiel, Harry" ou "A celebridade é o que ela faz, lembre-se disto".**

**As velas foram se consumindo, fazendo a luz dançar sobre os muitos rostos de Lockhart que o observavam. Harry estendeu a mão dolorida para o que lhe pareceu ser o milésimo envelope, e escreveu o endereço de Veronica Smethley. Deve estar quase na hora de sair pensou Harry infeliz, por favor, tomara que esteja quase na hora...**

– A hora nunca passa rápido o bastante quando estamos fazendo algo desagradável... – Tiago murmurou para Harry fazendo Lily dar um meio sorriso em concordância.

 

**Então ele ouviu uma coisa — uma coisa muito diferente do ruído das velas que espirravam já no finzinho e a tagarelice de Lockhart sobre os fãs.**

**Foi uma voz, uma voz de congelar o tutano dos ossos, uma voz venenosa e gélida de tirar o fôlego.**

**— _Venha... Venha para mim... Me deixe rasgá-lo... Me deixe rompê-lo... Me deixe matá-lo..._**

****

– Isso não é nada bom... – Sirius comentou nervoso.

– Se juntarmos isso ao nome do livro temos uma situação bem complicada. – Remo concordou pensativo.

– Sou boba demais por esperar que Harry nunca chegue a entrar na câmara secreta ou a encontrar o monstro? – Lily cochichou para Tiago, e foi imediatamente abraçada.

– Parece que ele é um imã para problemas. – Tiago cochichou para Lily e deu um suspiro profundo.

 

**Harry deu um enorme pulo e, com isso, fez aparecer um enorme borrão na Rua de Veronica Smethley.**

**— Que! — exclamou em voz alta.**

**— Eu sei! — disse Lockhart. — Seis meses inteiros encabeçando a lista dos livros mais vendidos! Bati todos os recordes!**

**— Não — disse Harry assustado. — Essa voz!**

**— Perdão? — disse Lockhart, parecendo intrigado. — Que voz?**

**— Aquela, a voz que disse, o senhor não ouviu?**

**Lockhart estava olhando para Harry muito surpreso.**

**— Do que é que você está falando, Harry? Talvez você esteja ficando com sono? Nossa, olhe só a hora! Estamos aqui há... quase quatro horas! Eu nunca teria acreditado, o tempo voou, não acha?**

– Lockhart não escutou... – Tiago murmurou pensativo – Não acho que ele esteja mentindo...

– Então a tal voz invisível é uma voz que só Harry consegue ouvir? – Remo concordou seguindo o raciocínio de Tiago.

– Que tipo de voz apenas uma pessoa pode ouvir? – Sirius perguntou.

                Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar, eles estavam raciocinando muito mais próximos à realidade do que imaginavam.

– Então é alguém que só consegue se comunicar com Harry? – Lily perguntou.

– Ou algo. – Tiago disse de repente.

 

**Harry não respondeu. Apurava os ouvidos para captar novamente a voz, mas não havia som algum exceto Lockhart a lhe dizer que não devia esperar uma moleza como aquela todas as vezes que pegasse uma detenção. Sentindo-se atordoado, Harry foi-se embora.**

**Era tão tarde que a sala comunal da Grifinória estava quase vazia.**

**Harry subiu direto ao dormitório. Rony ainda não voltara. Harry vestiu o pijama, meteu-se na cama e esperou. Meia hora depois, Rony apareceu, aconchegando o braço direito e trazendo um forte cheiro de liquido de polimento para o quarto escuro.**

**— Os meus músculos estão em cãibra — gemeu, afundando-se na cama. — Catorze vezes ele me fez dar brilho naquela taça de Quadribol antes de ficar satisfeito. E tive mais um acesso de lesmas em cima de um prêmio especial por serviços prestados à escola. Levou séculos para retirar as lesmas... Como foi com o Lockhart?**

**Em voz baixa para não acordar Neville, Dino e Simas, Harry contou a Rony exatamente o que ouvira.**

**— E Lockhart disse que não estava ouvindo nada? — perguntou Rony. Harry podia até vê-lo franzindo a testa ao luar. — Você acha que ele estava mentindo? Mas não entendo, mesmo alguém invisível teria tido que abrir a porta.**

**— Eu sei — disse Harry, recostando-se na cama de colunas e fixando o olhar no dossel. — Eu também não entendo.**

– Isso é um pouco aterrorizador. – Alice comentou finalmente abandonando a cara feia pelas críticas feitas a Lockhart.

– Você não consegue ficar longe de encrencas? – Remo perguntou a Harry com carinho.

– Você nem imagina... – Rony murmurou para Hermione.

– Vamos passar pro próximo capítulo logo, – Tiago disse ansioso indicando que Remo pegasse o livro logo – quero saber mais sobre essa voz...

                Remo estendeu a mão para Severo e pegou o livro.

**– Capítulo VIII – A festa de aniversário de morte.**


	8. A festa de aniversário de morte

**– A festa de aniversário de morte.**

 

– Uma festa de fantasmas? – Tiago perguntou confuso.

– Já ouvi falar disso. – Sirius disse – fantasmas fazem festas para comemorar o dia em que morreram...

– Não devia ser um dia considerado triste? – Alice perguntou.

– Devia... – Remo respondeu – Mas em geral os fantasmas comemoram por que continuaram em terra... Apenas bruxos que temem a morte se tornam fantasmas...

 

**Outubro chegou, espalhando, pelos jardins, uma friagem úmida que entrava pelo castelo.**

**Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira, esteve multo ocupada com uma repentina onda de gripe entre professores, funcionários e alunos. Sua poção reanimadora fazia efeito instantâneo, embora deixasse quem a bebia fumegando pelas orelhas durante muitas horas. Gina Weasley, que andava pálida, foi intimada por Percy a tomar a poção.**

                Rony encarou Gina pesaroso. Tantos sinais de que algo estava errado com a irmã e ele nunca percebeu. Gina baixou os olhos. Tiago observou o comportamento dos dois com atenção.

 

**A fumaça saindo por baixo dos seus cabelos muito vivos dava a impressão de que a cabeça inteira estava em chamas.**

**Gotas de chuva do tamanho de balas de revólver fustigavam as janelas do castelo durante dias seguidos; as águas do lago subiram, os canteiros de flores viraram um rio lamacento, e as abóboras de Hagrid ficaram do tamanho de um barraco. O entusiasmo de Olívio Wood pelas sessões de treinamento regulares, no entanto, não esfriou, razão por que Harry pôde ser encontrado, no fim de uma tarde de sábado tempestuosa, nas vésperas do Dia das Bruxas, voltando à torre da Grifinória, encharcado até os ossos e coberto de lama.**

– Você não pode esperar que um treino seja cancelado por causa de uma chuvinha. – Tiago disse sério.

– Se tiver um furacão, Tiago continua achando que não há motivo para um treino ser cancelado. – Sirius disse rindo.

– Eu levo quadribol a sério. Só isso. – Tiago respondeu à provocação do amigo.

 

**Mesmo tirando a chuva e o vento não fora um treino alegre. Fred e Jorge, que tinham andado espionando o time da Sonserina, tinham visto com os próprios olhos a velocidade das novas Nimbus 2001. Eles comentaram que o time da Sonserina parecia sete borrõezinhos cortando o céu com a velocidade de mísseis.**

– Velocidade é importante, mas não é tudo. – Tiago disse categórico – Não adianta nada ter uma vassoura rápida e não ter habilidade para conduzi-la... – Tiago calou-se antes que alguém resolvesse silenciá-lo.

 

**Quando Harry vinha acabrunhado pelo corredor deserto encontrou alguém que parecia tão preocupado quanto ele. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, o fantasma da torre da Grifinória, olhava desanimado pela janela, murmurando para si mesmo "... Não satisfaz os requisitos... Pouco mais de um centímetro, se tanto...”**

– A caçada dos sem cabeça! – Remo, Tiago e Sirius exclamaram juntos.

– Todo ano a mesma coisa... – Tiago completou sozinho.

– O que? – Lily perguntou confusa.

– Nick está sempre tentando entrar para um grupo de fantasmas sem cabeça... – Remo explicou.

– Não aceitam ele por que ele não é tecnicamente sem cabeça... – Harry completou.

– Por pouco mais de um centímetro. – Lily compreendeu.

 

**— Oi, Nick — cumprimentou Harry.**

**— Olá, olá — assustou-se ele olhando para os lados. Usava um elegante chapéu emplumado sobre a longa cabeleira crespa e uma túnica com rufos, que escondia o fato do seu pescoço estar quase completamente separado da cabeça. Nick era transparente como fumaça, e Harry via através dele o céu escuro e a chuva torrencial lá fora.**

**— Você parece preocupado, jovem Potter —, disse Nick, dobrando, ao falar, uma carta transparente e guardando-a no interior do gibão.**

**— Você também — disse Harry.**

**— Ah — Nick Quase Sem Cabeça fez um aceno com a mão elegante — uma questão de menor importância... Não é que eu queira realmente entrar... Achei que devia me candidatar, mas pelo visto "não satisfaço as exigências"...**

**Apesar do seu tom leve, tinha no rosto uma expressão de muita amargura.**

**— Mas a pessoa pensaria, não é — disse ele de repente, tirando mais uma vez a carta do bolso — que ter levado quarenta e cinco golpes de machado cego no pescoço qualificaria alguém a entrar para a Caça Sem Cabeça?**

**— Ah, sim — respondeu Harry, que obviamente deveria concordar.**

**— Quero dizer, ninguém gostaria mais do que eu que o corte tivesse sido rápido e limpo, e que minha cabeça tivesse realmente caído, quero dizer, teria me poupado muita dor e ridículo. No entanto... — Nick Quase Sem Cabeça abriu a carta com uma sacudidela e leu furioso:**

**_“Só podemos aceitar caçadores cujas cabeças tenham se separado dos corpos. O senhor compreenderá que, do contrário, seria impossível os sócios participarem das atividades de caça como: Balanço de Cabeça à Cavalo e Pólo de Cabeça. É com o maior pesar, portanto, que devemos informar-lhe que o senhor não satisfaz as nossas exigências._ **

**_Com os nossos cumprimentos,_ **

**_Sir Patrício Delaney-Podmore.”_ **

****

– Mas para que ele quer entrar para a caça sem cabeça? – Alice perguntou fazendo careta – Não parece uma atividade agradável.

                Severo achava aquilo uma grande palhaçada.

 

**Espumando de raiva, Nick Quase sem cabeça guardou a carta.**

**— Pouco mais de um centímetro, se tanto..." de pele..." e um tendão seguram minha cabeça, Harry! A maioria das pessoas acharia que fui decapitado, mas ah, não, não é o bastante para o Sr. Realmente Decapitado Podmore.**

**Nick Quase Sem Cabeça respirou fundo várias vezes e então disse, num tom muito mais calmo:**

**— Então... O que é que o está preocupando? Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?**

**— Não — disse Harry. — A não ser que saiba onde podemos arranjar sete Nimbus 2001 de graça para o nosso jogo contra Sonse...**

**O resto da frase de Harry foi abafado por um miado agudo de alguém junto aos seus calcanhares. Ele olhou e deu com um par de olhos amarelos que mais pareciam globos de luz. Era Madame Nor-r-ra, a gata esquelética e cinzenta que o zelador, Argo Filch, usava como uma espécie de delegada na sua luta incansável contra os estudantes.**

– Você está completamente enlameado andando pelo castelo. – Tiago disse compreendendo o que a gata estava fazendo. – Aposto que Filch vai te levar para a sala dele...

 

**— É melhor você sair daqui, Harry — disse Nick depressa. — Filch não está de bom humor, pegou a gripe, e uns alunos do terceiro ano sem querer grudaram miolos de sapo pelo teto da masmorra cinco. Ele esteve limpando a manhã inteira e se vir você pingando lama para todo lado...**

**— Certo — disse Harry se afastando do olhar acusador de Madame Nor-r-ra, mas não foi suficientemente rápido. Atraído ao local pela força misteriosa que parecia ligá-lo àquela gata nojenta, Argo Filch irrompeu de repente pela tapeçaria à direita de Harry, chiando furioso à procura do infrator. Trazia um lenço de grossa lã escocesa amarrado à cabeça e seu nariz estava estranhamente purpúreo.**

**— Sujeira! — gritou, os maxilares tremendo, os olhos assustadoramente saltados, apontando a poça de lama que pingava das vestes de Quadribol de Harry. — Bagunça e sujeira por toda parte! Para mim, chega, é o que lhe digo. Venha comigo, Potter!**

**Então Harry acenou um triste adeus a Nick Quase Sem Cabeça e acompanhou Filch ao andar de baixo, duplicando o número de pegadas de lama no assoalho.**

**Harry nunca estivera no interior da sala de Filch antes;**

– Acho que compensa o fato de Tiago ter passado metade do primeiro ano na sala do zelador. – Sirius comentou com uma risada que parecia um latido.

 

**era um lugar que a maioria dos estudantes evitava. O local era encardido e escuro, sem janelas, iluminado por uma única lâmpada de óleo pendurada no teto baixo. Um leve cheiro de peixe frito impregnava a sala.**

**Arquivos de madeira estavam dispostos ao longo das paredes; pelas etiquetas, Harry pôde ver que continham detalhes sobre cada aluno que Filch já castigara. Fred e Jorge Weasley tinham uma gaveta separada.**

– Eu e Sirius costumávamos ter uma gaveta separada... – Tiago disse saudoso.

– E você se orgulha disso... – Severo murmurou de seu canto e foi ignorado por todos.

 

**Uma coleção muitíssimo polida de correntes e algemas estava pendurada na parede atrás da mesa de Filch. Era do conhecimento geral que ele estava sempre pedindo a Dumbledore que o deixasse pendurar os alunos no teto pelos tornozelos.**

**Filch pegou uma pena no tinteiro em cima da mesa e começou a procurar um pergaminho.**

**— Bosta — resmungou furioso —, bosta frita de dragão... Miolos de sapos... Tripas de ratos... Para mim já chega... Vou fazer disto um exemplo... Onde está o formulário... Aqui...  
Ele retirou um grande rolo de pergaminho da gaveta da escrivaninha e abriu-o à sua frente, mergulhando a longa pena negra no tinteiro.**

**— Nome... Harry Potter. Crime...**

**— Foi só um pouquinho de lama! — exclamou Harry.**

**— Foi só um pouquinho de lama para você, moleque, mas para mim é mais uma hora de limpeza! — gritou Filch, uma gota nojenta estremecendo na ponta do nariz de bolota. — Crime... Sujar o castelo... Sentença sugerida...**

**Filch, secando o nariz sempre a pingar, lançou um olhar desagradável a Harry, que esperava prendendo a respiração, a sentença desabar sobre sua cabeça.**

– Não precisa se preocupar de verdade com isso. – Sirius disse dando de ombros – Filch não tem poder para tirar pontos de ninguém, e a maioria das detenções dele não são aprovadas...

 

**Mas quando Filch baixou a pena, ouviu-se um forte estampido no teto da sala, que fez a lâmpada a óleo chocalhar.**

**— PIRRAÇA! — rugiu Filch, atirando a pena no chão num assomo de raiva. — Desta vez eu te pego, eu te pego!**

**E sem nem olhar para Harry, Filch saiu correndo da sala, com Madame Nor-r-ra do lado.**

**Pirraça era o poltergeist da escola, uma ameaça aérea e sorridente que vivia a provocar desordem e aflição. Harry não gostava muito de Pirraça, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir grato pelo seu senso de oportunidade. Era de esperar, seja o que for que Pirraça tivesse feito (e parecia que desta vez estragara alguma coisa muito importante), desviasse a atenção de Filch de Harry.**

**Achando que devia provavelmente esperar Filch voltar, Harry afundou em uma cadeira comida por traças ao lado da escrivaninha. Sobre ela só havia uma coisa além do formulário incompleto: um envelope roxo, grande e brilhante com letras prateadas na face. Com uma olhada rápida à porta para ver se Filch já estava voltando, Harry apanhou o envelope e leu:**

**_FEITICEXPRESSO_ **

**_Um curso de magia por correspondência para principiantes._ **

****

– Filch é um aborto? – Sirius perguntou sobressaltado e riu.

– Isso não é engraçado! – Lily disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Pode não ser engraçado propriamente, mas explica muita coisa... – Tiago disse escondendo o riso – Agora sabemos por que ele odeia tanto os alunos, não é?

– Faz todo sentido... – Remo disse dando de ombros. – Como é possível que ninguém saiba isso?

– Não sei... – Sirius deu de ombros – Nunca pensei muito nele para ser sincero...

– Faz sentido que ele reclame tanto de limpar... – Alice disse compreendendo muita coisa – Ele não pode usar magia, por isso diz que tudo é tão difícil...

 

**Intrigado, Harry sacudiu o envelope aberto e puxou o maço de pergaminhos que havia dentro, com inscrições prateadas dizendo:**

**_Você se sente antiquado no mundo da magia moderna? Vê-se inventando desculpas para não executar feitiços simples?_ **

**_Ouve caçoadas por manejar tão mal uma varinha de condão?_ **

**_Feiticexpresso é um curso inteiramente novo, que garante resultados rápidos e fácil assimilação._ **

**_Centenas de bruxos e bruxas já se beneficiaram com o método do Feiticexpresso!_ **

**_Madame Z. Nettles of Topsham nos escreve:_ **

**_"Eu não tinha memória para guardar encantamentos e minhas poções eram motivo de riso na família! Agora, depois do curso Feiticexpresso, sou o centro das atenções nas festas, e meus amigos me pedem a receita da Minha Solução Cintilante!”_ **

**_Bruxo D. J. Prod of Didsbury nos conta:_ **

**_"Minha mulher costumava caçoar dos meus feitiços pouco eficientes, mas depois de um mês no seu fabuloso Feiticexpresso consegui transformá-la num iaque! Muito obrigado, Feiticexpresso!_ **

****

– Mas essas pessoas do anuncio não são abortos... – Lily disse confusa.

– Mas Filch deve ser. Se não fosse não teria comprado esse curso... – Remo disse categórico.

– Por que? – Alice perguntou tão confusa quanto Lily.

– Porque ele mora em uma escola de magia, se ele fosse só um bruxo não formado, bastaria ficar no fundo de algumas aulas do primeiro ano para aprender. – Sirius disse dando de ombros – Tenho certeza que Dumbledore permitiria.

– Faz sentido. – Frank disse.

 

**Fascinado, Harry correu os dedos pelo resto do conteúdo do envelope. Para que na vida Filch queria um curso feiticexpresso? Será que isto queria dizer que ele não era um bruxo formado? Harry estava começando a ler a _”Lição Um: Como segurar sua varinha (Algumas dicas úteis)"_  quando o ruído de passos arrastados pelo corredor lhe avisara que Filch estava voltando. Harry enfiou o pergaminho de volta no envelope e atirou-o sobre a mesa pouco antes da porta se abrir.**

**Filch exibia um ar triunfante.**

**— Aquele armário que desaparece foi muitíssimo valioso! — disse todo alegre à Madame Nor-r-ra. — Vamos acabar com o Pirraça desta vez, minha doce...**

**Seus olhos pousaram em Harry e daí correram para o envelope do Feiticexpresso que, o garoto percebeu tarde demais, fora colocado meio metro mais longe do que estava antes.**

**A cara cerosa de Filch ficou vermelho-tijolo. Harry se preparou para uma maré de fúria. Filch capengou até a escrivaninha, agarrou o envelope e jogou-o dentro de uma gaveta.**

**— Você... Você leu...? — gaguejou.**

**— Não — mentiu Harry depressa.**

**Filch torcia as mãos nodosas.**

**— Se eu sonhar que você leu a minha, minha não, a correspondência de um amigo, seja como for, mas...**

– É óbvio que é dele, e não de um amigo. – Sirius revirou os olhos – Ele está apenas se entregando...

– E acho que essa reação dele só prova que ele é mesmo um aborto. – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

– Então esse curso idiota não vai servir para nada. – Severo disse categórico – Se ele não é bruxo, não tem como aprender a fazer magia e ponto final. A varinha só serve para canalizar a magia, ela não cria magia do nada...

– Ranhoso está certo. – Sirius disse com uma expressão surpresa e Severo revirou os olhos.

 

**Harry olhava fixo para ele, assustado; Filch nunca parecera mais furioso. Seus olhos saltavam, um tique nervoso estremecia sua bochecha mole, e o lenço escocês não melhorava sua aparência.**

**— Muito bem, pode ir, e não diga uma palavra, não que... Mas, se você não leu, vá logo, tenho que fazer o relatório sobre o Pirraça, vá...**

**Espantado com a sua sorte, Harry saiu correndo da sala e tomou o corredor de volta para o saguão. Escapar da sala de Filch sem castigo provavelmente era uma espécie de recorde na escola.**

**— Harry! Harry! Funcionou?**

**Nick Quase Sem Cabeça saiu deslizando de uma sala de aula. Atrás dele, Harry pôde ver os destroços de um grande armário preto e dourado que parecia ter sido jogado de uma grande altura.**

**— Convenci Pirraça a largá-lo bem em cima da sala de Filch — disse Nick ansioso. — Achei que iria distraí-lo...**

– Boa Nick. – Tiago e Sirius comemoraram.

– Convencer pirraça a fazer algo é realmente algo admirável. – Neville comentou dando de ombros.

– Não se está tentando convencê-lo a fazer algo errado. – Remo disse trocando um olhar risonho com Tiago e Sirius.

 

**— Aquilo foi você? — perguntou Harry, grato. — Funcionou sim, eu não peguei nem uma detenção. Obrigado, Nick!**

**Os dois saíram juntos pelo corredor. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, Harry reparou, ainda segurava a carta de recusa de Sir Patrício.**

**— Eu gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa sobre a Caça Quase Sem Cabeça — comentou Harry.**

– Péssima ideia! – Sirius exclamou olhando para Harry reprovador – Ele vai arrumar algo que você possa fazer, e levando em consideração o nome do capítulo, aposto que vai pedir que vá à festa de aniversário de morte dele...

 

**Nick Quase Sem Cabeça parou de repente, e Harry passou por dentro dele. Gostaria de não ter feito isso; era como entrar embaixo de um chuveiro gelado.**

**— Mas tem uma coisa que você pode fazer por mim — disse Nick animado. — Harry, seria pedir muito, mas, não, você não iria...**

**— Aonde?**

**— Bem, este Dia das Bruxas será o meu quingentésimo aniversário de morte — disse Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, empertigando-se com o ar solene.**

– Que droga! – Frank exclamou – Logo no dia das bruxas?

 

**— Ah — exclamou Harry, sem saber se devia fazer cara triste ou alegre com a notícia. — Certo.**

**— Estou dando uma festa em uma das masmorras maiores. Vêm amigos de todo o país. Seria uma honra tão grande se você pudesse comparecer! O Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger também seriam muito bem-vindos, é claro, mas você não vai preferir comparecer à festa da escola? — Ele observava Harry cheio de dedos.**

**— Não — disse Harry depressa —, eu vou...**

**— Meu caro rapaz! Harry Potter no meu aniversário de morte! E... — hesitou, parecendo agitado — você acha que seria possível mencionar a Sir Patrício que me acha muito assustador e impressionante?**

**— Claro... Claro.**

**O rosto de Nick Quase Sem Cabeça se abriu num grande sorriso.**

**— Uma festa de aniversário de morte? — disse Hermione muito interessada quando Harry finalmente trocou de roupa e foi-se reunir a ela e a Rony na sala comunal. — Aposto que não existe muita gente viva que possa dizer que foi a uma festa dessas, vai ser fascinante!**

**— Por que alguém iria querer comemorar o dia em que morreu? — exclamou Rony, que estava quase terminando o dever de Poções, mal-humorado. — Me parece uma coisa mortalmente deprimente...**

– Concordo com Rony. – Gina disse desanimada. Tiago estava percebendo que a cada capítulo a garota parecia mais tristonha e estava começando a ficar desconfiado de que algo de ruim tinha acontecido com ela nesse ano.

 

**A chuva continuava a açoitar as janelas, que agora estavam pretas feito tinta, mas dentro da sala tudo parecia claro e alegre. As chamas da lareira iluminavam as inúmeras poltronas fofas onde os alunos estavam sentados lendo, conversando, fazendo o dever de casa ou, no caso de Fred e Jorge Weasley, tentando descobrir o que aconteceria se a pessoa fizesse uma salamandra comer um fogo Filibusteiro. Fred "salvara" o lagarto de couro laranja, que vive no fogo, de uma aula de O Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, e ele agora fumegava suavemente em cima de uma mesa rodeada de meninos curiosos.**

– É um experimento realmente interessante. – Tiago trocou um sorriso com Sirius.

– Talvez eles tenham se tornado grandes inventores de logros depois de Hogwarts! – Sirius disse animado. – Eles tem criatividade o suficiente.

                Rony e Gina trocaram um olhar surpreso, quem poderia imaginar que eles adivinhariam assim o futuro dos gêmeos!

 

**Harry ia começar a contar a Rony e Mione sobre Filch e o curso Feiticexpresso quando, de repente, a salamandra saiu rodopiando descontrolada pelo ar, soltando fagulhas e estampidos. A visão de Percy berrando de ficar rouco com Fred e Jorge, a exibição espetacular de estrelas cor de tangerina que jorravam da boca da salamandra e sua fuga para a lareira, acompanhada de explosões, afugentaram Filch e o envelope do Feiticexpresso da cabeça de Harry.**

**Até chegar o Dia das Bruxas, Harry já se arrependera de sua promessa precipitada de ir à festa do aniversário de morte. O resto da escola estava animado com a proximidade da Festa das Bruxas; o Salão Principal fora decorado com os morcegos vivos de sempre, as enormes abóboras de Hagrid tinham sido recortadas para fazer lanternas tão grandes que cabiam três homens dentro, e havia boatos de que Dumbledore contratara uma trupe de esqueletos dançarinos para divertir o pessoal.**

– Agora não tem jeito. – Lily disse encarando Harry com um olhar maternal – Você prometeu que iria, tem que cumprir suas promessas.

 

**— Promessa é dívida — Mione lembrou a Harry com ar de mandona. — Você disse que iria ao aniversário de morte.**

**Então, às sete horas, Harry, Rony e Mione passaram direto pela porta do Salão Principal apinhado de gente, que brilhava convidativo com pratos de ouro e velas, e tomaram o caminho das masmorras.**

– Temos que admitir que eles são bons amigos. – Remo disse levantando os olhos do livro. – Eles não prometeram a ninguém que iriam à festa, e ainda assim não abandonaram Harry.

– Espero que nunca abandonem... – Tiago murmurou olhando para Rony e Hermione com carinho.

 

**O corredor que levava à festa de Nick Quase Sem Cabeça tinha sido iluminado, também, com velas em toda a sua extensão, embora o efeito não fosse nada alegre: eram velas longas, finas e pretas, de luz azul, que projetavam uma claridade fantasmagórica mesmo nos rostos de gente viva. A temperatura caía a cada passo que davam. Quando Harry estremeceu e puxou as vestes mais para junto do corpo, ouviu um som que lembrava mil unhas arranhando um imenso quadro-negro.**

**— Será que isso é música? — cochichou Rony. Eles dobraram um canto e viram Nick Quase Sem Cabeça parado em um portal adornado com reposteiros de veludo negro.**

**— Meus caros amigos — disse ele pesaroso. — Sejam bem-vindos, sejam bem-vindos... Fico tão contente que tenham podido vir...**

**E tirou o chapéu emplumado fazendo uma reverência e indicando a porta.**

**Era uma cena incrível. A masmorra continha centenas de pessoas esbranquiçadas e translúcidas, a maioria deslizando por uma pista de dança, valsando ao som medonho de trinta serrotes musicais, tocados por uma orquestra reunida em cima de uma plataforma drapeada de negro. Um lustre no alto projetava uma luz azul meia-noite com outras mil velas negras. A respiração dos garotos se condensava, formando uma névoa à frente deles; parecia que estavam entrando em uma câmara frigorífica.**

**— Vamos dar uma circulada? — sugeriu Harry, querendo esquentar os pés.**

**— Cuidado para não atravessar ninguém — recomendou Rony, nervoso, e os três saíram contornando a pista de dança. Passaram por um grupo de freiras soturnas, um homem vestido de trapos que usava correntes e o Frade Gordo, um alegre fantasma da Lufa-Lufa, que conversava com um cavalheiro que tinha uma flecha espetada na testa. Harry não se surpreendeu ao ver que os outros fantasmas davam distância ao Barão Sangrento, um fantasma da Sonserina, muito magro, de olhos arregalados e coberto de manchas de sangue prateado.**

– Até mesmo Sirius e Tiago mantém uma certa distancia do Barão. – Remo comentou dando de ombros.

                Lily olhou para Tiago intrigada.

– Não me olhe assim. – Tiago bufou – Ele ainda me dá arrepios... Você não conhece a história dele!

– E você conhece? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Bem... – Sirius encolheu os ombros – Quando estávamos no primeiro ano fizemos com que o frei gorducho nos contasse tudo sobre ele...

– E ai? – Frank e Neville perguntaram juntos.

– O que sabemos é que ele matou a mulher que amava e depois se matou. – Tiago disse com um suspiro.

– Ok, entendo por que vocês tem medo dele... – Lily disse sentindo um arrepio subir por sua coluna.

– Não temos medo. – Sirius bufou – Apenas não o temos como amigo!

 

**— Ah, não — exclamou Mione, parando de repente. — Deem meia-volta, deem meia-volta, não quero falar com a Murta Que Geme...**

– A Murta-que-Geme! – Alice e Lily exclamaram juntas.

– Quem é essa? – Tiago perguntou curioso.

– É uma fantasma que mora em um banheiro feminino no primeiro andar... – Lily explicou de cara feia.

– Por que o nome dela é murta-que-geme? – Sirius perguntou pensando em besteiras.

– Por que ela passa o tempo todo chorando e resmungando no banheiro... – Alice disse desgostosa – É horrível tentar usar aquele banheiro com ela lá choramingando.

 

**— Quem? — perguntou Harry ao retrocederem.**

**— Ela assombra um boxe no banheiro das meninas no primeiro andar — disse Mione.**

**— Ela assombra um boxe?**

**— É. O boxe esteve quebrado o ano inteiro porque ela não para de ter acessos de raiva e inundar o banheiro. Eu nunca entrei lá sempre que pude evitar; é horrível tentar fazer xixi com ela gemendo do lado...**

**— Olhem, comida! — exclamou Rony.**

– Não acho que vá ter comida para humanos nessa festa... – Frank murmurou.

 

**Do lado oposto da masmorra havia uma longa mesa, também coberta de veludo negro. Eles se aproximaram pressurosos, mas no instante seguinte pararam de chofre, horrorizados. O cheiro era bem desagradável. Grandes peixes podres estavam dispostos em belas travessas de prata; bolos carbonizados estavam arrumados em salvas; havia uma grande terrina de picadinho de miúdos de carneiro cheio de vermes, um pedaço de queijo coberto de uma camada de mofo esverdeado e, o orgulho do bufê, um enorme bolo cinzento em forma de sepultura, com os dizeres em glacê de asfalto: _SIR NICOLAS DE MIMSY-PORPINGTON FALECIDO EM 31 DE OUTUBRO DE 1492._**

**Harry observou, espantado, um fantasma imponente se aproximar da mesa, abaixar-se e atravessá-la, a boca aberta de modo a engolir um salmão fedorento.**

**— O senhor pode provar a comida quando a atravessa? — perguntou-lhe Harry.**

**— Quase — respondeu o fantasma triste e se afastou.**

– Se eles não conseguem comer por que tem comida na festa? – Sirius bufou.

 

**— Imagino que tenham deixado o peixe apodrecer para acentuar o gosto — disse Mione em tom de quem sabe das coisas, apertando o nariz e se debruçando para examinar o picadinho pútrido.**

**— Podemos ir andando? Estou me sentindo enjoado — disse Rony.**

**Nem bem tinham se virado, porém, quando um homenzinho saiu voando de repente de debaixo da mesa e parou no ar diante deles.**

**— Alô, Pirraça — cumprimentou Harry cauteloso.**

**Ao contrário dos fantasmas à volta, Pirraça, o poltergeist era o oposto de pálido e transparente. Usava um chapéu de festa laranja-vivo, uma gravata-borboleta giratória e exibia um largo sorriso no rosto largo e maldoso.**

**— Aperitivos — disse simpático, oferecendo aos garotos uma tigela de amendoins cobertos de fungo.**

**— Não, muito obrigada — disse Mione.**

**— Ouvi você falando da coitada da Murta — disse Pirraça, os olhos dançando. — Que grosseria com a coitada. — Ele tomou fôlego e berrou: — OI! MURTA!**

– É claro que Pirraça vai dar um jeito de perturbar a Murta. – Lily disse com um suspiro – E então ela vai voltar para o banheiro e entupir todas as pias...

– Isso pode ser considerado um comportamento positivo se for pensar nas atitudes da Murta... – Alice completou dando de ombros.

– Sabe o que estava pensando? – Lily disse de repente – Murta é o único fantasma que já vi em Hogwarts que usa o uniforme...

– Ela usa uniforme? – Tiago perguntou pensativo – Então ela morreu em Hogwarts...

– Nunca ouvi falar sobre uma aluna que morreu em Hogwarts. – Sirius disse reflexivo.

– Talvez tenham abafado a morte dela. – Frank disse dando de ombros – Não deve ter sido uma morte natural...

– Nem um acidente. – Remo concordou – Ou não seria abafado...

– Estranho. – Tiago disse categórico.

 

**— Ah, não, Pirraça, não conte a ela o que eu disse, ela vai ficar realmente chateada — cochichou Mione frenética. — Não falei por mal, ela não me incomoda, ah, alô, Murta.**

**O fantasma atarracado de uma moça deslizou até eles. Tinha a cara mais triste que Harry já vira, meio oculta por cabelos escorridos e espessos, e óculos perolados.**

**— Que foi? — perguntou aborrecida.**

**— Como vai, Murta? — cumprimentou Mione fingindo animação. — Que bom ver você fora do banheiro.**

**Murta fungou.**

**— A Srta. Granger estava mesmo falando em você... — disse Pirraça sonsamente ao ouvido da Murta.**

**— Só estava dizendo... Dizendo... Como você está bonita esta noite — completou Mione, fechando a cara para Pirraça.**

**Murta olhou para Mione desconfiada.**

**— Você está caçoando de mim — disse, lágrimas prateadas marejando rapidamente os seus olhos penetrantes.**

**— Não, sério, eu não acabei de falar como a Murta está bonita? — falou Mione, cutucando dolorosamente Harry e Rony nas costelas.**

**— Ah, claro...**

**— Falou...**

**— Não mintam para mim — exclamou Murta, as lágrimas agora escorrendo livremente pelo rosto, enquanto Pirraça, feliz, dava risadinhas por cima do ombro dela. — Vocês acham que não sei como as pessoas me chamam pelas costas? Murta Gorda! Murta Feiosa! Murta infeliz, chorona, apática!**

**— Você esqueceu do espinhenta — sibilou Pirraça ao ouvido dela.**

**A Murta Que Geme prorrompeu em soluços aflitos e fugiu da masmorra. Pirraça disparou atrás dela, jogando amendoins mofados e gritando:**

**— Espinhenta! Espinhenta!**

– Pirraça tem um talento nato para perturbar os outros... – Alice murmurou.

 

**— Ah, meu Deus! — lamentou-se Hermione.**

**Nick Quase Sem Cabeça agora deslizava por entre os convidados em direção aos garotos.**

**— Estão se divertindo?**

**— Ah, claro — mentiram.**

**— Um número de convidados bem grande — disse Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, orgulhoso. — A rainha viúva veio lá de Kent... Está quase na hora do meu discurso, é melhor eu ir avisar a orquestra...**

**A orquestra, porém, parou de tocar naquele exato instante. E, todas as pessoas na masmorra se calaram, olhando para os lados excitadas, ao ouvirem uma trompa de caça.**

**— Ah, lá vamos nós — disse Nick Quase Sem Cabeça amargurado.**

**Pelas paredes da masmorra irromperam doze cavalos fantasmas, cada um montado por um cavaleiro sem cabeça. Os convidados aplaudiram calorosamente. Harry começou a aplaudir, também, mas parou depressa ao ver a cara de Nick.**

**Os cavalos galoparam até o meio da pista de dança e pararam, levantando e baixando as patas dianteiras. A frente da cavalgada havia um fantasma corpulento que segurava a cabeça sob o braço, posição de onde ele tocava a trompa. O fantasma apeou, levantou a cabeça no ar de modo que pudesse ver as pessoas (todos riram) e se dirigiu a Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, recolocando a cabeça sobre o pescoço.**

**— Nick! — rugiu. — Como vai? A cabeça ainda pendurada?**

**Ele soltou uma gargalhada cordial e deu uma palmadinha no ombro de Nick Quase Sem Cabeça.**

**— Seja bem-vindo, Patrício — disse Nick secamente.**

**— Gente viva! — exclamou Sir Patrício, vendo Harry, Rony e Mione, e dando um grande pulo fingindo espanto, de modo que sua cabeça tornou a cair (os convidados gargalharam).**

**— Muito engraçado — disse Nick Quase Sem Cabeça com ferocidade.**

**— Não liguem para o Nick! — gritou a cabeça de Sir Patrício lá do chão. — Ainda está aborrecido porque não o deixamos se associar à Caçada! Mas quero dizer... Olhem só para ele...**

**— Acho — disse Harry depressa, a um olhar significativo de Nick —, Nick é muito... Assustador e...**

**— Ha! — gritou a cabeça de Sir Patrício. — Aposto como ele lhe pediu para dizer isso!**

**— Se todos pudessem me dar atenção, está na hora do meu discurso! — avisou Nick Quase Sem Cabeça em voz alta, caminhando com firmeza até o pódio e tomando posição sob a luz de um refletor azul-gelo.**

**— Meus saudosos cavalheiros, damas e senhores, tenho o grande pesar...**

**Mas ninguém ouviu muito mais do que isso. Sir Patrício e os Caçadores Sem Cabeça começaram uma partida de hóquei de cabeça e as pessoas foram se virando para assistir. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça tentou em vão reconquistar sua plateia, mas desistiu quando a cabeça de Sir Patrício passou navegando por ele em meio aos berros de vivas.**

– Tadinho do Nick. – Alice disse pesarosa.

– Isso foi realmente deselegante da parte desse Sir Patrício. –Lily concordou enfaticamente.

 

**Harry, por esta altura, estava sentindo muito frio, para não falar na fome.**

**— Não dá para aguentar muito mais que isso — murmurou Rony, os dentes batendo, quando a orquestra tornou a entrar em ação, e os fantasmas voltaram à pista de dança.**

**— Vamos — concordou Harry.**

– Vocês até que ficaram bastante... – Tiago comentou enfático – Se forem direto para o salão ainda dá tempo de comer alguma coisa!

 

**Os três saíram em direção à porta, acenando com a cabeça e sorrindo para todos que olhavam, e um minuto depois estavam andando depressa pelo corredor cheio de velas.**

**— Talvez o pudim ainda não tenha acabado — disse Rony esperançoso, seguindo à frente em direção à escada do saguão de entrada.**

**E então Harry ouviu: _“Rasgar... romper... matar..”_**

****

– Péssimo momento para a voz que só Harry escuta se manifestar. – Sirius bufou. Mas Tiago estava prestando mais atenção na expressão deprimida de Gina do que no que o amigo falava.

 

**Era a mesma voz, a mesma voz gélida e assassina que ouvira na sala de Lockhart.**

**Ele parou quase tropeçando, apoiando-se na parede de pedra, escutando com toda a atenção, olhando para os lados, apertando os olhos para ver nos dois sentidos do corredor mal iluminado.**

**— Harry, que é que você...?**

**— É aquela voz de novo, fiquem quietos um minuto...**

**_"Tanta fome... Tanto tempo...”_ **

**— Ouçam! — disse Harry com urgência, e Rony e Mione pararam, observando-o.**

**_“Matar... Hora de matar...”_ **

**A voz foi ficando mais fraca. Harry tinha certeza de que estava se afastando — se afastando para o alto. Uma mistura de medo e excitação se apoderou dele ao fixar o olhar no teto escuro; como é que ela podia estar se afastando para o alto? Seria um fantasma, para quem tetos de pedra não faziam diferença?**

**— Por aqui — gritou ele e começou a subir correndo as escadas para o saguão. Não adiantava querer ouvir nada ali, o vozerio na festa do Salão Principal ecoava pelo saguão. Harry subiu correndo a escadaria de mármore até o primeiro andar, com Rony e Mione nos seus calcanhares.**

**— Harry, que é que estamos...**

**— PSIU!**

**Harry apurou os ouvidos. Longe, vinda do andar de cima, cada vez mais fraca, ele ouviu a voz: _"... Sinto cheiro de sangue... SINTO CHEIRO DE SANGUE!"_  Sentiu um aperto no estômago...**

**— Vai matar alguém! — gritou ele, e sem dar atenção aos rostos perplexos de Rony e Mione, subiu correndo o lance seguinte de escada, três degraus de cada vez, tentando escutar apesar do barulho que seus passos faziam...**

– Vocês pensaram que eu estava ficando louco, não é? – Harry perguntou a Rony e Hermione.

– Nós não ouvíamos a voz... – Hermione se defendeu.

                Rony, no entanto, prestava atenção na irmã que estava encolhida no sofá. Tiago seguiu o olhar de Rony e encarou Gina com curiosidade, ela parecia cada vez pior ao ouvir sobre aquilo.

 

**Harry precipitou-se pelo segundo andar, Rony e Mione ofegantes atrás dele, e não parou até entrar no último corredor deserto.**

**— Harry, do que é que você estava falando? — perguntou Rony, enxugando o suor do rosto. — Eu não ouvi nada...**

**Mas Mione soltou uma súbita exclamação, apontando para o corredor.**

**— Olhem!**

**Alguma coisa brilhava na parede em frente. Eles se aproximaram devagarinho, apertando os olhos para ver na penumbra. Alguém tinha pintado palavras de uns trinta centímetros na parede entre as duas janelas, que refulgiam à luz das chamas das tochas.**

**_A CÂMARA SECRETA FOI ABERTA._ **

**_INIMIGOS DO HERDEIRO, CUIDADO._ **

****

– Isso é terrível. – Lily murmurou nervosa e Tiago passou o braço pelo ombro dela para consola-la.

 

**— Que coisa é aquela, pendurada ali embaixo? — perguntou Rony, com um ligeiro tremor na voz.**

**Ao se aproximarem, Harry quase escorregou — havia uma grande poça de água no chão; Rony e Mione o seguraram, e continuaram a avançar devagar até a mensagem, os olhos fixos na sombra escura embaixo. Os três logo perceberam o que era e deram um salto para trás espalhando água.**

**Madame Nor-r-ra, a gata do zelador, estava pendurada pelo rabo em um suporte de tocha. Estava dura como um pau, os olhos arregalados e fixos.**

                Lily gemeu e escondeu o rosto no peito de Tiago, a gata era uma prova de que a mensagem era verdadeira.

– A única coisa que espero é que ela tenha sido a única vítima... – Remo falou pesaroso.

– Por algum motivo acredito que ela tenha sido apenas a primeira... – Sirius falou sombrio.

                Gina deixava grossas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, e isso também não passou despercebido a Tiago.

 

**Durante alguns segundos eles não se mexeram. Então Rony falou:**

**— Vamos dar o fora daqui.**

**— Será que não devíamos tentar ajudar... — começou a dizer Harry, sem jeito.**

**— Confie em mim — disse Rony. — Não podemos ser encontrados aqui.**

– Rony está certo! – Tiago exclamou alarmado – Se encontrarem vocês ai vão pensar que foram vocês quem fizeram isso!

 

**Mas era tarde demais. Um ronco, como o de um trovão distante, informou-lhes que a festa terminara naquele instante. De cada ponta do corredor onde estavam, ouviram o barulho de centenas de pés que subiam as escadas, e a conversa alta e alegre de gente bem alimentada; no instante seguinte os alunos entravam aos encontrões pelos dois lados do corredor.**

**A conversa, o bulício, o barulho morreu de repente quando os garotos que vinham à frente viram o gato pendurado. Harry, Rony e Mione estavam sozinhos no meio do corredor e os estudantes que se empurravam para ver a cena macabra se calaram.**

**Então alguém gritou em meio ao silêncio.**

**— Inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado! Vocês vão ser os próximos, sangues ruins!**

**Era Draco Malfoy. Ele abrira caminho até a frente dos alunos, seus olhos frios muito intensos, seu rosto, em geral pálido, corara, e ele ria diante do gato pendurado imóvel.**

– Eu acho a atitude de Malfoy muito mais suspeita que a de Harry. – Alice falou com um tremor.

– Nenhum dos dois pode ter aberto a câmara de Slytherin. – Severo falou categórico chamando a atenção de todos. – Nenhum dos dois é o herdeiro.

– Pode ser que Malfoy seja. – Frank disse dando de ombros – Ninguém conhece a linhagem de Slytherin.

– Não, – Severo disse irritado – Mas conhecem a ascendência dos Malfoy, e dos Potter.

– Ele está certo. – Tiago disse com desagrado.

– Mas quem poderia ser o herdeiro? – Lily perguntou com a voz abafada por ainda estar escondida no peito de Tiago.

– Acho que vamos saber logo. – Tiago disse, estranhamente encarando Gina que fungava encolhida no sofá.

                Sirius pegou o livro que Remo lhe estendia.

**– Capítulo IX – A pichação na parede.**


	9. A pichação na parede

**– A pichação na parede.**

 

– É claro que sabemos a que pichação o nome do capítulo se refere. – Alice disse com um suspiro.

– Vamos deixar Sirius ler. – Tiago disse categórico – Quero saber mais sobre isso...

 

**— Que está acontecendo aqui? Que está acontecendo?**

**Atraído, sem dúvida, pelo grito de Draco, Argo Filch apareceu, abrindo caminho com os ombros por entre os alunos aglomerados. Então ele viu Madame Nor-r-ra e recuou, levando as mãos ao rosto horrorizado.**

**— Minha gata? Minha gata! Que aconteceu à Madame Nor-r-ra? — gritou ele.**

**E seus olhos saltados pousaram em Harry.**

– E é claro que ele iria acusar Harry. – Sirius bufou.

 

**— Você! — gritou. — Você! Você assassinou a minha gata? Você a matou! Vou matá-lo! Vou...**

**— Argo! — Dumbledore chegara à cena, seguido de vários professores. Em segundos, passou por Harry, Rony e Hermione e soltou Madame Nor-r-ra do porta-archote.**

**— Venha comigo, Argo — disse a Filch. — Os senhores também, Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger.**

– Dumbledore não pode achar que foram vocês! – Remo disse a Rony, Harry e Hermione.

– Não, ele não acha que foram eles... – Tiago disse categórico.

                Rony e Harry estavam ficando preocupados com Gina, sabiam que esse livro não faria bem a ela. Gina estava pálida e tinha o rosto marcado por lágrimas. Harry esperava que ninguém percebesse a reação exagerada da menina, ou iriam desconfiar de alguma coisa.

 

**Lockhart deu um passo à frente pressuroso.**

**— A minha sala fica mais próxima, diretor, logo aqui em cima, por favor, fique à vontade...**

**— Muito obrigado, Gilderoy — disse Dumbledore.**

**Os presentes se afastaram para os lados em silêncio para deixá-los passar.**

**Lockhart, com o ar agitado e importante, acompanhou Dumbledore, apressado; o mesmo fizeram a Profª. McGonagall e o Profº. Snape.**

– É claro que Ranhoso não perderia a chance de acusar Harry... – Sirius murmurou.

– Não diga isso Sirius. – Lily disse calma – No livro anterior você passou o livro todo achando que Severo estava tentando matar Harry... E no final ele estava tentando protegê-lo.

– Mas é como Dumbledore falou no fim do outro livro. – Sirius respondeu – Depois de passar o ano salvando Harry, ele pode voltar a odiar a memória de Tiago em paz e descontar em Harry a vontade.

– Não acredito nisso. – Lily disse – De verdade, acho que no fundo Severo ainda tem alguma consideração pela nossa amizade.

                Severo sorriu para Lily. Com a garota falando daquele jeito era óbvio que ele ainda tinha uma chance de reconquistar sua confiança.

 

**Ao entrarem na sala escura de Lockhart, ouviram uma agitação passar pelas paredes; Harry viu vários Lockharts nas molduras se esconderem, com os cabelos presos em rolinhos. O verdadeiro Lockhart acendeu as velas sobre a escrivaninha e se afastou um pouco.**

**Dumbledore pôs Madame Nor-r-ra na superfície polida e começou a examiná-la. Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares tensos e se sentaram, observando, em cadeiras fora do círculo iluminado pelas velas.**

**A ponta do nariz comprido e curvo de Dumbledore estava a menos de três centímetros do pelo de Madame Nor-r-ra. Ele a examinou atentamente através dos óculos de meia-lua, apalpou-a e cutucou-a com os dedos longos. A Profª. McGonagall estava curvada quase tão próxima, os olhos apertados. Snape esticava-se por trás deles, meio na sombra, com uma expressão estranhíssima no rosto: era como se estivesse fazendo força para não sorrir. E Lockhart andava à volta do grupo, oferecendo sugestões.**

**— Decididamente foi um feitiço que a matou, provavelmente a Tortura Transmogrifiana. Já a usaram muitas vezes, que pena que eu não estava presente, conheço exatamente o contra feitiço que a teria salvado...**

– Aposto todo o ouro da família Potter que ele está errado. – Tiago disse com um meio sorriso de escárnio para Alice. – Aceita Alice?

                Alice bufou e desviou o olhar.

 

**Os comentários de Lockhart eram pontuados pelos soluços secos e violentos de Filch. Ele se afundara em uma cadeira ao lado da escrivaninha, incapaz de olhar para Madame Nor-rra, o rosto coberto com as mãos. Por mais que detestasse Filch, Harry não pôde deixar de sentir uma certa pena dele, embora não tanta quanto a que sentia de si mesmo. Se Dumbledore acreditasse em Filch, o garoto com certeza seria expulso.**

**Dumbledore agora murmurava palavras estranhas para si mesmo, tocando Madame Nor-r-ra com a varinha, mas nada aconteceu: ela continuava parecendo que fora empalhada recentemente.**

**— Lembro-me de algo muito parecido que aconteceu em Ouagadogou — disse Lockhart —, uma série de ataques, a história completa se encontra na minha autobiografia, naquela ocasião pude fornecer aos habitantes da cidade vários amuletos, que resolveram imediatamente o problema...**

– Se ele estiver certo você ganha todo o ouro da família Potter e todo o ouro que meu tio Alphard deixou para mim. – Sirius disse categórico.

**As fotografias de Lockhart na parede concordavam com a cabeça quando ele falava. Uma delas se esquecera de tirar a rede dos cabelos.**

**Finalmente Dumbledore se ergueu.**

**— A gata não está morta, Argo — disse ele baixinho.**

– Bem Alice, – Frank disse ligeiramente risonho – parece que não é agora que você ficará rica...

 

**Lockhart parou imediatamente de contar o número de assassinatos que evitara.**

**— Não está morta? — engasgou-se Filch, olhando por entre os dedos para Madame Nor-r-ra.**

**— Então por que é que ela está toda... Toda dura e gelada?**

**— Ela foi petrificada — disse Dumbledore ("Ah Eu bem que achei!", disse Lockhart.) — Mas de que forma, eu não sei dizer...**

**— Pergunte a ele! — gritou Filch, virando o rosto manchado e escorrido de lágrimas para Harry.**

**— Nenhum aluno de segundo ano poderia ter feito isto — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — Seria preciso conhecer Magia Negra avançadíssima...**

– Pelo menos Dumbledore tem consciência. – Remo disse aliviado.

– Mas por que levaram eles para a sala se não achavam que a culpa era deles? – Neville, que não sabia muito sobre o que ocorrera naquele ano, perguntou.

– Para interroga-los, saber se viram alguém ou alguma coisa... – Severo respondeu pensativo.

 

**— Foi ele, foi ele! — cuspiu Filch, o rosto balofo congestionado. — O senhor viu o que ele escreveu na parede! Ele encontrou... No meu escritório... Ele sabe que eu sou um... Sou um...**

**— O rosto de Filch se contorceu de modo horrendo. — Ele sabe que sou um aborto! — terminou.**

**— Jamais encostei o dedo em Madame Nor-r-ra! — disse Harry em voz alta, sentindo-se incomodado por saber que todos o olhavam, inclusive todos os Lockhart nas paredes. — Nem mesmo sei o que é um aborto.**

**— Mentira! — rosnou Filch. — Ele viu a carta do Feiticexpresso!**

**— Se me permite falar, diretor — disse Snape de seu lugar nas sombras, e Harry sentiu seus maus pressentimentos aumentarem; tinha certeza de que nada que Snape tivesse a dizer iria beneficiá-lo.**

– Mesmo ele tendo te salvado no ano anterior, – Lily disse pesarosa – você ainda tem um péssimo conceito dele...

– Ele sempre deu motivos. – Harry disse na defensiva e recebeu sorrisos de incentivo de Sirius e Tiago.

 

**— Talvez Potter e seus amigos simplesmente estivessem no lugar errado na hora errada — disse ele, um ligeiro trejeito de desdém lhe encrespando a boca como se duvidasse do que dizia. — Mas temos um conjunto de circunstâncias suspeitas neste caso. Por que é que estavam no corredor do andar superior? Por que não estavam na Festa das Bruxas?**

– É claro que ele não iria simplesmente falar algo para defender Harry... – Remo disse com desdém.

 

**Harry, Rony e Hermione, todos desataram a dar explicações sobre a festa do aniversário de morte.**

**—... Havia centenas de fantasmas na festa, que poderão confirmar que estávamos lá...**

**— Mas por que não foram depois para a Festa das Bruxas? — perguntou Snape, os olhos negros faiscando à luz das velas. — Por que subir àquele corredor?**

**Rony e Hermione olharam para Harry.**

**— Porque... Porque... — disse Harry, o coração disparado; alguma coisa lhe disse que seria muito difícil eles acreditarem se confessasse que fora levado por uma voz sem corpo que ninguém, exceto ele, tinha podido ouvir — porque estávamos cansados e queríamos nos deitar.**

**— Sem jantar? — disse Snape, um sorriso vitorioso perpassou o seu rosto magro. — Eu não sabia que nas festas os fantasmas ofereciam comida própria para consumo de gente viva.**

                Lily olhou para Severo com raiva, o Severo do futuro estava sempre provando a ela que não tinha carinho nenhum por seu filho, e isso para ela significava que ele não tinha carinho nenhum por ela mesma.

 

**— Não estávamos com fome — disse Rony em voz alta ao mesmo tempo que sua barriga dava um enorme ronco.**

**O sorriso maldoso de Snape se ampliou.**

**— Suspeito, diretor, que Potter não esteja dizendo toda a verdade. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia privá-lo de certos privilégios até que esteja disposto a nos contar tudo. Pessoalmente, acho que deveria ser suspenso do time de Quadribol da Grifinória até que se disponha a ser honesto.**

– Você é um ser baixo, desprezível e invejoso! – Tiago vociferou ao ouvir aquilo – Você devia ser privado de certos privilégios por não saber lavar seu cabelos!

– Como o privilégio de respirar, por exemplo! – Sirius completou concordando veemente com Tiago.

– Tiago... – Hermione chamou em voz baixa tentando acalmá-lo. – Prometeu não julgar ninguém antes de ouvir tudo.

– Não estou julgando ninguém. – Tiago gritou – Estou apenas dizendo a verdade!

                Lily relutava em aceitar que seu amigo de infância saísse sempre de seu caminho para prejudicar seu filho.

– Quadribol não tem nada haver com isso. – Remo disse também irritado – Ele não pode ser punido por algo que não fez... Dumbledore e McGonagall não vão compactuar com essa idiotice.

 

**— Francamente, Severo — disse a Profª. McGonagall com aspereza —, não vejo razão para impedir o menino de jogar Quadribol. Esta gata não foi enfeitiçada com um golpe de vassoura. Não há qualquer evidência de que Potter tenha feito algo errado.**

**Dumbledore lançou a Harry um olhar penetrante. Seus olhos azuis cintilantes faziam Harry sentir que estava sendo radiografado.**

**— Inocente até que se prove o contrário, Severo — disse com firmeza.**

– Viu só, Ranhoso – Sirius disse com desdém – nem mesmo como professor as pessoas respeitam sua opinião!

                Tiago e Remo sorriram para Severo com superioridade enquanto Lily olhava para ele com decepção.

                Severo prestou atenção apenas naqueles olhos verdes tristonhos.

 

**Snape pareceu furioso. E Filch também.**

**— Minha gata foi petrificada! — gritou, os olhos esbugalhados. — Quero ver alguém ser castigado!**

**— Vamos curá-la, Argo — disse Dumbledore, paciente. — A Profº. Sprout recentemente obteve umas mandrágoras. Assim que elas crescerem, vou mandar fazer uma poção que ressuscitará Madame Nor-r-ra.**

**— Eu faço — Lockhart entrou na conversa. — Devo ter feito isto centenas de vezes. Seria capaz de preparar um Tônico Restaurador de Mandrágora até dormindo...**

– Se Lockhart fizer a poção a gata vai morrer de verdade. – Frank disse maldoso.

– Pelo menos para isso Ranhoso deve servir... – Sirius murmurou.

 

**— Desculpe-me — disse Snape num tom gelado. — Mas creio que sou o professor de Poções aqui nesta escola.**

**Houve uma pausa muito incômoda.**

**— Vocês podem ir — disse Dumbledore a Harry, Rony e Hermione.**

**Os três saíram o mais depressa que puderam sem chegar a correr. Quando estavam um andar acima da sala de Lockhart, entraram em uma sala de aula e fecharam a porta silenciosamente. Harry procurou enxergar o rosto dos amigos no escuro.**

**— Vocês acham que eu devia ter falado a eles daquela voz que ouvi?**

**— Não — respondeu Rony sem hesitar. — Ouvir vozes que ninguém mais ouve não é bom sinal, mesmo no mundo da magia.**

**Alguma coisa na voz de Rony fez Harry perguntar:**

**— Você acredita em mim, não é?**

**— Claro que acredito — respondeu Rony depressa. — Mas... Você vai concordar que é estranho...**

**— Eu sei que é estranho — disse Harry. — A coisa toda é estranha. O que era aquela pichação na parede? A Câmara Secreta foi aberta... Que será que significa isso?**

**— Sabe, me lembra alguma coisa — disse Rony lentamente. — Acho que alguém certa vez me contou uma história de uma câmara secreta em Hogwarts... Talvez tenha sido o Gui...**

**— E afinal o que é um aborto? — perguntou Harry.**

**Para sua surpresa, Rony sufocou uma risadinha.**

**— Bem... Não é realmente engraçado... Mas é o que Filch é — disse ele. — Um aborto é alguém que nasceu em uma família de bruxos, mas não tem poderes mágicos. De certa forma é o oposto do bruxo que nasceu trouxa, mas os abortos são muito raros. Se Filch está tentando aprender magia em um curso Feiticexpresso, imagino que ele seja um aborto. Isto explicaria muita coisa. Por exemplo, a razão por que ele odeia tanto os alunos. — Rony deu um sorriso de satisfação. — É um amargurado. — Um relógio bateu as horas em algum lugar.**

**— Meia-noite — disse Harry — É melhor irmos deitar antes que Snape apareça e tente nos culpar de outra coisa qualquer.**

– É bom mesmo. – Alice disse – Ele pode aparecer e tentar culpar vocês pela revolta dos duendes.

                Todos com exceção de Severo e Gina riram. Tiago percebeu que a expressão infeliz da garota estava ainda mais intensa, aquilo se parecia horrivelmente com culpa.

 

**Durante alguns dias, a escola praticamente não conseguiu falar de outra coisa a não ser do ataque à Madame Nor-r-ra. Filch o manteve vivo na lembrança de todos, perambulando pelo lugar onde ela fora atacada, como se achasse que o atacante poderia voltar. Harry o vira esfregando a mensagem na parede com Removedor Mágico Multiuso Skower, mas sem resultado; as palavras continuavam a brilhar na pedra, mais fortes que nunca. Quando Filch não estava guardando a cena do crime, esquivava-se pelos corredores, os olhos vermelhos, investindo contra estudantes distraídos e tentando impingir-lhes uma detenção por coisas do tipo "respirar fazendo barulho" e "parecer feliz".**

**Gina Weasley parecia ter ficado muito perturbada com o destino de Madame Nor-r-ra. Segundo Rony, ela adorava gatos.**

**— Mas você nem chegou a conhecer Madame Nor-r-ra direito — disse Rony animando-a. — Francamente, estamos muito melhor sem ela. — Os lábios de Gina tremeram. — Coisas assim não acontecem todo dia em Hogwarts — tranquilizou-a Rony. — Vão pegar o maníaco que fez isso e mandá-lo embora daqui na hora. Só espero que ele tenha tempo de petrificar o Filch antes de ser expulso. Brincadeirinha... — acrescentou Rony depressa, ao ver Gina empalidecer.**

                Aquilo deixou Tiago ainda mais desconfiado e chamou a atenção de Remo e Sirius para a garota. Sirius e Tiago trocaram um olhar profundo, pareciam se comunicar sem palavras.

**O ataque também afetara Mione. Tornou-se comum ela passar muito tempo lendo, mas agora não fazia quase mais nada. Nem Harry e Rony tampouco obtinham alguma resposta quando lhe perguntavam o que pretendia fazer, e somente na quarta-feira seguinte ficaram sabendo.  
Harry se demorara na sala de Poções, onde Snape o retivera depois da aula para raspar os vermes deixados em cima das carteiras.**

– Dumbledore não quis puni-lo, você resolveu fazer sozinho... – Remo perguntou irritado – Não é Ranhoso?

                Severo ignorou. Não poderia revidar, ou daria motivo para que os outros o atacassem.

 

**Depois de um almoço apressado, ele foi ao encontro de Rony na biblioteca e viu Justino Finch-Fletchley, o garoto da Lufa-Lufa que tinham conhecido na aula de Herbologia, vindo em sua direção.**

**Harry acabara de abrir a boca para dizer "Olá" quando Justino o viu, virou-se abruptamente e saiu correndo na direção oposta.**

– Ah, fala sério! – Lily exclamou irritada – Vai dizer que os outros alunos acham que foi você!

                Harry deu de ombros e Gina deu um profundo suspiro.

 

**Harry encontrou Rony no fundo da biblioteca, medindo o dever de História da Magia. O Profº. Binns tinha pedido uma redação de um metro sobre o "Congresso Medieval de Bruxos Europeus".**

**— Não acredito que ainda faltem vinte centímetros... — disse Rony furioso, largando o pergaminho, que tornou a se enrolar. — E Mione escreveu um metro e vinte e oito e a letra dela é miudinha.**

**— Onde é que ela está agora? — perguntou Harry, pegando a fita métrica e desenrolando a própria redação.**

**— Ali adiante — disse Rony indicando as estantes. — Procurando outro livro. Acho que está tentando ler a biblioteca inteira antes do Natal.**

**Harry contou a Rony que Justino Finch-Fletchley fugira dele.**

**— Não sei por que você se importa — disse Rony escrevendo sem parar, fazendo a caligrafia o maior possível. — Toda aquela baboseira sobre a importância de Lockhart...**

– Rony está certo. – Tiago disse rindo – Não vale a pena manter relações com pessoas que acham Lockhart importante. – completou olhando para Alice – Sem ofensa... Sei que até o fim do livro você vai perceber...

 

**Hermione saiu do meio das estantes. Tinha um ar irritado, mas parecia, finalmente, disposta a falar com eles.**

**— Todos os exemplares de _Hogwarts: uma história_  foram retirados — anunciou ela, sentando-se com Harry e Rony. — E tem uma lista de espera de duas semanas. Eu gostaria de não ter deixado o meu exemplar em casa, mas não consegui enfiá-lo no malão com todos os livros de Lockhart.**

– Você podia pedir para que seus pais mandassem ele para você. – Neville disse com simplicidade.

– Meus pais não sabiam usar o correio coruja. – Hermione disse dando de ombros.

 

**— Para que você quer a história? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Pela mesma razão que todo mundo quer: para ler a lenda da Câmara Secreta.**

**— Que vem a ser isso? — perguntou Harry depressa.**

**— Esta é a questão. Não consigo me lembrar — disse Mione, mordendo o lábio. — E não consigo encontrar a história em lugar nenhum...**

– A senhorita “decorei todos os livros antes de vir para Hogwarts”, não consegue se lembrar de uma das partes mais interessantes de Hogwarts, uma história? – Tiago perguntou pressuroso.

– Acho que o convívio com Harry e Rony não fez muito bem a ela. – Frank disse rindo.

– Eu acho que o convívio com eles tornou ela mais humana! – Sirius disse dando uma piscadela para Hermione, que corou.

**— Mione, me deixe ler a sua redação — pediu Rony desesperado, consultando o relógio de pulso.**

**— Não, deixo não — disse a garota com severidade. — Você teve dez dias para terminá-la...  
— Eu só preciso de mais cinco centímetros, deixe, vai...**

**A sineta tocou. Rony e Mione se dirigiram à aula de História da Magia, discutindo.**

**A História da Magia era a matéria mais sem graça do programa. O Profº. Binns, encarregado de ensiná-la, era o único professor fantasma, e a coisa mais excitante que acontecia em suas aulas era ele entrar em classe atravessando o quadro-negro.**

**Velhíssimo e enrugado, muita gente dizia que ainda não percebera que estava morto. Um belo dia ele simplesmente se levantara para dar aula e deixara o corpo sentado numa poltrona diante da lareira da sala de professores; sua rotina não se alterara nem um pingo desde então.**

**Hoje estava chato como sempre. O Profº. Binns abriu seus apontamentos e começou a ler num tom monótono como um aspirador de pó velho, até que quase todos os alunos na sala caíram num estupor profundo, de que emergiam ocasionalmente o tempo suficiente de copiar um nome ou uma data e, em seguida, tornar a adormecer.**

**Estava falando havia meia hora quando aconteceu uma coisa que nunca acontecera antes.  
Hermione levantou a mão.**

**O Profº. Binns ergueu os olhos no meio de um discurso mortalmente maçante sobre a Convenção Internacional de Bruxos de 1289 e fez uma cara surpresa.**

**— Senhorita... Ah...?**

**— Granger, professor. Eu gostaria de saber se o senhor poderia nos contar alguma coisa sobre a Câmara Secreta — pediu Mione com voz clara.**

– Acho que nenhum aluno nunca fez uma pergunta na aula dele. – Lily comentou.

– Se estivesse vivo morreria de susto. – Alice completou rindo.

 

**Dino Thomas, que estivera sentado com a boca aberta, espiando para fora da janela, acordou de repente do seu transe; a cabeça de Lilá Brown deitada sobre os braços se ergueu e o cotovelo de Neville Longbottom escorregou da carteira.**

**O Profº. Binns pestanejou.**

**— Minha matéria é História da Magia — disse ele naquela voz seca e asmática. — Lido com fatos, Srta. Granger, não com mitos nem com lendas. — Ele pigarreou fazendo um barulhinho como o de um giz que se parte e continuou. — Em setembro daquele ano, um subcomitê de bruxos sardos...**

**O professor gaguejou antes de parar. A mão de Mione estava outra vez no ar.**

**— Srta. Granger?**

**— Por favor, professor, as lendas não se baseiam sempre em fatos?**

**O Profº. Binns olhou-a com tal espanto, que Harry teve certeza de que nenhum aluno vivo ou morto, jamais o interrompera antes.**

**— Bem — disse o Profº. Binns lentamente —, é um argumento válido, suponho. — Ele estudou Mione como se nunca antes tivesse olhado direito para um aluno. — Contudo, a lenda de que a senhorita fala é tão sensacionalista e até tão absurda que...**

– Que chega a ser real. – Neville murmurou.

 

**A classe inteira ficou pendurada em cada palavra que o professor dizia. Ele correu um olhar míope por todos, rosto por rosto virado em sua direção. Harry percebeu que ele estava completamente desconcertado por aquela manifestação incomum de interesse.**

**— Ah, muito bem — disse vagarosamente. — Vejamos... A Câmara Secreta...**

**— Os senhores todos sabem, é claro, que Hogwarts foi fundada há mais de mil anos... a data exata é incerta... pelos quatro maiores bruxos e bruxas da época. As quatro casas da escola foram batizadas em homenagem a eles: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw e Salazar Slytherin. Eles construíram este castelo juntos, longe dos olhares curiosos dos trouxas, porque era uma época em que a magia era temida pelas pessoas comuns, e os bruxos e bruxas sofriam muitas perseguições.**

**Ele fez uma pausa, percorreu a sala com os olhos lacrimejantes e continuou:**

**— Durante alguns anos, os fundadores trabalharam juntos, em harmonia, procurando jovens que revelassem sinais de talento em magia e trazendo-os para serem educados no castelo. Mas então surgiram os desentendimentos. Ocorreu uma cisão entre Slytherin e os outros. Slytherin queria ser mais seletivo com relação aos estudantes admitidos. Ele acreditava que o aprendizado de magia devia ser mantido no âmbito das famílias inteiramente mágicas. Desagradava-lhe admitir alunos de pais trouxas, pois os achava pouco dignos de confiança. Passado algum tempo houve uma séria discussão sobre o assunto entre Slytherin e Gryfflndor, e Slytherin abandonou a escola.**

– Slytherin pode ser considerado um dos primeiros puristas de sangue do mundo bruxo. – Lily comentou com desdém.

**O Profº. Binns parou de novo, contraindo os lábios, parecendo uma velha tartaruga enrugada.  
— É o que nos contam as fontes históricas confiáveis. Mas estes fatos honestos foram obscurecidos pela lenda fantasiosa da Câmara Secreta. Segundo ela, Slytherin construiu uma câmara secreta no castelo, da qual os outros nada sabiam. Slytherin teria selado a Câmara Secreta de modo que ninguém pudesse abri-la até que o seu legítimo herdeiro chegasse à escola. Somente o herdeiro seria capaz de abrir a Câmara Secreta, libertar o horror que ela encerrava e usá-lo para expurgar a escola de todos que não fossem dignos de estudar magia.**

– Ou seja, todos os nascidos trouxas. – Lily bufou infeliz.

**Fez-se silêncio quando ele acabou de contar a história, mas não foi o de sempre, o silêncio modorrento que dominava as aulas do Profº. Binns. Havia no ar um certo constrangimento enquanto todos continuavam a olhá-lo, esperando mais. O Profº. Binns fez um ar ligeiramente aborrecido.**

**— A história inteira é um perfeito absurdo, é claro. Naturalmente, a escola foi revistada à procura de provas da existência dessa câmara, muitas vezes, pelos bruxos e bruxas mais cultos. Ela não existe. Uma história contada para assustar os crédulos.**

**A mão de Mione voltou a se erguer.**

**— Professor... O que foi exatamente que o senhor quis dizer com "o horror que a câmara encerra"?**

**— Acredita-se que haja algum tipo de monstro, que somente o herdeiro de Slytherin pode controlar — respondeu o Profº. Binns com sua voz seca e esganiçada.**

**Os alunos trocaram olhares nervosos.**

**— Afirmo que a coisa não existe — disse ele folheando suas anotações. — Não há Câmara alguma e monstro algum.**

**— Mas, professor — perguntou Simas Finnigan —, se a Câmara só pode ser aberta pelo verdadeiro herdeiro de Slytherin, ninguém mais seria capaz de encontrá-la, não é?**

**— Bobagem, Flaherty — disse o Profº. Binns, num tom irritado. — Se uma longa sucessão de diretores e diretoras de Hogwarts não encontraram a coisa...**

**— Mas, professor — ouviu-se a voz fina de Parvati Patil —, a pessoa provavelmente terá de usar Magia Negra para abri-la...**

– Não necessariamente. – Severo disse irritado – Apesar de tudo isso, Slytherin não era realmente um bruxo que usasse magia negra, apenas não era chegado a trouxas.

– E isso faz dele uma pessoa muito agradável, não é? – Tiago encarou Severo com aspereza.

                Severo mais uma vez decidiu ignorar.

 

**— Só porque um bruxo não usa Magia Negra não significa que não possa, senhorita Pennyfeather — retrucou o Profº. Binns. — Eu repito, se uma pessoa como Dumbledore...**

**— Mas talvez a pessoa tenha que ser parente de Slytherin, por isso Dumbledore não poderia... — começou Dino Thomas, mas para o professor aquilo já era demais.**

– Ou talvez a pessoa tenha que ter alguma habilidade hereditária que Slytherin tinha... – Tiago disse pensativo – E uma das únicas coisas que explicaria apenas o herdeiro de Slytherin poder abrir a câmara.

 

**— Basta — disse com rispidez. — É um mito! Não existe! Não há a mínima prova de que Slytherin tenha algum dia construído sequer um armário secreto de vassouras! Arrependo-me de ter contado aos senhores uma história tão tola. Vamos voltar, façam-me o favor, à história, aos fatos sólidos, criveis e verificáveis!**

**E em cinco minutos a classe voltara a mergulhar em seu torpor habitual.**

**— Eu sempre soube que Salazar Slytherin era um velho maluco e tortuoso — contou Rony a Harry e Mione enquanto tentavam passar pelo corredor apinhado de alunos ao fim das aulas, para guardarem as mochilas antes do jantar — Mas não sabia que ele é quem tinha começado toda essa história de puro sangue. Eu não ficaria na casa dele nem que me pagassem. Francamente, se o Chapéu Seletor tivesse tentado me mandar para Sonserina, eu teria tomado o trem de volta para casa...**

                Harry e Sirius se entreolharam desconfortáveis.

 

**Mione concordou fervorosamente, mas Harry não disse nada. Sentira o estômago afundar e o comentário lhe causara mal estar.**

**Harry nunca contara a Rony e Mione que o Chapéu Seletor considerara seriamente mandá-lo para Sonserina. Ainda lembrava, como se fosse ontem, a vozinha que lhe falara ao ouvido quando no ano anterior ele colocara o chapéu na cabeça:**

**“Você poderá ser grande, sabe, está tudo aí em sua cabeça, e Sonserina o ajudaria a galgar o caminho para a grandeza, não há dúvida...”**

**Mas Harry, que já ouvira falar da reputação que tinha Sonserina de produzir bruxos das trevas, pensou desesperado:**

**"Sonserina, não!" e o chapéu lhe respondera: "Bom, se você tem certeza... então é melhor Grifinória...”**

**Enquanto se deslocavam pela multidão, Colin Creevey passou.**

**— Oi, Harry!**

**— Olá, Colin — respondeu Harry automaticamente.**

**— Harry, Harry, um garoto da minha classe anda dizendo que você...**

– Que você é o herdeiro de Slytherin... – Tiago bufou – Isso é uma ideia ridícula.

**Mas Colin era tão pequeno que não conseguiu resistir à maré de gente que o empurrava em direção ao Salão Principal; eles ouviram sua voz pequenininha:**

**— Vejo você depois, Harry! — e desapareceu.**

**— O que será que um garoto da classe dele anda dizendo de você? — perguntou Mione.**

**— Que sou o herdeiro de Slytherin, imagino — disse Harry, o estômago afundando mais uns dois centímetros e ele, de repente, lembrou-se de Justino Finch-Fletchey fugindo dele na hora do almoço.**

**— O pessoal daqui acredita em qualquer coisa — disse Rony desgostoso.**

**A multidão foi-se esgarçando e eles puderam subir a escada seguinte sem dificuldade.**

**— Você naturalmente acha que existe uma Câmara Secreta? — perguntou Rony a Mione.**

**— Não sei — respondeu ela franzindo a testa. — Dumbledore não conseguiu curar Madame Nor-r-ra, e isto me faz pensar que aquilo que a atacou talvez não fosse... Bem... Humano.**

**Ao falar, eles dobraram um canto e se viram no fim do mesmíssimo corredor em que ocorrera o ataque. Pararam e olharam. A cena era exatamente a daquela noite, exceto que não havia nenhum gato duro pendurado no porta-archote, e havia uma cadeira encostada na parede em que se lia a mensagem "A Câmara Secreta foi Aberta".**

**— É onde Filch tem estado de guarda — murmurou Rony.**

**Eles se entreolharam. O corredor estava deserto.**

**— Não faria mal algum dar uma espiada por aí — disse Harry, largando a mochila e ficando de quatro de modo a poder engatinhar à procura de pistas.**

– Faz mal dar uma espiadela sim senhor! – Lily exclamou exaltada – Será que terei de ler sete livros sobre meu filho procurando por problemas que não o envolvem?

– Desculpa? – Harry perguntou sem realmente querer se desculpar. Afinal tudo aquilo o envolvia muito mais do que Lily poderia imaginar.

– E eu esperava mais de você, Hermione. – Lily bufou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

                Hermione corou e baixou os olhos sob o olhar maternal de Lily.

 

**— Marcas de fogo! — disse. — Aqui... E aqui...**

**— Venham só dar uma espiada nisso! — chamou Mione. — Que coisa engraçada...**

**Harry se levantou e foi até a janela junto à mensagem na parede. Mione estava apontando o caixilho superior da janela, onde havia umas vinte aranhas correndo e brigando para entrar em uma pequena fenda. Um fio longo e prateado estava pendurado como uma corda, como se todas o tivessem usado na pressa de sair.**

– As aranhas estavam fugindo? – Tiago perguntou-se pensativo, algumas coisas estavam começando a se encaixar em sua cabeça.

 

**— Vocês já viram aranhas se comportarem assim? — perguntou Mione pensativa.**

**— Não — disse Harry —, e você, Rony? Rony?**

**Ele olhou por cima do ombro. Rony estava parado bem longe e parecia lutar contra o impulso de correr.**

**— Que aconteceu?— perguntou Harry.**

**— Eu... Não... Gosto... De aranhas — disse Rony muito tenso.**

**— Eu nunca soube disso — comentou Mione, olhando para Rony surpresa. — Você usou aranhas na aula de Poções um monte de vezes...**

**— Não me importo quando estão mortas — explicou Rony, que tomava o cuidado de olhar para todo lado menos para a janela. — Não gosto do jeito como elas andam...**

                Sirius, Tiago e Remo caíram na gargalhada ao ouvir aquilo.

– É apenas um inseto, não pode te fazer mal. – Remo disse ainda rindo.

                Rony apenas bufou.

 

**Hermione riu.**

**— Não tem graça — disse Rony, furioso. — Se precisa mesmo saber, quando eu tinha três anos, Fred transformou o meu... Meu ursinho numa enorme aranha nojenta porque eu quebrei a vassoura de brinquedo dele... Você também detestaria aranhas se estivesse segurando um urso e de repente ele ganhasse um monte de pernas e...**

– Você tem que concordar que é uma magia muito avançada para um garoto de 5 anos. – Frank disse enfático.

– Mas uma experiência bem traumática para um garotinho de 3. – Lily disse olhando para Rony com carinho.

 

**Ele estremeceu, sem terminar a frase. Mione continuava obviamente a fazer força para não rir. Harry, achando que era melhor mudarem de assunto, disse:**

**— Vocês se lembram daquela água toda no chão? De onde terá vindo? Alguém a enxugou.**

**— Estava mais ou menos por aqui — disse Rony, recobrando-se para andar até um pouco além da cadeira de Filch e apontar.**

**— Na altura desta porta.**

**Ele levou a mão à maçaneta de latão, mas, de repente, puxou a mão como se tivesse se queimado.**

**— Que foi? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Não posso entrar aí — explicou impaciente. — É o banheiro das garotas.**

**— Ah, Rony, não vai ter ninguém ai — disse Mione, ficando em pé e se aproximando. — É o lugar da Murta Que Geme. Vamos, vamos dar uma olhada.**

– Talvez a pessoa que fez isso tenha se escondido no banheiro da murta. – Remo disse mais próximo à realidade do que podia imaginar. – Por isso não viram ninguém no corredor quando chegaram.

                Gina estremeceu ligeiramente ao ouvir aqui. E isso não passou despercebido a Tiago, que prestava mais atenção à garota do que a qualquer outra coisa.

 

**E desconsiderando o grande aviso de INTERDITADO, ela abriu a porta.**

**Era o banheiro mais escuro, mais deprimente em que Harry já entrara. O piso estava molhado e refletia a luz fraca dos tocos de vela que brilhavam nos castiçais: as portas de madeira dos boxes estavam descascadas e arranhadas e uma delas se soltara das dobradiças.**

**Mione levou o dedo aos lábios e se encaminhou para o último boxe. Ao chegar, disse:**

**— Olá, Murta, como vai?**

**Harry e Rony foram olhar. A Murta Que Geme estava flutuando acima da caixa de descarga do vaso, cutucando uma manchinha no queixo.**

**— Isto aqui é um banheiro de garotas — disse ela, olhando desconfiada para Rony e Harry. — Eles não são garotas.**

**— Não — concordou Mione. — Eu só queria mostrar a eles como... Ah... É bonitinho aqui.**

**Ela fez um gesto vago indicando o velho espelho sujo e o piso molhado.**

**— Pergunte a ela se viu alguma coisa — pediu Harry disfarçando.**

**— Que é que você está cochichando? — perguntou Murta, encarando-o.**

**— Nada — disse Harry depressa. — Queríamos perguntar...**

**— Eu gostaria que as pessoas parassem de falar às minhas costas! — disse Murta numa voz engasgada de choro. — Eu tenho sentimentos, sabe, mesmo que morta...**

**— Murta, ninguém quer aborrecê-la — disse Mione. — Harry só...**

**— Ninguém quer me aborrecer! Essa é boa! — uivou Murta. — Minha vida foi uma infelicidade só neste lugar, e agora as pessoas aparecem para estragar a minha morte!**

**— Nós queríamos perguntar se você viu alguma coisa esquisita ultimamente — falou Mione depressa. — Porque uma gata foi atacada bem ali na porta de entrada, no Dia das Bruxas.**

**— Você viu alguém por aqui naquela noite? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Eu não estava prestando atenção — respondeu a Murta teatralmente. — Pirraça me aborreceu tanto que entrei aqui e tentei me matar. Depois, é claro, lembrei-me que já estou... Que estou...**

– Essa fantasma é uma piada. – Frank disse rindo.

– Mas deve ser importante para a história... – Tiago disse pensativo – O livro está falando dela toda hora, o ataque foi bem em frente ao banheiro que ela assombra, é a única fantasma que usa as vestes de Hogwarts, tudo isso junto deve levar a algum lugar...

                Hermione e Harry se entreolharam, o raciocínio de Tiago era rápido demais, não duvidavam que ele descobriria tudo antes dos outros.

 

**— Morta — disse Rony querendo ajudar.**

**Murta soltou um soluço trágico, subiu no ar, deu uma cambalhota e mergulhou de cabeça no vaso, espalhando água neles e desaparecendo de vista, embora pela direção dos seus soluços abafados, devesse ter ido pousar em algum ponto da curva em U.**

**Harry e Rony ficaram boquiabertos, mas Mione deu de ombros cansada e disse:**

**— Francamente, vindo da Murta isto foi quase animador... Vamos, vamos embora.**

**Harry mal fechara a porta, abafando os soluços gargarejantes de Murta, quando uma voz alta fez os três darem um salto.**

**— RONY!**

**Percy Weasley tinha estacado de repente no alto da escada, a insígnia de monitor reluzindo e uma expressão de absoluto choque no rosto.**

– Vai ficar furioso. – Alice comentou – O irmão dele em um banheiro de garotas em frente à cena do crime...

 

**— Isto é um banheiro de garotas! Que é que você...?**

**— Só estava dando uma olhada — Rony sacudiu os ombros. — Pistas, sabe...**

**Percy inchou de um jeito que lembrou a Harry, com eloquência, a Sra. Weasley.**

**— Suma... Daqui... — disse Percy, caminhando em direção a eles e começando a afugentá-los, agitando os braços. — Vocês não se importam com o que isto parece? Voltarem aqui enquanto todos estão jantando...**

**— Por que não deveríamos estar aqui? — retrucou Rony exaltado, parando de repente para encarar Percy. — Olhe aqui, nunca pusemos um dedo naquela gata!**

**— Foi o que eu disse a Gina — respondeu Percy com ferocidade —, mas ainda assim ela parece pensar que você vai ser expulso, nunca a vi tão perturbada, chorando de se acabar, você poderia pensar nela, todos os alunos de primeiro ano estão excitadíssimos com essa história...**

                Lily olhou para Gina com pena. Ela era muito nova quando tudo isso aconteceu, ainda não devia ter superado todo o medo que deve ter sentido com o que estava acontecendo...

 

**— Você nem se importa com a Gina — disse Rony, cujas orelhas agora estavam vermelhas. — Você só está preocupado que eu estrague suas chances de se tornar monitor-chefe...**

**— Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória! — disse Percy concisa e autoritariamente, levando a mão à insígnia de monitor.**

**— E espero que isto seja uma lição para vocês! Nada de trabalho de detetive ou vou escrever para a mamãe!**

– Nessa altura ele já devia ter entendido que não adiantava falar para eles não fazerem trabalho de detetive. – Remo disse dando de ombros.

 

**E saiu a passos firmes, a nuca tão vermelha quanto as orelhas de Rony.**

**Àquela noite, Harry, Rony e Mione escolheram poltronas na sala comunal o mais afastado possível de Percy. Rony continuava de muito mau humor e não parava de borrar com a pena o dever de Feitiços. Quando ele esticou a mão distraidamente para remover os borrões, ela tocou fogo no pergaminho. Fumegando quase tanto quanto o seu dever, Rony fechou com estrondo _O Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 2ª série_. Para surpresa de Harry Mione fez o mesmo.**

**— Mas quem é que pode ser? — perguntou ela baixinho, como se estivesse continuando uma conversa já iniciada. — Quem iria querer afugentar todos os abortos e trouxas de Hogwarts?**

**— Vamos pensar — disse Rony fingindo-se intrigado. — Quem é que conhecemos que acha que os que nascem trouxas são escória?**

– Com certeza eles vão apostar em Malfoy. – Tiago e Sirius falaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Mas nós já sabemos que não foi ele... – Lily disse pensativa – Além da ancestralidade, ele estava junto com os outros alunos no dia das bruxas, e sabemos que a pessoa que fez isso devia estar escondida no banheiro.

– Fora que a pessoa devia estar coberta de manchas de tinta. – Sirius disse de repente.

– E era provavelmente uma garota. – Tiago completou olhando para Gina de rabo de olho.

– Por que acha que era uma garota? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Porque se não a Murta se lembraria de algo estranho. Não viram como ela reagiu ao ver meninos no banheiro...

– Faz sentido... – Frank disse pensativo.

                Gina se encolheu um pouco mais em seu lugar.

 

**Ele olhou para Mione. Mione retribuiu o olhar sem se convencer.**

**— Se você está pensando no Draco...**

**— Claro que estou! — exclamou Rony. — Você ouviu quando ele disse: "Você será o próximo, Sangue Ruim!", vem cá, a gente só precisa olhar para aquela cara nojenta de rato para saber que é de...**

**— Draco, o herdeiro de Slytherin? — disse Mione cética.**

**— Olha só a família dele — disse Harry, fechando os livros também. — Todos foram da Sonserina; ele está sempre se gabando disso. Podiam muito bem ser descendentes de Slytherin. O pai dele decididamente é bem malvado.**

**— Eles poderiam ter guardado a chave para a Câmara Secreta durante séculos! — disse Rony. — Passando-a de pai para filho...**

**— Bem — disse Mione, cautelosa —, suponhamos que seja possível...**

**— Mas como vamos provar isso? — disse Harry deprimido.**

**— Talvez haja um jeito — disse Mione pausadamente, baixando a voz ainda mais e lançando um breve olhar a Percy do outro lado da sala. — Claro que seria difícil. E perigoso, muito perigoso. Estaríamos desrespeitando umas cinquenta normas da escola, acho...**

– Cada vez você me surpreende mais. – Tiago disse dando uma piscadela para Hermione – Quem pensaria que aquela garota que preferia morrer a ser expulsa iria sugerir que quebrassem umas cinquenta regras...

– Certamente não eu. – Lily bufou e olhou para Hermione decepcionada.

 

**— Se, dentro de mais ou menos um mês, você tiver vontade de explicar, você nos avisa, não é? — disse Rony, irritado.**

**— Muito bem — disse Mione friamente. — O que precisamos é entrar na sala comunal da Sonserina e fazer umas perguntas a Draco, sem ele perceber que somos nós.**

**— Mas isto é impossível — exclamou Harry enquanto Rony dava risada.**

– Poção Polissuco? – Severo perguntou olhando para Hermione descrente. – Você não pode ter conseguido fazer poção Polissuco aos doze anos de idade.

– Eu aposto que ela poderia. – Sirius disse olhando para Hermione confiante.

– Não vou apostar. – Lily disse – Mas não acho que ela poderia... Muitos bruxos adultos não conseguem...

– Ela vai conseguir. – Tiago disse – Tenho certeza.

                Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso constrangido a Tiago.

 

**— Não, não é — disse Mione. — Só precisaríamos de um pouco de Poção Polissuco.**

**— Que é isso? — indagaram Rony e Harry juntos.**

**— Snape mencionou essa poção na aula há umas semanas...**

**— Você acha que não temos nada melhor a fazer na aula de Poções do que prestar atenção a Snape? — resmungou Rony.**

                Tiago, Sirius e Remo sorriram para Rony.

 

**— Ela transforma você em outra pessoa. Pense só nisso! Poderíamos nos transformar em alunos da Sonserina. Ninguém saberia que somos nós. Draco provavelmente nos contaria qualquer coisa. Provavelmente anda se gabando disso na sala comunal da Sonserina neste instante, se ao menos pudéssemos ouvi-lo.**

**— Essa história de Polissuco me parece meio suspeita — disse Rony, franzindo a testa. — E se a gente acabasse parecendo três alunos da Sonserina para sempre?**

**— Sai depois de algum tempo — disse Mione, fazendo um gesto de impaciência. — Mas conseguir arranjar a receita vai ser muito difícil. Snape falou que estava em um livro chamado _Pociones Muy Potentes_  e vai ver está na Seção Reservada da biblioteca.**

– Não acha que deu informações demais sobre uma poção perigosa como essa a alunos do segundo ano... – Lily perguntou a Severo pensativa.

– Mesmo tendo dado todas as informações, duvido que algum deles fosse capaz de preparar a poção. – Severo disse olhando para Hermione.

 

**Só havia um jeito de retirar um livro da Seção Reservada: O aluno precisava de uma permissão escrita do professor.**

**— Vai ser difícil entender por que queremos o livro — disse Rony —, se não temos intenção de preparar uma das poções.**

**— Acho — disse Mione — que se fizermos parecer que só estamos interessados na teoria, talvez haja uma chance...**

**— Ah, qual é, nenhum professor vai cair nessa — disse Rony.**

**— Teria que ser muito tapado...**

– Lockhart! – Frank, Sirius, Remo e Tiago falaram juntos.

– Se ele der a autorização, você vai ter que admitir que ele é um panaca. – Frank disse olhando diretamente para Alice.

– Hermione é a melhor aluna do ano deles. – Alice disse enfática – Ele pode dar a autorização para ela acreditando no que ela diz.

– Concordo com Rony. – Tiago disse rindo – Se ele der ele vai provar que é muito tapado.

– Vamos parar um pouco para comer? – Alice perguntou, obviamente tentando mudar de assunto.

                Gina demorou um pouco mais que os outros para levantar e seguiu em silencio para o banheiro enquanto os outros conversavam à mesa.

                Harry esperou alguns minutos antes de ir atrás da menina.

– Você está bem? – Harry perguntou a Gina quando ela saiu do banheiro de rosto lavado.

– Não muito. – Ela murmurou rouca – Já sabíamos que seria difícil... Mas...

– Eu sei. – Harry disse abraçando-a com carinho.

– Seu pai parece saber... – Gina disse afundando o rosto no ombro de Harry – Ele está olhando para mim o tempo todo, vigiando minhas reações... Ele é muito astuto.

– Tenho certeza de que ele não pensa mal de você... – Harry disse dando um beijo na testa de Gina. – Vamos comer.

– Não estou com fome. – Gina disse tristonha. – Mas faço companhia...

                Harry e Gina voltaram para a sala e sentaram-se lado a lado na mesa de jantar em silencio, ouvindo Sirius e Tiago conversando sobre o que eles achavam que estava na câmara e como era libertado.

                Depois da refeição todos voltaram a seus lugares e Gina pegou o livro com as mãos tremendo.

**– Capítulo X – O balaço errante.**


	10. O balaço errante

**– O balaço errante.**

 

– Não gostei nada do nome desse capítulo. – Lily bufou.

– É lógico que é sobre quadribol. – Sirius disse – Mas me parece ruim ter um balaço errante em um jogo...

– Espero que não aconteça nada de ruim com Harry. – Lily disse nervosa.

 

**Desde o desastroso episódio com os diabretes, o Profº. Lockhart não trouxera mais seres vivos para a aula. Em vez disso, lia trechos dos seus livros para os alunos, e, por vezes, dramatizava algumas passagens mais pitorescas. Em geral ele escolhia Harry para ajudá-lo nessas dramatizações; até aquele momento o garoto fora obrigado a representar um camponês simplório da Transilvânia, de quem Lockhart curara um feitiço de gagueira, um iéti com um resfriado na cabeça e um vampiro que se tornara incapaz de comer outra coisa a não ser alface, depois que Lockhart dera um jeito nele.**

– Se ele fez qualquer uma dessas coisas como meus sapatos. – Remo disse categórico.

– Aposto que ele roubou essas histórias de outras pessoas. – Sirius disse concordando.

                Alice bufou irritada e fez sinal para que Gina voltasse a ler.

 

**Harry foi chamado à frente da classe na aula seguinte de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, desta vez para representar um lobisomem. Se não tivesse uma boa razão para deixar Lockhart de bom humor, ele teria se recusado.**

**— Um belo uivo, Harry, exato, e então, queiram acreditar, eu saltei sobre ele, assim, joguei-o contra a porta, assim, consegui contê-lo com uma das mãos, com a outra apontei a varinha para o pescoço dele, e então reuni toda a força que me restava e lancei o Feitiço Homorfo, muitíssimo complicado, e ele soltou um gemido de dar pena... Vamos, Harry mais alto, bom, o pelo dele desapareceu, as presas encurtaram, e ele voltou a virar homem. Simples, mas eficiente, e mais uma aldeia que se lembrará de mim para sempre como o herói que os salvou do terror dos ataques de lobisomem.**

                Remo soltou uma risada pelo nariz, Sirius e Tiago caíram na gargalhada, e logo Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam rindo com eles. Nenhum dos outros via o motivo da graça, a não ser Severo que esclareceu.

– O feitiço Homorfo não faz um lobisomem voltar a ser humano, e lobisomens se transformam todos os meses na lua cheia e com isso é impossível que ele tenha realmente livrado a cidade do lobisomem. – Severo falou entediado.

– Ele não deve ter se expressado bem. – Alice bufou cruzando os braços – Ele deve ter tentado dizer que dominou o lobisomem e depois quando o dia amanheceu ele se tornou um homem de novo. E ele deve ter levado o lobisomem para outro lugar para proteger a aldeia.

– Como se um lobisomem fosse culpado por ser um lobisomem, e as pessoas pudessem simplesmente joga-lo de um lugar para o outro como um indigente? – Tiago perguntou a Alice revoltado.

– Lobisomens são perigosos, Tiago. – Alice respondeu sem entender a indignação do amigo.

– Pessoas preconceituosas como você são mais! – Sirius respondeu com selvageria.

– Não estou entendendo nada. – Lily disse olhando de Tiago para Sirius com o olhar perdido.

– Só acho que não se deve julgar ninguém por uma condição que não seja culpa da pessoa. – Tiago falou alto – Não julgo pessoas por serem nascidas-trouxas, – ele falou olhando para Lily – nem por terem levado uma mordida de um lobisomem e por isso se tornarem um, nem por serem puro sangue...

– Mas julga sonserinos... – Alice disse como se achasse o discurso de Tiago muito hipócrita.

– Não, minhas inimizades com sonserinos tem fundamentos. – Tiago disse categórico.

– Que fundamentos? – Alice respondeu ríspida.

– A maior parte dos sonserinos já chamou o Sirius de anormal, ou a Lily de sangue-ruim. – Tiago respondeu encarando Alice – Entre outras coisas, se você não acha que lealdade aos meus amigos é um bom fundamento, então não sei o que você poderia achar bom.

                Alice bufou, não via sentido algum em toda aquela discussão. Não entendia por que Tiago havia ficado tão irritado por ela falar que lobisomens são perigosos, mas resolveu não continuar a discussão.

                Remo, Sirius e Tiago trocaram um olhar que intrigou Lily. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, Gina voltou a ler.

 

**A sineta tocou e Lockhart ficou em pé.**

**— Dever de casa... Compor um poema sobre a minha vitória sobre o lobisomem de Wagga Wagga! Exemplares autografados de _O Meu Eu Mágico_  para o autor do melhor trabalho!**

**Os alunos começaram a sair. Harry voltou ao fundo da sala, onde Rony e Mione esperavam.**

**— Prontos? — murmurou Harry.**

**— Espere até todos saírem — pediu Mione nervosa. — Certo...**

**Ela se aproximou da mesa de Lockhart, um papelzinho seguro firmemente na mão, Harry e Rony logo atrás.**

**— Ah... Profº. Lockhart? — gaguejou Mione. — Eu queria... Retirar este livro da biblioteca. Só para ter uma ideia geral do assunto. — Ela estendeu o papelzinho, a mão ligeiramente trêmula. — Mas o problema é que ele é guardado na Seção Reservada da biblioteca, então preciso que um professor autorize, tenho certeza de que o livro me ajudaria a entender o que o senhor diz em _Como se Divertir com Vampiros_  sobre os venenos de ação retardada...**

**— Ah, _Como se divertir com vampiros_!— exclamou Lockhart apanhando o papelzinho de Hermione e lhe dando um grande sorriso. — Possivelmente é o livro de que mais gosto. Você gostou?**

**— Gostei — disse Hermione depressa. — Muito esperto o modo com que o senhor apanhou aquele último, com o coador de chá...**

**— Bem, tenho certeza de que ninguém vai se importar que eu dê à melhor aluna do ano uma ajudinha extra — disse Lockhart calorosamente, e puxou uma enorme pena de pavio. — Bonita, não é? — disse ele, interpretando mal a expressão de indignação no rosto de Rony. — Em geral eu a uso para autografar livros.**

– Esse pateta assinaria qualquer coisa que ficasse parado na frente dele por tempo o bastante. – Frank disse maldoso.

                Alice resolveu não responder, não queria arranjar mais uma discussão.

 

**Ele rabiscou uma enorme assinatura cheia de floreios no papel e devolveu-o a Hermione.**

**— Então, Harry — disse Lockhart, enquanto Hermione dobrava o papel com dedos nervosos e o guardava na mochila. — Creio que amanhã é a primeira partida de Quadribol da temporada. Grifinória contra Sonserina, não é? Ouvi dizer que você é um jogador muito útil. Eu também fui apanhador. Convidaram-me para tentar a seleção nacional, mas preferi dedicar minha vida à erradicação das Forças das Trevas. Ainda assim, se algum dia você achar que precisa de um treino pessoal, não hesite em me pedir. Fico sempre feliz de passar minha experiência a jogadores menos capazes...**

– Jogadores menos capazes? – Tiago perguntou irritado – Alguém precisava mostrar a ele o lado certo da vassoura em todos os jogos.

 

**Harry fez um barulhinho discreto na garganta e saiu correndo atrás de Rony e Hermione.**

**— Eu não acredito — disse ele quando os três examinaram a assinatura no papel. — Ele nem olhou o nome do livro que queríamos.**

**— É porque ele é um panaca desmiolado — disse Rony. — Mas quem se importa, temos o que precisávamos...**

**— Ele não é um panaca desmiolado — disse Hermione em voz alta quando se dirigiam quase correndo à biblioteca.**

**— Só porque ele disse que você é a melhor aluna do ano...**

**Eles baixaram a voz ao entrar na quietude abafada da biblioteca. Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, era uma mulher magra e irritável que parecia um urubu subnutrido.**

**— _Pociones Muy Potentes_? — repetiu ela desconfiada, tentando tirar a autorização da mão de Hermione; mas a garota não deixou.**

**— Eu pensei que talvez pudesse guardar a autorização — disse Hermione ofegante.**

**— Ah, qual é? — protestou Rony, arrancando a autorização da mão dela e entregando-a a Madame Pince. — Nós lhe arranjamos outro autógrafo. Lockhart assina qualquer coisa que fique parada tempo suficiente.**

                Frank concordou com Rony enfático.

 

**Madame Pince ergueu o papel contra a luz, como se estivesse decidida a descobrir uma falsificação, mas a autorização passou no teste. Ela desapareceu silenciosamente entre as estantes altas e voltou vários minutos depois trazendo um livro grande de aparência mofada. Hermione guardou-o cuidadosamente na mochila e os três foram embora, procurando não andar demasiado rápido nem parecer muito culpados.**

**Cinco minutos depois, estavam barricados mais uma vez no banheiro interditado da Murta Que Geme. Hermione tinha vencido as objeções de Rony lembrando que seria o último lugar em que alguém sensato iria, e com isso garantiram alguma privacidade.**

– É o lugar perfeito para preparar poções ilegais. – Hermione disse dando de ombros.

                Sirius e Tiago riram.

 

**Murta Que Geme chorava alto no seu boxe, mas eles não lhe prestavam atenção nem a fantasma aos garotos.**

**Hermione abriu o _Pociones Muy Potentes_  com cuidado, e os três se debruçaram sobre as páginas manchadas de umidade. Era claro, ao primeiro olhar, a razão por que o livro pertencia à Seção Reservada. Algumas das poções produziam efeitos medonhos demais só de se imaginar, e havia algumas ilustrações muito impressionantes, que incluíam um homem que parecia ter virado do avesso e uma bruxa com vários pares de braço que saíam da cabeça.**

**— Aqui — exclamou, excitada, ao encontrar a página intitulada “A Poção Polissuco”. Estava decorada com desenhos de pessoas a meio caminho de se transformarem em outras. Harry sinceramente desejou que as expressões de dor intensa em seus rostos fossem imaginação do artista.**

**— Esta é a poção mais complicada que já vi — disse Hermione quando examinavam a receita. — Hemeróbios, sanguessugas, descutainia e sanguinária — murmurou ela, correndo o dedo pela lista de ingredientes. — Bem, esses são bem fáceis, estão no armário dos alunos, podemos tirar o que precisarmos... Ah, olhem só isso, pó de chifre de bicórnio, não sei onde vamos arranjar isso... Pele de ararambóia picada, essa vai ser uma fria também... E, é claro, um pedacinho da pessoa em quem quisermos nos transformar.**

– Esses ingredientes só podem ser encontrados no armário do professor. – Lily disse impressionada. – Duvido que vocês consigam roubar os ingredientes, e se conseguirem, não devem conseguir fazer a poção.

– Quer apostar que Hermione consegue? – Tiago estendeu a mão para Lily e levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Não... – Lily disse baixando os olhos. – Já aprendi a não apostar com vocês...

 

**— Dá para repetir isso? — pediu Rony ríspido. — Que é que você quer dizer com um pedacinho da pessoa em quem quisermos nos transformar? Não vou tomar nada que tenha unhas do pé de Crabbe dentro...**

**Hermione continuou como se não tivesse ouvido o amigo.**

**— Ainda não temos que nos preocupar com isso, porque os pedacinhos só entram no fim...  
Rony virou-se, sem fala, para Harry, que tinha outra preocupação.**

**— Você percebe quanta coisa vamos ter que roubar, Mione? Pele de ararambóia picada, decididamente não está no armário dos alunos. Que vamos fazer, assaltar o estoque particular de Snape? Não sei se é uma boa ideia...**

– E esse é o momento histórico onde Hermione queria quebrar um regra e Harry foi contra. – Sirius disse impressionado – Ainda bem que temos os registros aqui para provar isso.

 

**Hermione fechou o livro com força.**

**— Bem, se vocês dois vão amarelar, ótimo. — Seu rosto se malhara de vermelho vivo e os olhos cintilavam mais do que o normal. — Eu não quero desrespeitar o regulamento, vocês sabem muito bem. Acho que ameaçar gente que nasceu trouxa é muito mais sério do que preparar uma poção difícil. Mas se vocês não querem descobrir se é o Draco, eu vou direto à Madame Pince agora mesmo e devolvo o livro, e...**

**— Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que você nos convenceria a desrespeitar o regulamento — disse Rony — Muito bem, nós topamos. Mas unhas dos pés não, está bem?**

**— E quanto tempo vai levar para preparar a poção? — perguntou Harry, de cara feliz, quando Hermione reabriu o livro.**

**— Bom, uma vez que a descurainia tem que ser colhida na lua cheia e os hemeróbios precisam cozinhar durante vinte e um dias... Eu diria que vai levar mais ou menos um mês para ficar pronta, se conseguirmos todos os ingredientes.**

– É uma poção realmente difícil... – Lily comentou encarando Hermione.

 

**— Um mês? — exclamou Rony. — Até lá, Draco poderia atacar metade dos nascidos trouxas na escola! — Mas os olhos de Hermione tornaram a se estreitar perigosamente e ela acrescentou depressa:**

**— Mas é o melhor plano que temos, portanto, vamos tocar para frente a todo vapor!**

**No entanto, quando Hermione foi verificar se a barra estava limpa para eles saírem do banheiro, Rony cochichou para Harry:**

**— Daria muito menos trabalho se você simplesmente derrubasse Draco da vassoura amanhã.**

**Harry acordou cedo no sábado e continuou deitado por algum tempo, pensando na partida de Quadribol que se aproximava. Estava nervoso, principalmente quando pensava no que Wood diria se a Grifinória perdesse, mas também com a ideia de enfrentar um time montado nas vassouras de corrida mais velozes que o ouro podia comprar.**

– Aposto minha vassoura que a Grifinória vai ganhar. – Tiago disse decidido.

– Ninguém aqui apostaria na Sonserina. – Frank respondeu dando de ombros.

– A não ser que Ranhoso queira apostar... – Sirius disse encarando Severo, que apenas revirou os olhos.

 

**Nunca tivera tanta vontade de vencer a Sonserina. Depois de passar meia hora deitado ali com as tripas dando nós, ele se levantou, se vestiu e desceu logo para tomar café e já encontrou o resto dos jogadores da Grifinória sentados juntos à mesa comprida e vazia, todos parecendo nervosos e falando muito pouco.**

**Á medida que às onze horas se aproximaram, a escola inteira começou a tomar o caminho do estádio de Quadribol.**

**Fazia um dia mormacento com sinais de trovoada no ar. Rony e Hermione vieram correndo desejar a Harry boa sorte quando ele ia entrando no vestiário. O time vestiu os uniformes vermelhos da Grifinória e depois se sentou para ouvir a preleção que Wood sempre fazia antes do jogo.**

**— Hoje, Sonserina tem vassouras melhores que nós — começou ele. — Não adianta negar. Mas nós temos jogadores melhores nas nossas vassouras. Treinamos com maior garra do que eles, estivemos no ar fosse qual fosse o tempo... ("Quem duvida", murmurou Jorge Weasley. "Não sei o que é estar seco desde agosto")... E vamos fazer com que eles se arrependam do dia em que deixaram aquele trapaceiro do Draco pagar para entrar no time.**

– Esse foi um discurso motivacional muito melhor do que o do ano anterior! – Tiago disse satisfeito.

– Ele deve ter passado um tempo estudando livros de autoajuda. – Sirius disse rindo.

 

**O peito arfando de emoção, Wood virou-se para Harry.**

**— Vai depender de você, Harry, mostrar a eles que um apanhador tem que ter mais do que um pai rico. Chegue ao pomo antes de Draco ou morra tentando, porque temos que vencer hoje, é muito simples.**

– Ele não devia ter te pressionado dessa maneira... – Lily falou preocupada.

– Devia sim. – Harry disse com os olhos brilhando com a mesma paixão que os olhos de Tiago. – Eu precisava mostrar a Sonserina.

                Lily revirou os olhos, tinha um filho tão fanático por quadribol quanto Tiago.

 

**— Por isso nada de pressioná-lo, Harry — disse Fred piscando o olho.**

**Quando entraram no campo, foram saudados por um vozerio, muitos vivas, porque a Corvinal e a Lufa-Lufa estavam ansiosas para ver a Sonserina derrotada, mas os alunos da Sonserina nas arquibancadas vaiaram e assobiaram, também. Madame Hooch, a professora de Quadribol, mandou Flint e Wood se apertarem as mãos, o que eles fizeram, lançando um ao outro olhares ameaçadores e pondo mais força no aperto que era necessário.**

**— Quando eu apitar — disse Madame hooch. — Três... Dois... Um...**

**Com um rugido de incentivo das arquibancadas, os catorze jogadores subiram em direção ao céu carregado. Harry foi mais alto do que qualquer outro, apertando os olhos à procura do pomo.**

**— Tudo bem aí, ó Cicatriz? — berrou Draco, passando por baixo dele como se quisesse mostrar a velocidade de sua vassoura.**

**Harry não teve tempo de responder. Naquele mesmo instante, um pesado balaço negro veio voando a toda em sua direção; ele o evitou por tão pouco que sentiu o balaço arrepiar seus cabelos ao passar.**

– Não gostei disso. – Lily disse levando os nós dos dedos à boca.

– Levando em conta o nome do capítulo... – Remo comentou também nervoso.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – Tiago disse calmo – Harry voa muito bem, vai conseguir fugir do balaço...

 

**— Esse foi por um triz, Harry! – disse Jorge, emparelhando com ele de bastão na mão, pronto para rebater o balaço para os lados de um jogador da Sonserina. Harry viu Jorge dar uma forte bastonada na direção de Adriano Pucey, mas o balaço mudou de rumo em pleno ar e tornou a voar direto para Harry.**

**O garoto mergulhou depressa para evitá-lo, e Jorge conseguiu atingir o balaço com força na direção de Draco. Mais uma vez, o balaço voltou como um bumerangue e disparou contra a cabeça de Harry.**

– É óbvio que alguém adulterou esse balaço. – Sirius disse irritado.

 

**Harry imprimiu velocidade à vassoura e voou para o outro extremo do campo. Ouvia o assobio do balaço vindo em seu encalço. Que estava acontecendo? Os balaços nunca se concentravam em um único jogador; sua função era tentar desmontar o maior número possível de jogadores...**

**Fred Weasley aguardava o balaço no outro extremo. Harry se abaixou quando Fred rebateu o balaço com toda força, desviando-o de curso.**

**— Peguei você! — berrou Fred alegremente, mas estava enganado; como se estivesse magneticamente atraído para Harry, o balaço saiu atrás dele outra vez, e o garoto foi forçado a voar a toda velocidade.**

**Começara a chover; Harry sentiu grossos pingos de chuva caírem em seu rosto, molhando seus óculos. Não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo no jogo até ouvir Lino Jordan, locutor da partida, dizer: "Sonserina na liderança, sessenta a zero...”**

                Tiago gemeu de desgosto e sentou-se mais para a ponta do sofá.

 

**As vassouras superiores da Sonserina obviamente estavam dando conta do recado, enquanto o balaço furioso estava fazendo o possível para tirar Harry do ar.**

**Fred e Jorge agora voavam tão junto dele, um de cada lado, que Harry não via nada exceto braços se agitando no ar e não tinha chance de procurar o pomo, muito menos de apanhá-lo.**

**— Alguém... Alterou... Esse... Balaço... — rosnou Fred, brandindo o bastão com toda força quando o balaço desfechou um novo ataque contra Harry.**

**— Precisamos de tempo — disse Jorge, tentando simultaneamente fazer sinal a Wood e impedir o balaço de quebrar o nariz de Harry.**

**Wood obviamente entendera o sinal. O apito de Madame Hooch soou e Harry, Fred e Jorge mergulharam até o chão, ainda tentando evitar o balaço maluco.**

**— Que está acontecendo? — perguntou Wood quando o time da Grifinória se reuniu à sua volta ao som das vaias da Sonserina.**

**— Estamos sendo arrasados. Fred, Jorge, onde é que vocês estavam quando aquele balaço impediu Angelina de fazer gol?**

**— Estávamos seis metros acima dela, impedindo outro balaço de matar Harry, Olívio — respondeu Jorge aborrecido. — Alguém alterou aquele balaço, ele não deixa o Harry em paz. E não tentou pegar mais ninguém o tempo todo. O pessoal da Sonserina deve ter feito alguma coisa com ele.**

**— Mas os balaços estiveram trancados na sala de Madame Hooch desde o nosso último treino, e não havia nada errado com eles... — disse Wood, ansioso.**

**Madame Hooch veio andando em direção ao grupo. Por cima do ombro Harry viu o time da Sonserina caçoando e apontando para ele.**

**— Escutem — disse Harry ao vê-la chegar cada vez mais perto —, com vocês dois voando em volta de mim o tempo todo o único jeito de apanhar aquele pomo é ele entrar voando na minha manga. Se juntem ao resto do time e deixem que eu cuido do balaço errante.**

– Não seja idiota. – Lily bufou – Esse balaço pode rachar a sua cabeça!

– Ou te matar. – Remo disse preocupado.

 

**— Não seja burro — disse Fred. — Ele vai arrancar sua cabeça.**

**Wood olhava de Harry para os Weasley.**

**— Olívio, isso é loucura — disse Alicia Spinnet zangada. — Você não pode deixar o Harry enfrentar aquela coisa sozinho. Vamos pedir uma investigação...**

– Se eles interromperem a partida, perdem. – Tiago disse com um suspiro forte – Olívio e Harry não vão aceitar perder...

– E você também não aceitaria no lugar deles. – Lily disse deixando um pouco de magoa transparecer na voz.

– Como capitão, – Tiago se defendeu – só permitiria que o jogador se arriscasse se ele tivesse certeza do que está fazendo. Mas como jogador, não pensaria duas vezes, continuaria a partida nem que saísse de campo carregado. Entendo os dois.

– Como pode falar que entende que seu filho arrisque a vida por quadribol? – Lily perguntou revoltada cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Por que ele entende. – Harry disse decidido – Ele é o único aqui que me entende.

                Lily baixou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Conhecia o filho há quatro dias e já estava sendo acusada de não entendê-lo. Enquanto Tiago parecia entender Harry melhor do que qualquer outro. Lily sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes da relação fácil dos dois.

 

**— Se pararmos agora, perderemos a partida! — disse Harry. — E não vamos perder para a Sonserina só por causa de um balaço maluco! Anda, Olívio, diz para eles me deixarem em paz!**

**— Isto é tudo culpa sua — disse Jorge furioso com Wood. — "Apanhe o pomo ou morra tentando", que coisa idiota para dizer a ele...**

**Madame Hooch se reunira aos jogadores.**

**— Estão prontos para recomeçar a partida? — perguntou a Wood.**

**Wood olhou para a expressão decidida no rosto de Harry.**

**— Muito bem. Fred, Jorge, vocês ouviram o que Harry disse, deixem-no em paz e deixem que ele cuide do balaço sozinho.**

**A chuva caía mais pesada agora. Ao apito de Madame Hooch, Harry deu um forte impulso para o alto e ouviu o assobio que indicava que o balaço vinha atrás dele. Ganhou cada vez mais altura; fez loops e subiu, espiralou, ziguezagueou e balançou.**

**Mesmo ligeiramente tonto, mantinha os olhos bem abertos, a chuva molhando seus óculos e entrando por suas narinas quando ele voava de barriga para cima, evitando outro mergulho furioso do balaço. Ele ouvia as risadas do público; sabia que devia estar parecendo muito idiota, mas o balaço errante era pesado e não podia mudar de direção tão rápido quanto Harry; o garoto começou a voar pela orla do estádio como se estivesse em uma montanha-russa, procurando ver as balizas da Grifinória através da cortina prateada de chuva. Adrian Pucey tentava ultrapassar Wood...**

**Um assobio no ouvido de Harry lhe disse que o balaço deixara de acertá-lo por pouco outra vez; ele imediatamente deu meia-volta e disparou na direção oposta.**

                Lily suspirou preocupada.

**— Está treinando para fazer balé, Potter? — berrou Draco quando Harry foi obrigado a dar uma volta ridícula em pleno ar para evitar o balaço e fugir, o balaço rastreando-o a pouco mais de um metro; e então, virando-se para olhar Draco cheio de ódio ele viu... O pomo de ouro. Pairava poucos centímetros acima da orelha esquerda de Draco, e o garoto, ocupado em rir-se de Harry, não o vira.**

– Dinheiro não compra talento. – Remo disse ferino.

 

**Por um momento de agonia, Harry imobilizou-se no ar, sem ousar voar na direção de Draco, com medo de que ele olhasse para cima e visse o pomo.**

**BAM.**

**Permanecera parado um segundo a mais. O balaço finalmente atingiu-o, bateu no seu cotovelo e Harry sentiu o braço rachar. Sem enxergar direito, atordoado pela terrível dor no braço, escorregou para um lado da vassoura encharcada, um joelho ainda enganchando-a por baixo, o braço direito pendurado inútil.**

                Lily gemeu nervosa e escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Tiago apenas se sentou ainda mais na beirada do sofá, quase se levantando.

 

**— o balaço retornava a toda para um segundo ataque, desta vez mirando o seu rosto , Harry desviou-se, uma ideia alojada com firmeza no cérebro entorpecido: chegar até Draco.**

**Através da névoa de chuva e dor, ele mergulhou em direção à cara debochada abaixo dele e viu os olhos de Draco se arregalarem de medo. O garoto achou que Harry ia atacá-lo.**

**— Que di... — exclamou, inclinando-se para longe de Harry.**

**Harry tirou a mão boa da vassoura e tentou agarrar o pomo às cegas; sentiu os dedos se fecharem sobre a bola fria, mas agora só estava preso à vassoura pelas pernas, e ouviu-se um urro das arquibancadas quando ele rumou direto para o chão, tentando por tudo não desmaiar.**

Tiago se ajeitou em seu lugar e olhou para Harry com orgulho. Harry sorriu para o pai satisfeito. Lily deu um forte suspiro, não tinha nada tão forte assim com Harry.

**Ele bateu no chão, levantando lama, e rolou para o lado para desmontar da vassoura.  
Seu braço estava pendurado num ângulo muito estranho; varado de dor, ele ouviu, como se fosse à grande distância, muitos assobios e gritos. Focalizou o pomo seguro na mão boa.**

**— Aha — disse vagamente. — Ganhamos.**

**E desmaiou.**

**Voltou a si, a chuva batendo no rosto, ainda deitado no campo, com alguém debruçado sobre ele. Viu um brilho de dentes.**

**— Ah, o senhor, não — gemeu.**

– Ele não! – Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Frank gemeram juntos.

– Ela vai destruir o braço de Harry! – Remo bufou irritado.

– Não sejam bobos. – Alice disse – Ele não vai fazer mal nenhum a Harry.

                Lily revirou os olhos para a amiga. Ela estava cega por Lockhart.

 

**— Ele não sabe o que está dizendo — falou Lockhart em voz alta para o ajuntamento de alunos da Grifinória que cercavam ansiosos os dois. — Não se preocupe Harry. Já vou endireitar o seu braço.**

**— Não! — exclamou Harry. — Vou ficar com ele assim, obrigado...**

– É preferível. – Tiago disse alarmado – Madame Pomfrey conserta isso perfeitamente em um segundo...

 

**O garoto tentou se sentar, mas a dor foi terrível. Ele ouviu um clique conhecido ali por perto.**

**— Não quero uma foto deste momento, Colin — disse em voz alta.**

**— Deite-se, Harry — mandou Lockhart acalmando-o. — É um feitiço muito simples que já usei muitíssimas vezes...**

**— Por que não posso simplesmente ir para a ala hospitalar? — disse Harry com os dentes cerrados.**

**— Ele devia mesmo, professor — disse um enlameado Wood, que não pôde deixar de sorrir mesmo com o seu apanhador machucado. — Grande captura, Harry, realmente espetacular, a melhor que já fez, eu diria...**

**Por entre a floresta de pernas à sua volta, Harry viu Fred e Jorge Weasley, lutando para enfiar o balaço errante numa caixa. A bola continuava a resistir ferozmente.**

**— Afastem-se — pediu Lockhart, enrolando as mangas de suas vestes verde-jade.**

**— Não... Não faça isso... — disse Harry com a voz fraca, mas Lockhart agitava a varinha e um segundo depois apontou-a diretamente para o braço de Harry.**

**Uma sensação estranha e desagradável surgiu no ombro de Harry e se espalhou até a ponta dos dedos da mão. Era como se o braço estivesse se esvaziando. Ele nem se atreveu a verificar o que estava acontecendo. Fechara os olhos, virara o rosto para longe do braço, mas os seus piores temores se confirmaram, as pessoas em volta exclamaram e Colin Creevey começou a fotografar furiosamente. Seu braço não doía mais — e nem de longe se parecia com um braço.**

– O que esse panaca fez com o braço do meu filho jogador de quadribol? – Tiago gritou revoltado.

– Deve ter sido só um pequeno equivoco. – Alice tentou defender Lockhart debilmente.

– Cale a boca, Alice! – Tiago gritou e a menina se encolheu.

– Tiago, você é um bom amigo, mas não fale assim com minha namorada de novo. – Frank disse olhando para Tiago ameaçador. Tiago deu de ombros.

– Ela tem que abrir os olhos e ver que Lockhart é um inútil. – Sirius disse obviamente ao lado de Tiago.

Lily se perguntou por um segundo, se Tiago fosse um criminoso, será que Sirius ainda assim não sairia de seu lado? Alguma coisa dizia à garota que Sirius nunca abandonaria Tiago, e vice-versa.

 

**— Ah — disse Lockhart. — É, às vezes isso pode acontecer. Mas o importante é que os ossos não estão mais fraturados. Isto é o que se precisa ter em mente. Então, Harry, vá, dê uma chegada na ala hospitalar, ah, Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger, podem acompanhá-lo? E Madame Pomfrey poderá... Hum... Dar um jeito nisso.**

**Quando Harry se levantou, sentiu-se estranhamente inclinado para um lado. Tomando fôlego, olhou para baixo, para o braço direito. O que ele viu quase o fez desmaiar de novo. Pela manga das vestes saía uma coisa que lembrava uma grossa luva de borracha cor de pele. Ele tentou mexer os dedos. Nada aconteceu. Lockhart não emendara os ossos de Harry. Ele os removera.**

**Madame Pomfrey não ficou nada satisfeita.**

– Alice, – Lily falou calma – por favor, você não pode achar isso normal. Lockhart removeu os ossos de Harry.

– É claro, – Alice disse enrolando os cabelos com os dedos, nervosa – Harry ficava falando que não queria ele por perto, deve ter deixado ele nervoso.

– Você ainda tem coragem de colocar a culpa no Harry? – para a surpresa e descrença de Alice, quem disse isso foi Neville – É claro que Harry não queria ele por perto, o cara é um incompetente. – Neville bufou e fechou a cara para a mãe – Você tem que enxergar isso.

                Frank acenou enfaticamente concordando com Neville, e Alice se viu sozinha.

 

**— Você deveria ter vindo me procurar diretamente! — dizia furiosa, erguendo a lamentável sobra do que fora, meia hora antes, um braço útil. — Posso emendar ossos num segundo, mas fazê-los crescer outra vez...**

**— A senhora vai conseguir, não é? — perguntou Harry desesperado.**

**— Claro que vou, mas vai ser doloroso — disse Madame Pomfrey sombriamente, atirando um pijama para Harry. — Você vai ter que passar a noite...**

**Hermione esperava do outro lado da cortina que fora fechada em torno da cama de Harry, enquanto Rony o ajudava a vestir o pijama. Levou algum tempo para enfiar na manga o braço mole e sem ossos.**

**— Como é que você consegue defender o Lockhart agora, Hermione, hein? — Rony perguntou através da cortina enquanto puxava os dedos inertes de Harry pelo punho da manga. — Se Harry quisesse ser desossado ele teria pedido.**

**— Qualquer um pode se enganar — respondeu Hermione. — E não está doendo mais, está Harry?**

                Alice procurou apoio em Hermione, mas a garota tinha os olhos baixos, obviamente constrangida por ter acreditado em Lockhart.

 

**— Não — disse Harry, entrando na cama. — Mas também não faz mais nada.**

**Quando ele se deitou, o braço balançou molemente.**

**Hermione e Madame Pomfrey deram a volta à cortina.**

**Madame Pomfrey vinha segurando um garrafão de alguma coisa rotulada Esquelesce.**

**— Você vai enfrentar uma noite difícil — disse, servindo um copo grande de boca larga e fumegante e entregando-o a Harry.**

**— Fazer ossos crescerem de novo é uma coisa complicada. E tomar Esquelesce, também.**

**O liquido queimou a boca e a garganta de Harry e desceu, fazendo-o tossir e cuspir. Ainda lamentando os esportes perigosos e os professores ineptos, Madame Pomfrey se retirou, deixando Rony e Hermione ajudarem Harry a engolir um pouco de água.**

**— Mas ganhamos — disse Rony, um grande sorriso se abrindo no rosto. — Foi uma captura e tanto a que você fez. A cara do Malfoy... Ele parecia que ia matar alguém...**

**— Eu queria saber como foi que ele alterou aquele balaço — disse Hermione sombriamente.**

**— Podemos acrescentar mais esta à lista de perguntas que vamos fazer a ele quando tomarmos a Poção Polissuco — disse Harry deixando-se afundar nos travesseiros. — Espero que tenha um gosto melhor do que esta coisa...**

– Duvido muito que algo com pedacinhos de alunos da Sonserina tenha um gosto bom... – Sirius disse categórico.

 

**— Com pedacinhos de alunos da Sonserina dentro? Você deve estar brincando — disse Rony.**

**A porta do hospital se escancarou naquele momento. Imundos e encharcados, os demais jogadores da Grifinória chegaram para ver Harry.**

**— Incrível aquele voo, Harry — disse Jorge. — Acabei de ver Marcos Flint berrando com Draco. Estava falando alguma coisa sobre ter o pomo sobre a cabeça e nem notar. Draco não parecia muito feliz.**

**Os jogadores tinham trazido bolos, doces e garrafas de suco de abóbora que arrumaram em volta da cama de Harry e davam início ao que prometia ser uma festança, quando Madame Pomfrey apareceu como um tufão, gritando:**

**— Esse menino precisa de descanso, precisa fazer crescer trinta e três ossos! Fora! FORA!**

**E Harry foi deixado sozinho, sem nada para distraí-lo da dor horrível no braço inerte.**

– Ela nunca entende que nos sentimos melhor quando temos amigos por perto. – Remo disse sorrindo para Tiago e Sirius.

 

**Muitas horas depois, Harry acordou de repente numa escuridão de breu e deu um ligeiro ganido de dor: o braço agora parecia cheio de grandes lascas. Por um segundo ele pensou que fora isso que o acordara. Então, com um choque de terror, percebeu que alguém estava passando uma esponja em sua testa.**

**— Fora daqui! — gritou ele alto e em seguida. — Dobby!**

– Aposto que foi ele quem alterou o balaço. – Sirius disse de repente – Seria coincidência demais ele aparecer bem no dia que um balaço louco tenta matar Harry...

 

**Os olhos arregalados, parecendo bolas de tênis, do elfo doméstico espiavam Harry na escuridão. Uma lágrima solitária escorria pelo seu nariz longo e fino.**

**— Harry Potter voltou para a escola — murmurou ele infeliz. — Dobby avisou e tornou a avisar Harry Potter. Ah, meu senhor, por que não prestou atenção em Dobby? Por que Harry Potter não voltou para casa quando perdeu o trem?**

**Harry se ergueu, apoiando-se nos travesseiros e empurrou para longe a esponja de Dobby.**

**— Que é que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou. — E como sabe que perdi o trem?**

– Ele sabe por que foi ele quem fechou a barreira. – Remo disse – Já havíamos cogitado essa hipótese. – Completou e recebeu um aceno de concordância de Sirius.

 

**O lábio de Dobby tremeu, e Harry foi assaltado por uma repentina suspeita.**

**— Foi você! — disse lentamente. — Você impediu a barreira de nos deixar passar!**

**— Com certeza, meu senhor — Dobby confirmou vigorosamente com a cabeça, as orelhas abanando. — Dobby se escondeu e esperou Harry Potter e selou o portão, e Dobby teve que passar as mãos a ferro depois — mostrou a Harry os dez dedos compridos enfaixados —, mas Dobby não se importou, meu senhor, porque pensou que Harry Potter estava seguro, e Dobby nunca sonhou que Harry Potter fosse chegar a escola por outro meio!**

**O elfo se balançava para frente e para trás, sacudindo a cabeça feia.**

**— Dobby ficou tão chocado quando soube que Harry Potter tinha voltado a Hogwarts que deixou o jantar do seu dono queimar! Dobby nunca foi tão açoitado, meu senhor...**

**Harry afundou de volta nos travesseiros.**

**— Você quase fez com que Rony e eu fôssemos expulsos — disse furioso. — É melhor desaparecer antes que os meus ossos voltem, Dobby, ou eu ainda estrangulo você.**

**Dobby deu um leve sorriso.**

**— Dobby está acostumado com ameaças de morte, meu senhor. Em casa, Dobby as recebe cinco vezes por dia.**

– Acho que sei quem são os donos de Dobby. – Sirius disse de repente – Minha querida prima Narcisa odeia elfos domésticos, assim como minha tia Druella.

– Então você acha que esse é o elfo doméstico dos Malfoy? – Lily perguntou.

– É claro! Draco deve ter mandado ele fazer Harry não voltar, e quando não conseguiu ele teve que passar os dedos a ferro... – Sirius disse pensativo – Harry estava jogando contra Draco e de repente um balaço louco começa a persegui-lo. Tenho certeza de que ele é dos Malfoy.

**O elfo assoou o nariz numa ponta da fronha imunda que usava, parecendo tão patético, que Harry sentiu a raiva se esvair contra a sua vontade.**

**— Por que você usa isso, Dobby? — perguntou curioso.**

**— Isso, meu senhor? — disse Dobby, puxando a fronha. — Isto é a marca de escravidão do elfo doméstico, meu senhor. Dobby só pode ser libertado se seus donos o presentearem com roupas, meu senhor. A família toma cuidado para não passar a Dobby nem mesmo uma meia, meu senhor, se não ele fica livre para deixar a casa para sempre.**

**Dobby enxugou os olhos saltados e disse de repente:**

**— Harry Potter precisa ir para casa! Dobby achou que o balaço dele seria suficiente para fazer...**

– Ai está. – Sirius disse triunfante – O balaço dele.

 

**— O seu balaço? — disse Harry, a raiva tornando a subir-lhe a cabeça. — Que é que você quer dizer com o seu balaço? Você fez aquele balaço tentar me matar?**

**— Não matar, meu senhor, nunca matá-lo! — disse Dobby, chocado. — Dobby quer salvar a vida de Harry Potter! Melhor mandá-lo para casa, seriamente machucado, do que ficar aqui, meu senhor! Dobby só queria que Harry Potter se machucasse o bastante para ser mandado para casa!**

                Harry deu um profundo suspiro, desde o primeiro momento, Dobby tentava salvá-lo, e por isso acabou do jeito que acabou. Harry abanou a cabeça afastando o pensamento triste. Se conseguissem mudar tudo, poderia mudar isso também.

 

**— Só isso? — exclamou Harry furioso. — Suponho que você não vai me contar por que queria me mandar para casa aos pedaços?**

**— Ah, se ao menos Harry Potter soubesse! — gemeu Dobby, mais lágrimas escorrendo pela fronha esfarrapada. — Se ele soubesse o que significa para nós, para os humildes, para os escravizados, para nos escória do mundo mágico! Dobby se lembra de como era quando Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estava no auge dos seus poderes, meu senhor! Nós, elfos domésticos, éramos tratados como vermes, meu senhor! É claro que Dobby ainda é tratado assim, meu senhor — admitiu, enxugando o rosto na fronha.**

**— Mas em geral, meu senhor, a vida melhorou para gente como eu desde que o senhor venceu Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Harry Potter sobreviveu, e o poder do Lord das Trevas foi subjugado, e raiou uma nova alvorada, meu senhor, e Harry Potter brilhou como um farol de esperança para todos nós que achávamos que os dias de trevas nunca terminariam, meu senhor... E agora, em Hogwarts, coisas terríveis vão acontecer, talvez já estejam acontecendo, e Dobby não pode deixar Harry Potter ficar aqui, agora que a história vai se repetir, agora que a Câmara Secreta foi reaberta...**

– Reaberta? – Tiago disse exaltado – A câmara secreta já havia sido aberta antes?

– Mas nunca ouvimos falar disso. – Sirius disse desconfiado – Será que aconteceu entre nosso tempo e o deles?

– Não. – Remo disse e encarou Tiago – A história deve ter sido abafada.

– É claro. – Tiago disse levantando-se de repente – Aconteceu antes de a gente estudar em Hogwarts, é claro. E a história foi abafada... – Tiago disse andando de um lado para o outro se esforçando para lembrar de cada pequeno pedaço de informação que o livro deixou escapar – A Murta! – Exclamou de repente – Deve ter morrido na primeira vez que a câmara foi aberta... É por isso que ela morreu com o uniforme da escola...

– E ela deve ter morrido no banheiro! – Sirius acompanhou o raciocínio de Tiago – O mesmo banheiro que ela assombra e o mesmo banheiro que fica do outro lado do corredor onde Madame Nor-r-ra estava petrificada!

– Uau. – Hermione não conseguiu conter o assombro.

– Estamos certos, não é? – Tiago perguntou voltando a se sentar.

– Não posso falar. – Hermione disse ruborizada.

– É óbvio que sim. – Remo disse olhando para cada um dos visitantes do futuro – Olhe a cara deles de impressionados...

– Mas a Murta está aqui há muito tempo. – Lily disse – No nosso primeiro ano uma monitora me aconselhou a não usar aquele banheiro...

– Então ela está lá a pelo menos seis anos. – Remo disse pensativo – Mas acho que tem muito mais tempo do que isso... Se estivesse há tão pouco tempo saberíamos...

– Continue lendo, Gina. – Tiago disse para a menina que estava completamente silenciosa a não ser nos momentos em que lia.

 

**Dobby congelou, tomado de horror, e agarrou a jarra de água de Harry sobre a mesa de cabeceira e quebrou-a na própria cabeça, desaparecendo de vista. Um segundo depois, tornou a subir na cama, vesgo, murmurando:**

**— Dobby ruim, Dobby muito ruim**

**— Então há uma Câmara Secreta! — sussurrou Harry. — E... Você está me dizendo que ela já foi aberta antes? Me conte, Dobby? Ele agarrou o elfo pelo pulso ossudo quando viu a mão dele tornar a se aproximar devagarinho da jarra de água. — Mas eu não nasci trouxa, como posso estar ameaçado pela Câmara?**

**— Ah, meu senhor, não pergunte mais nada ao pobre Dobby. — gaguejou o elfo, os olhos enormes na escuridão. — Feitos tenebrosos estão sendo tramados em Hogwarts, mas Harry Potter não deve estar aqui quando acontecerem, vá para casa, Harry Potter, vá para casa. Harry Potter não deve se meter nisso, meu senhor, é perigoso demais...**

**— Quem é, Dobby? — perguntou Harry, mantendo o pulso de Dobby preso para impedi-lo de bater outra vez na cabeça com o jarro de água. — Quem abriu a Câmara? Quem a abriu da outra vez?**

**— Dobby não pode, meu senhor, Dobby não pode, Dobby não deve falar! — guinchou o elfo.**

**— Vá para casa, Harry Potter, vá para casa!**

**— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! — respondeu Harry com ferocidade. — Uma das minhas melhores amigas nasceu trouxa; ela será a primeira da lista se a Câmara realmente foi aberta...**

                Os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas, assim como os de Hermione. Rony segurou a mão de Hermione com carinho. Tiago olhou para Harry com orgulho.

– Eu queria ter estado presente na sua vida para te ensinar o valor da amizade – Tiago disse com a voz embargada – fico feliz que você o reconheça mesmo que eu não tenha tido a chance de te mostrar.

                Sirius escondeu o rosto com o braço. Para ele doía muito ouvir Tiago falando sobre a própria ausência na vida de Harry, e isso misturado com a forma como Harry valorizava os amigos exatamente como o pai o havia deixado emocionado.

– Nunca abandonaria meus amigos. – Harry disse com a voz embargada como a do pai – Preferia morrer a ver um deles mal.

                Um gemido baixo foi ouvido por entre os braços de Sirius. Tiago deu um meio sorriso para Harry antes de se levantar e ir até o amigo, pousar a mão em seu ombro e cochichar:

– Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos dar um jeito nisso.

                Sirius levantou os olhos para encarar Tiago e eles pareciam se comunicar sem qualquer palavra. Tiago voltou a seu lugar envolveu Lily com os braços e fez sinal para que Gina voltasse a ler.

 

**— Harry Potter arrisca a própria vida pelos amigos! — gemeu Dobby numa espécie de êxtase de infelicidade. — Tão nobre! Tão valente! Mas ele precisa se salvar, deve, Harry Potter, não deve...**

**Dobby de repente congelou, suas orelhas de morcego estremeceram. Harry ouviu, também. Havia ruído de passos no corredor.**

**— Dobby tem que ir! — suspirou o elfo, aterrorizado. Houve um estalo alto, e o punho de Harry subitamente não estava segurando mais nada.**

– Achei que não se podia aparatar e desaparatar em Hogwarts. – Alice disse surpresa.

– Essa regra não se aplica a elfos domésticos, eles tem uma magia própria. – Tiago explicou seco.

**Ele tornou a afundar na cama, os olhos fixos no portal escuro da ala hospitalar enquanto os passos se aproximavam.**

**No momento seguinte, Dumbledore entrou de costas no dormitório, usando uma longa camisola de lã e uma touca de dormir. Carregava uma extremidade de alguma coisa que parecia uma estátua. A Profª. McGonagall apareceu um segundo depois, carregando os pés. Juntos, eles depositaram a carga sobre uma cama.**

**— Chame Madame Pomfrey — sussurrou Dumbledore, e a Profª. McGonagall desapareceu rapidamente de vista, passando pelos pés da cama de Harry. O garoto ficou deitado muito quieto, fingindo que dormia. Ouviu vozes urgentes e então a Profª. McGonagall reapareceu, seguida de perto por Madame Pomfrey, que vestia um casaquinho por cima da camisola. Ele ouviu alguém inspirar com força.**

**— Que aconteceu? — cochichou Madame Pomfrey para Dumbledore, debruçando-se sobre a estátua na cama.**

**— Mais um ataque — respondeu Dumbledore. — Minerva encontrou-o na escada.**

                A voz de Gina tremeu ao ler aquele trecho do livro.

– Ah não. – Lily gemeu e escondeu novamente o rosto no peito de Tiago.

– Pelo menos agora vão parar de achar que foi Harry. – Sirius disse com um suspiro pesaroso – A escola inteira deve saber que ele está na ala hospitalar.

– Talvez não... – Frank disse – Podem dizer que ele fugiu de lá, atacou a pessoa, e voltou... Ele está só com um braço ruim.

                Remo suspirou, sabia que Frank estava certo, os alunos de Hogwarts sempre pareciam saber como explicar coisas impossíveis.

– Pelo menos Dumbledore e McGonagall vão ter certeza de que não foi ele. – Tiago disse categórico.

 

**— Havia um cacho de uvas ao lado dele — disse a professora. — Achamos que ele estava tentando chegar aqui escondido para visitar Potter. O estômago de Harry deu um tremendo salto. Lenta e cuidadosamente, ele se ergueu alguns centímetros para poder ver a estátua na cama. Um raio de luar iluminava o rosto de expressão fixa.**

**Era Colin Creevey. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e, as mãos, erguidas diante dele, segurando a máquina fotográfica.**

                A voz de Gina continuava tremendo.

 

**— Petrificado? — sussurrou Madame Pomfrey.**

**— Está — respondeu a Profª. McGonagall. — Mas estremeço de pensar... Se Alvo não estivesse descendo para tomar um chocolate quente... Quem sabe o que poderia...**

**Os três contemplaram Colin. Então Dumbledore se curvou e tirou a máquina fotográfica das mãos rígidas do menino.**

**— Você acha que ele conseguiu bater uma foto do atacante? — perguntou a professora, ansiosa.**

**Dumbledore não respondeu. Abriu a máquina.**

**— Meu Deus! — exclamou Madame Pomfrey.**

**Um jato de vapor saiu sibilando da máquina. Harry, a três camas de distância, sentiu o cheiro acre do plástico queimado.**

**— Derretidas — disse Madame Pomfrey pensativa. — Todas derretidas...**

**— O que significa isto, Alvo? — perguntou pressurosa a Profª. McGonagall.**

**— Significa que de fato a Câmara Secreta foi reaberta.**

– Então Dumbledore sabe que a câmara secreta não é só uma lenda. – Sirius disse concentrado.

– E para ele saber isso, ele provavelmente já estava aqui quando aconteceu. – Remo prosseguiu.

– O que nos dá uma margem de tempo... – Lily disse pensativa.

– Não uma muito boa... – Tiago disse com um suspiro – Antes de Dumbledore ser diretor ele passou anos sendo professor de transfiguração, e antes disso mais sete anos como aluno. Pode ter sido em qualquer momento durante esse período de mais de cem anos.

– Dumbledore tem mais de cem anos? – Alice perguntou – Ele parece tão conservado...

– Atualmente ele tem por volta de noventa e cinco. – Tiago respondeu – Mas em 1992 ele já vai ter uns cento e onze.

– E como você sabe disso? – Alice perguntou tentando manter uma conversa cordial com Tiago.

– Meus pais foram amigos de Dumbledore no colégio. – Tiago respondeu ainda mais seco, pensar na mãe doente o fazia se sentir mal. Lily apertou a mão dele imaginando no que ele estava pensando.

 

**Madame Pomfrey levou a mão à boca.**

**McGonagall arregalou os olhos para Dumbledore.**

**— Mas, Alvo... Com certeza... Quem?**

**— A pergunta não é quem — disse Dumbledore, com os olhos postos em Colin. — A pergunta é, como...**

**E pelo que Harry pôde ver do rosto sombreado da Profª. McGonagall, ela não entendia muito mais que ele.**

– Isso pode significar duas coisas. – Tiago disse pensativo – Ou a pessoa que abriu a câmara pela primeira vez morreu e não teve descendentes e por isso não há mais um herdeiro de Slytherin, ou...

– A pessoa que abriu não poderia ter aberto de novo por algum outro motivo... – Sirius completou.

– Em quem estão pensando? – Lily perguntou curiosa ao ver Tiago e Sirius se comunicando sem palavras de novo.

– Voldemort. – Tiago respondeu sério.

– Não pode ser Voldemort. – Alice disse parecendo feliz em achar que Tiago estava errado – Dobby falou logo no inicio que não era ele.

– Pois eu tenho quase certeza de que ele abriu da primeira vez que esteve em Hogwarts e está usando um aluno, de algum jeito, para abrir de novo dessa vez. – Dessa vez Tiago respondeu olhando para Gina, parecia querer deixar claro que sabia que se tratava dela, mas que sabia que ela não tinha culpa.

– Isso é tudo uma besteira. – Alice resmungou – Dobby disse que não era Voldemort.

– Eu acho que Tiago está certo. – Sirius disse – Ninguém sabe a ascendência de Voldemort, nem ao menos sabemos o nome verdadeiro dele... Tudo o que sabemos é que ele frequentou Hogwarts e esteve na Sonserina. Talvez essa obsessão dele em acabar com nascidos-trouxa venha exatamente do fato de ser o herdeiro de Slytherin.

– Tudo isso faria muito sentido se Dobby não tivesse falado que não era Voldemort, logo no inicio! – Alice bufou irritada. – Você tem que parar de achar que está sempre certo.

– Em respeito ao Frank – Tiago respondeu – não vou responder isso.

– Vamos dormir? – Lily perguntou tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

                Gina ficou para trás enquanto os outros iam para o quarto. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar. Alguns minutos depois ela sentiu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado e levantou o rosto. Harry estava ali, passou o braço ao redor do ombro de Gina e secou suas lágrimas com os dedos.

– Não fique assim. – Harry disse delicado – Você ouviu meu pai, ele não acha que você tenha feito isso por vontade própria.

– Harry, – Gina murmurou – é tudo culpa minha... Não devia ter acreditado no diário. Como pude ser tão burra?

– Você não foi burra. – Harry consolou-a – Tinha onze anos e estava assustada... – Gina enterrou o rosto no peito de Harry e deixou as lágrimas caírem.

– Ele tem razão. – Rony disse aparecendo com Hermione na sala – A culpa foi toda minha. – Rony sentou-se ao lado de Gina e baixou os olhos. – Se eu tivesse cuidado de você direito, te dado atenção, você não teria entregado sua alma a ele...

– Parem vocês dois. – Hermione disse acariciando os cabelos flamejantes de Rony – Não é culpa de nenhum dos dois. Voldemort conseguiu enganar bruxos muito poderosos... Ele sabe como manipular as pessoas, e você era apenas uma menininha inocente. – Hermione suspirou – E você não tem culpa de não ter estado ao lado da sua irmã o tempo todo. – continuou falando com Rony – Seus irmãos também não estavam ao lado dela, e nem ao seu quando você estava no primeiro ano. As coisas são assim mesmo...

– Agora vamos dormir. – Harry disse segurando a mão de Gina e ajudando-a a se levantar.

                Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina voltaram para o quarto, Gina ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos, Rony ainda sentia-se culpado, mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer que já não estivessem fazendo.

                Na manhã seguinte após o desjejum e sua higiene pessoal, cada um voltou a seu lugar, Tiago pegou o livro que jazia sobre a mesa e abriu:

**– Capítulo XI – O clube dos duelos.**


	11. O clube dos duelos

**– O clube dos duelos.**

 

– Esse deve ser um capítulo interessante... – Sirius disse com um bocejo.

– Não sei se um clube de duelos é uma boa ideia... – Remo disse pensativo – Quem seria o professor responsável.

– Qualquer um que não seja Lockhart. – Frank disse resoluto.

– Ou Snape. – Sirius acrescentou.

                Severo mexeu-se desconfortável, já estava imaginando em que momento alguém falaria algo de ruim sobre ele de novo.

– Vamos deixar o Tiago ler, por favor? – Lily disse bocejando.

 

**Harry acordou no domingo de manhã e deparou-se com o dormitório iluminado pela luz do sol de inverno e seu braço curado, embora ainda muito duro. Sentou-se depressa e olhou para a cama de Colin, mas tinham-na escondido com a cortina alta por trás da qual Harry trocara de roupa no dia anterior. Ao ver que o paciente acordara, Madame Pomfrey entrou apressada, trazendo uma bandeja com o café da manhã e então começou a dobrar e a esticar o braço e os dedos dele.**

**— Tudo em ordem — disse enquanto ele comia mingau, desajeitado, com a mão esquerda. — Quando terminar de comer pode ir.**

**Harry se vestiu o mais rápido que pôde e correu a torre da Grifinória, doido para contar a Rony e Hermione o que acontecera com Colin e Dobby, mas não os encontrou lá. Saiu de novo a procurá-los, imaginando aonde poderiam ter precisado ir, e se sentindo um pouco magoado que os amigos não estivessem interessados se ele recuperara ou não os ossos.**

– Você realmente pensou isso? – Rony perguntou deixando uma risada escapar pelo nariz.

– Não encontrava vocês... – Harry deu de ombros.

 

**Quando passou pela porta da biblioteca, Percy Weasley ia saindo, com a cara muito mais animada do que na última vez que tinham se encontrado.**

**— Ah, alô, Harry. Voo excelente ontem, realmente excelente. Grifinória acabou de assumir a liderança na disputa da Taça das Casas, você marcou cinquenta pontos!**

**— Você não viu o Rony ou a Mione, viu? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Não — respondeu Percy, o sorriso desaparecendo do rosto.**

**— Espero que Rony não esteja metido em outro banheiro de meninas...**

**Harry forçou uma risada, esperou Percy desaparecer de vista e em seguida rumou direto para o banheiro de Murta Que Geme. Não conseguindo entender por que Rony e Hermione estariam lá de novo e, depois de se certificar que nem Filch nem outros monitores andavam por ali, abriu a porta e ouviu vozes que vinham de um boxe trancado.**

**— Sou eu — disse, fechando a porta. Ouviu um estrépito, água se espalhando e uma exclamação no interior de um boxe e vislumbrou os olhos de Mione espiando pelo buraco da fechadura.**

**— Harry você nos deu um baita susto, entre, como está o seu braço?**

**— Ótimo — respondeu Harry espremendo-se dentro do boxe. Havia um velho caldeirão encarrapitado em cima do vaso e uma série de estalos informaram a Harry que os amigos tinham acendido um fogo embaixo. Conjurar fogos portáteis, à prova de água, era uma especialidade de Hermione.**

– O que aconteceria se uma garota estivesse apertada demais para chegar a outro banheiro? – Alice perguntou para Hermione.

– Lancei um feitiço para que quem chegasse perto daquele box resolvesse ir em outro banheiro. – Hermione disse dando de ombros.

– Você nunca nos contou isso. – Rony disse abismado.

– Vocês nunca perguntaram. – Hermione respondeu com simplicidade.

– É interessante saber o outro lado da história. – Neville disse pensativo – As partes que apenas vocês conhecem...

– Não íamos contar para a escola toda que fizemos uma poção ilegal no banheiro feminino. – Harry disse sério.

 

**— Pretendíamos ir ao seu encontro, mas decidimos começar a Poção Polissuco — explicou**

**Rony enquanto Harry, com dificuldade, tornava a trancar o boxe.**

**— Decidimos que este era o lugar mais seguro para escondê-la.**

**Harry começou a contar aos dois o que acontecera com Colin, mas Hermione o interrompeu.**

**— Já sabemos, ouvimos a Profª. McGonagall contar ao Profº. Flitwick hoje de manhã. Foi por isso que decidimos começar...**

**— Quanto mais cedo a gente obtiver uma confissão de Draco, melhor — rosnou Rony. — Sabem o que é que eu penso? Ele estava tão furioso depois do jogo de Quadribol, que descontou no Colin.**

**— Mas há outra coisa — disse Harry, observando Hermione picar feixes de sanguinárias e jogá-los na poção. — Dobby veio me visitar no meio da noite.**

**Rony e Hermione ergueram a cabeça, espantados. Harry contou tudo que Dobby dissera — ou deixara de contar a ele.**

**Os dois escutaram boquiabertos.**

**— A Câmara Secreta já foi aberta antes? — exclamou Hermione.**

**— Isso esclarece tudo — disse Rony em tom triunfante. — Lúcio Malfoy deve ter aberto a Câmara quando esteve aqui na escola e agora ensinou ao nosso querido Draco como fazer o mesmo. É óbvio. Mas eu bem gostaria que Dobby tivesse lhe dito que tipo de monstro tem lá dentro. Quero saber como é que ninguém reparou nele rondando a escola.**

– Lucio não abriu a câmara quando estudou aqui. – Remo disse – Disso nós temos certeza.

– Mas a outra coisa que Rony falou também está me deixando intrigado. – Tiago disse relendo aquele pedaço – Como o monstro pode estar andando pelo castelo sem ninguém ver?

– Ele pode ser invisível. – Frank tentou – Harry ouviu ele falando várias vezes, mas não o viu.

– Não conheço monstros invisíveis, e isso não explica como apenas Harry podia ouvi-lo. – Sirius respondeu.

– O que nós sabemos que apenas Harry pode ouvir? – Lily perguntou intrigada.

– Não faço ideia. – Alice disse baixando os ombros.

– Tenho certeza de que a resposta para essa pergunta está na cara, e a gente não está percebendo... – Tiago disse passando a mão pelos cabelos, não para bagunça-los, mas pensativo.

– Continua lendo. – Lily disse acariciando a mão de Tiago que continuava segurando o livro.

 

**— Talvez ele consiga ficar invisível — disse Hermione, empurrando as sanguessugas para o fundo do caldeirão. — Ou talvez possa se disfarçar, fingir que é uma armadura ou uma coisa qualquer, já li a respeito de vampiros-camaleões...**

– É uma hipótese válida. – Tiago disse olhando para Mione – Acredito que ele ande por ai disfarçado de alguma forma, é o que faz mais sentido.

 

**— Você lê demais, Hermione — disse Rony, despejando os hemeróbios mortos por cima das sanguessugas.**

**Amassou o saco vazio e olhou para Harry.**

**— Então o Dobby impediu a gente de pegar o trem e quebrou o seu braço... — Ele abanou a cabeça. — Sabe de uma coisa, Harry? Se ele não parar de tentar salvar a sua vida vai acabar matando você.**

**A noticia de que Colin Creevey fora atacado e agora se achava deitado como morto na ala hospitalar espalhou-se pela escola inteira até a manhã de domingo. A atmosfera carregou-se de boatos e suspeitas. Os alunos do primeiro ano agora andavam pelo castelo em grupos unidos, como se tivessem medo de ser atacados, caso se aventurassem a andar sozinhos.**

**Gina Weasley, que se sentava ao lado de Colin Creevey na aula de Feitiços, parecia atormentada, mas Harry achou que era porque Fred e Jorge estavam tentando animá-la do jeito errado. Revezavam-se para assaltá-la pelas costas, cheios de pelos e pústulas. Só pararam quando Percy, apoplético, ameaçou escrever a Sra. Weasley e contar que Gina estava tendo pesadelos.**

                Tiago fez uma pequena pausa para olhar para Gina. Ela estava com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas encolhida no sofá. Lily acompanhou o olhar de Tiago, talvez Gina e Colin fossem amigos, e ela estivesse sofrendo por isso.

 

**Nesse meio tempo, escondido dos professores, assolava a escola um próspero comércio de talismãs, amuletos e outras mandingas protetoras. Neville Longbottom já comprara um cebolão verde e malcheiroso, um cristal pontiagudo e púrpura e um rabo podre de lagarto, quando os outros alunos da Grifinória lhe lembraram que ele não corria perigo; era puro sangue e, portanto, uma vítima pouco provável.**

**— Eles foram atrás de Filch primeiro — disse Neville, seu rosto redondo cheio de medo. — E todo mundo sabe que sou quase uma aberração**.

 

                Frank olhou para Neville rígido.

– Sua autoestima era baixa demais. – Frank disse chateado.

– Desculpa. – Neville murmurou.

 

**Na segunda semana de dezembro a Profª. McGonagall veio, como sempre fazia, anotar os nomes dos alunos que continuariam na escola durante as festas de Natal. Harry, Rony e Hermione assinaram a lista; ouviram dizer que Draco ia ficar também, o que acharam muito suspeito. As festas seriam o momento perfeito para usar a Poção Polissuco e tentar extrair do garoto uma confissão.**

– Mas Draco ficar na escola é realmente suspeito, – Remo disse pensativo – não foi ele quem implicou com Harry por ficar na escola no natal no ano anterior?

**Infelizmente a poção ainda estava na metade. Precisavam do chifre de bicórnio e da pele de ararambóia, e o único lugar onde poderiam obtê-los era no estoque particular de Snape. Pessoalmente Harry achava que era preferível encarar o monstro lendário da Sonserina a deixar Snape apanhá-lo assaltando sua sala.**

**— O que precisamos — disse Hermione, eficiente, quando se aproximava a aula dupla de Poções na quinta-feira à tarde — é de uma distração. Então um de nós pode entrar escondido na sala de Snape e tirar o que for preciso.**

**Harry e Rony olharam para ela, nervosos.**

**— Acho que é melhor eu fazer o roubo propriamente dito — continuou Hermione num tom trivial. — Vocês dois vão ser expulsos caso se metam em mais uma encrenca, mas eu tenho a ficha limpa. Então só o que têm a fazer é causar bastante confusão para distrair Snape por uns cinco minutos.**

– Quem iria imaginar que a garota que achava que Harry merecia ser punido por recuperar o lembrol de Neville se ofereceria para roubar um professor. – Sirius disse orgulhoso – As pessoas mudam, não é?

 

**Harry deu um leve sorriso. Provocar confusão na aula de Poções de Snape era quase tão seguro quando espetar o olho de um dragão adormecido.**

**A aula de Poções era dada em uma das masmorras maiores. A de quinta-feira à tarde transcorreu como sempre. Vinte caldeirões fumegavam entre as carteiras de madeira, sobre as quais havia balanças e frascos de ingredientes. Snape andava por entre os vapores, fazendo comentários mordazes sobre o trabalho dos alunos da Grifinória, enquanto os da Sonserina davam risadinhas de aprovação. Draco Malfoy, que era o aluno favorito de Snape, não parava de mostrar olhos de peixe baiacu para Rony e Harry, que sabiam que se revidassem receberiam uma detenção mais rápido do que conseguiriam dizer "injustiça".**

**A Solução para Fazer Inchar que Harry preparou ficou muito rala, mas ele tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar. Estava à espera do sinal de Hermione, e mal ouviu quando Snape parou para caçoar do ponto de sua poção. Quando Snape deu as costas para implicar com Neville, Hermione olhou para Harry e fez um aceno com a cabeça.**

**Harry se abaixou depressa por trás do próprio caldeirão, tirou do bolso um dos fogos Filibusteiro de Fred e deu-lhe um leve toque com a varinha. O fogo começou a borbulhar e a queimar. Sabendo que só dispunha de segundos, Harry se levantou, mirou e atirou o fogo no ar; ele caiu dentro do caldeirão de Goyle.**

– Então foi realmente você. – Neville disse espantado.

                Harry encolheu os ombros sem conseguir esconder um ligeiro sorriso.

 

**A poção de Goyle explodiu, chovendo sobre a classe inteira. Os alunos gritaram quando os borrifos da Solução para Fazer Inchar caiu neles. Draco ficou com a cara coberta de poção e seu nariz começou a inchar como um balão; Goyle saiu esbarrando nas coisas, as mãos cobrindo os olhos, que tinham inchado até atingir o tamanho de um prato. Snape tentava restaurar a calma e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Na confusão, Harry viu Hermione entrar discretamente na sala do professor.**

**— Silêncio! SILÊNCIO! — rugiu Snape. — Os que receberam borrifos, venham aqui tomar uma Poção para Fazer Desinchar, quando eu descobrir quem foi o autor disso...**

**Harry procurou não rir ao ver Draco correr para frente da sala, a cabeça pendurada por causa do peso de um nariz do tamanho de um melão.**

                Harry, Rony, Hermione e Neville caíram na gargalhada lembrando do ocorrido. Tiago, Remo e Sirius não resistiram em se unir a eles.

**Enquanto metade da classe se arrastava até a mesa de Snape, alguns sobrecarregados com braços grossos como bastões, outros com os lábios tão inchados que não conseguiam falar, Harry viu Hermione tornar a entrar, sorrateiramente, na masmorra, com a frente das vestes estufada.**

**Depois que todos tomaram uma dose do antídoto e seus inchaços murcharam, Snape foi até o caldeirão de Goyle e pescou os restos retorcidos e negros do fogo de artifício. Fez-se um silêncio repentino.**

**— Se eu um dia descobrir quem jogou isso — sussurrou Snape — vou garantir que esse aluno seja expulso.**

**Harry tomou o cuidado de fazer cara de espanto. Snape olhava diretamente para ele, e a sineta que tocou dez minutos depois não poderia ter sido mais bem-vinda.**

– Mas como Ranhoso poderia saber que foi Harry? – Sirius perguntou encarando Severo.

– Ele não devia saber de verdade. – Remo disse dando de ombros – Devia estar olhando para Harry e vendo Tiago.

                Severo não duvidava que Remo estivesse certo.

 

**— Ele sabia que fui eu — disse Harry a Rony e a Hermione enquanto corriam para o banheiro da Murta Que Geme. — Eu senti.**

**Hermione jogou os novos ingredientes no caldeirão e começou a misturá-los febrilmente.**

**— Vai ficar pronto daqui a duas semanas — anunciou alegremente.**

**— Snape não pode provar que foi você — disse Rony tranquilizando Harry. — Que é que ele pode fazer?**

**— Conhecendo Snape, uma maldade — disse Harry, enquanto a poção espumava e borbulhava.**

**Uma semana mais tarde, Harry, Rony e Hermione iam atravessando o saguão de entrada quando viram uma pequena aglomeração em torno do quadro de avisos, os alunos liam um pergaminho que acabara de ser afixado. Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas fizeram sinal para eles se aproximarem, com ar excitado.**

**— Vão reabrir o Clube dos Duelos! — disse Simas. — A primeira reunião é hoje à noite! Eu não me importaria de tomar aulas de duelo; poderiam vir a calhar um dia desses...**

**— Quê, você acha que o monstro da Sonserina sabe duelar? — perguntou Rony, mas também leu o aviso com interesse.**

**— Poderia vir a calhar — disse ele a Harry e Hermione quando entraram para jantar. — Vamos?**

– Aprender a duelas é sempre útil. – Sirius disse com um sorriso.

 

**Harry e Hermione foram a favor do clube. Assim, às oito horas daquela noite os três voltaram correndo para o Salão Principal. As longas mesas de jantar tinham desaparecido e surgira um palco dourado encostado a uma parede, cuja iluminação era produzida por milhares de velas que flutuavam no alto. O teto voltara a ser um veludo negro, e a maior parte da escola parecia estar reunida sob ele, as varinhas na mão e as caras animadas.**

**— Quem será que vai ser o professor? — disse Hermione enquanto se reuniam aos alunos que tagarelavam sem parar. — Alguém me disse que Flitwick foi campeão de duelos quando era moço, talvez seja ele.**

– Espero que seja ele. – Remo murmurou e Sirius concordou veemente.

 

**— Desde que não seja... — Harry começou, mas terminou com um gemido:**

**Gilderoy Lockhart vinha entrando no palco, resplandecente em suas vestes ameixa-escuras, acompanhado por ninguém mais do que Snape, em sua roupa preta habitual. Lockhart acenou um braço pedindo silêncio e disse em voz alta:**

– Pense em duas pessoas detestáveis. – Sirius murmurou.

 

**— Aproximem-se, aproximem-se! Todos estão me vendo? Todos estão me ouvindo? Excelente! O Profº. Dumbledore me deu permissão para começar um pequeno clube de duelos, para treiná-los, caso um dia precisem se defender, como eu próprio já precisei fazer em inúmeras ocasiões, quem quiser conhecer os detalhes, leia os livros que publiquei.**

**— Deixem-me apresentar a vocês o meu assistente, Profº. Snape —, disse Lockhart, dando um largo sorriso. — Ele me conta que sabe alguma coisa de duelos e desportivamente concordou em me ajudar a fazer uma breve demonstração antes de começarmos. Agora, não quero que nenhum de vocês se preocupe, continuarão a ter o seu professor de Poções mesmo depois de eu o derrotar, não precisam ter medo!”**

– Não sei para quem torceria nesse duelo. – Tiago não resistiu e disse.

– Talvez Lockhart consiga explodir a própria varinha e Ranhoso seja atingido... – Sirius disse com um sorriso sombrio.

– Não falem assim. – Lily disse cruzando os braços.

– Mas aposto que Ranhoso ganha. – Remo disse encarando Severo que se surpreendeu – Afinal, ele aprendeu um bocado sobre duelos ao longo dos anos que passou com Sirius e Tiago.

– E vamos ser sinceros, – Frank concordou – Lockhart perderia até para uma criança de 7 anos.

 

**— Não seria bom se os dois acabassem um com o outro? — cochichou Rony ao ouvido de Harry.**

**O lábio superior de Snape crispou-se. Harry ficou imaginando por que Lockhart continuava a sorrir; se Snape estivesse olhando para ele daquele jeito, Harry já estaria correndo o mais depressa que pudesse na direção oposta.**

– Se não tivesse certeza de que você é meu filho, agora estaria duvidando. – Tiago disse encarando Harry.

– Ele era um adulto, e professor, e eu tinha doze anos. – Harry de defendeu.

– Mas enfrentou Voldemort... – Tiago bufou – Perto dele Ranhoso é um coelhinho.

– Continue lendo, Tiago. – Hermione disse rindo um pouco.

**Lockhart e Snape se viraram um para o outro e se cumprimentaram com uma reverência; pelo menos, Lockhart cumprimentou com muitos meneios, enquanto Snape curvou a cabeça, irritado. Em seguida, os dois ergueram as varinhas como se empunhassem espadas.**

**— Como vocês veem, estamos segurando nossas varinhas na posição de combate normalmente adotada — disse Lockhart aos alunos em silêncio — Quando contarmos três, lançaremos os primeiros feitiços. Nenhum de nós está pretendendo matar, é claro.**

**— Eu não teria certeza disso — murmurou Harry, observando Snape arreganhar os dentes.**

**— Um... Dois... Três...**

**Os dois ergueram as varinhas acima da cabeça e as apontaram para o oponente; Snape exclamou:**

**— Expelliarmus! — Viram um lampejo vermelho ofuscante e Lockhart foi lançado para o alto: voou para os fundos do palco, colidiu com a parede, foi escorregando e acabou estatelado no chão.**

– Que orgulho, Ranhoso! – Sirius disse batendo palmas – Finalmente aprendeu a desarmar seu adversário.

                Severo cerrou os punhos e travou os dentes, tinha que resistir ao impulso de atacar Sirius por humilha-lo daquela maneira.

 

**Draco e outros alunos da Sonserina deram vivas. Hermione dançava nas pontas dos dedos para ver melhor.**

**— Vocês acham que ele está bem? — guinchou tampando a boca com a mão.**

**— Quem se importa? — responderam Harry e Rony juntos.**

**Lockhart foi-se levantando tonto. Seu chapéu caíra e os cabelos ondulados estavam em pé.**

**— Muito bem! — disse, cambaleando de volta ao palco. — Isto foi um Feitiço de Desarmamento, como viram, perdi minha varinha, ah, muito obrigado, Srta. Brown... Sim, foi uma excelente demonstração, Profº. Snape, mas se não se importa que eu diga, ficou muito óbvio o que o senhor ia fazer, se eu tivesse querido detê-lo teria sido muito fácil, mas achei mais instrutivo deixá-los ver...**

– É claro que poderia, mas sempre é preferível ser humilhado em público. – Frank disse irônico fazendo Alice bufar.

 

**Snape tinha uma expressão assassina no rosto. Lockhart possivelmente notou porque acrescentou:**

**— Chega de demonstrações! Vou me reunir a vocês agora e separá-los aos pares. Prof. Snape, se o senhor quiser me ajudar...**

– Aposto que isso não vai dar certo. – Remo disse encarando Severo que ainda segurava as próprias mãos – Ele provavelmente vai juntar Harry com Malfoy...

– Com certeza. – Tiago disse e virou-se para Harry – Espero que tenha derrotado aquele metidinho.

 

**Os dois caminharam entre os alunos, formando os pares.**

**Lockhart juntou Neville com Justino Finch-Fletchley, mas Snape chegou até Harry e Rony primeiro.**

**— Acho que está na hora de separar a equipe dos sonhos — caçoou. — Weasley você luta com Finnigan. Potter...**

**Harry virou-se automaticamente para Hermione.**

**— Acho que não — disse Snape, sorrindo estranhamente. — Sr. Malfoy, venha cá. Vamos ver o que o senhor faz com o famoso Potter. E a senhorita, pode fazer par com a Srta. Bulstrode.**

**Draco se aproximou com arrogância, sorrindo. Atrás dele caminhava uma garota da Sonserina, que lembrava a Harry uma foto que vira em Férias com Bruxas Malvadas. Era grande e atarracada, e seu queixo pesado se projetava para a frente, agressivamente.**

**Hermione lhe deu um breve sorriso que ela não retribuiu.**

– Se for um duelo justo, Hermione vence com certeza. – Lily disse categórica.

 

**— De frente para os seus parceiros! — mandou Lockhart, de volta ao tablado. — E façam uma reverência!**

**Harry e Draco mal inclinaram as cabeças, e não tiraram os olhos um do outro.**

**— Preparar as varinhas! — gritou Lockhart. — Quando eu contar três, lancem seus feitiços para desarmar os oponentes, apenas para desarmá-los, não queremos acidentes, um... Dois... Três...**

**Harry ergueu a varinha bem alto, mas Draco começara no "dois" e seu feitiço atingiu Harry com tanta força que parecia que ele levara uma frigideirada na cabeça. Ele cambaleou, mas tudo parecia estar em ordem, e, sem perder mais tempo, Harry apontou a varinha direto para Draco e gritou:**

**— Rictusempra!**

**Um jorro de luz prateada atingiu Draco no estômago e ele se dobrou, com dificuldade de respirar.**

**— Eu disse desarmar apenas! — gritou Lockhart assustado por cima das cabeças dos combatentes, quando Draco caiu de joelhos; Harry o golpeara com o Feitiço das Cócegas, e ele mal conseguia se mexer de tanto rir. Harry recuou, com a vaga impressão de que seria pouco esportivo enfeitiçar Draco ainda no chão, mas isso foi um erro; tomando fôlego, Draco apontou a varinha para os joelhos de Harry, e disse engasgado:**

**— Tarantallegra! —, e no segundo seguinte as pernas de Harry começaram a sacudir descontroladas numa espécie de marcha rápida.**

**— Parem! Parem! — berrou Lockhart, mas Snape assumiu o controle.**

**— Finite Incantatem! — gritou ele; os pés de Harry pararam de dançar. Draco parou de rir e eles puderam erguer a cabeça.**

– O que aquele idiota esperava. – Frank disse revirando os olhos – Ele deu autorização para crianças de doze anos duelarem. É claro que eles não iam se ater a feitiços de desarmar.

– Nem Sirius e Tiago tem capacidade de se ater a feitiços de desarmar. – Remo disse acenando em concordância.

 

**Uma névoa de fumaça verde pairava sobre a cena. Neville e Justino estavam caídos no chão, ofegantes; Rony estava segurando um Simas branco feito papel, pedindo desculpas pelo que sua varinha quebrada pudesse ter feito; mas Hermione e Emília Bulstrode ainda lutavam; Emília dera uma chave de cabeça em Hermione, que choramingava de dor; as varinhas das duas jaziam esquecidas no chão.**

**Harry deu um salto à frente e fez Emília soltar Hermione. Foi difícil: a garota era muito maior do que ele.**

**— Ai, ai-ai, ai-ai — exclamou Lockhart, passando por entre os duelistas, para ver o resultado das lutas. — Levante, Macmillan... Cuidado, Miss Fawcett... Aperte com força, vai parar de sangrar em um segundo, Boot...**

**— Acho que é melhor ensinar aos senhores como se bloqueia feitiços hostis — disse Lockhart, parando no meio salão. Ele olhou para Snape, cujos olhos negros brilhavam, e desviou rápido o seu olhar. — Vamos arranjar um par voluntário, Longbottom e Finch-Fletchley, que tal vocês...**

**— Uma má ideia, Profº. Lockhart — disse Snape, deslizando até ele como um enorme morcego malévolo. — Longbottom causa devastação até com o feitiço mais simples. Vamos ter que mandar o que sobrar de Finch-Fletchley para a ala hospitalar em uma caixa de fósforos. — O rosto redondo e rosado de Neville ficou ainda mais rosado.**

Frank e Alice encararam Severo com verdadeiro ódio. Severo se encolheu ligeiramente.

– Você vai se arrepender de humilhar meu filho desse jeito. – Alice disse com os dentes rangendo.

 

**— Que tal Malfoy e Potter? — sugeriu Snape com um sorriso enviesado.**

**— Ótima ideia! — disse Lockhart, fazendo um gesto para Harry e Draco irem para o meio do salão, enquanto os demais alunos se afastavam para lhes dar espaço.**

**— Agora, Harry — disse Lockhart. — Quando Draco apontar a varinha para você, você faz isto.**

**Ele ergueu a própria varinha, tentou um complicado floreio e deixou-a cair. Snape abriu um sorriso quando Lockhart a apanhou depressa, dizendo:**

**— Epa, minha varinha está um tanto excitada demais...**

– De todas as pessoas do mundo, você tinha que ficar logo com esse panaca como professor de duelos! – Sirius exclamou revoltado – Espero ter um ótimo motivo para não ter cuidado de você e te ensinado a duelar direito. – Sirius falou finalmente colocando para fora o que mais lhe incomodava em tudo aquilo.

– Tenho certeza de que você tem um bom motivo. – Tiago disse sério – Você não abandonaria seu afilhado se não tivesse um ótimo motivo.

                Harry olhou para Sirius com carinho.

 

**Snape aproximou-se de Draco, curvou-se e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. O garoto riu também. Harry ergueu os olhos, nervoso, para Lockhart e disse:**

**— Professor, podia me mostrar outra vez como se bloqueia?**

**— Apavorado? — murmurou Draco, falando baixo para Lockhart não poder ouvi-lo.**

**— Querias! — respondeu Harry pelo canto da boca.**

**Lockhart deu uma palmada bem-humorada no ombro de Harry.**

**— Faça exatamente como fiz, Harry!**

**— O quê, deixar cair a varinha?**

**Mas Lockhart não estava mais escutando.**

**— Três... Dois... Um... Agora! — gritou ele.**

**Draco ergueu a varinha depressa e berrou:**

**— Serpensortia!**

                Lily olhou feio para Severo, como ele se atrevia a instruir um aluno a jogar uma serpente no filho dela? Mas Tiago não estava dando atenção nenhuma a isso. Ele estava encarando o livro em silêncio, muito pensativo.

– É isso! – ele disse de repente levando a mão à testa – Como não percebi antes?

– O que? – Todos perguntaram curiosos.

– O monstro, é uma cobra... – Tiago disse encarando Harry – É tão óbvio que chega a ser patético. Por isso só Harry pode ouvi-lo, Harry é ofidioglota... Descobrimos isso no primeiro livro. E combina muito bem com a Sonserina, o símbolo da Sonserina é uma cobra... E Slytherin é um dos poucos ofidioglotas conhecidos do mundo. Por isso só o herdeiro de Slytherin pode abrir a câmara secreta, por que tem que ser ofidioglota para abrir e para controlar o monstro...

– Mas não seria simples demais se fosse apenas uma cobra? – Lily perguntou pensativa, tudo aquilo fazia sentido demais.

– Existem muitos tipos de cobras... – Tiago disse sem prestar muita atenção ao resto das pessoas a sua volta.

– Então Harry deve ter entrado na câmara. – Sirius disse encarando Harry – Pelo menos é a sua cara fazer algo assim...

– Ai. – Lily gemeu – Além de tudo que aconteceu, ainda vou ter que ler sobre meu filho entrando na câmara secreta?

– Acho melhor Tiago continuar lendo... – Hermione disse para encerrar o assunto.

 

**A ponta de sua varinha explodiu. Harry observou, perplexo, uma comprida cobra preta se materializar, cair pesadamente no chão entre os dois e se erguer, pronta para atacar. Os alunos gritaram recuando rapidamente, abrindo espaço.**

**— Não se mexa, Potter — disse Snape tranquilamente, sentindo visível prazer de ver Harry parado imóvel, cara a cara com a cobra irritada. — Vou dar um fim nela...**

**— Permita-me! — gritou Lockhart. E brandiu a varinha para a cobra, ao que se ouviu um grande baque; a cobra, em lugar de desaparecer, voou três metros no ar e tornou a cair no chão com um estrondo. Enraivecida, sibilando furiosamente, ela deslizou direto para Justino Finch-Fletchley e se levantou de novo, as presas expostas, armada para o bote.**

**Harry não teve certeza do que o fez agir assim. Nem ao menos teve consciência de decidir fazer o que fez. A única coisa que soube foi que suas pernas o impeliram para frente como se ele estivesse sobre rodinhas e que gritou tolamente para a cobra "Deixe-o em paz!" E milagrosamente — inexplicavelmente — a cobra desabou no chão, dócil como uma mangueira grossa e preta de jardim, seus olhos agora em Harry. Ele sentiu o medo dissolver-se. Sabia que a cobra não atacaria ninguém agora, embora não pudesse explicar como o sabia.**

– Isso não vai ser bom. – Frank disse apreensivo – Quem não achasse que Harry era o herdeiro vai passar a achar...

– Falar em língua de cobra na frente da escola inteira não é uma boa ideia... – Rony disse encarando Harry.

                Harry apenas deu um profundo suspiro.

 

**Harry olhou para Justino, sorrindo, esperando o colega parecer aliviado, intrigado ou até grato — mas certamente não zangado nem apavorado.**

**— De que é que você acha que está brincando? — gritou, e antes que Harry pudesse responder alguma coisa, Justino virou-lhe as costas e saiu do salão enfurecido.**

**Snape se adiantou, acenou a varinha e a cobra desapareceu com uma pequena baforada de fumaça preta. Snape, também, olhou Harry de modo inesperado: era um olhar astuto e calculista e Harry não gostou. Teve também uma vaga consciência dos cochichos sinistros que percorriam o salão. Então sentiu alguém puxá-lo pelas vestes.**

**— Vamos — disse a voz de Rony ao seu ouvido. — Mexa-se, vamos...**

**Rony guiou-o para fora do salão, Hermione corria para acompanhá-los. Quando atravessaram o portal, as pessoas de cada lado recuaram como se tivessem medo de apanhar uma doença. Harry não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo, e nem Rony nem Hermione explicaram nada até terem arrastado o amigo até a sala comunal da Grifinória, naquele momento vazia. Então Rony empurrou Harry para uma poltrona e disse:**

**— Você é um ofidioglota. Por que não nos contou?**

– Espero que vocês não tenham ficado contra ele... – Lily disse olhando para Rony e Hermione.

– Me desculpa pela grosseria, – Hermione disse de repente – mas vocês tem que parar de achar que vamos abandonar Harry, não sei se perceberam, mas fizemos uma arriscada viagem no tempo junto com ele.

– Desculpa. – Lily disse corando.

– Achei que não era para falar nada sobre o que ainda não aconteceu no livro. – Rony disse com uma expressão que revelava que ele estava achando graça.

– Pode não ter aparecido no livro, – Remo disse sorrindo para Rony e Hermione – mas é óbvio que vocês nunca o abandonaram... Pelo menos não de verdade...

                Hermione sorriu para Remo e fez sinal para Tiago continuar lendo.

 

**— Eu sou o quê? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Um ofidioglota! — disse Rony. — Você é capaz de falar com as cobras!**

**— Eu sei. Quero dizer, é a segunda vez que faço isso. Uma vez no zoológico açulei, por acaso, uma jibóia contra o meu primo Duda, uma longa história... Ela estava me contando que nunca tinha estado no Brasil e eu meio que a soltei sem querer, isso foi antes de saber que era bruxo.**

**— Uma jibóia contou a você que nunca tinha ido ao Brasil? — repetiu Rony baixinho.**

**— E daí? Aposto que um monte de gente aqui pode fazer isso.**

**— Ah, não. De jeito nenhum. Isto não é um dom muito comum. Harry, isto não é legal.**

**— O que não é legal? — disse Harry começando a ficar com muita raiva. — Qual é o problema com todo mundo? Escuta aqui, se eu não tivesse dito àquela cobra para não atacar Justino...**

**— Ah, então foi isso que você disse?**

**— Que quer dizer com isso? Vocês estavam lá, vocês me ouviram...**

**— Ouvi você falar esquisito — disse Rony. — Língua de cobra. Você podia ter dito qualquer coisa, não admira que o Justino tenha entrado em pânico, parecia que você estava convencendo a cobra a fazer alguma coisa, deu arrepios, sabe...**

**Harry ficou de boca aberta.**

**— Eu falei uma língua diferente? Mas, eu não percebi, como posso falar uma língua sem saber que posso falá-la?**

**Rony sacudiu a cabeça. Tanto ele quanto Hermione faziam cara de enterro. Harry não conseguia entender o que havia de tão horrível.**

**— Querem me dizer o que há de errado em impedir uma enorme cobra de arrancar a cabeça do Justino? Que diferença faz como foi que eu fiz isso, desde que o Justino não precise se associar ao clube dos Caçadores Sem Cabeça?**

**— Faz diferença, sim — disse Hermione, falando, afinal, num tom abafado —, porque a capacidade de falar com cobras foi o dom que tornou Salazar Slytherin famoso. É por isso que o símbolo da Sonserina é uma serpente.**

– Você só consegue falar com cobras quando está encarando elas? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Algo parecido... – Harry respondeu dando de ombros.

 

**O queixo de Harry caiu.**

**— Exatamente — confirmou Rony. — E agora a escola inteira vai pensar que você é o tetra-tetra-tetra-tetra-neto ou coisa parecida...**

**— Mas eu não sou — disse Harry, sentindo um pânico que não conseguia explicar.**

**— Você vai achar difícil provar isso — falou Hermione. — Ele viveu há mil anos; pelo que se sabe, você podia muito bem ser descendente dele.**

– Não é nada difícil de provar. – Sirius disse encarando Hermione – Tem um livro na biblioteca com as árvores genealógicas das famílias de sangue puro, as árvores vão até uns 1500 anos atrás...

– A família Black já existia na época de Slytherin, – Tiago disse dando de ombros – é a família da minha mãe, e a família Potter já existia há uns 1000 anos atrás...

– Nós não sabíamos dessas coisas... – Hermione encolheu os ombros.

 

**Harry ficou horas acordado àquela noite. Por uma fresta no cortinado em volta da cama de colunas ele observou a neve começar a cair em floquinhos diante da janela da torre e ficou imaginando...**

**Imaginando...**

**Será que podia ser descendente de Salazar Slytherin? Afinal não sabia nada sobre a família do seu pai. Os Dursley sempre o proibiram de fazer perguntas sobre parentes bruxos. Silenciosamente, Harry tentou dizer alguma coisa na língua das cobras. As palavras não saíram. Parecia que tinha de estar cara a cara com uma cobra para isso.**

**Mas eu estou na Grifinória, pensou Harry. O Chapéu Seletor não teria me posto aqui se eu tivesse sangue de Slytherin...**

**Ah, disse uma vozinha perversa em seu cérebro, mas o Chapéu Seletor queria pôr você na Sonserina, não se lembra?**

**Harry se virou na cama. Encontraria Justino no dia seguinte na aula de Herbologia, e explicaria que detivera a cobra e não a instigara, o que (pensou com raiva, socando o travesseiro) qualquer idiota teria percebido.**

**Mas na manhã seguinte, a neve que começara a cair de noite se transformara numa nevasca tão densa que a última aula de Herbologia do período letivo foi cancelada.**

**A Profª. Sprout queria pôr meias e echarpes nas mandrágoras, uma operação melindrosa que ela não confiaria a mais ninguém, agora que era tão importante as mandrágoras crescerem depressa para ressuscitar Madame Nor-r-ra e Colin Creevey.**

**Harry preocupava-se com isso sentado junto à lareira na sala comunal da Grifinória, enquanto Rony e Hermione aproveitavam o tempo para jogar uma partida de xadrez de bruxo.**

**— Pelo amor de Deus, Harry — disse Hermione exasperada, quando um bispo de Rony desmontou um cavalo dela e o arrastou para fora do tabuleiro. — Vá procurar o Justino se isso é tão importante para você.**

– Não acho uma boa ideia. – Frank disse com um suspiro – Do jeito que as pessoas em Hogwarts são, vão achar que está procurando ele para “terminar o serviço”...

 

**Então Harry se levantou e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, imaginando onde Justino poderia estar.  
O castelo estava mais escuro do que normalmente era durante o dia, por causa da neve grossa e cinzenta que descia rodopiando pelo lado de fora das janelas. Transido de frio, Harry passou por salas onde havia aulas, captando vislumbres do que acontecia lá dentro. A Profª. McGonagall gritava com alguém que, pelo que parecia, tinha transformado o colega em um texugo.**

                Remo, Sirius e Tiago começaram a rir de repente.

– Você vai me dizer que já transformaram alguém em texugo sem querer? – Neville perguntou atônito.

– Não em texugo. – Tiago disse com um meio sorriso.

– Nem sem querer. – Sirius completou.

– Queremos saber? – Lily perguntou observando os garotos.

– Provavelmente não... – Remo respondeu ainda rindo.

 

**Harry passou adiante, resistindo ao impulso de espiar para dentro e, lembrando que Justino talvez estivesse usando o tempo livre para tirar o atraso em alguma matéria, decidiu verificar primeiro na biblioteca.**

**Vários alunos da Lufa-Lufa que deviam estar na aula de Herbologia se achavam de fato sentados no fundo da biblioteca, mas não pareciam estar trabalhando.**

**Entre as longas fileiras de estantes, Harry podia ver que suas cabeças estavam muito juntas e que aparentemente mantinham uma conversa absorvente. Não conseguia ver se Justino estava no grupo. Foi andando em direção a eles e, quando começou a ouvir alguma coisa do que diziam, parou para escutar melhor, escondido na seção da Invisibilidade.**

– Um bocado irônico se esconder na seção de invisibilidade, não é? – Alice perguntou com um meio sorriso.

 

**— Então, em todo o caso — falava um menino forte —, eu disse ao Justino para se esconder no nosso dormitório. Quero dizer, se Potter o escolheu para sua próxima vítima, é melhor ele ficar pouco visível por uns tempos.**

**— É claro que o Justino estava esperando uma coisa dessas acontecer desde que deixou escapar para o Potter que vinha de família trouxa. Justino chegou até a contar que os pais tinham feito reserva para ele em Eton. Isto não é o tipo de coisa que se fale assim, com o herdeiro de Slytherin à solta, não é mesmo?**

**— Então decididamente você acha que é o Potter, Ernie? — perguntou, ansiosa, uma menina loura de marias-chiquinhas.**

**— Ana — disse o garoto forte, solenemente —, ele é um ofidioglota. Todo mundo sabe que isso é a marca do bruxo das trevas. Você já ouviu falar de um bruxo decente que soubesse falar com cobras? Chamavam o próprio Slytherin de língua de serpente.**

– Esse é mais um paspalhão. – Sirius disse irritado.

**Seguiram-se muitos murmúrios depois disso e Ernie continuou:**

**— Lembram o que estava escrito na parede? Inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado. Potter teve um problema com o Filch. Logo em seguida a gata de Filch é atacada. Aquele aluno do primeiro ano, o Creevey, estava aborrecendo Potter no jogo de Quadribol, tirando fotos dele estirado na lama. Logo em seguida, Creevey foi atacado.**

**— Mas ele sempre pareceu tão gentil — disse Ana em dúvida — e foi quem fez Você-Sabe-Quem desaparecer. Ele não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode?**

**Ernie baixou a voz, misterioso, os alunos da Lufa-Lufa se curvaram mais para frente, e Harry se aproximou mais para poder captar as palavras de Ernie.**

**— Ninguém sabe como foi que ele sobreviveu àquele ataque do Você-Sabe-Quem, quero dizer, ele era só um bebê quando a coisa toda aconteceu. Devia ter explodido em pedacinhos. Só um mago das trevas realmente poderoso poderia ter sobrevivido a um ataque daqueles. — E baixando a voz até quase um sussurro, continuou: — Vai ver é por isso que Você-Sabe-Quem queria matá-lo para começar. Não queria outro bruxo das trevas concorrendo com ele. Que outros poderes será que o Potter anda escondendo?**

**Harry não conseguiu agüentar mais. Pigarreando alto, saiu de trás das estantes. Se não estivesse tão zangado, teria achado engraçada a cena que o aguardava: cada aluno da Lufa-Lufa parecia ter se petrificado só de vê-lo, e a cor foi se esvaindo do rosto de Ernie.**

– E é um panaca realmente medroso. – Remo bufou.

 

**— Olá — disse Harry. — Estou procurando o Justino Finch-Fletchley.**

**Os receios dos garotos da Lufa-Lufa claramente se confirmaram. Todos olharam cheios de medo para Ernie.**

**— Que é que você quer com ele? — perguntou Ernie com a voz trêmula.**

**— Eu queria dizer a ele o que realmente aconteceu com aquela cobra no Clube dos Duelos.  
Ernie mordeu os lábios brancos, tomou fôlego e disse:**

**— Nós estávamos todos lá. Vimos o que aconteceu.**

**— Então vocês repararam que depois que falei com a cobra ela recuou? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Só o que eu vi — disse Ernie, insistente, embora tremesse enquanto falava — foi você falando em língua de cobra e açulando o bicho para cima de Justino.**

**— Eu não açulei a cobra para cima dele! — protestou Harry a voz trêmula de raiva. — A cobra nem encostou nele!**

**— Por pouco. E caso você esteja tendo novas ideias — acrescentou depressa — é melhor eu informá-lo que pode investigar minha família por nove gerações de bruxos, e que o meu sangue é tão puro quanto o de qualquer outro, portanto...**

**— Não ligo a mínima para o tipo de sangue que você tem! — tornou Harry furioso. — Por que eu iria querer atacar pessoas que nasceram trouxas?**

**— Ouvi falar que você detesta os trouxas com quem mora — disse Ernie na mesma hora.**

**— É impossível morar com os Dursley e não detestá-los. Eu gostaria de ver você no meu lugar.**

– Que garoto burro. – Sirius disse irritado – A mãe de Harry é nascida trouxa e a melhor amiga dele também. Será que esse garoto realmente acha que ele é o tipo de pessoa que mata trouxas?

– Ernesto MacMillan é um imbecil. – Rony disse dando de ombros.

– Rony, não fale assim. – Hermione disse repreendendo-o.

 

**E dando meia-volta, saiu furioso da biblioteca, ganhando um olhar de reprovação de Madame Pince, que estava lustrando a capa dourada de um grande livro de feitiços.**

**Harry saiu pelo corredor às tontas, mal reparando aonde ia, tal era a sua fúria. O resultado foi que bateu em alguma coisa muito grande e sólida, que o derrubou no chão.**

**— Ah, olá, Hagrid — disse erguendo a cabeça.**

**O rosto de Hagrid estava inteiramente oculto pelo gorro de lã esbranquiçado de neve, mas não podia ser mais ninguém, pois ele praticamente ocupava o corredor com aquele seu casacão de pele de toupeira. Um galo morto pendia de suas enormes mãos enluvadas.**

**— Tudo bem, Harry? — perguntou ele, empurrando o gorro para trás para poder falar. — Você não está em aula?**

**— Cancelada — disse Harry, levantando-se. — Que é que você está fazendo aqui?  
Hagrid ergueu o galo inerte.**

**— É o segundo que matam neste período letivo — explicou. — Ou é raposa ou bicho-papão e preciso permissão do diretor para lançar um feitiço em volta do galinheiro.**

– Um galo! – Tiago disse surpreendendo a todos mais uma vez.

– O que tem o galo? – Lily perguntou.

– Já sei o que é o monstro da câmara secreta! – Tiago disse vitorioso.

– E? – Remo e Sirius perguntaram juntos.

– As aranhas fugindo do local onde Madame Nor-r-ra foi petrificada, só Harry, um ofidioglota pode ouvir, alguém anda matando os galos da escola... – Tiago disse listando suas pistas – Só pode ser um basilisco!

– O que? – Lily gritou alarmada.

– Aranhas morrem de medo de basiliscos e o canto do galo é fatal. O basilisco é basicamente uma cobra gigante por isso Harry pode ouvi-lo. – Sirius disse percebendo como era óbvio.

– Mas como ele anda pelo castelo? – Alice perguntou apavorada – Como uma cobra gigantesca anda por uma escola sem ninguém ver?

– Isso eu não tenho certeza... – Tiago disse.

– Mas se uma pessoa olha nos olhos de um basilisco morre na mesma hora, como Colin e Madame Nor-r-ra ficaram apenas petrificados? – Frank perguntou curioso.

– Não devem ter olhado diretamente. – Severo disse pensativo.

– Claro, – Sirius disse sem nem reparar que Severo participava da conversa – tinha água no chão no dia das bruxas, por que Murta inundou o banheiro naquele dia, Madame Nor-r-ra deve ter visto o reflexo do basilisco na água.

– E Colin estava com a câmera! – Lily disse entendendo tudo. – Murta deve ter morrido assim. – Lily disse impressionada – Deve ter olhado diretamente para o basilisco... Isso é muito perigoso, mesmo que a pessoa não olhe nos olhos do basilisco, o veneno dele é mortal... Ai Harry... – Lily soluçou e começou a chorar copiosamente.

                Tiago envolveu Lily e começou a acariciar seus cabelos enquanto voltava a ler.

 

**Por debaixo das sobrancelhas grossas e salpicadas de neve, ele examinou Harry com mais atenção.**

**— Você tem certeza de que está bem? Está cheio de calor e zanga...**

**Harry não conseguiu se forçar a repetir o que Ernie e o resto dos garotos da Lufa-Lufa tinham andado dizendo.**

**— Não é nada. É melhor eu ir andando, Hagrid, a próxima aula é Transfiguração e tenho que apanhar meus livros.**

**Ele se afastou, a cabeça inchada com o que Ernie dissera a seu respeito.**

**Harry subiu a escada batendo os pés e entrou em outro corredor que estava particularmente escuro; os archotes tinham sido apagados por uma corrente de ar forte e gelada que entrava por uma vidraça solta. Estava na metade do corredor quando caiu estendido em cima de uma coisa que havia no chão.**

**Virou-se para ver melhor em cima do que caíra e sentiu o estômago derreter.**

**Justino Finch-Fletchley jazia no chão, duro e frio, uma expressão de choque fixa no rosto, os olhos, sem visão, voltados para o teto. E não era tudo. Ao lado dele outro vulto, a visão mais estranha que Harry já encontrara.**

**Era Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, que agora deixara de ser branco-pérola e transparente e se tornara preto e fumegante, e que estava imóvel na horizontal, a mais de um metro e meio do chão. Sua cabeça estava quase inteiramente solta, e seu rosto tinha uma expressão de choque idêntica à de Justino.**

– Agora que vão ter certeza de que foi Harry. – Sirius bufou – Você tem um talento incrível para estar no lugar errado na hora errada.

                Harry deu de ombros, concordava com Sirius. Tiago estava observando como Gina ficara ainda mais pálida.

– Justino deve ter visto o basilisco através de Nick... – Alice disse pensativa – E Nick não morreu por que já estava morto. – continuou virando-se para Tiago – Isso faz realmente todo o sentido...

                Tiago deu a Alice um sorriso de escárnio antes de continuar lendo.

 

**Harry ficou em pé, a respiração rápida e superficial, o coração produzindo uma espécie de rufo de tambor em suas costelas. Fora de si, olhou para um lado do corredor deserto e para o outro e viu uma fila de aranhas que se afastava o mais depressa possível dos corpos. Os únicos sons que ouvia eram as vozes abafadas dos professores nas salas de aula de cada lado.**

**Poderia correr e ninguém saberia que estivera ali. Mas não podia simplesmente deixá-los caídos... Tinha que procurar ajuda.**

**Alguém acreditaria que ele não tivera nada a ver com aquilo?**

**Enquanto estava parado, cheio de pânico, uma porta se abriu com uma batida. Pirraça o poltergeist saiu em disparada.**

**— Ora, é o Potter Pirado! — zombou ele, entortando os óculos de Harry ao passar por ele. — Que é que o Potter está aprontando? Por que é que o Potter está rondando...**

**Pirraça parou no meio de uma cambalhota no ar de cabeça para baixo, deparou com Justino e Nick Quase Sem Cabeça. Desvirou-se na mesma hora, encheu os pulmões de ar e, antes que Harry pudesse impedi-lo, gritou:**

**— ATAQUE! ATAQUE! MAIS UM ATAQUE! NEM MORTAL NEM FANTASMA ESTÃO SEGUROS! SALVEM SUAS VIDAS! ATAAAAAQUE!**

**Bam — bam — bam — porta atrás de porta se escancarou ao longo do corredor que foi invadido por um mundão de gente. Durante vários minutos, a cena era de tal confusão que Justino correu o risco de ser esmagado, e as pessoas não paravam de passar através de Nick Quase Sem Cabeça. Harry se viu imprensado contra a parede enquanto os professores gritavam pedindo calma. A Profª. McGonagall veio correndo, seguida por seus alunos em sua cola, um dos quais ainda tinha os cabelos listrados de preto e branco. Ela usou a varinha para produzir um alto estampido e restaurar o silêncio, e mandou todos de volta para as salas de aula. Nem bem o corredor se esvaziara um pouco quando Ernie, o garoto da Lufa-Lufa chegou, ofegante, à cena.**

**— Apanhado na cena do crime! — berrou Ernie, o rosto lívido, apontando dramaticamente para Harry.**

**— Agora já chega, Macmillan! — disse a professora ríspida. Pirraça subia e descia no ar, e agora sorria malvadamente observando a cena; adorava o caos. Enquanto os professores se curvavam sobre Justino e Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, examinando-os, Pirraça começou a cantar:**

**— Ah, Potter, podre, veja o que você fez. Matar alunos não é nada cortês...**

                Remo olhou para Harry com compreensão, Pirraça também tinha uma musiquinha maldosa especialmente para ele. Mas Dumbledore em pessoa havia proibido que Pirraça espalhasse a música entre os alunos.

 

**— Já chega, Pirraça! — vociferou a Profª. McGonagall e Pirraça saiu voando de costas e estirando a língua para Harry.**

**Justino foi levado para a ala hospitalar pelo Profº. Flitwick e pela Profª. Sinistra, do departamento de astronomia, mas ninguém sabia o que fazer com Nick Quase Sem Cabeça.**

**Por fim, a Profª. McGonagall conjurou um grande leque de ar, e entregou-o a Ernie com instruções para abanar Nick Quase Sem Cabeça até o andar de cima.**

**Ernie obedeceu e abanou Nick como se fosse um aerofólio silencioso. Assim Harry e a professora ficaram a sós.**

**— Por aqui, Potter — falou ela.**

**— Professora — disse Harry depressa —, eu juro que não...**

**— Isto não está mais em minhas mãos, Potter — interrompeu ela secamente.**

– Ela não pode pensar que Harry está atacando essas pessoas. – Lily disse com um soluço.

– Não acho que ela pense isso. – Tiago disse calmo – Mas ela não pode deixar de tomar providências...

– Que tipo de providências? – Neville perguntou.

– Levá-lo a Dumbledore, é claro. – Sirius disse categórico.

 

**Os dois caminharam em silêncio, viraram um canto e ela parou diante de uma gárgula de pedra feíssima.**

**— Gota de limão! — disse. Era evidentemente uma senha, porque a gárgula logo ganhou vida e afastou-se para o lado, ao mesmo tempo que a parede atrás dela se abria em dois.**

**Mesmo temendo o que o aguardava, Harry não pôde deixar de se admirar. Atrás da parede havia uma escada em caracol que subia suavemente, como uma escada rolante. Nem bem ele e a Profª. McGonagall pisaram nela, Harry ouviu a parede fazer um barulho seco e se fechar às costas dos dois. Subiram em círculos, cada vez mais altos, até que por fim, ligeiramente tonto, Harry viu uma porta de carvalho reluzindo à sua frente, com uma aldrava em forma de grifo.**

**Soube então aonde tinha sido levado. Ali devia ser a residência de Dumbledore.**

– Exatamente. – Tiago disse soltando o livro sobre a mesinha de centro.

– Ele continua com as senhas doces. – Sirius disse dando um meio sorriso.

– Nunca estive no escritório de Dumbledore. – Alice disse pensativa.

– Eu já... – Lily disse corando.

– Não sabia disso! – Tiago exclamou espantado.

– McGonagall me mandou para lá por azarar um Sonserino que me chamou de sangue ruim. – Lily disse altiva – Dumbledore apenas me perguntou quem era, e o garoto teve que cumprir uma detenção...

– Espero que tenha posto uma boa azaração nele. – Tiago disse com selvageria.

– Quero saber como vai ser a conversa de Harry com Dumbledore. – Lily disse pegando o livro e abrindo no próximo capítulo **– Capítulo XII – A poção Polissuco.**


	12. A poção Polissuco

**– A poção Polissuco.**

 

– Acho que vamos descobrir se Hermione conseguiu fazer a poção. – Sirius disse sorrindo para a garota.

– Tenho certeza de que conseguiu. – Remo disse também sorrindo para ela.

– Pena que é um trabalho perdido... – Frank disse chateado – Uma poção tão difícil para descobrir que não foi o Malfoy...

– Eles podem descobrir alguma outra coisa interessante... – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

 

**No alto da escada eles desceram, a Profª. McGonagall bateu a uma porta que se abriu silenciosamente, e eles entraram. A professora disse a Harry que esperasse e o deixou ali, sozinho.**

**Harry olhou à volta. Uma coisa era certa: de todas as salas de professores que visitara até aquele dia, a de Dumbledore era de longe a mais interessante.**

**Se não estivesse apavorado com a iminência de ser expulso da escola, ele teria ficado muito feliz com a oportunidade de examiná-la.**

**Era uma sala bonita e circular, cheia de ruídos engraçados. Havia vários instrumentos de prata curiosos sobre mesas de pernas finas, que giravam e soltavam pequenas baforadas de fumaça. As paredes estavam cobertas de retratos de antigos diretores e diretoras, todos eles cochilavam tranquilamente em suas molduras.**

– Eles estão só fingindo... – Tiago disse com um meio sorriso.

– Meu tataravô Fineus Nigellus Black deve estar ai. – Sirius disse sorrindo desconfortável.

– Ele é meu bisavô também... – Tiago disse trocando um olhar com Harry – O que faz dele seu tataravô...

– É meu tataravô também... – Frank disse dando de ombros.

– Se não me engano, é tataravô de vocês dois também. – Tiago disse para Gina e Rony.

– Seu pai é primo em primeiro grau do meu pai. – Frank disse para Gina e Rony.

– Quando me falaram que todas as famílias de puro sangue estavam ligadas eu não achei que fosse assim... – Lily disse impressionada.

– É impressionante mesmo. – Sirius disse com um meio sorriso. – Todos nós somos primos em algum grau...

**Havia também uma enorme escrivaninha de pés de garra, e, pousado sobre uma prateleira atrás dela, um chapéu de bruxo surrado e roto — o Chapéu Seletor.**

**Harry hesitou. Lançou um olhar desconfiado às bruxas e bruxos que dormiam nas paredes. Certamente não faria mal se ele apanhasse o chapéu e o experimentasse outra vez? Só para ver... Só para se certificar de que ele o pusera na casa certa...**

**Sem fazer barulho, deu a volta à escrivaninha, tirou o chapéu da prateleira e colocou-o devagarinho na cabeça. Era largo demais e lhe cobriu os olhos, exatamente como acontecera da primeira vez em que o experimentara. Harry ficou olhando a escuridão dentro do chapéu, à espera. Então uma vozinha disse em seu ouvido "Caraminholas na cabeça, Harry Potter?”**

**— Ah, é — murmurou Harry. — Ah, desculpe incomodá-lo, eu queria perguntar...**

**— Você anda se perguntando se o coloquei na casa certa — disse o chapéu inteligente. — Sei... Você foi particularmente difícil de classificar. Mas mantenho o que disse antes — o coração de Harry deu um salto —, você teria se dado bem na Sonserina...**

– Você não é material para a Sonserina. – Sirius disse categórico – Acredite em mim, toda a minha família foi da Sonserina, essa casa não é para você.

– Nem para você. – Harry respondeu com sinceridade.

 

**O estômago de Harry afundou. Agarrou a ponta do chapéu e o tirou. Ele pendeu inerte em sua mão, encardido e desbotado. Harry o devolveu à prateleira, sentindo-se mal.**

**— Você está enganado — disse em voz alta para o chapéu imóvel e silencioso que não se mexeu. Harry recuou, observando-o. Então, um ruído estranho e sufocado atrás dele o fez virar.**

**Afinal não estava sozinho. Encarapitado em um poleiro dourado, atrás da porta, achava-se um pássaro de aparência decrépita que lembrava um peru meio depenado.**

**Harry o encarou, e o pássaro sustentou funestamente o seu olhar, tornando a fazer o mesmo ruído sufocado. Harry achou que ele parecia muito doente. Seus olhos estavam opacos e, mesmo enquanto Harry o observava, caíram mais algumas penas de sua cauda. Harry estava pensando que só o que lhe faltava era o pássaro de estimação de Dumbledore morrer, enquanto estavam sozinhos ali na sala, quando o pássaro pegou fogo.**

– É uma fênix. – Alice disse encantada.

– Fawkes. – Tiago e Sirius disseram juntos – É a fênix de estimação de Dumbledore. – Tiago completou sozinho.

– Vocês devem passar muito tempo na sala dele para conhecer a fênix pelo nome... – Alice disse com um meio sorriso.

– Tempo o suficiente. – Tiago respondeu ríspido.

                Frank e Lily se entreolharam desconfortáveis, as hostilizações entre Alice e Tiago tinham que acabar logo, eles costumavam se dar muito bem...

 

**Harry gritou chocado e se afastou da mesa. Olhou ansioso em volta para ver se encontrava um copo de água em algum lugar, mas não viu nenhum; o pássaro, entrementes, transformara-se numa bola de fogo; o pássaro deu um grito alto e no segundo seguinte não restava nada dele, exceto um monte de cinzas fumegantes no chão.**

**A porta da sala se abriu. Dumbledore entrou com o ar muito grave.**

**— Professor — ofegou Harry. — Seu pássaro, eu não pude fazer nada, ele simplesmente pegou fogo...**

**Para surpresa de Harry, Dumbledore sorriu.**

**— Já não era sem tempo. Ele tem andado com uma aparência medonha há dias; e venho dizendo a ele para se apressar.**

**E deu uma risadinha ao ver a cara de espanto de Harry.**

**— Fawkes é uma fênix, Harry. As fênix pegam fogo quando chega a hora de morrer e tornar a renascer das cinzas. Olhe ele...**

**Harry olhou em tempo de ver um pássaro minúsculo, amarrotado, recém-nascido botar a cabeça para fora das cinzas. Era tão feio quanto o anterior.**

 

– Geralmente ele é deslumbrante. – Tiago disse sorrindo.

 

**— É uma pena que você a tenha visto no dia em que queimou — disse Dumbledore, sentando-se na escrivaninha. — Na realidade ela é muito bonita quase o tempo todo, tem uma plumagem vermelha e dourada. Criaturas fascinantes, as fênix. São capazes de sustentar cargas pesadíssimas, suas lágrimas têm poderes curativos e são animais de estimação muitíssimo fiéis.**

**No choque de ver Fawkes pegando fogo, Harry se esquecera por que estava ali, mas tudo voltou à lembrança quando Dumbledore se acomodou no cadeirão à mesa e o encarou com aqueles seus olhos azul-claros e penetrantes.**

**Mas antes que Dumbledore pudesse dizer outra palavra, a porta da sala se escancarou com estrondo, e Hagrid entrou, um olhar selvagem nos olhos, o gorro encarrapitado no alto da cabeça desgrenhada e o galo morto ainda balançando em uma das mãos.**

**— Não foi Harry Profº. Dumbledore! — disse Hagrid pressuroso. — Eu estava falando com ele segundos antes daquele garoto ser encontrado, ele nunca teria tido tempo, meu senhor...**

– Não acho que Dumbledore ache que é culpa de Harry. Afinal Harry estava na enfermaria quando Colin foi petrificado, e Dumbledore disse que a pergunta não era quem, e sim como... – Tiago disse com um meio sorriso – Mas pelo menos sabemos que com Hagrid sempre podemos contar...

 

**Dumbledore tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Hagrid continuou falando, sacudindo o galo, agitado, fazendo voar penas para todo o lado.**

**—... Não pode ter sido ele, eu juro até na frente do Ministro da Magia se precisar...**

**— Hagrid, eu...**

**—... O senhor pegou o garoto errado, meu senhor, eu sei que Harry jamais...**

**— Hagrid. — disse Dumbledore em voz alta. — Eu não acho que Harry tenha atacado essas pessoas.**

– Eu falei... – Tiago murmurou vitorioso.

 

**— Ah — acalmou-se Hagrid, o galo pendurado imóvel a um lado. — Certo. Então vou esperar lá fora, diretor.**

**E saiu num repelão, parecendo constrangido.**

**— O senhor não acha que fui eu, professor? — repetiu Harry esperançoso enquanto Dumbledore espanava as penas de galo de cima de sua escrivaninha.**

**— Não, Harry, não acho. — seu rosto novamente grave. — Mas ainda assim quero falar com você.**

**Harry esperou nervoso enquanto Dumbledore o estudava, as pontas dos seus longos dedos juntas.**

**— Preciso lhe perguntar, Harry, se tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de me perguntar — disse gentilmente. — Qualquer coisa.**

**Harry não soube o que dizer. Pensou em Draco gritando:**

**"Vocês vão ser os primeiros, seus sangues-ruins!" e na Poção de Polissuco que estava cozinhando no banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Depois pensou na voz sem corpo que ouvira duas vezes e se lembrou do que Rony comentara: "Ouvir vozes que ninguém mais ouve não é bom sinal, nem mesmo no mundo dos bruxos." Pensou ainda no que todos andavam dizendo dele, e seu pavor crescente era que estivesse de alguma forma ligado a Salazar Slytherin...**

**— Não — disse Harry. — Não tem nada, não, professor...**

– Talvez você devesse ter falado para ele sobre algumas dessas coisas... – Alice disse nervosa.

– Não sobre a poção Polissuco... – Frank disse categórico.

 

**O ataque duplo a Justino e a Nick Quase Sem Cabeça transformou o que até ali fora nervosismo em verdadeiro pânico. Curiosamente, era o destino do fantasma que mais parecia preocupar as pessoas. O que poderia fazer aquilo a um fantasma? Elas perguntavam umas às outras; que poder terrível poderia fazer mal a alguém que já estava morto? Houve quase uma corrida para reservar lugares no Expresso de Hogwarts que iria levar os alunos para casa no Natal.**

**— Nesse ritmo, seremos os únicos a ficar para trás — disse Rony a Harry e Hermione. — Nós, Draco, Crabbe e Goyle. Que beleza de férias vamos ter!**

**Crabbe e Goyle, que sempre acompanhavam o que Draco fazia, tinham se inscrito para permanecer na escola durante as férias também. Mas Harry ficou contente de que a maioria das pessoas estivesse partindo. Estava cansado de ser evitado nos corredores, como se achassem que lhe fossem crescer presas e pudesse cuspir veneno a qualquer momento; cansado de ser comentado, de ser apontado, de levar vaias ao passar. Fred e Jorge, porém, achavam muita graça em tudo. Saiam do caminho para andar à frente de Harry nos corredores, gritando: "Abram caminho para o herdeiro de Slytherin, um bruxo realmente maligno vai passar...”**

                Sirius e Tiago começaram a rir descontroladamente e em pouco tempo Remo, Harry, Rony e Hermione os acompanharam.

– Não vejo graça nenhuma... – Alice disse para implicar com Tiago.

– Eles são ótimos! – Tiago disse ignorando Alice – Queria poder conhecê-los!

– Eu também! – Sirius disse em meio às risadas.

 

**Percy desaprovava inteiramente esse comportamento.**

**— Não é motivo para graças — disse friamente.**

**— Ah, sai do caminho, Percy. Harry está com pressa.**

**— E, ele está indo para a Câmara Secreta tomar uma xícara de chá com seu criado de caninos afiados — disse Jorge, dando uma risadinha debochada.**

**Gina também não achou graça nenhuma.**

**— Ah, não façam isso — choramingava todas as vezes que Fred perguntava a Harry em voz alta quem ele pretendia atacar a seguir, ou quando Jorge, ao encontrar Harry fingia afugentá-lo com um grande dente de alho.**

                A atenção de Tiago mais uma vez voltou-se para Gina. As reações da menina tanto ali, lendo, quanto no livro eram muito suspeitas.

 

**Harry não se importava; sentia-se melhor que ao menos Fred e Jorge achassem a ideia de ele ser herdeiro de Slytherin muito ridícula. Mas as brincadeiras dos gêmeos pareciam estar irritando Draco, que amarrava cada vez mais a cara sempre que os via aprontando.**

**— É porque está morrendo de vontade de dizer que o herdeiro é ele — disse Rony com ar de quem sabe das coisas. — Vocês sabem que Draco detesta quando alguém o supera em alguma coisa, e você está recebendo todo o crédito pelo trabalho sujo que ele fez.**

**— Não será por muito tempo — anunciou Hermione com um tom de satisfação. — A Poção Polissuco está quase pronta. Vamos extrair a verdade dele a qualquer momento.**

**Enfim o período letivo terminou, e um silêncio profundo como a neve desceu sobre o castelo. Harry achou que o lugar ficara tranquilo, em vez de sombrio, e gostou do fato de que ele, Hermione e os Weasley tivessem a Torre da Grifinória só para eles, assim podiam brincar de snap explosivo à vontade sem incomodar ninguém e praticar duelos sozinhos. Fred, Jorge e Gina tinham preferido ficar na escola à visitar Gui no Egito com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Percy, que desaprovava o que chamava de comportamento infantil dos gêmeos, não passava muito tempo na sala comunal da Grifinória. Tinha declarado pomposamente que ele só ficara para o Natal porque era seu dever, como monitor, ajudar os professores em tempos tão tempestuosos.**

– Ainda acho que ele tem um motivo oculto para querer ficar em Hogwarts. – Alice disse sorrindo – E acho que é uma garota.

 

**A manhã de Natal despontou fria e branca. Harry e Rony, os únicos que tinham restado no dormitório, foram acordados muito cedo por Hermione, que entrou de repente, completamente vestida, trazendo presentes para os dois.**

**— Acordem — disse em voz alta, afastando as cortinas da janela.**

**— Mione, você não podia estar aqui... — disse Rony, protegendo os olhos da claridade.**

**— Feliz Natal para você também — disse a garota lhe atirando um presente. — Estou de pé há quase uma hora, acrescentando hemeróbios à poção. Está pronta.**

**Harry se sentou, de repente muito acordado.**

**— Tem certeza?**

**— Positivo — disse Hermione, empurrando Perebas, o rato, para poder se sentar na beirada da cama de Rony. — Se vamos usá-la, eu diria que deve ser hoje à noite.**

– Falei que ela conseguiria. – Sirius disse com um sorriso.

– Só vou acreditar quando eles tomarem a poção. – Severo murmurou impressionado.

 

**Naquele momento, Edwiges entrou voando no quarto, trazendo um pequeno pacote no bico.**

**— Olá — disse Harry alegremente quando a coruja pousou na cama dele. — Você voltou a falar comigo?**

**Edwiges deu umas bicadinhas carinhosas na orelha dele, o que foi um presente muito melhor do que o que lhe trouxera, e que ele descobriu ser uma encomenda dos Dursley. Eles tinham enviado a Harry um palito e um bilhete pedindo a ele que verificasse se não poderia ficar em Hogwarts durante as férias de verão também.**

**Os outros presentes que ganhara de Natal foram bem melhores.**

**Hagrid lhe mandou uma grande lata de bolinhos de chocolate, que Harry decidiu deixar amolecer junto à lareira antes de comer;**

– Ótima ideia. – Remo disse com um meio sorriso.

 

**Rony lhe deu um livro chamado Voando com os Campeões, um livro de fatos interessantes sobre o seu time, de Quadribol favorito, e Hermione lhe comprou uma caneta de luxo de pena de águia. Harry abriu o último presente e encontrou um suéter tricotado pela Sra. Weasley e um grande bolo de Natal.**

                Lily tinha grossas lágrimas nos olhos.

– Queria poder te mandar um presente, e passar o natal com você, e seus aniversários... – Lily disse chorando.

– E receber cartas de Hogwarts dizendo que você entrou na floresta sem autorização. – Tiago disse sorrindo.

– E mandar para você de presente a melhor de todas as vassouras de corrida. – Sirius disse com um meio sorriso.

– Assinar a autorização para você ir a Hogsmead no terceiro ano. – Tiago disse sorrindo.

– Te ensinar tudo sobre o castelo. – Remo disse com uma piscadela para Tiago e Sirius.

                Harry sorriu para cada um deles, era tudo o que queria também.

 

**Leu o cartão dela com uma nova onda de remorsos, pensando no carro do Sr. Weasley (que não era visto desde a colisão com o Salgueiro Lutador), e a nova série de indisciplinas que ele e Rony estavam planejando.**

**Ninguém, nem mesmo alguém morto de medo de tomar a Poção Polissuco, dali a pouco, poderia deixar de se alegrar com o almoço de Natal em Hogwarts.**

**O Salão Principal estava magnífico. Não só tinha uma dúzia de árvores de Natal cobertas de cristais de gelo e largas guirlandas de visgo e azevinho que cruzavam o teto, como também caía uma neve encantada, morna e seca. Dumbledore puxou o coro de algumas de suas músicas de Natal preferidas.**

**Hagrid cantava cada vez mais alto a cada taça de gemada de vinho quente que consumia. Percy, que não reparou que Fred havia enfeitiçado o seu distintivo de monitor — agora com os dizeres "Cabeça de Alfinete" — não parava de perguntar aos garotos por que ficavam dando risadinhas.**

**Harry nem ligou que Draco Malfoy, sentado à mesa da Sonserina, estivesse fazendo comentários altos e debochados sobre seu novo suéter.**

– Claro que não me importei, – Harry disse sorrindo para Rony e Gina – adoro os suéteres da sua mãe.

 

**Com um pouco de sorte, ele receberia o troco dentro de algumas horas.**

**Harry e Rony mal tinham acabado de comer o terceiro prato de pudim de Natal quando Hermione os levou para fora do Salão para finalizar os planos para aquela noite.**

**— Ainda precisamos de uns pedacinhos das pessoas em que queremos nos transformar — disse Hermione num tom trivial, como se estivesse mandando os garotos ao supermercado comprar detergente. — E é claro que será melhor se pudermos conseguir alguma coisa de Crabbe e Goyle; eles são os melhores amigos de Malfoy, que contará aos dois qualquer coisa. E também temos que garantir que os verdadeiros Goyle e Crabbe não apareçam de repente enquanto interrogamos Draco.**

– Tudo muito tranquilo e fácil de fazer. – Remo disse dando de ombros.

 

**— Já tenho tudo resolvido —, continuou ela calmamente, não dando atenção às caras espantadas de Harry e Rony. E mostrou dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate. — Recheei estes dois com uma simples Poção do Sono. Vocês só precisam se certificar de que Crabbe e Goyle encontrem os bolos. Sabem como são esganados, com certeza vão querer comê-los. Depois que caírem no sono, arranquem uns fios de cabelo deles e escondam os dois num armário de vassouras.**

**Harry e Rony se entreolharam, incrédulos.**

**— Mione, acho que isso não...**

**— Poderia dar tudo errado...**

**Mas Hermione tinha um brilho de aço nos olhos, muito semelhante ao que a Profª. McGonagall às vezes exibia.**

**— A poção será inútil sem os fios de cabelo de Crabbe e Goyle — disse a garota com severidade. — Vocês querem investigar Malfoy, não é?**

**— Ah, está bem, está bem — disse Harry. — Mas, e você? Vai arrancar o cabelo de quem?**

**— Já tenho o meu! — disse Hermione, animada, tirando um frasquinho do bolso e mostrando aos dois um único fio de cabelo dentro. — Lembram que a Emília Bulstrode lutou comigo no Clube do Duelo? Ela deixou o fio de cabelo nas minhas vestes quando estava tentando me estrangular! E como foi passar o Natal em casa... Então só preciso dizer ao pessoal da Sonserina que resolvi voltar.**

– Esse fio de cabelo não é muito confiável. – Sirius disse encarando Mione.

 

**Quando Hermione saiu apressada para verificar outra vez a Poção Polissuco, Rony se virou para Harry com uma expressão de fim de mundo no rosto.**

**— Você já ouviu falar de um plano em que tantas coisas pudessem dar errado?**

– Bem, é óbvio que vocês nunca ouviram os planos de Sirius. – Tiago disse rindo para o melhor amigo.

**Mas para completa surpresa de Harry e Rony, a primeira etapa da operação transcorreu suavemente, conforme Hermione previra. Eles ficaram rondando o saguão deserto depois do chá de Natal, esperando Crabbe e Goyle que tinham sido deixados sozinhos à mesa da Sonserina, devorando o quarto prato de pão-de-ló com calda de vinho.**

**Harry equilibrara os bolos de chocolate na ponta do corrimão. Quando viram Crabbe e Goyle saindo do Salão Principal, ele e Rony se esconderam depressa atrás de uma armadura próxima à porta de entrada.**

**— Como se pode ser tão tapado? — Rony cochichou em êxtase quando Crabbe apontou alegremente os bolos para Goyle e os pegou. Sorrindo, idiotamente, enfiaram os bolos inteiros nas bocas enormes.**

– Hermione, isso ter funcionado me deu muitas ideias. – Sirius disse com um olhar maroto.

 

**Por um momento, os dois mastigaram vorazes, com expressões de triunfo no rosto. Depois, sem a menor mudança de expressão, desmontaram de costas no chão.**

**De longe, a parte mais difícil foi escondê-los no armário do outro lado do saguão.**

**Quando estavam guardados em segurança entre baldes e esfregões, Harry arrancou uns fios do cabelo curto e duro que cobria a testa de Goyle, e Rony arrancou vários fios do cabelo de Crabbe. Roubaram também os sapatos, porque os seus eram, em comparação, demasiado pequenos. Depois, ainda aturdidos com o que tinham acabado de fazer, correram escada acima para o banheiro da Murta Que Geme.**

**Mal conseguiam enxergar devido à fumaça que saia do boxe em que Hermione mexia o caldeirão. Puxando as vestes para proteger o rosto, Harry e Rony bateram de leve na porta.**

**— Mione?**

**Ouviram um barulho de chave e Hermione apareceu, o rosto brilhando, cheia de ansiedade.**

**Atrás dela ouvia-se o glube-glube da poção viscosa que borbulhava.**

**Havia três cálices preparados sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário.**

**— Vocês conseguiram? — perguntou Hermione sem fôlego. Harry mostrou os fios de cabelo de Goyle.**

**— Ótimo. E eu tirei escondido estas vestes da lavanderia — disse Hermione, mostrando um pequeno saco. — Vocês precisarão de números maiores porque vão ser Crabbe e Goyle.**

**Os três espiaram dentro do caldeirão. De perto, a poção parecia uma lama escura e espessa que borbulhava devagar.**

– Resta saber se ela conseguiu fazer a poção direito. – Severo murmurou audivelmente esperando que Hermione tivesse feito algo errado.

 

**— Tenho certeza de que fiz tudo direito — disse Hermione, nervosa, relendo a página manchada de Pociones Muy Potentes. — Parece que o livro diz que deve... Depois que bebermos a poção, teremos exatamente uma hora antes de voltarmos a ser nós mesmos.**

**— E agora? — sussurrou Rony.**

**— Separamos a poção nos três cálices e acrescentamos os cabelos.**

**Hermione serviu grandes conchas da poção em cada cálice.**

**Depois, com a mão trêmula, sacudiu o fio de cabelo de Emília Bulstrode do frasco para dentro do primeiro cálice.**

**A poção assobiou alto como uma chaleira fervendo e espumou feito louca. Um segundo depois, mudou de cor para um amarelo doentio.**

**— Grrr, essência de Emília Bulstrode — disse Rony, olhando-a com nojo. — Aposto que tem um gosto horrível.**

**— Ponha os fios na sua, então — disse Hermione.**

**Harry deixou cair os fios de cabelo de Goyle no cálice do meio, e Rony pôs os de Crabbe no último. Os dois cálices assobiaram e espumaram: o de Goyle mudou para um cáqui cor de piolho, e o de Crabbe para um castanho encardido e escuro.**

**— Calma aí — disse Harry quando Rony e Hermione estenderam a mão para os cálices. — É melhor não bebermos tudo aqui... Quando nos transformarmos em Crabbe e Goyle não vamos caber no boxe. E Emília Bulstrode não é nenhuma fadinha.**

– Fico imaginando que tipo de monstro essa menina deve ser... – Alice disse com expressão de nojo.

– Se ela for parente dos Bulstrode que conheço deve parecer um trasgo. – Frank disse rindo.

 

**— Bem pensado — disse Rony, destrancando a porta. — Ficaremos em boxes separados.**

**Tomando cuidado para não derramar nem uma gota de Poção Polissuco, Harry entrou no boxe do meio.**

**— Pronto? — perguntou.**

**— Pronto — responderam as vozes de Rony e Mione.**

**— Um... Dois... Três...**

**Apertando o nariz, Harry bebeu a poção em dois grandes goles. Tinha gosto de repolho passado do ponto de cozimento.**

**Imediatamente seu estômago começou a revirar como se ele tivesse acabado de engolir duas cobras — dobrado ao meio, ele se perguntou se ia enjoar — depois uma sensação de queimação se espalhou rapidamente da barriga até as pontinhas dos dedos dos pés e das mãos — em seguida, ele caiu de quatro, sem ar e teve a sensação de que estava se derretendo, quando a pele de todo o seu corpo borbulhou como cera quente — e, antes que seus olhos e mãos começassem a crescer, os dedos engrossaram, as unhas alargaram, os nós dos dedos se estufaram como parafusos de cabeça de lentilha — os ombros se esticaram dolorosamente e um formigamento na testa lhe informou que seus cabelos estavam crescendo em direção às sobrancelhas — as vestes se rasgaram quando o peito se alargou como uma barrica rompendo os aros — os pés se tornaram um suplicio dentro dos sapatos quatro números menor...**

– Você conseguiu? – Severo disse atônito – Como você conseguiu cozinhar uma das poções mais complicadas que existem, com doze anos?

– Não foi tão difícil. – Hermione disse deixando um pouco de soberba tingir sua voz, Snape nunca havia lhe feito um elogio, nunca havia lhe dado um ponto por uma poção perfeitamente preparada, sempre a chamava de sabe-tudo irritante, ela podia ser arrogante com ele, só por um minuto.

– Impressionante. – Lily disse olhando para Hermione admirada.

– Eu sabia que ela conseguiria. – Sirius disse orgulhoso, como se Hermione tivesse feito a poção por influencia sua.

 

**Tão de repente quanto começara, tudo cessou. Harry estava deitado de borco no piso frio como pedra, ouvindo Murta gargarejar mal-humorada no boxe da ponta.**

**Com dificuldade, sacudiu fora os sapatos e ficou em pé. Então era assim que a pessoa se sentia, na pele de Goyle. Com a mão enorme tremendo, ele despiu as vestes antigas, que estavam agora no meio das canelas, vestiu as novas e amarrou os sapatos abotinados de Goyle. Ergueu a mão para afastar os cabelos dos olhos e só encontrou fios duros e curtos, que vinham até o meio da testa. Então percebeu que os óculos estavam anuviando sua visão porque Goyle obviamente não precisava deles, tirou-os e perguntou:**

**— Vocês dois estão bem? — a voz baixa e irritante de Goyle saiu de sua boca.**

**— Estou — veio o rosnado profundo de Crabbe da sua direita. Harry destrancou a porta e foi até o espelho rachado.**

**Goyle o encarou com aqueles olhos opacos e fundos. Harry coçou a orelha. Goyle também.**

**A porta de Rony se abriu. Eles se entreolharam. Exceto que parecia pálido e chocado, Rony era indistinguível de Crabbe, do corte de cabelo em cuia até os braços compridos de gorila.**

**— Isso é incrível — disse Rony, aproximando-se do espelho e cutucando o nariz chato de Crabbe. — Incrível.**

**— É melhor irmos andando — disse Harry, afrouxando o relógio que ficara apertadíssimo no pulso grosso de Goyle. — Ainda temos que descobrir onde fica a sala comunal da Sonserina. Só espero que a gente encontre alguém para seguir...**

– Essa é uma grande falha no plano. – Tiago disse de repente e Sirius e Remo concordaram enfáticos – Deviam ter usado todo o tempo que a poção demorou para ficar pronta para descobrir onde é a sala comunal da Sonserina. Não seria difícil seguir algum sonserino com a capa...

– Daria até para ouvir a senha... – Sirius disse dando um meio sorriso para Severo que de repente percebeu que eles já haviam feito aquilo.

**Rony, que estivera observando Harry, disse:**

**— Você não sabe como é esquisito ver o Goyle pensando. — Bateu então na porta de Hermione. — Vamos, precisamos ir...**

**Uma voz aguda respondeu.**

**— Eu... Eu acho que afinal não vou. Vão indo sem mim.**

**— Mione, nós sabemos que a Emília Bulstrode é feia, ninguém vai saber que é você...**

**— Não... Verdade... Acho que não vou. Vocês andem de pressa, estão perdendo tempo...**

– Não acho que ela esteja se recusando a sair por Emília ser um trasgo... – Sirius disse trocando um olhar com Remo.

– Talvez o cabelo não fosse de Emília... – Remo disse pensativo.

– Deve ser de outra pessoa que ela tentou estrangular antes de Hermione. – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

 

**Harry olhou para Rony intrigado.**

**— Assim você está mais parecido com o Goyle. É assim que ele fica toda vez que um professor faz uma pergunta.**

**— Mione, você está bem? — perguntou Harry através da porta.**

**— Muito bem... Muito bem... Vão andando...**

**Harry consultou o relógio. Cinco dos preciosos sessenta minutos já se tinham passado.**

**— Na volta nos encontramos aqui, está bem? — falou ele.**

**Os dois garotos abriram a porta do banheiro com cautela, verificaram se a barra estava limpa e saíram.**

**— Não balance os braços desse jeito — murmurou Harry para o amigo.**

**— Hein?**

**— Crabbe mantém os braços meio duros...**

**— Que tal assim?**

**— É, assim está melhor...**

**Os dois desceram a escada de mármore. Só precisavam agora que aparecesse um aluno da Sonserina para o seguirem até o salão comunal da casa, mas não havia ninguém por perto.**

**— Alguma ideia? — murmurou Harry.**

**— Os alunos da Sonserina sempre vêm daquela direção para tomar café da manhã — disse**

**Rony indicando com a cabeça a entrada para as masmorras. Mal as palavras saíram de sua boca e uma menina de cabelos longos e crespos saiu pela entrada.**

**— Desculpe — disse Rony, correndo para ela. — Esquecemos qual é o caminho para o nosso salão comunal.**

**— Como? — perguntou a garota empertigada. — Nosso salão comunal? Eu sou da Corvinal.**

– Isso foi bem idiota. – Hermione disse revirando os olhos para Rony.

– Não tínhamos nenhum mapa para nos ajudar. – Rony respondeu fazendo Tiago, Sirius e Remo se entreolharem desconfiados.

 

**E se afastou olhando desconfiada para os dois.**

**Harry e Rony desceram os degraus de pedra mergulhando na escuridão, seus passos ecoando particularmente altos a medida que os enormes pés de Crabbe e Goyle batiam no chão, sentindo que a coisa não ia ser tão fácil quanto tinham esperanças que fosse.**

**Os corredores que lembravam labirintos estavam desertos. Eles foram se internando cada vez mais fundo por baixo da escola, verificando constantemente os relógios para ver quanto tempo ainda lhes sobrava. Passados quinze minutos, quando iam começando a se desesperar, ouviram um movimento repentino no alto.**

**— Arre! — gritou Rony excitado. — Aí vem um deles agora!**

**O vulto vinha saindo de um aposento lateral. Ao se aproximarem, porém, sentiram um aperto no coração. Não era um aluno da Sonserina, era Percy.**

**— Que é que você está fazendo aqui em baixo? — perguntou Rony surpreso.**

**Percy fez cara de afrontado.**

**— Isto — disse se empertigando — não é da sua conta. É o Crabbe, não é?**

**— Que, ah, sim — disse Rony.**

**— Muito bem, já para os seus dormitórios — disse Percy com severidade. — Não é seguro ficar andando por corredores escuros hoje em dia.**

**— Mas como é que você está andando? — lembrou Rony.**

**— Eu — disse Percy empertigando-se — sou monitor nada vai me atacar.**

**De repente ecoou uma voz atrás de Harry e Rony. Draco Malfoy vinha em direção ao grupo e, pela primeira vez na vida, Harry teve prazer em vê-lo.**

**— Aí, até que enfim — disse ele com voz arrastada, olhando para os dois. — Estiveram se empapuçando no Salão Principal esse tempo todo? Andei procurando vocês; quero que vejam uma coisa realmente engraçada.**

– Suspeito de que nada que Malfoy ache engraçado possa ser agradável... – Alice disse com um repentino tremor.

 

**Malfoy lançou um olhar mortífero a Percy.**

**— E o que é que você está fazendo aqui em baixo, Weasley? — perguntou com desdém.**

**Percy parecia indignado.**

**— Vocês precisam mostrar um pouco mais de respeito por um monitor da escola! — disse. — Não gosto de sua atitude!**

**Malfoy riu debochado e fez sinal para Harry e Rony o seguirem.**

**Harry quase pediu desculpas a Percy, mas se conteve bem em tempo. Ele e Rony correram atrás de Draco, que disse assim que viraram o corredor:**

**— Esse Peter Weasley...**

**— Percy — Rony corrigiu-o automaticamente.**

– Que mancada. – Tiago disse olhando reprovador para Rony.

 

**— O que seja. Tenho visto ele rondando por aqui um bocado ultimamente. E aposto como sei o que está aprontando. Acha que vai pegar o herdeiro de Slytherin sozinho.**

**Draco deu uma risada curta e debochada. Harry e Rony se entreolharam animados.**

**O garoto parou junto a um trecho da parede de pedra, liso e úmido.**

**— Como é mesmo a senha? — perguntou a Harry. — Ah... — hesitou Harry.**

**— Ah, já sei... Puro-sangue! — disse Draco, sem parar para ouvir, e uma porta de pedra escondida na parede deslizou. Draco entrou e Harry e Rony o seguiram.**

– É a senha mais presunçosa que poderia existir. – Frank disse com um suspiro.

– Era a mesma senha quando seguimos Ranhoso até lá no quarto ano. – Sirius deixou escapar.

– A senha nunca é trocada. – Severo respondeu seco – O próprio Slytherin colocou a senha.

– Está explicado por que é a senha mais babaca do castelo. – Tiago disse revirando os olhos.

 

**A sala comunal da Sonserina era um aposento comprido e subterrâneo com paredes de pedra rústica, de cujo teto pendiam correntes com luzes redondas e esverdeadas.**

**Um fogo ardia na lareira encimada por um console de madeira esculpida e ao seu redor viam-se as silhuetas de vários alunos da Sonserina em cadeiras de espaldar alto.**

**— Esperem aqui — disse Draco a Harry e Rony, indicando duas cadeiras vazias mais afastadas da lareira. — Vou buscar, meu pai acabou de me mandar...**

**Imaginando o que Draco iria lhes mostrar, Harry e Rony se sentaram, fazendo o possível para parecer à vontade.**

**Draco voltou um minuto depois trazendo um papel que parecia ser um recorte de jornal.**

**Enfiou-o na cara de Rony.**

**— Isso vai fazer vocês darem uma boa gargalhada.**

**Harry viu os olhos de Rony se arregalarem de choque. Ele leu o recorte depressa, deu uma risada forçada e o entregou a Harry. A notícia fora recortada do Profeta Diário e dizia:**

**_INQUÉRITO NO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA_ **

**_Arthur Weasley, Chefe da Seção de Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas foi multado hoje em cinquenta galeões, por enfeitiçar um carro dos trouxas._ **

**_O Sr. Lúcio Malfoy, membro da diretoria da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde o carro enfeitiçado bateu no início deste ano, pediu hoje a demissão do Sr. Weasley._ **

**_"Weasley desmoralizou o Ministério" — declarou o Sr. Malfoy ao nosso repórter. "Ficou claro que ele não está qualificado para legislar, e o seu projeto de lei para proteger os trouxas deveria ser imediatamente esquecido.”_ **

**_O Sr. Weasley não foi encontrado para comentar essas declarações, embora sua mulher tenha dito aos repórteres para se afastarem da casa e ameaçado mandar o vampiro da família atacá-los.”_ **

****

– Lucio Malfoy é um verme. – Remo disse crispando os lábios.

– Como ele pode ter se tornado membro da diretoria? – Lily disse temerosa – Ele está fazendo isso por causa da lei de Arthur para proteger os trouxas.

– Ele está fazendo isso por que é um idiota arrogante. – Sirius bufou.

 

**— E aí? — perguntou Draco impaciente quando Harry devolveu o recorte. — Vocês não acham engraçado?**

**— Ah, ah, ah, ah — riu Harry desanimado.**

**— Arthur Weasley gosta tanto de trouxas que devia partir a varinha e ir se juntar a eles — disse Draco desdenhoso. — Pela maneira como se comportam, nem dá para dizer que os Weasley são puros-sangues.**

**A cara de Rony — ou melhor, de Crabbe se contorceu de fúria — Qual é o problema, Crabbe? — perguntou Draco com rispidez.**

**— Dor de estômago — grunhiu Rony.**

**— Então vá para a ala hospitalar e dê um chute naqueles sangues-ruins por mim — disse Draco sufocando o riso. — Sabe, estou admirado que o Profeta Diário ainda não tenha noticiado todos esses ataques — continuou, pensativo. — Suponho que Dumbledore esteja tentando abafar o caso. Ele vai ser despedido se isso não parar logo. Meu pai diz que Dumbledore foi a pior coisa que já aconteceu a Hogwarts. Ele adora trouxas. Um diretor decente nunca deixaria escória como o Creevey entrar.**

                Mesmo tantos anos depois o sangue de Harry ainda fervia ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Tiago cerrou os punhos com tanta raiva quanto Harry, e Sirius travou a mandíbula e deixou um rosnado baixo escapar.

 

**Draco começou a tirar fotografias com uma máquina imaginária e fez uma imitação cruel, mas exata de Colin:**

**— Potter, posso bater uma foto sua, Potter! Pode me dar o seu autógrafo? Posso lamber os seus sapatos, por favor, Potter?**

**Ele deixou cair as mãos e olhou para Harry e Rony.**

**— Que é que há com vocês dois?**

**Em atraso, Harry e Rony forçaram uma risada, mas Draco pareceu satisfeito; talvez Crabbe e Goyle sempre fossem lentos para entender as coisas.**

**— São Potter, o amigo dos sangues ruins — disse Draco lentamente. — Ele é outro que não tem espírito de bruxo, ou não andaria por aí com aquela Granger sangue-ruim metida a besta. E tem gente que acha que ele é o herdeiro de Slytherin!**

                A voz de Lily tremia por ter que ler aquelas coisas em voz alta, seus dedos apertavam o livro com tanta força que estavam ficando brancos.

**Harry e Rony esperaram com a respiração suspensa: Draco estava certamente a segundos de contar que era ele, mas então...**

**— Eu bem gostaria de saber quem é — disse com petulância. — Até poderia ajudar.**

**O queixo de Rony caiu de um jeito que Crabbe pareceu ainda mais tapado do que de costume. Felizmente, Draco não reparou e Harry, pensando rápido, disse:**

**— Você deve ter uma ideia de quem está por trás disso tudo...**

**— Você sabe que não tenho, Goyle. Quantas vezes preciso lhe dizer isso? — retrucou Draco com maus modos. — E meu pai não quer me contar nada sobre a última vez que a Câmara foi aberta, tampouco. E claro, foi há cinquenta anos, antes do tempo dele, mas ele sabe tudo que aconteceu e diz que o caso foi abafado e que vai levantar suspeitas se eu souber de muita coisa. Mas uma coisa eu sei, a última vez que a Câmara Secreta foi aberta, um sangue-ruim morreu. Então aposto que é uma questão de tempo até um deles ser morto... Espero que seja a Granger — disse com prazer.**

– Há cinquenta anos de 1992... – Tiago disse pensativo – Então a câmara foi aberta pela primeira vez em 1942...

– Ele deve estar se referindo à Murta quando disse que uma aluna foi morta. – Sirius disse – Nada que já não soubéssemos...

 

**Rony crispava os punhos enormes de Crabbe. Harry, sentindo que o amigo poderia se denunciar se avançasse em Draco, lançou a Rony um olhar de alerta e disse:**

**— Você sabe se a pessoa que abriu a Câmara na última vez foi apanhada?**

**— Ah, é claro... Seja lá o que for foi expulso — disse Draco. — Com certeza ainda está em Azkaban.**

**— Azkaban? — perguntou Harry intrigado.**

**— Azkaban, a prisão de bruxos, Goyle — disse Draco, olhando para ele incrédulo. — Sinceramente, se você fosse mais devagar, andaria para trás.**

**Mexeu-se inquieto na cadeira e continuou:**

**— Meu pai diz para eu ficar na minha e deixar o herdeiro de Slytherin fazer o trabalho. Diz que a escola precisa se livrar de toda a sujeira dos sangues-ruins, mas para eu não me meter. É claro que ele está com as mãos cheias nesse momento. Sabem que o Ministério da Magia revistou a nossa propriedade na semana passada?**

**Harry tentou botar na cara de Goyle uma expressão de preocupação.**

**— É... — disse Draco. — Felizmente não encontraram muita coisa. Papai tem um material para Artes das Trevas muito valioso. Mas felizmente, temos a nossa câmara secreta embaixo da sala de visitas...**

– Eu falei. – Sirius disse dando de ombros – Abraxas Malfoy se gabou um bocado de seus tesouros com minha mãe.

 

**— Ho! — exclamou Rony.**

**Draco olhou. O mesmo fez Harry. Rony corou. Até seus cabelos começavam a ficar vermelhos. O nariz também estava crescendo — o tempo deles se esgotara e Rony começava a voltar ao normal e, pelo olhar de horror que de repente lançou a Harry, devia estar acontecendo o mesmo com o amigo.**

**Os dois se levantaram depressa.**

**— O remédio para o meu estômago — rosnou Rony e, sem mais demora, atravessou correndo toda a extensão do salão da Sonserina, atirou-se à parede de pedra e saiu pelo corredor na esperança de que Draco não tivesse notado nada. Harry sentiu os pés derraparem nos enormes sapatos de Goyle e teve que levantar as vestes à medida que iam encolhendo; os dois se precipitaram pelas escadas que levavam ao saguão de entrada, onde se ouviam as batidas abafadas que vinham do armário em que haviam trancado Crabbe e Goyle. Deixando os sapatos ao lado da porta eles subiram de meias e a toda velocidade a escada de mármore em direção ao banheiro da Murta Que Geme.**

**— Bom, não foi uma perda total de tempo — ofegou Rony, fechando a porta do banheiro ao passarem. — Sei que não descobrimos quem é o atacante, mas vou escrever a papai amanhã e dizer para ele revistar embaixo da sala de visitas de Malfoy.**

– Pelo menos para isso tudo isso serviu. – Tiago disse dando um meio sorriso para Rony.

 

**Harry contemplou seu rosto no espelho rachado. Voltara ao normal. Colocou os óculos enquanto Rony socava a porta do boxe de Hermione.**

**— Mione, saia daí, temos um monte de coisas para lhe contar...**

**— Vão embora! — disse Hermione esganiçada.**

– Alguma coisa deu errado... – Neville disse preocupado.

– É obvio que a poção estava perfeita, – Tiago disse pensativo – devia ter algo errado com o fio de cabelo...

– Essa poção não pode ser usada com animais. – Severo disse de repente.

– É isso! – Lily disse pesarosa – A garota devia ter um bichinho, provavelmente um gato...

                Todos da sala olharam para Hermione com uma mistura de pena e graça.

 

**Harry e Rony se entreolharam.**

**— Qual é o problema? — perguntou Rony. — Você já deve ter voltado ao normal agora, nós...**

**Mas a Murta Que Geme atravessou de repente a porta do boxe. Harry nunca a vira com a cara tão feliz.**

**— Aaaaaah, esperem até ver. Que horrível...**

**Eles ouviram o trinco se abrir e Hermione saiu, soluçando, as vestes cobrindo a cabeça.**

**— Que foi que houve? — perguntou Rony inseguro. — Você continua com o nariz da Emília ou coisa assim?**

**Hermione deixou as vestes caírem e Rony recuou contra a pia.**

**O rosto da garota estava coberto de pelos negros. Os olhos tinham virado amarelos e orelhas compridas e pontudas espetavam para fora dos cabelos.**

                Tiago, Sirius e Remo tentavam abafar o riso ao imaginar Hermione daquela forma. Lily, porém, estava sentindo-se mal pela garota.

 

**— Era um pelo de gato! Emília Bulstrode deve ter um gato! E a poção não deve ser usada para transformar animais!**

**— Uau! — exclamou Rony.**

**— Vão caçoar de você horrores — exclamou Murta, feliz.**

**— Tudo bem, Mione — disse Harry depressa. — Levamos você para a ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey nunca faz muitas perguntas...**

– O que é muito bom... – Sirius disse com um meio sorriso.

– Nem imagino o que vocês falaram para ela que aconteceu... – Neville disse com um suspiro.

 

**Levou muito tempo para persuadirem Hermione a deixar o banheiro. Murta Que Geme despediu-se dos garotos com uma risada gaiata.**

**— Espere até todo mundo descobrir que você tem rabo!**

– Não vão descobrir. – Lily disse soltando o livro sobre a mesa – Madame Pomfrey vai colocar as cortinas para que ninguém possa perturbar...

– Vocês deviam ter tirado uma foto... – Sirius disse para Harry e Rony rindo – Adoraria ver Hermione transformada em gata.

– Se tentássemos tirar uma foto ela arrancaria nossos olhos. – Rony disse rindo – Ela sabia feitiços o suficiente para isso!

– Ninguém mais duvida disso. – Tiago disse olhando para Severo com desdém – Uma menina de doze anos que fez uma poção Polissuco perfeita, com certeza sabe o bastante para fazer um estrago.

                Harry pegou o livro e o abriu no próximo capítulo:

**– Capítulo XIII – O diário secretíssimo.**


	13. O diário secretíssimo

**– O diário secretíssimo.**

 

                Gina fechou os olhos com força, de todos os livros, aquele era o pior para ela, sabia que no último livro coisas terríveis aconteciam, assim como no quinto e no quarto, mas aquele sempre seria o mais doloroso para ela. Todos aqueles ataques, tudo que acontecia naquele livro, doía nela como em ninguém mais. Não importava o que os outros diziam, era tudo culpa dela.

                Tiago observava a menina com uma mistura de pena e curiosidade, ela estava de olhos fechados, pálida, e algumas lágrimas escorriam de suas pálpebras. Tiago já tinha uma boa noção do que havia acontecido, não teria descoberto se Gina não estivesse tão mal. Ele queria poder impedi-la de sofrer daquela maneira, mas o livro não se revelaria sem ela na sala. Ele imaginava que cada um teria sua parcela de sofrimento ao longo dos livros, e esta devia ser a da pequena Weasley.

                Harry, que também estava de olho em Gina, começou a ler para que ninguém mais percebesse o estado da menina.

 

**Hermione permaneceu na ala hospitalar várias semanas. Houve uma boataria sobre o seu sumiço quando o resto da escola voltou das férias de Natal, porque naturalmente todos pensaram que ela fora atacada. Foram tantos os alunos que passaram pela ala hospitalar tentando dar uma olhada nela que Madame Pomfrey pegou outra vez as cortinas e pendurou-as em torno da cama da garota, para lhe poupar a vergonha de ser vista com a cara peluda.**

**Harry e Rony iam visitá-la toda tarde. Quando o novo período letivo começou, eles lhe levavam os deveres de casa do dia.**

– Eu não faço meus deveres de casa quando estou na ala hospitalar. – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

– Você também não os faz quando não está na ala hospitalar. – Remo disse rindo.

– Deveres de casa são perda de tempo. – Sirius disse com um aceno de sobrancelhas para Tiago – Se você não foi capaz de aprender na sala de aula, não vai aprender sozinho na sala comunal!

**— Se tivessem crescido bigodes de gato em mim, eu teria tirado umas férias dos deveres — disse Rony, certa noite, despejando uma pilha de livros na mesa-de-cabeceira de Mione.**

**— Pare de ser bobo, Rony, tenho que me manter em dia — disse Mione decidida, seu estado de ânimo melhorara muito desde que todos os pelos desapareceram do seu rosto, e os olhos estavam voltando lentamente à cor castanha. — Suponho que não encontraram nenhuma pista nova? — acrescentou aos sussurros, de modo que Madame Pomfrey não a escutasse.**

**— Nada — respondeu Harry, desanimado.**

**— Eu tinha tanta certeza de que era Draco — disse Rony, pela centésima vez.**

**— Que é isso? — perguntou Harry, apontando para alguma coisa dourada que aparecia por baixo do travesseiro de Mione.**

**— É só um cartão desejando que eu fique boa logo — disse Mione depressa, tentando escondê-lo, mas Rony foi mais rápido. Puxou o cartão, abriu-o e leu em voz alta:**

**_A senhorita Granger desejo uma rápida convalescença, seu professor preocupado Gilderoy Lockhart Ordem de Merlin, Terceira Classe, Membro Honorário da Liga de Defesa contra as Forças das Trevas, cinco vezes vencedor do Prêmio do Sorriso Mais Simpático do Mundo do Semanário dos Bruxos._ **

****

– Você estava dormindo com essa porcaria debaixo do travesseiro? – Frank perguntou descrente.

– Vou retirar todos os elogios que fiz à sua inteligência. – Sirius bufou.

– Em defesa dela, – Harry disse piscando para Hermione – ela era uma garotinha de doze anos com uma quedinha por um professor, ela cresceu.

– Que bom que pelo menos alguém cresceu para abandonar a quedinha por Lockhart. – Tiago disse olhando diretamente para Alice.

                Alice bufou e revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu.

 

**Rony olhou para Mione, enojado.**

**— Você dorme com isso debaixo do travesseiro?**

**Mas Mione não precisou responder por que Madame Pomfrey apareceu para lhe dar a medicação noturna.**

**— O Lockhart é o cara mais populista que você já conheceu ou o quê? — perguntou Rony a Harry ao saírem da enfermaria e começarem a subir a escada que levava à Torre da Grifinória. Snape passara tanto dever de casa, que Harry achou que provavelmente estaria na sexta série quando terminasse tudo. Rony estava acabando de comentar que gostaria de ter perguntado a Mione quantos rabos de rato devia usar na Poção de Arrepiar Cabelos quando um vozerio no andar de cima chegou aos ouvidos dos dois.**

– Dois rabos de rato! – Severo e Lily disseram ao mesmo tempo e se entreolharam.

 

**— É o Filch — murmurou Harry enquanto subiam depressa a escada e paravam, escondidos, apurando os ouvidos.**

**— Você acha que mais alguém foi atacado? — perguntou Rony tenso.**

**Os dois ficaram quietos, as cabeças inclinadas na direção da voz de Filch, que parecia um tanto histérica.**

**—... Sempre mais trabalho para mim! Enxugando o chão a noite inteira, como se já não tivesse o suficiente para fazer! Não, isto é a última gota, vou procurar o Dumbledore...**

**Os passos dele cessaram e os meninos ouviram uma porta bater à distância.**

**Os garotos esticaram as cabeças para espiar mais além do canto. Filch, pelo que viam, estivera em seu posto de vigia habitual: estavam mais uma vez no local em que Madame Nor-r-ra fora atacada. Viram imediatamente a razão dos gritos de Filch.**

**Uma grande inundação se espalhava por metade do corredor e aparentemente a água ainda não parara de correr por baixo da porta do banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Quando Filch parou de gritar, eles puderam ouvir os lamentos da Murta ecoando pelas paredes do banheiro.**

– Só a Murta sendo a Murta. – Alice disse dando de ombros.

 

**— Agora o que será que ela tem? — exclamou Rony.**

**— Vamos até lá ver — disse Harry e, levantando as vestes bem acima dos tornozelos, os dois atravessaram aquela agueira até a porta com o letreiro INTERDITADO, não lhe deram atenção, como sempre, e entraram.**

**Murta Que Geme chorava, se é que isso era possível, cada vez mais alto e com mais vontade do que nunca. Parecia ter-se escondido no seu boxe habitual. Estava escuro no banheiro porque as velas haviam se apagado com a grande inundação que deixara as paredes e o piso encharcados.**

**— Que foi Murta?— perguntou Harry.**

**— Quem é? — engrolou Murta, infeliz. — Vêm jogar mais alguma coisa em mim?**

**Harry meteu os pés na água até o boxe dela.**

**— Por que eu iria jogar alguma coisa em você?**

**— É a mim que você pergunta! — gritou Murta, surgindo em meio a mais uma onda líquida, que se espalhou pelo chão já molhado. — Estou aqui cuidando da minha vida e alguém acha que é engraçado jogar um livro em mim...**

**— Mas não deve machucar se alguém joga um livro em você — argumentou Harry. — Quero dizer, ele atravessa você, não é mesmo?**

– Parece que Harry tem tanto tato quanto Sirius, não é? – Remo disse revirando os olhos para Harry.

 

**Disse a coisa errada. Murta se estufou e gritou com voz aguda:**

**— Vamos todos jogar livros na Murta, porque ela não é capaz de sentir! Dez pontos se você fizer o livro atravessar a barriga dela! Muito bem, ha, ha, ha! Que ótimo jogo, eu não acho!**

**— Mas afinal quem jogou o livro em você? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Eu não sei... Eu estava sentada na curva do corredor, pensando na morte, e o livro atravessou a minha cabeça — disse Murta olhando feio para os garotos. — Está lá, foi levado pela água...**

**Harry e Rony espiaram embaixo da pia para onde Murta apontava. Havia um livro pequeno e fino caído ali. Tinha uma capa preta e gasta e estava molhado como tudo o mais naquele banheiro. Harry adiantou-se para apanhá-lo, mas Rony de repente esticou o braço para impedi-lo.**

**— Que foi?**

**— Você está maluco — disse Rony. — Pode ser perigoso.**

                Harry e Rony se entreolharam.

– Rony tem razão. – Lily disse preocupada – Com a câmara secreta aberta e o herdeiro de Slytherin por ai petrificando pessoas, não é aconselhável pegar coisas aleatórias do chão, pode estar amaldiçoado...

                Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina deram um suspiro profundo, Lily nem imaginava quão certa estava.

 

**— Perigoso? — perguntou Harry rindo. — Deixe disso, de que jeito poderia ser perigoso?**

**— Você ficaria surpreso — disse Rony, olhando apreensivo para o livro. — Os livros que o Ministério da Magia tem confiscado, papai me contou, tinha um que queimava os olhos da pessoa. E todo mundo que leu Sonetos de um Bruxo passou a falar em rima para o resto da vida. E uma velha bruxa em Bath tinha um livro que a pessoa não conseguia parar de ler. Passava a andar com a cara no livro, tentando fazer tudo com uma mão só. E...**

– Nossa! – Hermione exclamou espantada – Não sabia dessas coisas...

– Devia ter te falado, ai você passaria menos tempo com o nariz enfiado em livros. – Rony disse com um meio sorriso.

 

**— Está bem, já entendi.**

**O livrinho continuava no chão, empapado e indefinível.**

**— Bem, não vamos descobrir se não dermos uma olhada — falou Harry. Abaixou-se para se desvencilhar de Rony e apanhou o livro do chão.**

**Harry viu num instante que era um diário, e o ano meio desbotado na capa lhe informou que tinha cinquenta anos de idade.**

– Um diário do ano em que a câmara secreta foi aberta pela primeira vez? – Tiago perguntou espantado.

– Seria coincidência demais... – Sirius disse pensativo – Um diário do ano da primeira vez que a câmara foi aberta jogado no chão de um banheiro no ano em que foi reaberta?

– Esse diário tem alguma ligação com a câmara secreta. – Remo disse sério – Só pode ser isso...

– Então é um diário realmente perigoso. – Lily disse aflita.

 

**Abriu-o ansioso. Na primeira pagina, mal e mal, conseguiu ler o nome "T. S. Riddle", em tinta borrada.**

**— Calma aí — disse Rony, que se aproximara cautelosamente e espiava por cima do ombro do amigo. — Conheço esse nome... T. S. Riddle recebeu um prêmio por serviços especiais prestados à escola há cinquenta anos.**

– Não pode ser coincidência! – Tiago disse com a cabeça explodindo em pensamentos – A câmara foi aberta cinquenta anos antes, o diário tem cinquenta anos, Riddle ganhou um prêmio por serviços especiais prestados à escola há cinquenta anos... Nunca ouvi falar em um Riddle, não é um nome de família puro-sangue...

– Não mesmo. – Sirius confirmou – Nunca ouvi falar em uma família Riddle...

– Então ele não poderia ser o herdeiro de Slytherin, poderia? – Alice perguntou tentando entender o que eles estavam pensando.

– Pode e não pode... – Remo respondeu – Não se sabe a linhagem de Slytherin, alguma das mulheres da família deve ter se casado com um Riddle. Mas isso não seria normal, pois Riddle não é o nome de uma família puro-sangue conhecida...

– Talvez Riddle seja quem descobriu quem abriu a câmara e denunciou. – Alice disse dando de ombros.

– Pode ser... – Frank disse pensativo.

**— Como é que você sabe? — perguntou Harry admirado.**

**— Porque Filch me fez polir o escudo desse homem umas cinquenta vezes durante a minha detenção — disse Rony com raiva. — Daquela vez que arrotei lesmas para todo o lado. Se você tivesse tirado lesmas de um nome durante uma hora, você também se lembraria.**

**Harry separou as páginas molhadas. Estavam completamente em branco. Não havia o menor vestígio de escrita em nenhuma delas, nem mesmo Aniversário de tia Magda ou dentista às três e meia.**

**— Não entendo por que alguém quis se desfazer dele — comentou Rony, curioso.  
Harry virou as costas do livro e viu impresso o nome de uma papelaria na Rua Vauxhall, em Londres.**

**— O dono deve ter nascido trouxa — disse Harry pensativo. — Para ter comprado um diário na Rua Vauxhall...**

– Então Riddle definitivamente não é herdeiro de Slytherin. – Alice disse categórica – O herdeiro de Slytherin não seria nascido-trouxa...

**— Bom, não vai servir para você — disse Rony. E baixando a voz: — Cinquenta pontos se você conseguir fazer ele atravessar o nariz da Murta.**

**Harry, porém, meteu o diário no bolso.**

– Por que você quis tanto ficar com um diário velho? – Hermione perguntou pensativa.

– Não sei. – Harry disse encarando Hermione sério – Senti uma conexão com o diário, ou algo assim...

                Hermione encarou Harry com seriedade, aquilo era um bocado revelador...

                Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Severo olharam de Harry para Hermione desconfiados.

 

**Hermione deixou a ala hospitalar, sem bigodes, sem rabo, sem pelos, no início de fevereiro.**

**Na primeira noite de volta à Torre da Grifinória, Harry lhe mostrou o diário de T. S. Riddle e lhe contou como o tinham encontrado.**

**— Aaah, talvez tenha poderes secretos — disse a garota, entusiasmada, apanhando o diário e examinando-o com atenção.**

**— Se tiver, deve estar escondendo esses poderes muito bem — disse Rony. — Vai ver é tímido. Não sei por que você não joga esse diário fora, Harry.**

**— Eu queria saber por que alguém tentou jogá-lo fora. E também gostaria de saber por que foi que Riddle recebeu um prêmio por serviços especiais prestados a Hogwarts.**

– Ou alguém jogou ele fora por ser um diário velho inútil... – Sirius falou – Ou descobriu que ele era muito perigoso e estava tentando se livrar dele...

– Aposto na segunda opção. – Remo e Tiago disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– O prêmio deve ter algo haver com a câmara secreta... – Severo murmurou pensativo.

 

**— Pode ter sido por qualquer coisa — disse Rony. — Talvez tenha ganho trinta corujas ou salvou um professor dos tentáculos de uma lula gigante. Talvez tenha assassinado a Murta; isso teria sido um favor para todo mundo...**

                Rony abaixou os olhos constrangido. Tiago também não deixou de perceber isso.

**Mas Harry podia dizer pela expressão parada no rosto de Mione que ela estava pensando o que ele estava pensando.**

**— Que foi? — perguntou Rony olhando de um para outro.**

**— Bom, a Câmara Secreta foi aberta há cinquenta anos, não foi? Foi o que Draco disse.**

**— E... — disse Rony lentamente.**

**— E este diário tem cinquenta anos — disse Hermione, tamborilando os dedos nele, agitada.**

**— E daí?**

**— Ah, Rony, vê se acorda — retrucou a garota. — Sabemos que quem abriu a Câmara da última vez foi expulso há cinquenta anos. Sabemos que T. S. Riddle recebeu um prêmio por serviços especiais prestados à escola há cinquenta anos. Muito bem, e se Riddle recebeu o prêmio por ter pego o herdeiro de Slytherin?**

– Quantas vezes até o final desses livros vou ter que falar que você é uma gênia? – Sirius perguntou a Hermione.

                Hermione corou.

 

**O diário dele provavelmente nos contaria tudo, onde fica a Câmara, como abri-la, que tipo de criatura mora lá, e a pessoa que está por trás desses ataques desta vez não gostaria de ver o diário rolando por aí, não é?**

**— É uma teoria brilhante, Mione — disse Rony —, só tem um furinho pequenininho. Não tem nada escrito no diário.**

– Mas isso não chega a ser um problema. – Lily disse com um suspiro – Existem muitas maneiras de revelar conteúdo oculto.

– Existem mesmo, mas se a pessoa que ocultou as informações no diário for inteligente mesmo, deve ter colocado uma senha. – Sirius disse trocando um olhar com Remo.

– Se fosse eu faria isso. – Remo confirmou com um meio sorriso.

                Harry e Rony se entreolharam antes de Harry voltar à leitura.

 

**Mas Hermione estava tirando a varinha de dentro da mochila.**

**— Talvez a tinta seja invisível! — sussurrou.**

**A garota deu três toques no diário e disse: Aparedum!**

**Nada aconteceu. Sem desanimar, Mione meteu outra vez a mão na mochila e tirou uma coisa que parecia uma borracha vermelho-berrante.**

**— É um revelador que comprei no Beco Diagonal — explicou.**

**Ela esfregou a borracha com força em primeiro de janeiro.**

**Nada aconteceu.**

**— Estou dizendo que não tem nada aí para se achar — falou Rony. — Riddle simplesmente ganhou um diário de Natal e não se deu o trabalho de usá-lo.**

– Se fosse isso o diário não estaria andando por ai bem quando a câmara secreta foi reaberta. – Tiago disse sério – E esse é outro motivo pelo qual eu não acho que esse Riddle seja boa coisa, o diário dele reaparece bem na época em que a câmara é reaberta?

– Vai dizer que você acha que o diário quem abre a câmara. – Alice respondeu com desdém.

– Não o diário. – Tiago respondeu revirando os olhos.

                Gina tremeu em seu canto.

 

**Harry não conseguiu explicar, nem para si mesmo, por que simplesmente não jogou fora o diário de Riddle. O fato era que, mesmo sabendo que o diário estava em branco, não parava de pegá-lo distraidamente e de folheá-lo, como se fosse uma história que ele quisesse terminar. E embora tivesse certeza de que nunca ouvira falar em T. S. Riddle antes, ainda assim o nome parecia significar alguma coisa para ele, quase como se Riddle fosse um amigo que tivera quando era muito pequeno, e meio que esquecera. Mas isto era absurdo. Nunca tivera amigos antes de Hogwarts. Duda cuidara disso.**

                Hermione e Rony olharam para Harry, ligeiramente apavorados, aquele pensamento era assustador.

 

**Ainda assim, Harry estava decidido a descobrir mais sobre Riddle. Por isso, próximo ao amanhecer, rumou para a sala de troféus para examinar o prêmio especial de Riddle, acompanhado por uma Mione interessada e um Rony completamente descrente, que disse aos dois que já vira a sala de troféus o suficiente para uma vida inteira.**

**O escudo dourado de Riddle estava guardado em um armário de canto. Não continha detalhes sobre as razões por que fora concedido ("Ainda bem, porque seria maior e eu ainda estaria polindo essa coisa", disse Rony.) Mas eles encontraram o nome de Riddle em uma velha medalha de Mérito em Magia e em uma lista de antigos monitores-chefes.**

**— Ele até parece o Percy — disse Rony, torcendo o nariz enojado. — Monitor, monitor-chefe... Provavelmente o primeiro aluno em todas as classes...**

**— Você fala isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim — disse Hermione num tom ligeiramente magoado.**

– Se ele for realmente parecido com Percy, é um pouco ruim sim... – Tiago disse lembrando-se do início do livro – Percy tem um bocado de sede de poder, se esse Riddle for igual...

                Harry olhou para Tiago impressionado, o pai realmente percebia as coisas bem demais.

 

**O sol agora voltara a brilhar palidamente sobre Hogwarts. No interior do castelo, as pessoas se sentiam mais esperançosas. Não houvera mais ataques desde os de Justino e Nick Sem Cabeça, e Madame Pomfrey tinha o prazer de informar que as mandrágoras estavam ficando imprevisíveis e cheias de segredinhos, o que significava que iam deixando depressa a infância.**

**— Quando desaparecer a acne delas, estarão prontas para serem reenvasadas — Harry ouviu-a dizer gentilmente ao Filch uma certa tarde. — E depois disso, iremos cortá-las e cozinhá-las. Num instante você terá a sua Madame Nor-r-ra de volta.**

**Talvez o herdeiro de Slytherin tenha perdido a coragem, pensou Harry. Devia estar-se tornando cada vez mais arriscado abrir a Câmara Secreta, com a escola tão atenta e desconfiada. Talvez o monstro, fosse o que fosse, estivesse neste mesmo momento se aninhando para hibernar outros cinquenta anos...**

**Ernie Mcmillan da Lufa-Lufa não concordava com essa visão otimista. Continuava convencido de que Harry era o culpado, que ele "se denunciara" no Clube dos Duelos. Pirraça não estava ajudando nada; a toda hora aparecia nos corredores cheios de alunos, cantando: "Ah, Potter podre...", agora com um número de dança para acompanhar.**

**Gilderoy Lockhart parecia pensar que, sozinho, fizera os ataques pararem. Harry ouviu-o dizer isso à Profª. McGonagall quando os alunos da Grifinória faziam fila para ir à aula de Transformações.**

**— Acho que não vai haver mais problemas, Minerva — disse ele dando um tapinha no nariz e uma piscadela com ar de quem sabe das coisas. — Acho que a Câmara foi fechada para sempre desta vez. O culpado deve ter sentido que era apenas uma questão de tempo até nós o pegarmos. Achou mais sensato parar agora, antes que eu o liquidasse. Sabe, o que a escola precisa agora é de uma injeção no moral. Esquecer as lembranças do período passado! Não vou dizer mais nada por ora, mas acho que sei exatamente o que...**

**E dando outra pancadinha no nariz se afastou decidido.**

– Esse idiota não fez nada, – Sirius disse irritado – está apenas se aproveitando da situação. Está aproveitando que os ataques pararam.

– Deve ser assim que ele escreveu os livros, – Frank disse concordando com Sirius – se aproveitando de situações que ele não resolveu.

– Acho que ele simplesmente roubou essas histórias. – Remo disse categórico.

                Alice deu um suspirou profundo e se afundou um pouco mais no sofá.

 

**A ideia que Lockhart fazia de uma injeção no moral tornou-se clara no café da manhã de catorze de fevereiro. Harry não dormira o suficiente por causa de um treino de Quadribol até tarde, na véspera, e correu para o Salão Principal, um pouco atrasado. Pensou, por um momento, que tivesse entrado na porta errada.**

**As paredes estavam cobertas com grandes flores rosa-berrante. E pior ainda, de um teto azul-celeste caía confete em feitio de coração. Harry dirigiu-se à mesa da Grifinória, onde Rony estava sentado com cara de enjoo, e Hermione parecia não conseguir parar de rir.**

**— Que é que está acontecendo? — perguntou Harry aos dois, sentando-se e limpando o confete do bacon.**

**Rony apontou para a mesa dos professores, aparentemente nauseado demais para falar.**

**Lockhart, usando vestes rosa-berrante, para combinar com a decoração, gesticulava pedindo silêncio. Os professores, de cada lado dele, estavam impassíveis. De onde se sentara, Harry podia ver um músculo tremendo na bochecha da Profª. McGonagall. Snape parecia que tinha acabado de tomar um grande copo de Esquelecresce.**

**— Feliz Dia dos Namorados! — exclamou Lockhart. — E será que posso agradecer às quarenta e seis pessoas que me mandaram cartões até o momento? Claro, tomei a liberdade de fazer esta surpresinha para vocês, e ela não acaba aqui!**

**Lockhart bateu palmas e, pela porta que abria para o saguão de entrada, entraram onze anões de cara amarrada. Mas não eram uns anões quaisquer. Lockhart mandara-os usar asas douradas e trazer harpas.**

– Ah não! – Gina falou de repente se manifestando pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo. – Tinha me esquecido disso...

– Nunca me esqueci disso! – Rony disse caindo na gargalhada – Acho que Harry também não esqueceu.

– Nunca esqueceram o que? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

– Vocês já vão saber. – Neville disse rindo.

                Harry baixou os olhos para o livro constrangido.

**— Os meus cupidos, entregadores de cartões! — sorriu Lockhart. — Eles vão circular pela escola durante o dia de hoje entregando os cartões dos namorados. E a brincadeira não termina aí! Tenho certeza de que os meus colegas vão querer entrar no espírito festivo da data! Por que não pedir ao Profº. Snape para lhes ensinar a preparar uma Poção de Amor! E por falar nisso, o Profº. Flitwick conhece mais Feitiços de Fascinação do que qualquer outro mago que eu conheça, o santinho!**

**O Profº. Flitwick escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Snape fez cara de que obrigaria a beber veneno o primeiro aluno que lhe pedisse uma Poção de Amor.**

– Envenenaria mesmo. – Severo murmurou.

 

**— Por favor, Mione, me diga que você não foi uma das quarenta e seis — disse Rony ao deixarem o Salão Principal para assistir à primeira aula. A garota de repente ficou muito interessada em procurar na mochila o seu horário e não respondeu.**

– Ok, – Hermione disse vermelha – eu admito, fui uma das quarenta e seis.

– Sempre soube. – Rony bufou e Lily percebeu uma ponta de ciúmes em sua voz.

 

**O dia inteiro, os anões não pararam de invadir as salas de aula e entregar cartões, para irritação dos professores e, no fim daquela tarde, quando os alunos da Grifinória iam subindo para a aula de Feitiços, um dos anões alcançou Harry.**

**— Oi, você! "Arry” Potter! — gritou um anão particularmente mal-encarado, que abria caminho às cotoveladas para chegar até Harry.**

– Isso vai ser bom! – Sirius gritou divertido.

 

**Cheio de calores só de pensar em receber um cartão do dia dos namorados na frente de uma fileira de alunos de primeiro ano, que por acaso incluía Gina Weasley, Harry tentou escapar. O anão, porém, meteu-se por entre a garotada chutando as canelas de todos e o alcançou antes que o garoto pudesse se afastar dois passos.**

**— Tenho um cartão musical para entregar a "Arry" Potter em pessoa — disse, empunhando a harpa de um jeito meio assustador.**

**— Aqui não — sibilou Harry, tentando escapar.**

**— Fique parado! — grunhiu o anão, agarrando a mochila de Harry e puxando-o de volta.**

**— Me solta! — rosnou o garoto, puxando. Com um barulho de pano rasgado, a mochila se rompeu ao meio. Os livros, a varinha, o pergaminho e a pena se espalharam pelo chão, e o vidro de tinta se derramou por cima de tudo.**

**Harry virou-se para todos os lados, tentando reunir tudo antes que o anão começasse a cantar, causando um certo engarrafamento no corredor.**

**— Que é que está acontecendo aqui? — ouviu-se a voz fria e arrastada de Draco Malfoy. Harry começou a enfiar tudo febrilmente na mochila rasgada, desesperado para sair dali antes que Draco pudesse ouvir o cartão musical.**

**— Que confusão é essa? — perguntou outra voz conhecida. Era Percy Weasley que se aproximava.**

**Perdendo a cabeça, Harry tentou correr, mas o anão o agarrou pelos joelhos e o derrubou com estrondo no chão.**

**— Muito bem — disse ele, sentando-se em cima dos calcanhares de Harry. — Vamos ao seu cartão cantado:**

                Harry fez uma pausa, constrangido. Gina gemeu nervosa.

– Não consigo. – Harry disse pousando o livro no colo – Não vou conseguir ler isso...

– Deixa comigo! – Sirius disse levantando-se e pegando o livro do colo de Harry e começou a cantar:

 

**_“Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos, teus cabelos, negros como um quadro de aula. Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino, herói que venceu o malvado Lord das Trevas.”_ **

****

– Não acredito! – Sirius gritou depois de devolver o livro a Harry e voltar a seu lugar – Foi você? – perguntou a Gina.

                Gina apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, completamente corada.

– Sirius. – Remo chamou impedindo que ele falasse qualquer coisa para a garota.

– Desculpa. – Gina disse a Harry, constrangida – Não queria te deixar com vergonha...

– Não tem problema. – Harry disse sorrindo para a garota – Está tudo bem.

 

**Harry teria dado todo o ouro de Gringotes para se evaporar na hora. Fazendo um grande esforço para rir com os colegas, ele se levantou, os pés dormentes com o peso do anão, enquanto Percy Weasley fazia o possível para dispersar os alunos, alguns chorando de tanto rir.**

**— Vão andando, vão andando, a sineta tocou há cinco minutos, já para a aula — disse o monitor, espantando os alunos mais novos. — E você, Malfoy...**

**Harry, erguendo a cabeça, viu Draco se abaixar e apanhar alguma coisa. Mostrou-a, debochando, a Crabbe e Goyle, e Harry percebeu que ele se apossara do diário de Riddle.**

**— Devolva isso aqui — disse Harry controlado.**

**— Que será que Potter andou escrevendo nisso? — disse Draco, que obviamente não reparara na data impressa na capa e pensava que era o diário de Harry.**

**Fez-se silêncio entre os presentes. Gina olhava do diário para Harry, com cara de terror.**

                Gina voltou a encarar os próprios joelhos. Rony olhou para a irmã com arrependimento e pena.

 

**— Devolva, Malfoy — disse Percy com severidade.**

**— Depois que eu olhar — disse Draco, agitando o diário no ar para enraivecer Harry.  
Percy falou:**

**— Como monitor... — mas Harry perdera a paciência. Puxou a varinha e gritou:**

**— "Expelliarmus!" — e do mesmo jeito que Snape desarmara Lockhart, Draco viu o diário sair voando de sua mão. Rony, com um grande sorriso, apanhou-o.**

– Muito bom! – Tiago, Sirius e Remo gritaram e aplaudiram.

 

**— Harry! — disse Percy em voz alta. — Nada de mágica nos corredores. Vou ter que reportar isso, sabe!**

**Mas Harry não se importou, ganhara uma vez de Draco e isso valia cinco pontos da Grifinória em qualquer dia. Draco ficou furioso e, quando Gina passou por ele para entrar na sala de aula, gritou despeitado:**

**— Acho que Potter não gostou muito do seu cartão!**

**Gina cobriu o rosto com as mãos e correu para dentro da sala. Rosnando, Rony puxou a varinha também, mas Harry agarrou-o para afastá-lo. O amigo não precisava passar a aula de Feitiços inteira arrotando lesmas.**

– Despeitado. – Lily murmurou irritada.

 

**Somente quando chegaram à sala de aula do Profº. Flitwick foi que Harry notou uma coisa muito estranha no diário de Riddle. Todos os seus livros estavam ensopados de tinta vermelha. O diário, porém, continuava tão limpo como antes do tinteiro quebrar em cima dele. Tentou dizer isto a Rony, que estava enfrentando novos problemas com a varinha; grandes bolhas saiam da ponta, e ele não estava muito interessado em nada mais.**

– O diário absorveu a tinta? – Tiago perguntou pensativo.

 

**Harry se recolheu ao dormitório antes dos colegas àquela noite. Em parte era porque achava que não ia conseguir aguentar Fred e Jorge cantando "Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos" mais uma vez, e em parte porque queria examinar o diário de Riddle e sabia que Rony achava que era uma perda de tempo.**

**Harry sentou-se na cama de colunas e folheou as páginas em branco, nenhuma das quais tinha sequer vestígio de tinta vermelha. Então tirou um tinteiro novo do armário ao lado da cama, molhou a pena e deixou cair um pingo na primeira página do diário.**

**A tinta brilhou intensamente no papel durante um segundo e, em seguida, como se estivesse sendo chupada pela página, desapareceu. Excitado, Harry tornou a molhar a pena uma segunda vez e escreveu: "Meu nome é Harry Potter.”**

**As palavras brilharam momentaneamente na página e também desapareceram sem deixar vestígios. Então, finalmente, aconteceu uma coisa.**

**Filtrando-se de volta à página, com a própria tinta de Harry, surgiram palavras que ele nunca escrevera.**

**"Olá, Harry Potter! Meu nome é Tom Riddle. Como foi que você encontrou o meu diário?”**

– Não confie nele! – Tiago disse nervoso olhando para o livro – Não cofie em nada que possa pensar...

– Se você não pode ver onde fica seu cérebro. – Rony e Gina completaram ao mesmo tempo.

– É um velho ditado bruxo... – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

– Se aplica perfeitamente ao caso. – Frank disse pesaroso.

 

**Essas palavras também se dissolveram, mas não antes de Harry recomeçar a escrever.**

**"Alguém tentou se desfazer dele no vaso sanitário.”**

**Ele esperou, ansioso, pela resposta de Riddle.**

**"Que sorte que registrei minhas memórias em algo mais durável que a tinta. Mas sempre soube que haveria gente que não ia querer que este diário fosse lido.”**

**"Que quer dizer com isso?", escreveu Harry. Borrando a página de tanta excitação.**

**"Quero dizer que este diário guarda memórias de coisas terríveis. Coisas que foram abafadas. Coisas que aconteceram na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.”**

**"É onde eu estou agora", respondeu Harry depressa. "Estou em Hogwarts e coisas terríveis estão acontecendo. Sabe alguma coisa sobre a Câmara Secreta?”**

**Seu coração batia forte. A resposta de Riddle veio depressa, a caligrafia mais desleixada, como se estivesse correndo para contar tudo o que sabia.**

**"Claro que sei alguma coisa sobre a Câmara Secreta. No meu tempo, disseram à gente que era uma lenda, que não existia. Mas era uma mentira. No meu quinto ano, a Câmara foi aberta e o monstro atacou vários alunos e finalmente matou um. Peguei a pessoa que tinha aberto a Câmara e ela foi expulsa. Mas o diretor, Profº. Dippet, constrangido porque uma coisa dessas acontecera em Hogwarts, proibiu-me de contar a verdade. A história que foi divulgada é que a menina morrera em um acidente imprevisível. Eles me deram um troféu bonito, reluzente e gravado, pelo meu trabalho, e me avisaram para ficar de boca fechada. O monstro continuou vivo, e aquele que tinha o poder de libertá-lo não foi preso.”**

– Então deve ser a mesma pessoa! – Alice exclamou – Se a pessoa não foi presa, pode estar em Hogwarts ainda.

– Eu acho que não. – Tiago disse sério – Não confio nesse Riddle, algo nele me dá repulsa.

                Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

 

**Harry quase derrubou o tinteiro na pressa de responder.**

**"Está acontecendo outra vez agora. Houve três ataques, e ninguém parece saber quem está por trás deles. Quem foi da última vez?”**

**"Posso lhe mostrar, se você quiser". Veio a resposta de Riddle. "Você não precisa acreditar no que digo. Posso levá-lo à minha lembrança da noite em que o peguei.”**

**Harry hesitou, a pena suspensa sobre o diário. Que é que Riddle queria dizer? Como é que ele podia ser levado para dentro da lembrança de outra pessoa? Olhou nervoso, para a porta do dormitório que estava ficando escuro. Quando tornou a olhar para o diário, viu novas palavras se formando.**

**"Deixe eu lhe mostrar”**

– Será que ele enfeitiçou o diário para agir como uma penseira? – Remo perguntou preocupado – Não existe outra maneira de visitar memórias de outra pessoa, isso é tudo muito estranho...

 

**Harry parou por uma fração de segundo e em seguida escreveu duas letras:**

**"OK.”**

**As páginas do diário começaram a virar como se tivessem sido apanhadas por um vendaval e pararam na metade do mês de junho. Boquiaberto, Harry viu que o quadradinho correspondente ao dia treze de junho parecia ter-se transformado numa telinha de televisão. Com as mãos ligeiramente tremulas, ele ergueu o livro para encostar o olho na janelinha e antes que entendesse o que estava acontecendo, viu-se inclinando para frente; a janela foi se alargando, ele sentiu o corpo abandonar a cama e mergulhar de cabeça na abertura da página, num rodamoinho de cores e sombras.**

**Depois, sentiu o pé bater em chão firme e ficou parado, trêmulo, e as formas borradas à sua volta entraram de repente em foco.**

**Soube imediatamente onde se achava. Essa sala circular com os retratos que cochilavam era o escritório de Dumbledore, mas não era Dumbledore quem se sentava à escrivaninha. Um bruxo mirrado e frágil, careca, exceto por alguns fiapos de cabelos brancos, lia uma carta à luz da vela. Harry nunca vira esse homem antes.**

**— Sinto muito — disse, trêmulo — não tive intenção de entrar assim...**

– Ele não está te vendo, você está em uma lembrança. – Severo murmurou com irritação.

 

**Mas o bruxo não ergueu a cabeça. Continuou a ler, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.**

**Harry se aproximou mais da escrivaninha e gaguejou:**

**— Hum... Vou me retirar, posso?**

**O bruxo continuou a não lhe dar atenção. Nem parecia tê-lo ouvido. Achando que o bruxo talvez fosse surdo, Harry falou mais alto.**

**— Sinto muito se o incomodei. Vou-me embora agora — falou quase gritando.**

**O bruxo dobrou a carta com um suspiro, levantou-se, passou por Harry sem olhá-lo e foi abrir as cortinas da janela.**

**O céu lá fora estava cor de rubi; parecia ser o pôr-do-sol. O bruxo voltou à escrivaninha, sentou-se e ficou girando os polegares, de olho na porta.**

**Harry correu o olhar pela sala. Não havia Fawkes, a fênix — nem mecanismos barulhentos de prata. Era a Hogwarts que Riddle conhecera, o que significava que este bruxo desconhecido era o diretor em vez de Dumbledore, e que ele, Harry, era pouco mais do que um fantasma, completamente invisível às pessoas de cinquenta anos atrás.**

**Alguém bateu à porta da sala.**

**— Entre — disse o velho bruxo com a voz fraca.**

**Um menino de uns dezesseis anos entrou tirando o chapéu cônico. Um distintivo de monitor brilhava em seu peito. Ele era mais alto do que Harry, mas seus cabelos também eram muito negros.**

**— Ah, Riddle — exclamou o diretor.**

**— O senhor queria me ver, Profº. Dippet — disse o garoto, que parecia nervoso.**

**— Sente-se — convidou Dippet. — Acabei de ler a carta que você me mandou.**

**— Ah — disse Riddle, e se sentou apertando as mãos com força.**

**— Meu caro rapaz — disse Dippet bondosamente. — Não posso deixá-lo permanecer na escola durante o verão. Com certeza você quer ir para a casa passar as férias?**

**— Não — respondeu Riddle na mesma hora. — Preferia continuar em Hogwarts do que voltar para aquele... Aquele...**

**— Você mora num orfanato de trouxas nas férias, não é? — perguntou Dippet, curioso.**

**— Moro, sim, senhor — respondeu Riddle, corando ligeiramente.**

**— Você nasceu trouxa?**

**— Mestiço. Pai trouxa e mãe bruxa.**

– Se ele viveu em um orfanato trouxa ele não deve saber nada sobre as origens dele... – Tiago disse muito baixo, como um pensamento, apenas Lily e Harry ouviram.

 

**— E seus pais...**

**— Minha mãe morreu logo depois que eu nasci. Me disseram no orfanato que ela só viveu o tempo suficiente para me dar um nome... Tom, em homenagem ao meu pai, Servolo, ao meu avô.**

**Dippet deu um muxoxo de simpatia.**

**— O problema é, Tom — suspirou ele —, que talvez pudéssemos tomar providências para acomodá-lo, mas nas atuais circunstâncias.**

**— O senhor se refere aos ataques? — perguntou Riddle, e o coração de Harry deu um salto, ao que ele se aproximou mais, com medo de perder alguma palavra.**

**— Precisamente — disse o diretor. — Meu rapaz, você deve entender que seria muito insensato de minha parte permitir que você permaneça no castelo quando terminar o ano letivo. Principalmente à luz da recente tragédia... A morte daquela pobre menininha... Você estará muito mais seguro no seu orfanato. Aliás, o Ministério da Magia está neste momento falando em fechar a escola, Não estamos nem perto de identificar a... Hum... Fonte de todos esses contratempos...**

**Os olhos de Riddle se arregalaram.**

**— Diretor, se a pessoa fosse apanhada, se tudo isso acabasse...**

**— Que quer dizer? — perguntou Dippet esganiçando a voz e aprumando-se na cadeira. — Riddle, você está me dizendo que sabe alguma coisa sobre esses ataques?**

**— Não, senhor — respondeu Riddle depressa.**

**Mas Harry teve certeza de que era o mesmo tipo de "não” que ele próprio dissera a Dumbledore.**

– Ele sabe... – Tiago continuou murmurando, baixo demais para que os outros escutassem.

 

**Dippet se recostou parecendo ligeiramente desapontado.**

**— Pode ir, Tom...**

**Riddle se levantou escorregando para fora da cadeira e saiu acabrunhado da sala.  
Harry acompanhou-o.**

**Eles desceram pela escada em caracol e saíram ao lado da gárgula no corredor que escurecia. Riddle parou, e Harry fez o mesmo, observando-o. Era visível que Riddle estava pensando em coisas serias. Mordia o lábio e franzia a testa.**

**Então, como se tivesse repentinamente chegado a uma decisão, afastou-se depressa, e Harry deslizou silenciosamente atrás dele. Não viram mais ninguém até chegarem ao saguão de entrada, onde um bruxo alto, com barba e longos cabelos acajus que cascateavam pelos seus ombros, chamou Riddle da escadaria de mármore.**

**— Que é que você está fazendo, andando por ai tão tarde, Tom?**

**Harry boquiabriu-se ao ver o bruxo. Não era outro se não Dumbledore, cinquenta anos mais novo.**

**— Tive que ir ver o diretor.**

**— Então vá logo para a cama — disse Dumbledore, fixando em Riddle exatamente o tipo de olhar penetrante que Harry conhecia tão bem. — É melhor não perambular pelos corredores hoje em dia. Não desde que...**

– Não parece que Dumbledore confia nele. – Sirius disse e Tiago concordou veemente.

– Mais um motivo para Harry não confiar. – Lily disse temerosa.

 

**Ele soltou um pesado suspiro, desejou boa noite a Riddle e foi-se embora. Riddle observou-o desaparecer de vista e então, andando depressa, rumou direto para a escada de pedra que levava às masmorras, com Harry nos seus calcanhares.**

**Mas para desapontamento de Harry, Riddle não o levou nem a um corredor oculto nem a um túnel secreto, mas a mesmíssima masmorra em que Harry tinha aula de Poções com Snape. Os archotes não tinham sido acesos e, quando Riddle empurrou a porta quase fechada, Harry só conseguiu distinguir que ele parara imóvel à porta, vigiando o corredor.**

**Pareceu a Harry que ficaram ali no mínimo uma hora. Só o que ele via era o vulto de Riddle à porta, espiando pela fresta, esperando como uma estátua. E quando Harry esqueceu a ansiedade e a tensão e começou a desejar voltar ao presente, ouviu alguma coisa do lado de fora da porta.**

**Alguém estava andando sorrateiramente pelo corredor.**

**Ouviu esse alguém passar pela masmorra em que ele e Riddle estavam escondidos. Riddle, silencioso como uma sombra, esgueirou-se pela porta e seguiu a pessoa, Harry acompanhou-o nas pontas dos pés, esquecido de que ninguém podia ouvi-lo.**

**Por uns cinco minutos, talvez, os dois seguiram as pegadas, até que Riddle parou subitamente, a cabeça inclinada, atento a novos ruídos. Harry ouviu uma porta se abrir com um rangido, e alguém falar num sussurro rouco.**

**— Vamos... Preciso sair daqui... Vamos logo... Para a caixa...**

**Havia alguma coisa familiar naquela voz...**

**De um salto Riddle contornou um canto. Harry foi atrás. Via a silhueta escura de um garoto enorme, agachado diante de uma porta aberta, com uma grande caixa ao lado.**

**— Noite, Rúbeo — disse Riddle rispidamente.**

– Hagrid? – Quase todos os presentes perguntaram surpresos.

 

**O garoto bateu a porta e se levantou.**

**— Que é que você está fazendo aqui em baixo, Tom?**

**Riddle se aproximou.**

**— Acabou — disse. — Vou ter que entregá-lo, Rúbeo. Estão falando em fechar Hogwarts se os ataques não pararem.**

**— Que é que...**

**— Acho que você não teve intenção de matar ninguém. Mas monstros não são bichinhos de estimação. Imagino que você o tenha soltado para fazer exercício e...**

**— Ele nunca mataria ninguém! — disse o garotão, recuando contra a porta fechada.**

**Atrás dele, Harry podia ouvir uns rumores e uns cliques esquisitos.**

**— Vamos, Rúbeo — falou Riddle, aproximando-se ainda mais.**

**— Os pais da garota morta estarão aqui amanhã. O mínimo que Hogwarts pode fazer é garantir que a coisa que matou a filha deles seja abatida...**

**— Não foi ele! — rugiu o garoto, a voz ecoando no corredor escuro. — Ele não faria isso! Nunca!**

**— Afaste-se — disse Riddle, puxando a varinha.**

**Seu feitiço iluminou repentinamente o corredor com uma luz flamejante. A porta atrás do garotão se escancarou com tal força que o empurrou contra a parede oposta. E pelo vão saiu uma coisa que fez Harry soltar um grito comprido e penetrante que ninguém ouviu...**

**Um corpanzil baixo e peludo e um emaranhado de pernas pretas; um brilho de muitos olhos e um par de pinças afiadíssimas — Riddle tornou a erguer a varinha, mas demorou demais. A coisa derrubou-o e fugiu, desembestou pelo corredor e desapareceu de vista. Riddle levantou-se correndo, procurando a coisa; ergueu a varinha, mas o garotão pulou em cima dele, tirou-lhe a varinha e o derrubou de novo no chão gritando:**

**— NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!**

– Isso não é o monstro. – Tiago disse categórico – Isso me parece mais uma aranha gigante... – completou percebendo Rony estremecer – Tenho certeza de que é um basilisco...

– E não pode ser Hagrid, Hagrid não pode ser o herdeiro de Slytherin, ele nem ao menos era da Sonserina! – Sirius disse nervoso – Deve ter sido por isso que ele foi expulso...

– O que foi Tiago, não pode ter se enganado? – Alice disse com desdém – Nem sempre você pode estar certo. Não está certo sobre isso, nem sobre Lockhart.

– Alice, – Lily disse irritada – é de Hagrid que estamos falando!

– Hagrid é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que sairia por ai procurando um monstro se soubesse que existe um morando na escola! – Alice respondeu ríspida.

– Você está atacando Hagrid e nossos amigos para defender Lockhart? – Frank gritou com a namorada. – Alice, acorda! Não pode ter sido Hagrid, o monstro não é uma aranha gigante e ponto final!

                Alice cruzou os braços sobre o peito irritada e desviou o olhar de todos os presentes.

**A cena girou, a escuridão foi total; Harry sentiu-se caindo e, com um baque, aterrissou de braços e pernas abertas em sua cama de colunas no dormitório da Grifinória, com o diário de Riddle aberto sobre a barriga.**

**Antes que tivesse tempo de recuperar o fôlego, a porta do dormitório se abriu e Rony entrou.**

**— Ah, é aqui que você está! — disse.**

**Harry se sentou. Estava suado e trêmulo.**

**— Que aconteceu? — perguntou Rony, olhando-o preocupado.**

**— Foi Hagrid, Rony. Hagrid abriu a porta da Câmara Secreta há cinquenta anos.**

– Não acredito que você confia mais em um diário de uma pessoa que você nem conhece do que em Hagrid! – Lily disse olhando para Harry irritada.

                Harry pousou o livro sobre a mesa, deu um suspiro profundo e colocou a mão sobre o rosto.

– Acho que é melhor pararmos para almoçar. – Hermione disse levantando-se.

                Todos a seguiram em silêncio, o clima entre eles estava tenso, Tiago, Sirius e Remo se recusavam a ficar perto de Alice, e Alice passou a maior parte do almoço bufando.

                Quando todos voltaram para seus lugares, Alice pegou o livro da mesa de centro, abriu o livro e leu:

**– Capítulo XIV – Cornélio Fudge.**


	14. Cornélio Fudge

**– Cornélio Fudge.**

 

– Um capítulo inteiro com o nome desse palerma... – Frank disse revirando os olhos – Ele é quase tão incompetente quanto Lockhart...

– Por que você tem tanta raiva de Fudge? – Remo perguntou curioso.

– Por culpa de Fudge meu avô morreu. – Neville disse sério – Eles trabalhavam juntos no departamento de acidentes e catástrofes mágicas... Um dia eles estavam trabalhando em um lugar onde um dragão havia feito um grande estrago. Fudge não estava prestando atenção ao trabalho que devia fazer e meu avô foi derrubado por um trouxa que foi mal-obliviado, bateu a cabeça e morreu na hora.

– Nunca soube disso. – Tiago disse sério – Sinto muito.

– Se ajuda, nós também achamos o Fudge um babaca... – Sirius disse com um meio sorriso, Frank retribuiu o sorriso e fez sinal para Alice começar a ler o capítulo.

 

**Harry, Rony e Mione sempre souberam que Hagrid tinha uma lamentável queda por criaturas grandes e monstruosas. Durante o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, ele tentara criar um dragão em sua casinha de madeira, e levaria muito tempo para os garotos esquecerem o gigantesco cachorro de três cabeças a que ele dera o nome de "Fofo". E se, quando era criança, Hagrid tivesse ouvido falar que havia um monstro escondido em algum lugar do castelo, Harry tinha certeza de que ele teria feito o possível para dar uma espiada. E provavelmente pensaria que era uma vergonha o monstro ficar preso tanto tempo e que merecia uma oportunidade de esticar as pernas; Harry bem podia imaginar o Hagrid de treze anos tentando pôr uma coleira e uma guia no bicho, mas tinha igualmente certeza de que Hagrid jamais quisera matar alguém.**

**Chegou a desejar que não tivesse descoberto como trabalhar com o diário de Riddle.**

**Rony e Mione o fizeram repetir várias vezes o que vira, até ele ficar cheio de contar e cheio das conversas compridas e tortuosas que se seguiam à sua historia.**

**— Riddle pode ter apanhado a pessoa errada — disse Mione. — Talvez fosse outro o monstro que estava atacando as pessoas...**

– Hermione está certa, como sempre. – Tiago disse satisfeito.

 

**— Quantos monstros vocês acham que cabem aqui no castelo? — perguntou Rony abobado.**

– Se você for pensar que o monstro da câmara secreta está na escola há mais de mil anos, e Fofo estava no castelo no ano anterior, – Sirius disse dando um meio sorriso a Rony – acho que muitos monstros...

– Sem contar os da floresta... – Remo disse rindo – Um dia nós vimos uma aranha do tamanho de uma criança pequena... Não duvido que a aranha gigante de Hagrid tenha se mudado para a floresta e se reproduzido.

– E a lula gigante... – Tiago completou.

– Ok. – Rony disse dando de ombros – Já entendi que cabem muitos monstros em Hogwarts.

– Sabe, agora que Remo falou, não pode mesmo ser a aranha gigante de Hagrid o monstro da câmara! – Tiago disse de repente.

– Por quê? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Porque a aranha de Hagrid fugiu do colégio e se reproduziu na floresta! – Tiago respondeu – Não poderia estar na escola na mesma época de Harry. E duvido que ela ficasse indo e voltando da floresta sem ninguém perceber.

                Alice revirou os olhos para Tiago e voltou a ler.

 

**— Sempre soubemos que Hagrid foi expulso — disse Harry, infeliz. — E os ataques devem ter parado depois que o mandaram embora. Do contrário, Riddle não teria ganho um prêmio.**

**Rony tentou um ângulo diferente.**

**— Riddle se parece com o Percy, afinal quem pediu a ele para dedurar o Hagrid?**

**— Mas o monstro tinha matado alguém, Rony — lembrou Mione.**

**— E Riddle ia voltar para um orfanato de trouxas se fechassem Hogwarts — disse Harry. — Não posso culpá-lo por querer ficar aqui...**

**— Você encontrou o Hagrid na Travessa do Tranco, não foi, Harry?**

**— Ele estava comprando um repelente para lesmas carnívoras — respondeu Harry depressa.**

**Os três se calaram. Passado muito tempo Mione deu voz à pergunta mais cabeluda num tom hesitante.**

**— Vocês acham que devemos perguntar ao Hagrid o que aconteceu?**

**— Ia ser uma visita animada — disse Rony. — Olá, Hagrid. Conte para a gente, você andou soltando alguma coisa selvagem e peluda no castelo, ultimamente?**

– Seria uma visita ótima! – Sirius disse irônico.

– Se fosse Hagrid, Dumbledore já teria mandado ele embora, todo mundo sabe que foi Dumbledore que fez Hagrid ficar em Hogwarts como guarda-caça... – Tiago disse pensando em mais motivos para o culpado não ser Hagrid – Dumbledore confia nele, sabe que não foi ele.

                Harry sorriu para o pai, andava preocupado com as reações dele ao próximo livro, mas agora tinha certeza de que ele não acreditaria em nenhuma das mentiras do livro.

 

**Por fim, eles resolveram não dizer nada a Hagrid a não ser que houvesse outro ataque e, como muitos e muitos dias se passaram sem sequer um sussurro da voz invisível, começaram a alimentar esperanças de que nunca precisariam perguntar a ele os motivos de sua expulsão. Fazia agora quase quatro meses desde que Justino e Nick Quase Sem Cabeça tinham sido petrificados, e quase todo mundo parecia pensar que o atacante, fosse quem fosse, tinha se retirado para sempre. Pirraça finalmente se cansara do seu refrão "Ah, Potter podre", Ernie Macmillan pediu certo dia a Harry, com muita educação, para lhe passar um balde de sapos saltitantes na aula de Herbologia, e em março várias mandrágoras deram uma festa de arromba na estufa três, o que deixou a Profª Sprout muito feliz.**

**— Na hora em que começarem a tentar se mudar para os vasos umas das outras então saberemos que estão completamente adultas — explicou ela a Harry. — Então poderemos ressuscitar aqueles pobrezinhos na ala hospitalar.**

**Os alunos do segundo ano receberam algo novo em que pensar durante os feriados de Páscoa. Chegara a hora de escolher as matérias para o terceiro ano, um assunto que pelo menos Mione levou muito a sério.**

– Nós escolhemos Estudo dos trouxas e Aritmancia. – Sirius e Tiago disseram juntos.

– Eu faço Trato das criaturas mágicas e Aritmancia. – Remo disse sorrindo para os amigos.

– Trato das criaturas mágicas e Adivinhação. – Alice e Frank disseram juntos.

– Eu escolhi Runas Antigas e Trato das criaturas mágicas. – Lily disse dando um meio sorriso a Harry.

                Alice esperou que Severo dissesse suas matérias extras, mas como ele não falou nada voltou a ler.

 

**— Pode afetar todo o nosso futuro — disse a Harry e Rony enquanto examinavam as listas das novas matérias, marcando-as com tiques.**

**— Eu só quero desistir de Poções — falou Harry.**

                Lily deu um sorriso decepcionado encarando Severo.

 

**— Não podemos — contrapôs Rony desanimado. — Continuamos com todas as matérias antigas ou eu teria descartado Defesa contra as Artes das trevas.**

**— Mas essa é muito importante! — exclamou Mione chocada.**

**— Não do jeito que o Lockhart ensina — disse Rony. — Eu não aprendi nada com ele a não ser que é perigoso deixar diabretes soltos.**

– No próximo ano vocês devem ter tido outro professor. – Tiago disse dando de ombros – Só podemos esperar que tenha sido um competente.

– O mais competente de todos... – Harry murmurou para si mesmo olhando para Remo.

**Neville Longbottom recebera cartas de todos os bruxos e bruxas da família, cada um deles lhe dando um conselho diferente sobre o que escolher. Confuso e preocupado, ele se sentou para ler as listas de matérias, com a língua de fora, perguntando às pessoas se achavam que Aritmancia parecia mais difícil do que o estudo das Runas Antigas. Dino Thomas que, como Harry, crescera entre trouxas, por fim fechou os olhos e ia apontando a varinha para a lista e escolhendo as matérias em que ela tocava. Mione não pediu conselho de ninguém, matriculou-se em todas.**

– Não pode ter feito todas as matérias! – Lily disse chocada – Não cabe no horário, algumas das aulas são ao mesmo tempo.

– No nosso quarto ano Runas Antigas e Aritmancia eram ao mesmo tempo. – Tiago disse de repente.

– Como você sabe? – Lily perguntou curiosa – Você não fazia Runas.

– Tiago decorou seu horário. – Remo disse olhando para Lily com um sorriso.

– Por isso que você sempre aparecia de repente onde eu estava? – Lily perguntou para Tiago com um sorriso tingindo os lábios.

– Por isso... – Tiago respondeu evasivo.

 

**Harry sorriu constrangido em pensar o que o tio Válter e a tia Petúnia diriam se ele tentasse discutir sua carreira de bruxo com os dois. Não que ele não recebesse nenhuma orientação:**

**Percy Weasley estava ansioso para partilhar com ele a experiência que tinha.**

**— Depende aonde você quer chegar Harry — disse. — Nunca é cedo demais para pensar no futuro, por isso eu recomendo Adivinhação. As pessoas dizem que Estudo dos Trouxas é moleza, e pessoalmente acho que os bruxos deviam ter uma compreensão total da comunidade não-mágica, particularmente se estão pensando em trabalhar em contato com eles, olhe só o meu pai, tem que tratar de assuntos dos trouxas o tempo todo. Meu irmão Carlinhos sempre foi uma pessoa que gostou do ar livre, por isso se especializou na Criação de Criaturas Mágicas. Favoreça suas inclinações, Harry.**

**Mas a única coisa em que Harry se achava muito bom era no Quadribol. Por fim ele acabou escolhendo as mesmas matérias novas que Rony, achando que se fosse mal, pelo menos teria um amigo para ajudá-lo.**

– Realmente filho do seu pai. – Sirius disse sorrindo para Harry.

– Também escolhi minhas matérias assim. No sexto ano fizemos a mesma coisa. – Tiago disse também sorrindo.

 

**O próximo jogo da Grifinória seria contra a Lufa-Lufa. Wood insistia em fazer treinos todas as noites depois do jantar, de modo que Harry mal tinha tempo para mais nada, exceto o Quadribol e os deveres de casa. Entretanto, os treinos estavam mais amenos, ou pelo menos estavam mais secos e, na véspera do jogo de sábado, ele foi ao dormitório guardar a vassoura, sentindo que as chances da Grifinória para a taça de Quadribol nunca tinham sido maiores.  
Mas sua animação não durou muito. No alto da escada para o dormitório, ele encontrou Neville Longbottom, que parecia transtornado.**

**— Harry, não sei quem fez aquilo, acabei de encontrar...**

                Gina deu um novo suspiro profundo.

 

**Olhando para Harry amedrontado, Neville abriu a porta.**

**O conteúdo do malão de Harry estava espalhado por todos os lados. Sua capa estava rasgada no chão. As roupas de cama tinham sido arrancadas, e a gaveta puxada do armário ao lado da cama, e seu conteúdo espalhado em cima do colchão.**

**Harry aproximou-se da cama, boquiaberto, pisando em cima de umas páginas soltas de Viagens com trasgos. Enquanto ele e Neville rearrumavam a cama, Rony, Dino e Simas entraram. Dino disse um palavrão em voz alta.**

**— Que aconteceu, Harry?**

**— Não faço ideia — disse Harry. Mas Rony examinava as vestes de Harry. Todos os bolsos tinham sido revirados.**

**— Alguém andou procurando alguma coisa — disse Rony. — Tem alguma coisa faltando?  
Harry começou a apanhar as coisas e a atirá-las para dentro do malão. Somente quando ele atirou o último livro de Lockhart foi que se deu conta do que estava faltando.**

**— O diário de Riddle desapareceu — disse em voz baixa a Rony.**

– Alguém da Grifinória roubou o diário... – Sirius disse chocado.

– Só pode ter sido da Grifinória, não teria como alguém de outra casa saber a senha. – Remo disse nervoso.

                Gina estava encarando os próprios joelhos com lágrimas nos olhos, e Tiago tinha cada vez mais certeza de que sabia o porquê.

 

**Harry indicou com a cabeça a porta do dormitório, e Rony o seguiu para fora. Juntos desceram correndo até a sala comunal da Grifinória, quase vazia àquela hora, e se reuniram a Mione, que estava sentada sozinha, lendo um livro chamado Runas Antigas sem Mistérios.**

**Mione ficou perplexa com as notícias.**

**— Mas... Só outro aluno da Grifinória poderia ter roubado, ninguém mais sabe a senha...**

**— Exatamente — disse Harry.**

**Eles acordaram na manhã seguinte com um sol radioso e uma brisa leve e fresca.**

**— Condições perfeitas para o Quadribol — exclamou Wood, entusiasmado, à mesa da Grifinória, enchendo os pratos dos jogadores com ovos mexidos. — Harry, mexa-se, você precisa de um café da manhã decente.**

**Harry estivera observando a mesa da Grifinória, cheia de alunos, imaginando se o novo dono do diário de Riddle estaria ali, bem diante dos seus olhos.**

**Mione andou insistindo que ele comunicasse o roubo, mas Harry não gostou da ideia. Teria que contar a um professor tudo que sabia sobre o diário, e quantas pessoas sabiam por que Hagrid fora expulso há cinquenta anos? Não queria ser a pessoa a trazer tudo à tona de novo.**

**Quando saiu do Salão Principal com Rony e Mione para ir apanhar o equipamento de Quadribol, mais uma preocupação muito séria se somou à sua lista crescente.  
Tinha acabado de pôr o pé na escadaria de mármore quando ouviu outra vez...**

**_"Matar desta vez... deixe-me cortar... Estraçalhar...”_ **

****

– É o diário! – Tiago disse de repente – É claro...

– O que é o diário? – Frank perguntou confuso.

– Pensem, está bem na cara! – Tiago disse começando a bater o pé no chão nervoso – O tempo todo em que o diário estava com Harry não houve nenhum ataque, Harry não ouviu nenhuma voz, mas assim que o diário é roubado, a voz volta.

– Será? – Lily perguntou nervosa.

– Então Riddle seria o herdeiro... – Remo pensou junto com Tiago – Riddle está usando algum aluno para abrir a câmara?

– Ou algo assim. – Sirius disse pensativo.

– Essa teoria é ridícula! – Alice bufou voltando a ler.

 

**Ele deu um grito alto e Rony e Mione saltaram para longe assustados.**

**— A voz! — disse Harry, espiando por cima do ombro. — Acabei de ouvi-la de novo, vocês não ouviram?**

**Rony sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos arregalados. Mione, porém, deu uma palmada na testa.**

**— Harry, acho que acabei de entender uma coisa! Tenho de ir até a biblioteca!**

**E, deixando os amigos, subiu as escadas correndo.**

**— Que é que ela entendeu? — perguntou Harry distraído, ainda olhando à volta, tentando descobrir de onde vinha a voz.**

**— Muito mais do que eu — disse Rony, sacudindo a cabeça.**

**— Mas por que ela tem de ir à biblioteca?**

**— Porque é isso que Mione faz — disse Rony sacudindo os ombros. — Quando tiver uma dúvida, vá à biblioteca.**

– Aposto que ela descobriu que é um basilisco! – Sirius disse estendendo a mão para Alice.

– Não vou apostar. – Alice fechou a cara.

– Mas como ela descobriu? – Frank perguntou.

– Ela deve ter juntado as mesmas pistas que Tiago. – Remo disse dando de ombros – E talvez ela tenha descoberto como o basilisco anda por ai sem ser visto...

**Harry ficou parado, indeciso, tentando ouvir a voz novamente, mas os alunos agora vinham saindo do Salão Principal as suas costas, falando alto, dirigindo-se à porta da frente a caminho do campo de Quadribol.**

**— É melhor você ir andando — disse Rony. — São quase onze horas, o jogo...**

**Harry correu até a Torre da Grifinória, apanhou sua Nimbus 2000 e se juntou à multidão que atravessava os jardins, mas sua cabeça continuava no castelo com a voz invisível e, enquanto vestia o uniforme vermelho no vestiário, seu único consolo era que todo mundo estava lá fora para assistir ao jogo.**

– Foco no jogo, Harry. – Tiago murmurou, esquecendo por um segundo de todo o resto.

 

**Os times entraram em campo sob aplausos estrondosos. Olívio Wood decolou para um voo de aquecimento em volta das balizas; Madame Hooch lançou as bolas. Os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa, que jogavam de amarelo-canário, estavam amontoados num bolinho, discutindo táticas de última hora.**

**Harry ia montar a vassoura quando viu a Profª. McGonagall vir decidida em sua direção, quase correndo, com um enorme megafone púrpura na mão.**

– Mais um ataque! – Remo disse nervoso – Quem será dessa vez?

                Gina soluçou.

 

**O coração de Harry sofreu um baque violento.**

**— O jogo foi cancelado — a Profª. McGonagall anunciou pelo megafone, dirigindo-se ao estádio. Ouviram-se vaias e gritos.**

**Olívio Wood, arrasado, pousou e correu para a professora sem desmontar da vassoura.**

**— Mas, professora! — gritou. — Temos que jogar, a taça, Grifinória...**

**McGonagall não lhe deu atenção e continuou a falar pelo megafone:**

**— Todos os alunos devem se dirigir às salas comunais de suas casas, onde os diretores das casas darão maiores informações. O mais rápido que puderem, por favor!**

**Então, baixou o megafone e chamou Harry.**

**— Potter, acho que é melhor você vir comigo...**

– Ela acha que foi ele? – Alice perguntou confusa.

– Não, – Lily respondeu cheia de lágrimas nos olhos – Hermione foi atacada...

– Como você sabe? – Frank perguntou pesaroso.

– Ela não estava no campo, estava na biblioteca... – Remo respondeu olhando para Hermione.

 

**Imaginando como é que ela poderia suspeitar dele desta vez, Harry viu Rony se separar da multidão que reclamava; correu para os dois que já iam a caminho do castelo. Para surpresa de Harry, a professora não fez objeção.**

**— É, talvez seja melhor você vir também, Weasley...**

**Alguns alunos que caminhavam perto deles reclamavam do cancelamento do jogo; outros pareciam preocupados. Harry e Rony acompanharam a Profª. McGonagall de volta à escola e subiram a escadaria de mármore. Mas não foram levados à sala de ninguém desta vez.**

**— Vai ser um pouco chocante para vocês — disse a Profª. McGonagall, num tom surpreendentemente gentil quando se aproximavam da enfermaria. — Houve mais um ataque... Mais um ataque duplo.**

– Você não devia andar por ai sozinha com um monstro caçador de nascidos-trouxas a solta! – Sirius disse para Hermione, nervoso.

 

**As entranhas de Harry deram uma terrível cambalhota. A professora abriu a porta e ele e Rony entraram.**

**Madame Pomfrey estava curvada sobre uma menina do quinto ano, de cabelos longos e crespos. Harry reconheceu a aluna da Corvinal a quem por acaso perguntaram onde ficava a sala da Sonserina. E na cama ao lado achava-se...**

**— Mione! — gemeu Rony.**

**Mione estava deitada absolutamente imóvel, os olhos abertos e vidrados.**

**— Elas foram encontradas perto da biblioteca — disse a Profª. McGonagall. — Suponho que nenhum dos dois tenha uma explicação para isto. Estava no chão ao lado delas...**

**Segurava um pequeno espelho circular.**

– Ela descobriu que era um basilisco, – Tiago disse pensativo – então a primeira coisa que fez foi informar à primeira pessoa que viu, essa menina da Corvinal, que ela devia verificar com um espelho antes de virar um corredor, para não dar de cara com o basilisco!

– Parece que é isso mesmo... – Remo disse olhando para Hermione com carinho.

 

**Harry e Rony balançaram a cabeça, com os olhos fixos em Mione.**

**— Vou acompanhá-los de volta à Torre da Grifinória — continuou a professora deprimida. — Tenho mesmo que falar com os alunos.**

**— Todos os alunos devem voltar à sala comunal de suas casas até às seis horas da tarde.**

**Nenhum aluno deve sair dos dormitórios depois dessa hora. Um professor os acompanhará a cada aula. Nenhum aluno deve usar o banheiro a não ser escoltado por um professor. Todos os treinos e jogos de Quadribol estão adiados. Não haverá mais atividades noturnas.**

**Os alunos da Grifinória aglomerados na sala comunal ouviram a professora em silêncio. Ela enrolou o pergaminho que acabara de ler e disse com a voz um tanto embargada:**

**— Não preciso acrescentar que raramente me senti tão aflita. É provável que fechem a escola a não ser que o autor desses ataques seja apanhado. Eu pediria a quem achar que talvez saiba alguma coisa que me procure.**

– Esse seria um bom momento para falar tudo para ela. – Lily disse olhando para Harry ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

 

**Foi ela sair um tanto desajeitada pelo buraco do retrato e os alunos começarem a falar imediatamente.**

**— São dois alunos da Grifinória atacados, sem contar o nosso fantasma, um aluno da Corvinal e um da Lufa-Lufa — disse o amigo dos gêmeos Weasley, Lino Jordan, contando nos dedos. — Será que nenhum professor reparou que os alunos da Sonserina não foram tocados? Não é óbvio que essa coisa toda está vindo da Sonserina? O herdeiro de Slytherin, o monstro da Sonserina, por que é que eles não mandam embora todo o pessoal da Sonserina? — vociferou ele, em meio a acenos de concordância e aplausos.**

– Ninguém da Sonserina é atacado por que são na maioria sangue-puros, – Severo disse revirando os olhos – nascidos-trouxas não entram na Sonserina.

                Lily olhou para Severo com algo que parecia ódio, suas lágrimas ainda caindo.

– Nenhum nascido-trouxa decente ia querer ficar naquele lixo. – Lily disse cerrando os punhos.

– Não foi o que eu quis dizer... – Severo tentou se explicar, mas com um olhar Lily fez com que ele se calasse.

 

**Percy Weasley estava sentado em uma poltrona atrás de Lino, mas desta vez não parecia ansioso para dizer o que pensava. Parecia pálido e atordoado.**

**— Percy ficou em estado de choque — disse Jorge a Harry, baixinho. — Aquela menina da Corvinal, Penélope Clearwater, é monitora. Acho que ele não pensou que o monstro se atrevesse a atacar um monitor.**

– Não acho que seja isso. – Sirius disse com um meio sorriso triste – Acho que é a namorada dele.

 

**Mas Harry só estava ouvindo com metade da atenção. Não estava conseguindo se livrar da visão de Mione deitada na cama de hospital como se tivesse sido talhada em pedra. E se o culpado não fosse apanhado logo, o que o aguardava era uma vida com os Dursley. Tom Riddle entregara Hagrid porque teria que enfrentar um orfanato de trouxas se a escola fechasse.**

**Harry agora sabia exatamente o que ele sentira.**

**— Que é que vamos fazer? — perguntou Rony baixinho ao ouvido de Harry. — Você acha que eles suspeitam de Hagrid?**

**— Precisamos ir falar com ele — disse Harry decidindo-se. — Não posso acreditar que desta vez ele seja o culpado, mas se soltou o monstro da última vez saberá como entrar na Câmara Secreta, e isto é um começo.**

**— Mas McGonagall disse para ficarmos em nossa torre a não ser na hora das aulas...**

**— Acho — disse Harry, mais baixinho ainda — que está na hora de tirar outra vez da mala a velha capa do meu pai.**

– Ela não devia nem estar na mala! – Tiago disse olhando para Harry recriminador – Você devia mantê-la com você o tempo todo!

– Tiago, – Sirius disse sério – a época em que Harry viveu não é como agora, Voldemort não andava por ai matando todo mundo!

– Mesmo assim, – Tiago disse com um suspiro – nunca se sabe.

 

**Harry herdara somente uma coisa do pai: uma longa capa de invisibilidade prateada. Era a única chance que tinham de sair escondidos da escola para visitar Hagrid, sem ninguém ficar sabendo. Assim, foram se deitar na hora de costume, esperaram até Neville, Dino e Simas pararem de discutir sobre a Câmara Secreta e irem finalmente dormir, então se levantaram, vestiram-se outra vez e jogaram a capa por cima dos dois.**

**A viagem pelos corredores escuros e desertos do castelo não foi um prazer. Harry, que perambulara pelo castelo à noite várias vezes antes, nunca os vira tão cheios depois do pôr-do-sol. Professores, monitores e fantasmas andavam pelos corredores aos pares, olhando tudo atentamente, à procura de alguma atividade incomum.**

**A capa da invisibilidade não os impedia de fazer barulho, e houve um momento particularmente tenso em que Rony deu uma topada a poucos metros do lugar onde Snape estava montando guarda. Felizmente, Snape espirrou quase ao mesmo tempo que Rony xingou. Foi com alivio que chegaram às portas de entrada e as abriram devagarinho.  
Fazia uma noite clara e estrelada. Eles correram em direção às janelas iluminadas da casa de**

**Hagrid e despiram a capa somente quando estavam à sua porta de entrada.**

**Segundos depois de terem batido, Hagrid escancarou a porta.**

**Eles deram de cara com um arco que o amigo apontava. Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, o acompanhava dando fortes latidos.**

 

– Ele deve ter achado que iam mandar os dementadores virem buscá-lo. – Sirius disse com um tremor.

– Provavelmente apenas Dumbledore acredita na inocência dele... – Remo disse pesaroso.

 

**— Ah — exclamou ele, baixando a arma e encarando os meninos. — Que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui?**

**— Para que é isso? — perguntou Harry, ao entrarem, apontando para o arco.**

**— Nada... Nada... — murmurou Hagrid. — Estava esperando... Não faz mal... Sentem... Vou preparar um chá...**

**Ele parecia não saber muito bem o que estava fazendo. Quase apagou a lareira ao derramar água da chaleira e em seguida amassou o bule com um movimento nervoso da mão enorme.**

– Eu também estaria assim se achasse que iam me mandar para Azkaban. – Sirius disse nervoso. Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar pesaroso.

**— Você está bem, Hagrid? — perguntou Harry. — Soube do que aconteceu com a Mione?**

**— Ah, soube, soube, sim — respondeu Hagrid, com a voz ligeiramente falha.**

**Ele não parava de olhar nervoso para as janelas. Serviu aos meninos dois canecões de água fervendo (esquecera-se de pôr chá na chaleira) e ia servindo uma fatia de bolo de frutas num prato quando ouviram uma forte batida na porta.**

**Hagrid deixou cair o bolo de frutas. Harry e Rony se entreolharam em pânico, mas logo se cobriram com a capa e se retiraram para um canto. Hagrid se certificou de que os garotos estavam escondidos, apanhou o arco e escancarou mais uma vez a porta.**

**— Boa-noite, Hagrid.**

**Era Dumbledore. Ele entrou, parecendo mortalmente sério e vinha acompanhado por um homem de aspecto muito esquisito.**

**O estranho tinha os cabelos grisalhos despenteados, uma expressão ansiosa e usava uma estranha combinação de roupas: terno de risca de giz, gravata vermelha, uma longa capa preta e botas roxas de bico fino. Sob o braço carregava um chapéu-coco cor de limão.**

– Fudge. – Alice disse com nojo na voz – Além de idiota é brega.

 

**— É o chefe do papai! — cochichou Rony. — Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia!**

**Harry deu uma forte cotovelada em Rony para fazê-lo calar-se.**

**Hagrid empalidecera e suava. Deixou-se cair em uma cadeira e olhava de Dumbledore para Cornélio Fudge.**

**— Problema sério, Hagrid — disse Fudge em tom seco. — Problema muito sério. Tive que vir. Quatro ataques em alunos nascidos trouxas. As coisas foram longe demais. O Ministério teve que agir.**

**— Eu nunca — disse Hagrid, olhando suplicante para Dumbledore. — O senhor sabe que eu nunca, Profº. Dumbledore...**

**— Quero que fique entendido, Cornélio, que Hagrid goza de minha inteira confiança — disse Dumbledore fechando a cara para Fudge.**

– Dumbledore sabe que não foi ele. – Tiago disse aliviado.

– Infelizmente devem leva-lo mesmo assim. – Lily disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

 

**— Olhe, Alvo — respondeu Fudge, constrangido. — A ficha de Hagrid depõe contra ele. O Ministério teve que fazer alguma coisa, o conselho diretor da escola entrou em contato...**

**— Contudo, Cornélio, continuo a afirmar que levar Hagrid não vai resolver nada — disse Dumbledore. Seus olhos azuis tinham uma intensidade que Harry nunca vira antes.**

**— Procure entender o meu ponto de vista — disse Fudge, manuseando o chapéu coco. — Estou sofrendo muita pressão. Precisam ver que estou fazendo alguma coisa. Se descobrirmos que não foi Hagrid, ele voltará e não se fala mais no assunto. Mas tenho que levá-lo. Tenho. Não estaria cumprindo o meu dever...**

**— Me levar? — perguntou Hagrid, começando a tremer. — Me levar aonde?**

**— Só por um tempo — disse Fudge sem encarar Hagrid nos olhos. — Não é um castigo, Hagrid, é mais uma precaução. Se outra pessoa for apanhada, você será solto com as nossas desculpas...**

– Não é castigo? – Hermione bufou com lágrimas nos olhos – Como ir para Azkaban não é castigo?

 

**— Não para Azkaban? — lamentou Hagrid, rouco.**

**Antes que Fudge pudesse responder, ouviram outra batida forte na porta.**

**Dumbledore atendeu-a. Foi a vez de Harry levar uma cotovelada nas costelas; deixara escapar uma exclamação audível.**

**O Sr. Lúcio Malfoy entrou decidido na cabana de Hagrid, envolto em uma longa capa de viagem, com um sorriso frio e satisfeito. Canino começou a rosnar.**

**— Já está aqui, Fudge — disse em tom de aprovação. — Muito bem...**

**— Que é que o senhor está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Hagrid furioso. — Saia da minha casa!**

**— Meu caro, por favor acredite em mim, não me dá nenhum prazer estar no seu... Hum... Você chama isso de casa?— disse Lúcio Malfoy, desdenhoso, correndo os olhos pela pequena cabana. — Simplesmente vim à escola e me disseram que o diretor se encontrava aqui.**

**— E o que era exatamente que você queria comigo, Lúcio? — perguntou Dumbledore. Falou com cortesia, mas a intensidade ainda encandecia os seus olhos azuis.**

**— É lamentável, Dumbledore — disse Malfoy sem pressa, puxando um rolo de pergaminho — mas os conselheiros acham que está na hora de você se retirar. Tenho aqui uma Ordem de Suspensão, com as doze assinaturas. Receio que o Conselho pense que você está perdendo o jeito. Quantos ataques houve até agora? Mais dois hoje à tarde, não foi? Nesse ritmo, não sobrarão alunos nascidos trouxas em Hogwarts, e todos sabemos que perda horrível isto seria para a escola.**

– Estão demitindo Dumbledore? – Frank falou chocado – Lucio deve ter ameaçado os outros membros do conselho.

– Ou comprado as assinaturas deles! – Remo disse irritado.

– Ninguém em sã consciência ia querer Dumbledore longe com tudo isso acontecendo! – Lily disse com a voz entrecortada por soluços.

– Deve ser tudo uma armação dele, – Tiago murmurou – de alguma forma.

 

**— Ah, olhe aqui, Lúcio — disse Fudge, parecendo assustado — Dumbledore suspenso, não, não, a última coisa que queremos neste momento...**

**— A nomeação, ou a suspensão de um diretor é assunto do Conselho, Fudge — disse o Sr. Malfoy suavemente. — E como Dumbledore não conseguiu fazer parar os ataques...**

**— Olhe aqui, Malfoy, se Dumbledore não consegue fazê-los parar — disse Fudge, cujo lábio superior estava úmido de suor —, eu pergunto, quem vai conseguir?**

**— Isto resta ver — disse o Sr. Malfoy com um sorriso desagradável. — Mas como todo o Conselho votou...**

**Hagrid levantou-se de um salto, a cabeça desgrenhada raspando o teto.**

**— E quantos você precisou ameaçar e chantagear para concordarem hein, Malfoy? — vociferou.**

**— Ai, ai, ai, sabe, esse seu mau gênio ainda vai lhe causar problemas um dia desses, Hagrid — disse o Sr.  Malfoy. — Eu aconselharia você a não gritar assim com os guardas de Azkaban, eles não vão gostar nadinha.**

**— Você não pode afastar Dumbledore! — gritou Hagrid, fazendo Canino se agachar e choramingar no cesto de dormir.**

**— Afaste ele, e os alunos nascidos trouxas não terão a menor chance. Vai haver mortes em seguida.**

**— Acalme-se, Hagrid — ordenou Dumbledore. Virou-se então para Lúcio Malfoy. — Se o Conselho quer que eu me afaste, Lúcio, naturalmente eu vou obedecer...**

– Não! – Remo gemeu – Dumbledore não pode sair de Hogwarts! Não assim!

 

**— Mas... — gaguejou Fudge.**

**— Não!— disse Hagrid com raiva.**

**Dumbledore não tirara seus olhos azuis cintilantes dos olhos frios e cinzentos de Lúcio Malfoy.**

**— Porém — continuou ele, falando muito lenta e claramente de modo que ninguém perdesse uma só palavra —, você vai descobrir que só terei realmente deixado a escola quando ninguém mais aqui for leal a mim. Você também vai descobrir que Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles que a ela recorrerem.**

**Por um segundo Harry teve quase certeza de que os olhos de Dumbledore piscaram em direção ao canto em que ele e Rony estavam escondidos.**

– Ele sabe que vocês estavam lá. – Sirius disse – Falou isso diretamente para vocês.

– Deve ter usado o Homenum Revelio. –  Hermione disse categórica.

 

**— Admiráveis sentimentos — disse Malfoy fazendo uma reverência. — Todos sentiremos falta do seu... Hum... Modo muito pessoal de dirigir as coisas, Alvo, e só espero que o seu sucessor consiga impedir... Ah... Matanças.**

**E dirigiu-se à porta da cabana, abriu-a, fez um gesto largo indicando a porta para Dumbledore.**

**Fudge, manuseando seu chapéu-coco, esperou Hagrid passar à sua frente, mas Hagrid continuou firme, inspirou profundamente e disse com clareza:**

**— Se alguém quiser descobrir alguma coisa, é só seguir as aranhas. Elas indicariam o caminho certo! É só o que digo.**

– A mensagem de Hagrid é muito mais clara. – Lily disse com um meio sorriso.

– E muito mais perigosa. – Rony bufou, fazendo todos lembrarem-se de como ele morria de medo de aranhas.

**Fudge olhou-o muito admirado.**

**— Tudo bem, estou indo — disse Hagrid, vestindo o casacão de pele de toupeira. Mas quando ia saindo para acompanhar Fudge, ele parou outra vez e disse em voz alta: — Alguém vai ter que dar comida a Canino enquanto eu estiver fora.**

**A porta se fechou com força e Rony tirou a capa da invisibilidade.**

**— Estamos enrascados agora — disse ele rouco. — Dumbledore foi-se embora. Seria melhor que fechassem a escola hoje à noite. Com a saída dele haverá um ataque por dia.  
Canino começou a uivar, arranhando a porta fechada.**

– Isso não vai dar certo. – Lily disse escondendo o rosto no peito de Tiago.

– Vamos ler o resto logo. – Sirius disse nervoso – Acho que dá para acabar esse livro hoje.

                Neville pegou o livro da mãe:

**– Capítulo XV – Aragogue.**


	15. Aragogue

**– Aragogue.**

 

– Quero saber quem ou o que é Aragogue? – Lily perguntou olhando de Harry para Rony.

– Provavelmente não. – Harry respondeu.

– Eu não queria. – Rony completou.

 

**O verão espalhou-se lentamente pelos jardins que cercavam o castelo; o céu e o lago, os dois, ficaram azul-clarinhos, e flores do tamanho de repolhos se abriram repentinamente nas estufas. Mas sem a visão de Hagrid caminhando pelos jardins com Canino nos calcanhares, a paisagem vista das janelas do castelo não parecia normal para Harry; aliás, era pouco melhor do que o interior do castelo, onde as coisas pareciam terrivelmente erradas. Harry e Rony tentaram visitar Mione, mas as visitas à ala hospitalar agora não eram permitidas.**

**— Não queremos mais nos arriscar — disse Madame Pomfrey, com severidade, por uma fresta na porta da enfermaria. — Não, sinto muito, há grande possibilidade de o atacante voltar para liquidar os pacientes...**

– O que? – Hermione perguntou chocada – Eles não deixavam vocês me visitarem?

– O castelo inteiro estava com medo. – Harry disse dando de ombros – Sem Dumbledore, tudo parecia muito pior.

 

**Com a saída de Dumbledore, o medo se espalhou como nunca antes, de modo que o sol que aquecia as paredes do castelo por fora parecia se deter nas janelas de caixilhos. Quase não se via na escola um rosto que não parecesse preocupado e tenso, e qualquer risada que ecoasse pelos corredores soava aguda e artificial e era rapidamente abafada.**

**Harry repetia constantemente para si mesmo as ultimas palavras de Dumbledore "Só terei realmente deixado a escola quando ninguém mais aqui for leal a mim... Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles que a ela recorrerem”. Mas de que adiantavam essas palavras?**

**A quem exatamente pediriam ajuda quando todos estavam tão confusos e apavorados quanto eles?**

**A dica de Hagrid sobre as aranhas era muito mais fácil de entender — o problema era que não parecia ter restado uma única aranha no castelo para se seguir.**

– Todas fugiram do basilisco. – Tiago disse com um suspiro.

 

**Harry procurava por todo lado aonde ia, com a ajuda (um tanto relutante) de Rony. Eles eram atrapalhados, é claro, pelo fato de não poderem andar sozinhos, tinham que se deslocar pelo castelo com um grupo de alunos da Grifinória. A maioria dos seus colegas parecia satisfeita em ser acompanhada de aula em aula por professores, mas Harry achava isso muito aborrecido.**

**Havia, porém uma pessoa que parecia estar se divertindo muito com a atmosfera de terror e suspeita. Draco Malfoy andava se pavoneando pela escola como se tivesse acabado de ser nomeado monitor-chefe. Harry não entendeu por que andava tão satisfeito até a aula de Poções, duas semanas depois de Dumbledore e Hagrid terem ido embora, quando, sentado atrás de Malfoy, Harry ouviu-o se gabar para Crabbe e Goyle.**

**— Eu sempre achei que meu pai era a pessoa que iria se livrar de Dumbledore — disse sem se preocupar em manter a voz baixa. — Falei com vocês que ele achava que Dumbledore era o pior diretor que a escola já tinha tido. Talvez a gente tenha um diretor decente agora. Alguém que não queira manter a Câmara Secreta fechada. McGonagall não vai durar muito tempo, ela só está substituindo...**

– Se nós destruirmos o “brinquedo” de Lucio, esse garoto não vai nascer! – Sirius disse com um sorriso sombrio.

– Podemos fazer isso assim que sairmos daqui! – Tiago disse aprovando a ideia.

 

**Snape passou por Harry, sem fazer comentários sobre a cadeira e o caldeirão vazios de Mione.**

**— Professor — perguntou Draco em voz alta. — Professor, por que é que o senhor não se candidata ao lugar de diretor?**

**— Vamos, Malfoy — respondeu Snape, embora não conseguisse refrear um sorrisinho. — O Profº. Dumbledore foi apenas suspenso pelo Conselho. Quero crer que estará de volta conosco logo, logo.**

**— É claro — disse Draco, rindo-se. — Acho que o senhor teria o voto do meu pai, professor, se quisesse se candidatar, vou dizer ao meu pai que o senhor é o melhor professor que temos, professor...**

– Agora todo mundo pode ver por que Ranhoso da tanta atenção ao Mini-Malfoy. – Remo disse desdenhoso – Assim ele pode se aproveitar da amizade de Lucio.

– Ele não precisa disso para ser amiguinho de Lucio, eles já tem os mesmos objetivos na vida. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos.

 

**Snape sorriu enquanto andava pela masmorra, felizmente sem ter visto que Simas Finnigan fingia vomitar no caldeirão.**

**— Fico surpreso que os sangues-ruins não tenham feito as malas — continuou Draco. — Aposto cinco galeões que o próximo vai morrer. Pena que não tenha sido a Granger...**

                Rony trincou os dentes, Sirius rosnou para o livro nervoso, e Lily cerrou os punhos com raiva, aquele garoto merecia tantas lições, que era bom que não tivesse nascido ainda.

 

**A sineta tocou nesse instante, o que foi uma sorte; ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Draco, Rony tinha saltado do banquinho e, na agitação para reunirem mochilas e livros, seus esforços para se atracar com Draco passaram despercebidos.**

**— Me deixe agarrar ele — rosnou Rony, enquanto Harry e Dino o seguravam pelos braços. — Nem estou ligando, não preciso da minha varinha, vou matar ele com as mãos...**

                Hermione olhou para Rony com carinho.

 

**— Vamos depressa, tenho de levá-los à aula de Herbologia — disse rispidamente Snape à classe e logo saíram, com Harry, Rony e Dino fechando a fila, Rony ainda tentando se desvencilhar. Os amigos só acharam que era seguro soltá-lo quando Snape já levara a turma para fora do castelo e estavam atravessando a horta em direção às estufas.**

**A aula de Herbologia foi muito tranquila; faltavam agora dois alunos na classe: Justino e Mione.**

**A Profª. Sprout mandou todos podarem figueiras cáusticas da Abissínia. Harry foi despejar uma braçada de galhos mortos na composteira e deu de cara com Ernie Macmillan. Ernie tomou fôlego e disse, muito formal:**

**— Eu só quero dizer, Harry, que lamento muito ter suspeitado de você. Sei que você nunca atacaria Hermione Granger e peço desculpas por tudo que disse. Estamos todos no mesmo barco agora, e, bom...**

– Agora esse idiota entendeu! – Frank disse revirando os olhos e fazendo sinal para Neville continuar lendo.

 

**Ele estendeu a mão gorducha e Harry a apertou.**

**Ernie e sua amiga Ana vieram trabalhar na mesma figueira que Harry e Rony.**

**— Aquele tal de Draco Malfoy — disse Ernie quebrando galhinhos secos — parece muito satisfeito com tudo isso, não é? Sabe, eu acho que ele bem poderia ser o herdeiro de Slytherin.**

**— Você é tão inteligente! — disse Rony, que pelo jeito não perdoara Ernie tão depressa quanto Harry.**

– É claro que não. – Lily disse olhando para Rony com carinho – Harry perdoou por que Ernesto andava falando mal dele, Rony não poderia perdoar alguém que falasse mal de seu melhor amigo...

– Eles são muito parecidos com vocês. – Frank disse para Sirius e Tiago que se entreolharam satisfeitos.

 

**— Você acha que foi Malfoy, Harry? — perguntou Ernie.**

**— Não — respondeu Harry com tanta firmeza que Ernie e Ana arregalaram os olhos.**

**Segundos depois. Harry viu uma coisa.**

**Várias aranhas de bom tamanho estavam andando pelo chão do lado de fora da vidraça, deslocando-se numa estranha linha reta como se tomassem o caminho mais curto para ir a um encontro combinado. Harry bateu na mão de Rony com a tesoura de poda.**

**— Ai! Que é que você...**

**Harry apontou para as aranhas, seguindo o trajeto que faziam com os olhos apertados contra o sol.**

**— Ah, é — exclamou Rony, tentando parecer satisfeito, sem conseguir. — Mas não podemos segui-las agora...**

– E o Roniquinho não seguiria nunca se pudesse... – Sirius disse com uma risada que parecia um latido.

 

**Ernie e Ana ouviam curiosos.**

**Os olhos de Harry se apertaram e ele focalizou as aranhas.**

**Se elas prosseguissem naquele curso, não havia dúvida onde iriam parar.**

**— Parece que estão indo para a Floresta Proibida...**

**E Rony pareceu ainda mais infeliz com essa ideia.**

**Ao fim da aula a Profª. Sprout acompanhou os alunos ate a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Harry e Rony deixaram-se ficar para trás para poder falar sem serem ouvidos.**

**— Teremos que usar a capa da invisibilidade outra vez — disse Harry a Rony. — Podemos levar Canino conosco. Ele está acostumado a entrar na floresta com Hagrid, talvez possa ajudar.**

– Achei que você tivesse entendido que andar pela floresta é perigoso da outra vez. – Lily disse a Harry, muito nervosa.

– Eu precisava entrar... – Harry justificou – Hermione tinha sido petrificada, Hagrid preso e Dumbledore afastado!

– Ele tem razão Lily... – Tiago disse tentando esconder o orgulho que sentia do filho.

– Não, ele não tem razão! – Lily disse cruzando os braços com raiva – Nada disso é responsabilidade dele. Ele não tinha que se meter em tudo, devia ficar quieto e estudar como todos os outros!

– Como eu poderia ficar quieto e estudar com minha melhor amiga petrificada? – Harry bufou irritado e uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha de Hermione.

 

**— Certo — concordou Rony, que revirava a varinha nos dedos, nervoso. — Hum... Não dizem que tem... Não dizem que tem lobisomens na floresta? — acrescentou quando se sentavam nos lugares de sempre, no fundo da classe de Lockhart.**

– De novo essa besteira de lobisomens? – Sirius bufou.

– Será que vocês não tem capacidade de olhar um mapa lunar e lembrar que lobisomens só são perigosos na lua cheia? – Tiago olhou de Rony para Harry com irritação.

                Harry e Rony não responderam nada, sabiam que o assunto era delicado para eles. Harry fez sinal para que Neville continuasse lendo.

 

**Preferindo não responder àquela pergunta, Harry disse:**

**— Mas lá também tem coisas boas. Os centauros são legais, e os unicórnios...**

**Rony nunca estivera na Floresta Proibida antes. Harry entrara somente uma vez e alimentava esperanças de não repetir a experiência.**

– Eu também vinha alimentando essas esperanças... – Lily disse resignada.

 

**Lockhart entrou aos saltos na sala, e a classe ficou olhando para ele. Todos os outros professores na escola pareciam mais sérios do que o normal, mas Lockhart estava, no mínimo, animado e confiante.**

**— Vamos, garotos — exclamou, sorrindo para todos os lados. — Por que essas caras tristes?**

**Os garotos trocaram olhares exasperados, mas ninguém respondeu.**

**— Vocês não percebem — disse Lockhart, falando lentamente, como se todos fossem um pouco retardados — que o perigo passou! O culpado foi levado embora...**

**— Quem disse? — perguntou Dino em voz alta.**

**— Meu caro rapaz, o Ministro da Magia não teria levado Hagrid se não estivesse cem por cento convencido de que era culpado — disse Lockhart, num tom de voz de alguém que explica que um mais um são dois.**

**— Ah, teria levado, sim — disse Rony, ainda mais alto do que Dino.**

**— Me lisonjeia dizer que sei um tantinho mais sobre a prisão de Hagrid do que o senhor, Weasley — disse Lockhart num tom presunçoso.**

– É claro que esse obtuso não sabe de nada! – Remo disse irritado.

 

**Rony começou a dizer que achava que não, mas parou no meio da frase quando Harry o chutou com força por baixo da carteira.**

**— Não estávamos lá, lembra? — resmungou Harry. Mas a animação desagradável de Lockhart, suas insinuações de que sempre achara que Hagrid não prestava, sua confiança de que a história toda agora chegara ao fim, irritou tanto Harry que ele teve vontade de atirar _Como se Divertir com Vampiros_  bem no meio da cara boba do professor. Em vez disso contentou-se em rabiscar um bilhete para Rony: **

**_Vamos hoje à noite._ **

****

– Eu teria atirado o livro! – Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Frank disseram ao mesmo tempo.

 

**Rony leu o bilhete, engoliu com força e olhou de esguelha para a carteira vazia em que Mione normalmente se sentava. A visão pareceu fortalecer sua decisão, e ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça.**

                Hermione deu um meio sorriso para Rony, ficou feliz em saber que ele iria atrás das aranhas, enfrentaria seus medos, por ela.

 

**A sala comunal da Grifinória andava sempre muito cheia ultimamente, porque a partir das seis horas os alunos da casa não podiam ir a lugar algum. E, também, tinham muito o que conversar, por isso a sala só se esvaziava depois da meia-noite.**

**Harry foi buscar a capa da invisibilidade no malão logo depois do jantar e passou a noite sentado em cima dela, esperando a sala se esvaziar. Fred e Jorge desafiaram Harry e Rony para umas partidas de snap explosivo, e Gina se sentou para apreciar, muito quieta na cadeira que Hermione geralmente usava. Os dois amigos perdiam todas as partidas de propósito, tentando terminar o jogo depressa, mas mesmo assim, já era mais de meia-noite quando Fred, Jorge e Gina finalmente foram se deitar.**

**Harry e Rony esperaram até ouvir os ruídos distantes das portas dos dormitórios se fechando antes de apanhar a capa, atirá-la sobre seus corpos e sair pelo buraco do retrato.**

**Foi outra travessia difícil do castelo, evitando esbarrar nos professores. Finalmente chegaram ao saguão de entrada, puxaram o trinco das portas de carvalho, esgueiraram-se entre as duas folhas tentando impedir que elas rangessem e saíram para os jardins banhados de luar.**

**— Claro — disse Rony abruptamente quando atravessavam o gramado —, podemos chegar à floresta e descobrir que não há nada para seguir. Aquelas aranhas talvez nem estivessem indo para lá. Sei que parecia que se deslocavam naquela direção geral, mas...**

**A voz dele foi emudecendo cheia de esperança.**

– Infelizmente, acho que vocês vão encontrar as aranhas... – Alice disse em voz baixa.

 

**Os garotos chegavam à casa de Hagrid, que parecia triste e pobre com as janelas às escuras. Quando Harry empurrou a porta, Canino ficou louco de alegria de vê-los. Preocupados que ele pudesse acordar todo mundo no castelo com seus latidos fortes e ressonantes, eles lhe deram quadradinhos de chocolate, que grudava os maxilares, de uma lata em cima do console da lareira.**

**Harry deixou a capa da invisibilidade em cima da mesa de Hagrid. Não precisariam dela na floresta escura como breu.**

– É uma boa ideia. – Tiago murmurou – Assim você não perde ela na floresta se alguma coisa acontecer.

– Você se importa mais com a capa do que com ele? – Lily perguntou furiosa.

– Claro que não! – Tiago respondeu rápido – É apenas para que ele não tenha problemas para voltar para o dormitório depois!

 

**— Vamos, Canino, vamos dar um passeio — disse Harry dando palmadinhas na perna, e Canino saiu de casa dando saltos de felicidade atrás deles, correu para a orla da floresta e levantou a perna contra um enorme sicômoro.**

**Harry puxou a varinha, murmurou "Lumos!" e brilhou uma luzinha na ponta, suficiente para deixá-los ver o caminho à procura das aranhas.**

**— Bem pensado — disse Rony. — Eu acenderia a minha também, mas você sabe, provavelmente iria explodir ou fazer outra maluquice qualquer...**

– É melhor assim mesmo. – Frank murmurou.

**Harry bateu no ombro de Rony, apontando para o capim. Duas aranhas solitárias corriam para longe da luz da varinha procurando a sombra das árvores.**

**— Muito bem — suspirou Rony resignado com o pior. Estou pronto. Vamos.**

**Então, com Canino correndo à volta, cheirando raízes e folhas de árvores, eles se embrenharam na floresta. Orientados pela luz da varinha de Harry, seguiram o fluxo constante de aranhas que iam pelo caminho. Seguiram-no por uns vinte minutos, sem falar, procurando ouvir outros ruídos que não fossem os dos gravetos estalando ou das folhas rumorejando. Então, quando o arvoredo se tornou mais denso que nunca, de modo que já não avistavam as estrelas no alto, e a varinha de Harry brilhava solitária num mar de trevas, eles viram as aranhas que os guiavam abandonarem o caminho.**

                Lily apertava a mão de Tiago apavorada.

 

**Harry parou, tentando ver onde as aranhas estavam indo, mas tudo fora do seu pequeno círculo de luz estava escuríssimo. Ele nunca se embrenhara tão fundo na floresta. Lembrava-se vivamente de Hagrid aconselhando-o a não se afastar do caminho da floresta da última vez que estivera ali. Mas o guarda-caça se achava a quilômetros de distância, provavelmente sentado em uma cela de Azkaban, e também lhe dissera para seguir as aranhas.**

**Alguma coisa úmida encostou na mão de Harry, e ele deu um pulo para trás, esmagando o pé de Rony, mas era apenas o nariz de Canino.**

**— Que é que você acha? — perguntou Harry a Rony, cujos olhos ele mal conseguia vislumbrar, refletindo a luz de sua varinha.**

**— Já chegamos até aqui — disse Rony.**

– De repente ficou corajoso? – Hermione perguntou a Rony em voz baixa.

                Rony apenas revirou os olhos para ela.

 

**Então os dois acompanharam as sombras velozes das aranhas entrando pelo meio das árvores. Não podiam mais andar muito depressa; havia raízes e tocos de árvores no caminho, pouco visíveis na escuridão quase total. Harry sentia o hálito quente de Canino em sua mão. Mais de uma vez tiveram que parar para que Harry pudesse se agachar procurando as aranhas.**

**Caminharam pelo que pareceu pelo menos meia hora, as vestes agarrando nos galhos baixos e espinheiros. Passado algum tempo, repararam que o chão parecia estar descendo, embora o arvoredo estivesse mais denso que nunca.**

**Então Canino soltou de repente um latido que ecoou por todos os lados, fazendo Harry e Rony darem um pulo de fazer a alma se soltar do corpo.**

**— Que foi? — perguntou Rony alto, olhando a escuridão à volta e segurando o cotovelo de Harry com força.**

**— Tem alguma coisa se mexendo ali adiante — sussurrou Harry. — Escute... Parece uma coisa grande...**

**Eles escutaram. A uma certa distância para a direita, a coisa grande estava partindo galhos à medida que abria caminho por entre as árvores.**

**— Ah, não — exclamou Rony. — Ah, não, ah, não, ah...**

– O que era? – Lily perguntou assustada.

– Acho que só deixando Neville ler vamos saber. – Tiago disse tentando acalmar Lily.

 

**— Cale a boca — mandou Harry muito nervoso. — A coisa vai ouvir você.**

**— Me ouvir? — exclamou Rony numa voz estranhamente aguda. — Ela já ouviu o Canino!**

**A escuridão parecia estar empurrando para dentro das órbitas dos olhos deles enquanto aguardavam aterrorizados. Ouviram um ronco esquisito e em seguida o silêncio.**

**— Que acha que ela está fazendo? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Provavelmente está se preparando para atacar.**

**Os dois esperaram, tremendo, mal atrevendo a se mexer.**

**— Você acha que foi embora? — cochichou Harry.**

**— Sei lá...**

**Então, para a direita, eles viram um clarão repentino tão intenso, na escuridão, que os dois ergueram as mãos para proteger os olhos. Canino latiu e tentou correr, mas ficou preso num emaranhado de espinhos e latiu ainda mais alto.**

**— Harry! — gritou Rony, a voz esganiçando de alivio. — Harry é o nosso carro!**

**— Ande!**

**Harry acompanhou o amigo como pôde em direção à luz, esbarrando e tropeçando nas coisas e um instante depois saíram numa clareira.**

**O carro do Sr. Weasley estava parado, vazio, no meio de um círculo de árvores grossas sob uma ramagem densa, os faróis acesos. Quando Rony avançou boquiaberto, ele foi ao encontro do garoto, exatamente como um canzarrão turquesa cumprimentando o dono.**

– Aproveitem e saiam dai! – Lily murmurou em direção ao livro.

– O carro ficou na floresta esse tempo todo... – Frank disse impressionado.

– Ainda deve estar lá. – Rony disse dando de ombros – Acho que se acostumou com a liberdade...

 

**— Estava aqui o tempo todo! — disse Rony encantado, andando à volta do carro. — Olhe só para ele. A floresta fez ele virar selvagem...**

**As laterais do carro estavam arranhadas e sujas de lama. Pelo jeito ele passara a rodar na floresta sozinho. Canino pareceu não gostar nada do carro; ficou colado em Harry, que sentia o cão tremer. A respiração mais calma outra vez, Harry guardou a varinha nas vestes.**

**— E nós achamos que ele ia nos atacar! — disse Rony, apoiando-se no carro e lhe dando palmadinhas. — Fiquei muito tempo imaginando onde teria sumido!**

**Harry apurou a vista à procura de sinais de aranhas no chão iluminado, mas todas fugiram da claridade dos faróis.**

**— Perdemos a pista. Vem, vamos tentar encontrá-las.**

**Rony ficou calado. Nem se mexeu. Tinha os olhos fixos em um ponto a uns três metros acima do chão da floresta, logo atrás de Harry. Seu rosto estava lívido de terror.**

                Lily gemeu, e mais uma vez se abraçou a Tiago escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

 

**Harry nem teve tempo de se virar. Ouviu um som estalado e alto e de repente sentiu uma coisa comprida e peluda agarrá-lo pela cintura e erguê-lo do chão, deixando-o de cara para baixo. Debatendo-se cheio de terror, ele ouviu o mesmo som e viu as pernas de Rony abandonarem o chão, também, e Canino choramingar e uivar — no instante seguinte, ele estava sendo arrebatado para o meio das árvores escuras.**

**A cabeça pendurada, Harry viu que a coisa que o segurava andava sobre seis pernas imensamente compridas e peludas, as duas dianteiras agarravam-no com firmeza sob um par de pinças pretas e reluzentes. Atrás, ele ouvia outro bicho igual, sem dúvida carregando Rony.**

**Estavam entrando no coração da floresta. Harry ouvia Canino lutando para se libertar de um terceiro monstro, ganindo alto, mas Harry não poderia ter berrado nem se tivesse querido; parecia ter deixado a voz no carro lá na clareira.**

– Aranhas gigantes? – Lily gemeu nervosa – Por que Hagrid mandou meu filho atrás de aranhas gigantes?

– Talvez para provar que a aranha gigante não é o monstro de Slytherin... – Sirius disse recebendo um olhar apavorante de Lily.

 

**Ele nunca soube quanto tempo ficou nas garras do bicho; só soube que de repente a escuridão diminuiu o suficiente para deixá-lo ver que o chão coberto de folhas agora estava pululando de aranhas. Esticou o pescoço para o lado e percebeu que tinham chegado à borda de uma vasta depressão, uma depressão que fora desmatada, de modo que as estrelas iluminaram claramente a pior cena que ele jamais vira.**

**Aranhas, aranhinhas como aquelas que cobriam as folhas embaixo. Aranhas do tamanho de cavalos, com oito olhos, oito pernas, pretas, peludas, gigantescas.**

– Ok. – Remo disse olhando para Rony com seriedade – Agora também tenho medo de aranhas.

– Fico me perguntando como nunca cruzamos com elas. – Sirius cochichou para Remo.

– Nunca fomos tão fundo na floresta. – Remo respondeu.

 

**O maciço espécime que carregava Harry desceu uma encosta íngreme em direção a uma teia enevoada em forma de cúpula, bem no meio da depressão, enquanto suas companheiras acorriam de todos os lados, batendo as pinças excitadas à vista do carregamento.**

**Harry caiu no chão de quatro quando a aranha o soltou. Rony e Canino caíram com um baque surdo ao lado dele. Canino não uivava mais, encolhia-se em silêncio onde caíra. Rony era a imagem exata do que Harry sentia. Tinha a boca arreganhada numa espécie de grito silencioso, e seus olhos saltavam das órbitas.**

**O garoto de repente percebeu que a aranha que o soltara estava falando alguma coisa.  
Fora difícil entender, porque ela batia as pinças a cada palavra.**

**— Aragogue! — a aranha chamou. — Aragogue!**

                A mão de Tiago que Lily segurava estava cheia de marcas. A garota havia cravado as unhas nele de tão apavorada que estava, mas Tiago em momento algum reclamou.

 

**E do meio da teia enevoada em forma de cúpula, emergiu lentamente uma aranha do tamanho de um filhote de elefante. Havia fios cinzentos na pelagem do seu corpo e nas pernas negras, e cada olho, em sua feia cabeça provida de pinças, era leitoso. A aranha era cega.**

 

– É uma acromântula? – Tiago e Sirius perguntaram a Remo ao mesmo tempo.

– Acho que sim... – Remo respondeu – Pelo tamanho pelo menos...  E por conseguir falar.

– Mas acromântulas são perigosas demais. – Lily gemeu mais uma vez.

 

**— Que é? — disse, batendo rapidamente as pinças.**

**— Homens — bateu a aranha que apanhara Harry.**

**— É Hagrid? — perguntou a aranha aproximando-se, os oito olhos leitosos movendo-se vagamente.**

**— Estranhos — bateu a aranha que trouxera Rony.**

**— Mate-os — bateu Aragogue preocupada. — Eu estava dormindo...**

                Lily começou a chorar no peito de Tiago molhando a frente de suas vestes.

– Calma. – Tiago disse passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

 

**— Somos amigos de Hagrid — gritou Harry. Seu coração parecia ter saltado do peito e ido bater na garganta.**

**Clique, clique, clique fizeram as pinças das aranhas por toda a depressão.  
Aragogue parou.**

**— Hagrid nunca mandou homens à depressão antes — disse lentamente.**

**— Hagrid está enrascado — disse Harry respirando muito rápido. — Foi por isso que viemos.**

**— Enrascado? — exclamou a aranha idosa, e Harry pensou ter sentido preocupação no clique das pinças. — Mas por que o mandou?**

**Harry pensou em se levantar, mas decidiu o contrário; achou que as pernas não o aguentariam. Então falou do chão, o mais calmo que pôde.**

**— Na escola acham que Hagrid andou fazendo uma... Uma coisa com os alunos. Levaram ele para Azkaban.**

**Aragogue bateu as pinças furiosamente, e a toda volta da depressão o som foi repetido pela multidão de aranhas; era como um aplauso, exceto que, em geral, aplausos não faziam Harry sentir náuseas de medo.**

**— Mas isso foi há anos — disse Aragogue preocupada. — Anos e anos atrás. Lembro-me muito bem. Foi por isso que o fizeram sair da escola. Acreditaram que eu era o monstro que morava na chamada Câmara Secreta. Acharam que Hagrid tinha aberto a Câmara e me libertado.**

**— E você... Você não veio da Câmara Secreta? — perguntou Harry, que sentia um suor frio na testa.**

**— Eu! — exclamou Aragogue, batendo as pinças zangada. — Eu não nasci no castelo. Vim de uma terra distante. Um viajante me deu de presente a Hagrid quando eu ainda estava no ovo. Hagrid era só um garoto, mas cuidou de mim, me escondeu num armário do castelo, me alimentou com restos da mesa. Hagrid é um bom amigo e um bom homem. Quando descobriram a garota morta no banheiro e eu fui responsabilizada, ele me protegeu. Tenho vivido aqui na floresta desde então, onde Hagrid ainda me visita. Ele até me arranjou uma esposa, Mosague, e você está vendo como a nossa família cresceu, tudo graças a bondade de Hagrid...**

– Acho que alguém aqui deve desculpas a Hagrid por achar que ele tinha libertado um monstro milenar para matar nascidos-trouxa. – Tiago falou olhando para Alice com superioridade.

– Ok, Hagrid não tem nada haver com o monstro da câmara. – Alice bufou resignada – Mas isso não prova que Lockhart está errado.

– O que ele precisa fazer para você acreditar que ele é um babaca? – Frank perguntou com um suspiro.

                Alice não respondeu, não queria dar o braço a torcer.

 

**Harry reuniu o que restava de sua coragem.**

**— Então você nunca... Nunca atacou ninguém?**

**— Nunca — falou rouca a aranha. — Teria sido o meu instinto, mas por respeito a Hagrid, eu nunca fiz mal a um ser humano. Não conheço parte alguma do castelo a não ser o armário em que cresci. A nossa espécie gosta do escuro e do silêncio...**

**— Mas então... Você sabe o que matou aquela garota? — perguntou Harry. — Porque a coisa que matou está de volta atacando pessoas outra vez...**

**Suas palavras foram abafadas por uma eclosão de cliques e o ruído de muitas pernas longas a se agitar com raiva; grandes sombras escuras moveram-se a toda volta.**

**— A coisa que mora no castelo — disse Aragogue — é um bicho que nós aranhas tememos mais do que qualquer outro. Lembro-me muito bem como supliquei a Hagrid que me deixasse ir embora, quando senti a fera rondando pela escola.**

**— O que é? — perguntou Harry pressuroso.**

**Mais cliques altos, mais movimentos; as aranhas pareciam estar fechando o cerco.**

**— Nós não falamos nisso! — disse Aragogue com rispidez. — Não mencionamos seu nome! Eu nunca disse nem a Hagrid o nome daquele temível bicho, embora ele tenha me perguntado muitas vezes.**

– Só pode ser o basilisco. – Sirius disse decidido – Não há nada que aranhas temam mais do que basiliscos.

– Quer dizer que tenho que escolher se quero meu filho perto de uma acromântula ou de um basilisco? – Lily disse entre soluços, com a voz extremamente fina.

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Tiago disse acariciando os cabelos dela.

 

**Harry não quis insistir no assunto, não com as aranhas se aproximando por todos os lados.**

**Aragogue parecia ter-se cansado de falar. Estava recuando lentamente para sua teia em forma de cúpula, mas as outras aranhas continuaram a se aproximar devagarinho de Harry e Rony.**

**— Bem, então vamos embora — falou Harry, desesperado, a Aragogue, ouvindo as folhas farfalharem às suas costas.**

**— Embora? — repetiu Aragogue lentamente. — Acho que não...**

**— Mas... Mas...**

**— Meus filhos e minhas filhas não fazem mal a Hagrid, porque eu assim ordeno. Mas não posso negar a eles carne fresca, quando ela entra com tanta boa vontade em nosso ninho. Adeus, amigo de Hagrid.**

**Harry virou-se depressa. A poucos passos, erguendo-se acima dele, havia uma parede maciça de aranhas, dando cliques, os muitos olhos brilhando nas cabeças feias.**

**Mesmo enquanto pegava a varinha, Harry percebeu que não ia adiantar. Havia aranhas demais, mas ao tentar se levantar, pronto para morrer lutando, ouviu uma nota alta e longa, e um clarão de luz atravessou a depressão.**

**O carro do Sr. Weasley roncou encosta abaixo, os faróis acesos, a buzina tocando, derrubando aranhas para os lados; várias foram atiradas de costas, as múltiplas pernas sacudindo no ar. O carro parou cantando os pneus diante dos garotos e as portas se abriram.**

– Isso! – Sirius gritou satisfeito.

 

**— Apanhe o Canino! — gritou Harry, mergulhando no banco da frente; Rony agarrou o cão pela barriga e atirou-o, ganindo, no banco de trás, as portas se fecharam.**

**Rony nem tocou no acelerador, pois o carro não precisou disso; o motor roncou e eles partiram, atropelando mais aranhas. Subiram a encosta a toda velocidade, saíram da depressão e logo estavam correndo pela floresta, os ramos fustigando as janelas do carro enquanto ele rodava com inteligência pelos vãos mais largos, seguindo um caminho que obviamente conhecia.**

**Harry olhou de esguelha para Rony. A boca do amigo continuava aberta num grito silencioso, mas seus olhos não estavam mais arregalados.**

**— Você está bem?**

**Rony olhava fixo para frente, incapaz de responder.**

– Claro que eu não estava bem! – Rony bufou – Se eu já tinha medo de aranhas antes disso, imagina agora!

 

**Eles rodaram pelo mato rasteiro, Canino uivando alto no banco de trás, e Harry viu o espelho lateral se partir ao tirarem um fino de um grande carvalho.**

**Depois de dez minutos de estrépito e saculejões, as árvores foram se espaçando e Harry pôde novamente ver pedaços do céu.**

**O carro parou tão de súbito que eles quase saíram pelo para-brisa. Tinham chegado à orla da floresta. Canino atirou-se contra a janela tal era a sua ansiedade para sair e quando Harry abriu a porta, ele disparou por entre as árvores para a casa de Hagrid, o rabo entre as pernas. Harry desceu também e, passado pouco mais de um minuto, Rony pareceu recuperar a sensibilidade nas pernas e o seguiu, ainda de pescoço duro e olhar fixo. Harry deu uma palmadinha de agradecimento no carro enquanto ele dava marcha a ré na floresta e desaparecia de vista.**

**Harry voltou à cabana de Hagrid para apanhar a capa da invisibilidade. Encontrou Canino tremendo debaixo de um cobertor no seu cesto. Quando Harry saiu de novo, encontrou Rony vomitando violentamente na horta de abóboras.**

**— Siga as aranhas — disse Rony, fraco, limpando a boca na manga. — Não vou perdoar o Hagrid nunca. Temos sorte de estar vivos.**

– Não sei se posso perdoar Hagrid por isso. – Lily disse ainda tremendo nos braços de Tiago.

 

**— Aposto como ele pensou que Aragogue não faria mal a amigos dele.**

**— Este é exatamente o problema de Hagrid! — retrucou Rony, dando murros na parede da cabana. — Ele sempre acha que os monstros não são maus por natureza, e olhe onde é que ele foi parar! Numa cela em Azkaban! — Rony tremia sem parar agora. — Para que foi que ele nos mandou lá? Que foi que descobrimos? Eu gostaria de saber.**

**— Que Hagrid nunca abriu a Câmara Secreta — disse Harry, atirando a capa sobre Rony e cutucando-o no braço para fazê-lo andar. — Ele era inocente.**

**Rony bufou. Evidentemente, criar Aragogue em um armário não correspondia à ideia que ele fazia de ser inocente.**

**Quando o castelo surgiu mais próximo, Harry ajeitou a capa para ter certeza de que os pés dos dois estavam escondidos, depois entreabriu as portas de entrada, que sempre rangiam. Atravessaram cautelosamente o saguão de entrada e subiram a escada de mármore, prendendo a respiração ao passar pelos corredores que as sentinelas vigilantes percorriam. Finalmente alcançaram a segurança da sala comunal da Grifinória, onde o fogo da lareira se consumira até virar uma cinza luminosa. Tiraram a capa e subiram a escada em caracol para o dormitório.**

**Rony caiu na cama sem se dar o trabalho de tirar a roupa.**

**Harry, porém, não sentia sono. Sentou-se na borda de sua cama de colunas, pensando em tudo que Aragogue dissera.**

**A coisa que se escondia em algum lugar do castelo, pensou, parecia uma espécie de monstro Voldemort — nem mesmo outros monstros gostavam de nomeá-lo. Mas ele e Rony não estavam nem perto de descobrir o que era, nem como petrificava suas vítimas. Até mesmo Hagrid jamais soubera o que havia na Câmara Secreta.**

**Harry puxou as pernas para cima da cama e se recostou nos travesseiros, espiando a lua brilhar para ele através da janela da torre.**

**Não conseguia ver o que mais poderiam fazer. Tinha encontrado becos sem saída por todos os lados. Riddle apanhara a pessoa errada, o herdeiro de Slytherin escapara, e ninguém saberia dizer se era a mesma pessoa ou outra diferente, que abrira a Câmara desta vez. Não havia mais ninguém a quem perguntar. Harry ficou deitado, ainda pensando no que Aragogue dissera.**

– Riddle pegou a pessoa errada sabendo que era a pessoa errada. – Tiago murmurou – É óbvio que o diário dele tem algo haver com a reabertura da câmara. Resta saber como exatamente ele pode ter enfeitiçado o diário para isso.

                Todos prestavam atenção nos pensamentos de Tiago em silêncio.

– Por isso Dumbledore falou que o problema não era o quem, e sim o como... – Tiago continuou – Ele sabe que foi Riddle da primeira vez, só não tinha provas para incriminá-lo... Então é claro que é Riddle dessa vez, e o como é através do diário. – Tiago levantou os olhos e viu que todos o observavam com atenção.

– Continua! – Sirius disse encarando o amigo – Acho que estava chegando a algum lugar.

– Acho que Riddle enfeitiçou o diário de alguma forma para que a pessoa que o pegasse abrisse a câmara... – Tiago disse com um suspiro – Mas não sei como.

– Não conheço nenhum feitiço que faria isso. – Severo disse pensativo.

– Mas com certeza é um feitiço das trevas. – Remo disse nervosamente – O que mais obrigaria alguém que não quer a matar outras pessoas?

– Império? – Frank perguntou tentando pensar com os outros.

– Como através do diário? – Sirius perguntou descartando a hipótese.

– Talvez algo muito pior. – Lily disse sombria pondo fim ao assunto.

                Neville voltou a ler.

 

**O sono vinha chegando quando o que lhe pareceu a ultimíssima esperança lhe veio à cabeça e ele de repente se sentou na cama.**

**— Rony — sibilou no escuro — Rony...**

**O amigo acordou com um ganido como o de Canino, correu os olhos arregalados à volta e viu Harry.**

**— Rony, aquela garota que morreu. Aragogue disse que ela foi encontrada no banheiro — falou Harry sem dar atenção aos roncos fungados de Nevillle que vinham de um canto. — E se ela nunca saiu do banheiro? E se ela continua lá?**

**Rony esfregou os olhos, franzindo a cara para a lua. E então ele também entendeu.**

**— Você não acha que... Não a Murta Que Geme?**

– Pronto. – Tiago disse olhando para Harry satisfeito – Agora vocês vão chegar a algum lugar!

– E talvez nos ajudem a chegar a algum lugar também. – Remo disse.

– Vocês acham que a Murta sabe alguma coisa? – Alice perguntou evitando olhar para Tiago – Ela não teria contado a Dumbledore se soubesse?

– Não sei se Dumbledore chegou a perguntar a ela. – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

– Talvez ela saiba onde fica a câmara. – Tiago disse esperançoso.

– Acho que não... – Lily disse um pouco mais calma do que esteve durante o capítulo.

                Frank pegou o livro.

**– Capítulo XVI – A câmara secreta.**


	16. A câmara secreta

**– A câmara secreta.**

 

– Por favor, – Lily disse nervosa – me diga que você não entrou na câmara secreta.

– Não devo contar mentiras. – Harry disse passando o dedo na velha cicatriz em sua mão.

– Então você entrou na câmara? – Lily gritou desesperada.

– Lily, – Hermione disse calmamente – deixe Frank ler.

 

**— Tantas vezes estivemos naquele banheiro, e ela ali a apenas três boxes de distância — comentou Rony amargurado à mesa do café, na manha seguinte —, e poderíamos ter perguntado a ela, e agora...**

**Fora bastante difícil encontrar as aranhas. Fugir dos professores o tempo suficiente para entrar escondido em um banheiro de meninas, e ainda por cima o banheiro de meninas bem ao lado da cena do primeiro ataque, ia ser quase impossível.**

**Mas aconteceu uma coisa logo na primeira aula, Transfiguração, que varreu a Câmara Secreta para longe dos pensamentos dos dois garotos pela primeira vez em semanas. Minutos depois de entrarem em sala, a Profª. McGonagall avisou que os exames começariam no dia primeiro de junho, dali a uma semana.**

**— Exames? — gritou Simas Finnigan. — E vamos ter exames?**

– Acho que foi exatamente o que ela disse. – Sirius bufou – Não deviam perturbá-la, ainda mais quando ela já está estressada...

 

**Ouviram um estrondo atrás de Harry quando a varinha de Neville escapuliu e fez desaparecer um pé de sua carteira. A professora restaurou-a com um aceno da própria varinha e se virou de cara amarrada para Simas.**

**— A razão de se manter a escola aberta neste momento é vocês receberem educação — disse ela severamente. — Portanto, os exames vão se realizar normalmente, e confio que vocês estejam estudando a sério.**

**Estudando a sério! Jamais ocorrera a Harry que haveria exames com o castelo naquela situação. Houve muitos murmúrios de protesto na sala que fizeram a professora amarrar ainda mais a cara.**

– Não acredito que bastou eu ficar petrificada para vocês pararem de estudar! – Hermione bufou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

 

**— As instruções que recebi do Profº. Dumbledore foram no sentido de manter a escola funcionando o mais normalmente possível. E isto, não preciso dizer, significa descobrir o quanto os senhores aprenderam neste ano.**

**Harry olhou para os dois coelhos que devia transformar em chinelos. Que é que ele aprendera até ali naquele ano? Não conseguia lembrar nada que lhe pudesse ser útil em um exame.**

**Rony parecia que tinha acabado de ser informado de que seria obrigado a ir viver na Floresta Proibida.**

**— Você pode me imaginar fazendo exames com isso? — perguntou ele a Harry, mostrando a varinha, que começara a assobiar alto.**

– Acho que não seria uma boa ideia. – Alice disse dando de ombros.

 

**Três dias antes do primeiro exame, a Profª. McGonagall deu outro aviso no café da manhã.**

**— Tenho boas notícias — disse, e os alunos no Salão, ao invés de se calarem, desataram a falar.**

**— Dumbledore vai voltar! — exclamaram de alegria vários alunos.**

**— Apanharam o herdeiro de Slytherin — gritou, esganiçada, uma menina na mesa da Corvinal.**

**— Os jogos de Quadribol vão recomeçar! — berrou Olívio excitado.**

– Só o Olívio mesmo. – Remo murmurou.

– E talvez o Tiago... – Sirius disse trocando um olhar com o amigo.

 

**Quando o vozerio diminuiu, a professora disse:**

**— A Profª. Sprout me informou que finalmente as mandrágoras estão prontas para serem colhidas. Hoje à noite, poderemos ressuscitar os alunos que foram petrificados. Não será preciso lembrar a todos que um deles talvez possa nos dizer quem ou o que os atacou. Tenho esperanças que este ano tenebroso terminará com a captura do culpado.**

**Houve uma explosão de vivas. Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao ver que Draco Malfoy não se alegrara. Rony, porém, parecia mais feliz do que nos últimos dias.**

**— Então, não vai fazer diferença nunca termos perguntado nada à Murta! — disse a Harry. — Mione provavelmente terá todas as respostas quando a acordarem! E mais, vai endoidar quando descobrir que vamos ter exames dentro de três dias. Ela não estudou. Seria mais caridoso que a deixassem onde está até os exames terminarem.**

– Alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer antes deles conseguirem dar a poção às vítimas. – Lily disse com um soluço.

 

**Nesse instante Gina Weasley se aproximou e se sentou ao lado de Rony. Parecia tensa e nervosa e Harry reparou que torcia as mãos no colo.**

                Tiago olhou para Gina, a menina estava exatamente como o livro descrevia, tensa, nervosa, torcendo as mãos no colo, além disso estava pálida e tinha o rosto manchado por lágrimas.

 

**— Que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou Rony, servindo-se de mais mingau.**

**Gina não disse nada, mas olhava de uma ponta a outra da mesa da Grifinória com uma expressão apavorada no rosto, que lembrou a Harry alguém, embora ele não conseguisse atinar quem.**

**— Desembucha logo — disse Rony, observando-a. Harry de repente percebeu com quem Gina parecia. Estava se balançando para frente e para trás na cadeira, exatamente como Dobby fazia quando estava hesitando, pouco antes de revelar a informação proibida.**

**— Tenho que lhe contar uma coisa — murmurou Gina, tomando cuidado para não olhar para Harry.**

**— O quê? — perguntou Harry.**

**Gina fez cara de quem não consegue encontrar as palavras certas.**

**— Que é?— perguntou Rony.**

**Gina abriu a boca, mas não saiu som algum. Harry se curvou para frente e falou baixinho, de modo que somente Gina e Rony pudessem ouvir.**

**— É uma coisa sobre a Câmara Secreta? Você viu alguma coisa? Alguém se comportando estranhamente?**

**Gina tomou fôlego e, naquele exato momento, Percy Weasley apareceu, com a cara cansada e pálida.**

                Harry olhou para Gina, arrependido, ela havia tentado contar tudo a eles, e ele não pode ouvir.

 

**— Se você já terminou de comer, fico com o seu lugar, Gina. Estou morto de fome. Acabei de ser liberado do serviço de vigilância.**

**Gina deu um pulo como se sua cadeira estivesse eletrificada, lançou a Percy um olhar rápido e amedrontado e saiu correndo, Percy se sentou e pegou uma caneca no meio da mesa.**

– O que você queria contar a eles? – Sirius perguntou nervoso.

– Ela não pode falar. – Hermione disse com uma expressão triste.

– Acho que ela não precisa. – Tiago murmurou chamando a atenção de todos.

– Porque? – Lily perguntou levantando o rosto do peito de Tiago.

– Acho que sei o que ela queria falar... – Tiago disse triste.

– E você pretende compartilhar a informação com a gente? – Sirius perguntou irritado, geralmente sabia tudo o que Tiago pensava.

                Tiago levantou-se, foi até o local onde Gina estava sentada com o rosto escondido pelas mãos e agachou-se na frente da menina.

– O diário estava com você durante o ano inteiro. – Tiago disse retirando as mãos de Gina de seu rosto e segurando-as com carinho – De alguma fora, Riddle usou você para abrir a câmara e fazer todas essas maldades. – ele continuou limpando as lágrimas que Gina deixava cair com as mangas das vestes – E quando você percebeu, tentou se livrar do diário.

– Foi quando Harry encontrou o diário. – Sirius disse, chocado, dando um abraço na garota que estava sentada ao seu lado – Você viu o diário com Harry e ficou apavorada, entrou no quarto dele e pegou de volta.

– Foi isso, não foi? – Tiago perguntou encarando Gina com carinho.

– Você sabe que ela não pode confirmar, nem negar, não é? – Hermione perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não importa. – Tiago disse com calma – Sabemos que foi isso que aconteceu.

– E sabemos que a culpa não foi sua. – Sirius disse acariciando os cabelos de Gina com carinho.

– De alguma forma ele te usou, te fez fazer coisas que você não queria. – Remo disse triste.

– Pare de chorar. – Lily disse carinhosa – Não foi culpa sua.

– Não, foi culpa do Lucio Malfoy. – Tiago disse parecendo lembrar-se de algo – Ele pegou um livro seu na Floreios e Borrões, deve ter escorregado o diário para dentro do seu caldeirão.

– Você deve ter pensado que seus pais compraram para você. – Lily disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Ninguém pensa que a culpa é sua. – Tiago disse dando um abraço muito fraternal em Gina, antes de voltar para seu lugar.

– Mas se foi Lucio quem colocou o diário no caldeirão de Gina... – Remo disse pensativo.

– Então ele sabia o que o diário é e para que ele serve, e provavelmente de quem é. – Sirius completou.

– E como todos aqui sabem que Lucio Malfoy é um comensal da morte, – Tiago disse sério – o diário devia ser de Voldemort.

– Mas Dobby disse que não era Voldemort! – Alice disse irritada, aquilo não fazia sentido.

– Sim, Dobby disse que não era Voldemort, era Riddle, o nome de Voldemort antes dele se autodenominar Lord. – Tiago disse sério.

                Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Lily. Mas uma vez seu filho estava próximo demais de Voldemort e seu poder de destruir tudo que é bom, além disso, ele tinha destruído a inocência de uma pobre menina.

 

**— Percy! — disse Rony aborrecido. — Ela ia começar a nos contar uma coisa importante!**

**A meio caminho de beber um gole de chá, Percy se engasgou.**

**— Que tipo de coisa? — perguntou tossindo.**

**— Acabei de perguntar se tinha visto alguma coisa estranha e ela começou a dizer...**

**— Ah, isso, não tem nada a ver com a Câmara Secreta — disse Percy na mesma hora.**

**— Como é que você sabe? — perguntou Rony erguendo as sobrancelhas.**

**— Bem, se você faz questão de saber, Gina, hum, esbarrou comigo no outro dia quando eu estava... Bem, não importa, a questão é que ela me viu fazendo uma coisa e eu, hum, pedi a ela para não contar a ninguém. Devo dizer que achei que ela ia cumprir a promessa. Não é nada, verdade, só que eu preferia...**

– Gina deu de cara com Percy pegando alguém. – Sirius disse categórico.

– E por que ele teria tanto problema com isso? – Frank perguntou confuso.

– Percy é problemático. – Rony disse dando de ombros.

– Deve estar namorando escondido, – Tiago disse dando um meio sorriso, ainda muito nervoso por tudo que aconteceu com Gina – durante as férias, ficava dentro do quarto trocando cartas com alguém todo o tempo, estava nas masmorras no dia da poção Polissuco... No mesmo dia que aquela menina que foi atacada.

– E ele ficou mal demais quando a menina foi atacada. – Lily disse lembrando-se – A menina que foi atacada com Hermione deve ser a namorada dele.

 

**Harry nunca vira Percy tão constrangido.**

**— Que é que você estava fazendo, Percy — perguntou Rony rindo. — Vamos, conte para a gente, não vamos rir.**

**Percy não retribuiu o sorriso.**

**— Me passa esses pães, Harry, estou morto de fome.**

**Harry sabia que o mistério todo poderia ser resolvido no dia seguinte sem ajuda deles, mas não ia deixar passar uma oportunidade de falar com Murta se aparecesse uma — e para sua alegria apareceu, no meio da manhã, quando a turma estava sendo levada para a aula de História da Magia por Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**Lockhart, que tantas vezes os tranquilizara dizendo que o perigo passara, para em seguida provar-se o contrário, agora estava inteiramente convencido de que nem valia a pena levá-los em segurança pelos corredores. Seus cabelos não estavam tão sedosos quanto de costume; parecia que estivera acordado a maior parte da noite, vigiando o quarto andar.**

**— Marquem minhas palavras — disse, contornando um canto com os alunos. — As primeiras palavras que aqueles coitados petrificados vão dizer serão "Foi Hagrid”. Francamente, estou pasmo que a Profª. McGonagall continue achando que todas essas medidas de segurança são necessárias.**

**— Concordo professor — disse Harry, fazendo Rony derrubar os livros de surpresa.**

– Muito inteligente! – Remo disse olhando para Harry satisfeito – Enganar esse bocó para fugir...

 

**— Obrigado, Harry — disse Lockhart, gentilmente, enquanto esperavam uma longa fila de alunos da Lufa-Lufa passar. — Quero dizer, nós, professores, já temos muito o que fazer sem ter que acompanhar alunos às aulas e ficar de guarda a noite inteira...**

**— Tem razão — disse Rony, percebendo a jogada. — Por que o senhor não nos deixa aqui, só temos mais um corredor pela frente...**

**— Sabe, Weasley, acho que vou fazer isso. Preciso mesmo preparar a minha próxima aula...**

**E se afastou depressa.**

**— Preparar a aula — Rony caçoou quando o professor se foi. — É mais provável que vá é enrolar os cabelos.**

**Os dois amigos deixaram o resto dos colegas da Grifinória seguirem em frente, dispararam por uma passagem lateral e correram para o banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Mas quando estavam se parabenizando pela jogada genial...**

**— Potter! Weasley! Que é que os senhores estão fazendo?**

**Era a Profª. McGonagall, e sua boca parecia um fio de linha de tão fina.**

– Falem que estão passando mal! – Sirius disse rápido – Ela sempre cai!

– Não com os dois ao mesmo tempo. – Remo disse revirando os olhos para Sirius – É melhor dizer que um está passando mal e o outro levando para a enfermaria!

– Ela ia perguntar por que o professor não levou. – Tiago disse categórico.

 

**— Íamos... Íamos... — gaguejou Rony. — Íamos... Ver...**

**— Mione — disse Harry. Rony e a professora olharam para ele. — Não a vemos há séculos, professora —, continuou Harry depressa, pisando o pé de Rony, — e pensamos em entrar sem sermos vistos na ala hospitalar, sabe, e contar a ela que as mandrágoras já estão quase prontas e... Para não se preocupar... — A Profª. McGonagall continuou a olhar fixo para ele e por um instante Harry achou que ela ia explodir, mas quando falou, tinha a voz estranhamente rouca.**

**— Claro — disse, e Harry, espantado, viu uma lágrima brilhar nos seus olhos de contas. — Claro, compreendo que isto tenha sido mais duro para os amigos dos que foram... Compreendo bem. Está bem, Potter, é claro que os senhores podem ir visitar a Srta. Granger. Vou informar ao Profº. Binns onde foram. Diga a Madame Pomfrey que têm a minha permissão.**

– Ótima ideia! – Tiago parabenizou Harry – Ela ficou tão tocada que vocês conseguiram até o tempo livre!

 

**Harry e Rony se afastaram, mal ousando acreditar que tinham evitado uma detenção. Quando dobraram o canto do corredor, ouviram distintamente a professora assoar o nariz.**

**— Essa — disse Rony entusiasmado — foi a melhor história que você já inventou.**

**Não havia escolha agora senão ir à ala hospitalar e dizer à Madame Pomfrey que tinham permissão da Profª. McGonagall para visitar Mione.**

**Madame Pomfrey os deixou entrar, com relutância.**

**— Não tem sentido conversar com uma pessoa petrificada — disse ela, e os garotos tiveram que admitir que estava certa, depois de se sentarem ao lado de Mione. Era evidente que Mione nem imaginava que tinha visitas, e que tanto fazia dizerem ao armário de cabeceira para não se preocupar, tal era o bem que a conversa poderia produzir.**

**— Mas eu me pergunto se ela terá visto o atacante — disse Rony, contemplando com tristeza o rosto rígido de Mione. — Porque se ele chegou sem ser visto, ninguém nunca vai saber...**

**Mas Harry não estava olhando para o rosto de Mione. Estava mais interessado na mão direita da amiga. Estava fechada por cima das cobertas e ao chegar mais perto ele viu que havia um pedaço de papel amarrotado dentro dela.**

– Isso! – Mione exclamou de repente – Achei que vocês não veriam nunca!

– O que é? – Lily, Alice e Frank perguntaram juntos. Antes que Hermione dissesse qualquer coisa, Tiago disse:

– Uma página de um livro, é claro, ela estava saindo da biblioteca quando foi atacada.

– E a página do livro deve ter uma informação importante. – Sirius disse sorrindo para a menina – Ela saiu correndo quando Harry falou da voz!

 

**Verificando antes se Madame Pomfrey andava por perto, ele apontou o papel para Rony.**

**— Tente tirar — cochichou Rony, mudando a posição da cadeira de modo a esconder Harry da vista de Madame Pomfrey.**

**Não foi nada fácil. A mão de Mione segurava o papel com tanta força que Harry teve certeza de que ia rasgá-lo. Enquanto Rony vigiava, ele puxou e torceu e, finalmente, depois de alguns minutos tensos, o papel saiu.**

**Era uma página rasgada de um livro muito velho da biblioteca. Harry alisou-a ansioso, e Rony se curvou mais para ler também.**

**_Das muitas feras e monstros medonhos que vagam pela nossa terra não há nenhum mais curioso ou mortal do que o basilisco, também conhecido como rei das serpentes._ **

**_Esta cobra, que pode alcançar um tamanho gigantesco e viver centenas de anos, nasce de um ovo de galinha, chocado por uma rã. Seus métodos de matar são os mais espantosos, pois além das presas letais e venenosas, o basilisco tem um olhar mortífero, e todos que são fixados pelos seus olhos sofrem morte instantânea. As aranhas fogem do basilisco, pois é seu inimigo mortal e o basilisco foge apenas do canto do galo, que lhe é fatal._ **

**E, no pé da página, uma única palavra fora escrita numa caligrafia que Harry reconheceu ser de Mione. _Canos_.**

– Você é genial! – Tiago disse animado olhando para Hermione – Canos! Genial.

– É assim que o basilisco anda pelo castelo! – Sirius exclamou espantado – Por isso Harry conseguia ouvi-lo, ele ouvia através da parede!

– Mas se ele anda por canos, – Remo disse de repente – ele tem que ter uma maneira de entrar e sair dos canos, a entrada para a câmara.

– Onde pode ser a entrada e saída de canos? – Tiago perguntou retoricamente – Um banheiro, é claro.

– O banheiro da Murta! – Alice e Lily disseram espantadas ao mesmo tempo, ambas já haviam estado naquele banheiro.

 

**Era como se alguém tivesse acabado de acender uma luz em seu cérebro.**

**— Rony — sussurrou. — É isso. Isso é a resposta. O monstro na Câmara é um basilisco, uma cobra gigantesca! E por isso que andei ouvindo a voz por todo lado, e ninguém mais ouvia. É porque entendo a língua das cobras...**

**Harry ergueu os olhos para as camas à sua volta.**

**— O basilisco mata as pessoas com o olhar. Mas ninguém morreu, porque ninguém o encarou. Colin viu o bicho através da lente da máquina fotográfica. O basilisco queimou o filme que havia dentro, mas Colin só ficou petrificado. Justino... Justino deve ter visto o basilisco através do Nick Quase Sem Cabeça! Nick recebeu todo o impacto, mas não podia morrer novamente... E Mione e aquela monitora da Corvinal foram encontradas com um espelho ao lado delas. Mione acabara de perceber que o monstro era um basilisco. Aposto o que você quiser que ela preveniu a primeira pessoa que encontrou para antes de virar um canto, primeiro olhar o outro lado com um espelho! E aquela garota tirou o espelho da mochila... E...**

**O queixo de Rony caíra.**

– Você também é muito esperto, Harry. – Lily disse acariciando a mão do filho – Assim que soube que se tratava de um basilisco, deduziu todo o resto.

– Isso só mostra o quanto eles precisam de Hermione. – Neville disse, não como uma crítica, mas como um elogio à maneira como eles se completavam.

 

**— E Madame Nor-r-ra? — perguntou, ansioso.**

**Harry pensou bastante, imaginando a cena na noite da festa das bruxas.**

**— A água... — disse lentamente. — A inundação do banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Aposto como Madame Nor-r-ra só viu o reflexo...**

**Harry examinou a página que tinha na mão, pressuroso.**

**Quanto mais lia, mais ela fazia sentido.**

**— “O canto do galo... Lhe é letal!"— leu ele em voz alta. — Os galos de Hagrid foram mortos!**

**O herdeiro de Slytherin não queria nenhum perto do castelo quando a Câmara fosse aberta! As aranhas fogem do basilisco! Tudo se encaixa!**

**— Mas como é que o basilisco anda circulando pelo castelo? — perguntou Rony. — Uma cobra gigantesca... Alguém a teria visto...**

**Harry, porém, apontou para a palavra que Mione escrevera no pé da página.**

**— Canos. Canos... Rony, ela está usando os canos. Tenho ouvido aquela voz dentro das paredes...**

**Rony agarrou de repente o braço de Harry.**

**— A entrada para a Câmara Secreta! — disse com a voz rouca.**

**— E se for um banheiro? E se for o...**

**— Banheiro da Murta Que Geme — completou Harry.**

**Os dois ficaram sentados ali, a excitação circulando com rapidez pelo corpo, mal conseguindo acreditar.**

**— Isto significa — disse Harry — que não devo ser o único a falar a língua das cobras na escola.**

**O herdeiro de Slytherin deve ser outro que fala também. É assim que ele controla o basilisco.**

**— Que vamos fazer? — perguntou Rony, cujos olhos faiscavam. — Vamos direto à Profª. McGonagall?**

– Isso! – Lily disse satisfeita – É a coisa certa! Vocês deviam ter ido falar com ela desde o inicio, ou com Dumbledore!

 

**— Vamos à sala dos professores — disse Harry, ficando de pé de um salto. — Ela vai para lá dentro de dez minutos. Já está quase na hora do intervalo.**

**Os garotos correram para baixo. Não querendo ser encontrados perambulando por outro corredor, foram diretamente à sala dos professores, ainda deserta. Era um aposento amplo, as paredes forradas com painéis de madeira, as cadeiras de madeira escura. Harry e Rony ficaram andando de um lado para o outro, excitados demais para se sentar.**

**Mas a sineta do intervalo jamais tocou.**

**— Em vez disso, ecoando pelos corredores, ouviram a voz da Profª. McGonagall, magicamente amplificada.**

**"Todos os alunos voltem imediatamente aos dormitórios de suas casas”.**

**“Todos os professores voltem à sala de professores. Imediatamente, por favor”.**

                Lily estremeceu, por que as coisas não podiam ser mais simples?

 

**Harry virou-se para encarar Rony.**

**— Não outro ataque! Não agora!**

**— Que vamos fazer? — disse Rony horrorizado. — Voltar ao dormitório?**

**— Não — disse Harry, olhando à sua volta. Havia um tipo feio de guarda-roupa à sua esquerda, onde guardavam as capas dos professores. — Ali dentro. Vamos ouvir o que foi. Depois podemos contar o que descobrimos.**

**Os garotos se esconderam dentro do armário, escutando o barulho de centenas de pessoas andando no andar de cima e a porta da sala de professores se abrir e bater. Do meio das dobras mofadas das capas, observaram os professores chegarem um a um. Alguns pareciam intrigados, outros completamente apavorados. Então chegou a Profª. McGonagall.**

**— Aconteceu — disse ela na sala silenciosa. — Uma aluna foi levada pelo monstro. Para a Câmara.**

**O Profº. Flitwick deixou escapar um grito fino. A Profª. Sprout tampou a boca com as mãos. Snape agarrou com muita força o espaldar de uma cadeira e perguntou:**

**— Como você pode ter certeza?**

**— O herdeiro de Slytherin — disse a professora muito pálida — deixou outra mensagem. Logo abaixo da primeira.**

**"O esqueleto dela jazerá na Câmara para sempre.”**

**O Profº. Flitwick rompeu em lágrimas.**

**— Quem foi? — perguntou Madame Hooch, que afundara, com os joelhos bambos, numa cadeira. — Que aluna?**

**— Gina Weasley — respondeu McGonagall.**

– Ele ia te matar depois de passar esse tempo todo te usando? – Sirius perguntou a Gina em um sussurro assustado.

– Ele devia estar sugando as energias dela de alguma forma... – Severo murmurou, Tiago sem nem ao menos perceber, concordou com ele.

 

**Harry sentiu Rony escorregar silenciosamente para o chão do armário do lado dele.**

**— Teremos que mandar todos os alunos para casa amanhã — continuou ela. — Isto é o fim de Hogwarts. Dumbledore sempre disse...**

**A porta da sala de professores bateu outra vez. Por um momento delirante Harry teve certeza de que seria Dumbledore.**

**Mas era Lockhart e ele sorria.**

**— Lamento muito, cochilei, que foi que perdi?**

**Ele não pareceu notar que os outros professores o olhavam com uma expressão muito próxima ao ódio. Snape se adiantou.**

**— O homem de que precisávamos! Em pessoa! Uma menina foi sequestrada pelo monstro, Lockhart. Levada para a Câmara Secreta. Chegou finalmente a sua vez.**

**Lockhart ficou lívido.**

**— Isto mesmo, Gilderoy — disse a Profª. Sprout. — Você não estava dizendo ainda ontem à noite que sempre soube onde era à entrada da Câmara Secreta?**

**— Eu... Bem, eu... — gaguejou Lockhart.**

**— É, você não me disse que tinha certeza do que havia dentro dela? — falou o Profº. Flitwick.**

**— D-disse? Não me lembro...**

**— Pois eu me lembro de você dizendo que lamentava não ter tido uma chance de enfrentar o monstro antes de Hagrid ser preso — continuou Snape. — Você não disse que o caso todo foi mal conduzido e que deviam ter-lhe dado carta branca desde o começo?**

**Lockhart contemplou os rostos duros dos colegas à sua volta.**

**— Eu... Eu realmente nunca... Vocês devem ter entendido mal.**

**— Vamos deixar o problema em suas mãos, então, Gilderoy — disse a Profª. McGonagall. — Hoje à noite será uma ocasião excelente para resolvê-lo. Vamos providenciar para que todos estejam fora do seu caminho. Você terá oportunidade de cuidar do monstro sozinho. Enfim, terá carta branca.**

– Vocês viram? – Alice perguntou de repente – Até os professores confiam nele!

– Claro que não. – Neville disse sem paciência – Eles querem se livrar dele!

– Não! – Alice disse irritada – Ele vai entrar na câmara e salvar Gina, ela está aqui, então foi salva...

                Tiago e Frank reviraram os olhos para Alice.

 

**Lockhart olhou desesperado para os lados, mas ninguém veio em seu socorro. Ele não parecia mais bonitão, nem de longe. Seu lábio tremia e na ausência do sorriso costumeiro, cheio de dentes, seu queixo parecia pequeno e fraco.**

**— M-muito bem — disse. — Estarei em minha sala me... Me preparando.**

**E saiu.**

**— Muito bem — disse a Profª. McGonagall, cujas narinas tremeram —, com isso o tiramos do caminho. Os diretores das casas devem ir informar os alunos do que aconteceu. Digam que o Expresso de Hogwarts os levará para casa logo de manhã. Os demais, por favor, certifiquem-se de que nenhum aluno fique fora dos dormitórios.**

**Os professores se levantaram e saíram, um por um.**

**Foi provavelmente o pior dia da vida de Harry. Ele, Rony, Fred e Jorge se sentaram juntos a um canto da sala comunal da Grifinória, incapazes de dizer qualquer coisa.**

**Percy não estava presente. Fora despachar uma coruja para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, depois trancou-se no dormitório.**

**Nenhuma tarde jamais se arrastou tanto quanto essa, nem tampouco a Torre da Grifinória esteve tão cheia e, no entanto, tão silenciosa. Próximo ao pôr-do-sol, Fred e Jorge foram se deitar, porque não conseguiam continuar sentados.**

Gina fungou.

 

**— Ela sabia alguma coisa, Harry — disse Rony, falando pela primeira vez desde que entraram no armário da sala de professores. — É por isso que foi sequestrada. Não era uma bobagem sobre o Percy, nada disso. Descobriu alguma coisa sobre a Câmara Secreta. Deve ter sido por isso que foi... — Rony esfregou os olhos com força. — Quero dizer, ela era puro-sangue. Não pode haver nenhum outro motivo.**

**Harry podia ver o sol se pondo, vermelho-sangue, na linha do horizonte. Nunca se sentira pior na vida. Se ao menos houvesse alguma coisa que pudessem fazer. Qualquer coisa.**

**— Harry — disse Rony. — Você acha que pode haver alguma chance de ela não estar... Sabe...  
Harry não soube o que dizer. Não conseguia ver como Gina ainda pudesse estar viva.**

**— Sabe de uma coisa? — falou Rony. — Acho que devíamos ir ver Lockhart. Contar a ele o que sabemos. Ele vai tentar entrar na Câmara. Podemos contar onde achamos que é, e avisar que tem um basilisco lá dentro.**

**Porque Harry não pôde pensar em mais nada para fazer e porque queria fazer alguma coisa, ele concordou. Os alunos da Grifinória na sala estavam tão infelizes e sentiam tanta pena dos Weasley, que ninguém tentou impedi-los quando se levantaram, atravessaram a sala e saíram pelo buraco do retrato.**

– Vocês não deviam fazer isso. – Lily disse chorosa – Deviam deixar os professores resolverem.

– E deixar Gina morrer? – Harry perguntou com a voz ligeiramente embargada – Os professores não faziam ideia de onde era a câmara, ou do que ela continha, eles não iam conseguir salvá-la e então...

                Harry não teve forças para completar a frase, Gina na época era apenas a irmã de seu melhor amigo, mas ele já a amava, como a uma irmã.

– Desculpa. – Lily disse nervosa – Não queria ver você arriscando sua vida de novo.

– Arriscaria a minha vida mil vezes para salvar meus amigos. – Harry disse categórico. Fazendo Lily chorar copiosamente e Tiago olha-lo com orgulho.

 

**Anoitecia quando desceram à sala de Lockhart. Parecia haver muita atividade lá dentro. Os garotos ouviram coisas sendo arrastadas, baques surdos e passos apressados.**

**Harry bateu e fez-se um repentino silêncio na sala. Então abriu-se uma frestinha na porta e eles viram o olho de Lockhart espreitando.**

**— Ah... Sr. Potter... Sr. Weasley... — disse, abrindo um pouco mais a porta. — Estou muito ocupado no momento, se puderem ser rápidos...**

**— Professor, temos umas informações para o senhor — disse Harry. — Achamos que podem ajudá-lo.**

**— Hum... Bem... Não e tão... — A metade do rosto de Lockhart que podiam ver parecia muito constrangida. — Quero dizer... Bem... Muito bem...**

**Ele abriu a porta e os garotos entraram.**

**Sua sala tinha sido quase completamente desmontada. Havia dois malões abertos no chão. Vestes verde-jade, lilás, azul-meia-noite, tinham sido apressadamente dobradas e guardadas em um deles; livros tinham sido enfiados de qualquer jeito no outro.**

**As fotografias que cobriam as paredes agora estavam comprimidas em caixas sobre a escrivaninha.**

**— O senhor vai a algum lugar? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Hum, bem, vou — disse Lockhart, arrancando um pôster com a sua foto em tamanho natural das costas da porta, enquanto falava, e começando a enrolá-lo. — Chamado urgente... Inevitável... Tenho que partir...**

**— E a minha irmã? — perguntou Rony de supetão.**

**— Bem, sobre isso... Foi muito azar... — respondeu Lockhart, evitando encarar os garotos, enquanto puxava uma gaveta com força e começava a esvaziar o seu conteúdo em uma mochila. — Ninguém lamenta mais do que eu...**

**— O senhor é o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! — exclamou Harry.**

**— Não pode ir embora agora! Não com todas essas artes das trevas em ação!**

**— Bem... Devo dizer... Quando aceitei o emprego... — resmungou Lockhart, agora amontoando meias por cima das vestes — nada na descrição da função... Não era de esperar...**

– Ele é um monstro. – Neville disse nervoso olhando diretamente para Alice.

                Alice encarava o livro, incrédula, não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

 

**— O senhor quer dizer que está fugindo? — disse Harry, incrédulo. — Depois de tudo que fez nos seus livros...**

**— Os livros podem ser enganosos — disse Lockhart gentilmente.**

**— Mas foi o senhor quem os escreveu — gritou Harry.**

**— Meu caro rapaz — disse Lockhart se endireitando e amarrando a cara para Harry. — Use o bom senso. Meus livros não teriam vendido nem a metade se as pessoas não achassem que eu fiz todas aquelas coisas. Ninguém quer ler histórias de um velho bruxo feio da Armênia, mesmo que tenha salvo uma cidade dos lobisomens. Ele ficaria medonho na capa. Nem sabe se vestir. E a bruxa que afugentou o espírito agourento tinha lábio leporino. Quero dizer, convenhamos...**

**— Então o senhor só está recebendo crédito pelo que outros bruxos e bruxas fizeram? — perguntou Harry, incrédulo.**

**— Harry, Harry — disse Lockhart, sacudindo a cabeça com impaciência —, a coisa não é tão simples assim. Há muito trabalho envolvido. Eu tive que procurar essas pessoas. Perguntar exatamente como conseguiram fazer o que fizeram. Depois tive que lançar um Feitiço da Memória para elas esquecerem o que fizeram. Se há uma coisa de que me orgulho é do meu Feitiço da Memória. Não, foi muito trabalhoso, Harry. Não é só autografar livros e tirar fotos de publicidade, sabe. Se você quer ser famoso, tem que estar preparado para dar duro.**

**Ele fechou os malões com estrondo e trancou-os.**

– Eu sabia que ele era uma fraude! – Remo disse irritado – Ele nunca conseguiu conjurar um feitiço decente na escola, é claro que é uma fraude!

– Eu... – Alice gaguejou – Eu... Me desculpa. – ela disse dirigindo-se a Tiago – Devia ter confiado em você... Em todos vocês.

– Antes tarde do que nunca. – Tiago disse dando um meio sorriso para Alice.

 

**— Vejamos — disse. — Acho que é só. É. Só falta uma coisa.**

**E tirou a varinha e se virou para os garotos.**

**— Lamento muito, rapazes, mas tenho que lançar um Feitiço da Memória em vocês agora. Não posso permitir que saiam espalhando os meus segredos por aí. Eu jamais venderia outro livro...**

**Harry apanhou a própria varinha bem na hora. Lockhart mal erguera a sua, quando Harry berrou:**

**— Expelliarmus!**

**Lockhart foi atirado para trás, caiu por cima do malão; a varinha voou no ar; Rony agarrou-a e atirou-a pela janela.**

– Muito bom, Harry! – Tiago disse orgulhoso.

– Mas você devia ter ficado com a varinha de Lockhart, – Sirius disse para Rony – a sua estava quebrada.

– Foi melhor assim. – Rony disse trocando um pequeno sorriso com Harry.

**— O senhor não devia ter deixado o Profº. Snape nos ensinar isso — disse Harry furioso, chutando o malão de Lockhart para o lado. Lockhart ficou olhando para ele, parecendo frágil outra vez. Harry apontava a varinha em sua direção.**

**— Que é que você quer que eu faça? — perguntou Lockhart com a voz fraca. — Eu não sei onde fica a Câmara dos Segredos. Não há nada que eu possa fazer.**

**— O senhor está com sorte — disse Harry forçando Lockhart a se levantar com a varinha.**

**— Achamos que sabemos onde fica. E o que tem lá dentro. Vamos.**

– Vocês estariam melhor sem ele! – Remo disse categórico.

 

**Saíram os três da sala, desceram as escadas mais próximas, e seguiram pelo corredor escuro em que as mensagens brilhavam na parede até a porta do banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Empurraram Lockhart na frente. Harry ficou satisfeito de verificar que o professor tremia.**

**Murta Que Geme estava sentada na caixa de água do último boxe.**

**— Ah, é você — disse quando viu Harry. — Que é que você quer agora?**

**— Perguntar como foi que você morreu.**

**A atitude de Murta mudou na hora. Parecia que nunca alguém lhe fizera uma pergunta tão elogiosa.**

**— Aaaah, foi pavoroso — disse com satisfação. — Aconteceu bem aqui. Morri aqui mesmo neste boxe. Me lembro tão bem! Eu tinha me escondido porque Olivia Homby estava caçoando de mim por causa dos meus óculos. Tranquei a porta e fiquei chorando e então ouvi alguém entrar. Disseram uma coisa engraçada. Deve ter sido numa língua diferente, acho. Em todo o caso, o que me incomodou foi que era a voz de um garoto. Então destranquei a porta do boxe para mandar ele sair e ir usar o banheiro dos garotos e então... — Murta inchou fazendo-se de importante, o rosto brilhante.**

**— Morri...**

**— Como? — perguntou Harry.**

 

– Deve ter encarado o basilisco. – Hermione disse com um suspiro triste.

– A sorte foi que ninguém morreu dessa vez. – Lily disse olhando para Hermione e para Gina com carinho.

– Não foi exatamente a sorte que previniu que alguém morresse, – Remo disse com um suspiro – foi mais a facilidade que Harry e Rony tem de quebrar as regras...

 

**— Não faço ideia — disse Murta sussurrando. — Só me lembro de ter visto dois olhos grandes e amarelos. Meu corpo inteiro foi engolfado e então me afastei flutuando... — Ela olhou para Harry sonhadora. — E então voltei. Estava decidida a assombrar Olivia Homby, sabe. Ah, como ela lamentou ter-se rido dos meus óculos.**

**— Onde foi exatamente que você viu os olhos?**

**— Por ali — respondeu Murta apontando vagamente na direção da pia em frente ao boxe em que estava.**

**Harry e Rony correram para a pia. Lockhart ficou parado bem mais atrás, uma expressão de puro terror no rosto.**

**Parecia uma pia comum. Eles examinaram cada centímetro, por dentro e por fora, inclusive os canos embaixo. E então Harry viu: gravada ao lado de uma das torneiras de cobre havia uma cobrinha mínima.**

**— Essa torneira nunca funcionou — disse Murta, animada, quando ele tentou abri-la.**

**— Harry — disse Rony. — Diga alguma coisa. Alguma coisa em língua de cobra.**

**— Mas... — Harry se esforçou. As únicas vezes em que conseguira falar a língua das cobras foi quando estava diante de uma cobra real. Ele fixou o olhar na gravação minúscula, tentando imaginar que era real.**

**— "Abra" —, mandou.**

**Ele olhou para Rony, que sacudiu a cabeça.**

**— Nossa língua.**

– Vocês podiam ter conjurado uma cobra. – Tiago disse.

– Cobras são perigosas. – Lily recriminou-o pela ideia.

– Não quando podem ser controladas tão facilmente. – Sirius disse dando um meio sorriso.

 

**Harry tornou a olhar para a cobra, desejando acreditar que estivesse viva. Se ele mexia a cabeça, a luz das velas fazia parecer que a cobra estava se mexendo.**

**— “Abra” — repetiu.**

**Só que as palavras não foram o que ele ouviu; um estranho assobio lhe escapara da boca e na mesma hora a torneira brilhou com uma luz branca e começou a girar. No segundo seguinte, a pia começou a se deslocar; a pia, na realidade, sumiu de vista, deixando um grande cano exposto, um cano largo o suficiente para um homem escorregar por dentro dele.  
Harry ouviu Rony soltar uma exclamação e levantou a cabeça. Decidira o que ia fazer.**

**— Vou descer — anunciou.**

                Lily deu um suspiro profundo, sabia que não podia falar nada. Harry já havia dito que não podia deixar Gina, e ela sabia que não.

 

**Ele não podia deixar de descer, agora que tinham encontrado a entrada para a Câmara, não se houvesse a mais leve, mínima, imaginária chance de Gina estar viva.**

**— Eu também — falou Rony.**

**Houve uma pausa.**

**— Bem, parece que vocês não precisam de mim — disse Lockhart com uma sombra do seu antigo sorriso. — Eu vou...**

**E levou a mão à maçaneta da porta, mas Rony e Harry apontaram as varinhas para ele.**

**— Você pode descer primeiro — rosnou Rony.**

– É uma boa ideia. – Alice disse com raiva – Se houver algo ruim lá embaixo ele leva primeiro.

                Ninguém teve coragem de falar que ela estava defendendo ele até ali.

 

**De rosto lívido e sem varinha, Lockhart se aproximou da abertura.**

**— Rapazes — disse com a voz fraca. — Rapazes, que bem isto vai trazer?**

**Harry cutucou-o nas costas com a varinha. Lockhart escorregou as pernas para dentro do cano.**

**— Eu não acho... — começou a dizer, mas Rony deu-lhe um empurrão, e ele desapareceu de vista. Harry seguiu-o em silêncio. Baixou o corpo lentamente para dentro do cano e se soltou.**

**Foi como se ele se precipitasse por um escorrega escuro, viscoso e sem fim. Viu outros canos saindo para todas as direções, mas nenhum tão largo quanto aquele, que virava e dobrava, sempre e íngreme-mente para baixo, e ele percebeu que estava descendo cada vez mais fundo sob a escola, para além das masmorras mais fundas. Atrás ele ouvia Rony, batendo-se ligeiramente nas curvas.**

**E então, quando começava a se preocupar com o que aconteceria quando chegasse ao chão, o cano nivelou e ele foi atirado pela extremidade com um baque aquoso, e aterrissou no chão úmido de um túnel de pedra às escuras, suficientemente amplo para a pessoa ficar de pé. Lockhart estava se levantando um pouco adiante, coberto de limo e branco como um fantasma. Harry afastou-se para um lado enquanto Rony também saía chispando do cano.**

**— Devemos estar quilômetros abaixo da escola — disse Harry sua voz ecoando no túnel escuro.**

**— Provavelmente debaixo do lago — sugeriu Rony, apertando os olhos para enxergar as paredes escuras e limosas.**

**Os três se viraram para encarar a escuridão à frente.**

**— Lumus! — murmurou Harry para sua varinha que acendeu.**

**— Vamos — chamou Rony e Lockhart, e lá se foram os três, seus passos chapinhando ruidosamente no chão molhado.**

**O túnel era tão escuro que eles só conseguiam ver uma pequena distância à frente. Suas sombras nas paredes molhadas pareciam monstruosas à luz da varinha.**

**— Lembrem-se — disse Harry baixinho enquanto avançavam com cautela —, a qualquer sinal de movimento, fechem os olhos imediatamente...**

**Mas o túnel estava silencioso como um túmulo, e o primeiro som inesperado que ouviram foi o ruído de alguma coisa sendo esmagada quando Rony pisou em alguma coisa que descobriram ser um crânio de rato. Harry baixou a varinha para olhar o chão e viu que se encontrava coalhado de ossos de pequenos animais. Tentando por tudo não imaginar que aspecto teria Gina se a encontrassem, Harry, à frente, virou uma curva escura do túnel.**

**— Harry... Tem alguma coisa ali... — disse Rony rouco, agarrando o ombro do amigo.**

                Lily deu um gemido de pavor e Tiago abraçou-a com força.

 

**Eles se imobilizaram, observando. Harry conseguia apenas ver o contorno de uma coisa enorme e curvilínea, deitada atravessada no túnel. A coisa não se mexia.**

**— Talvez esteja dormindo — sussurrou, olhando para os outros dois atrás. Lockhart tampava os olhos com as mãos.**

**Harry tornou a se virar para olhar a coisa, o coração batendo tão forte que chegava a doer. Muito devagarinho, com os olhos o mais apertados possível, mas ainda vendo, Harry avançou aos poucos com a varinha erguida.**

**A luz deslizou pela pele de uma cobra gigantesca, colorida e venenosa, que se encontrava enroscada e oca no chão do túnel. O bicho que se desfizera dela devia ter no mínimo uns seis metros de comprimento.**

**— Droga — xingou Rony em voz baixa.**

**Ouviram então um movimento súbito às costas. Os joelhos de Lockhart tinham cedido.**

**— Levante-se — disse Rony com rispidez, apontando a varinha para Lockhart.**

**O professor se levantou — em seguida atirou-se contra Rony, derrubando-o no chão.**

**Harry deu um salto à frente, mas demasiado tarde — Lockhart já se erguia, ofegante, a varinha de Rony na mão e um sorriso radioso novamente no rosto.**

– A varinha de Rony? – Tiago perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

– A varinha de Rony! – Sirius disse satisfeito.

– Espero que seja ruim. – Remo disse sombrio.

**— A aventura termina aqui, rapazes. Vou levar um pedaço dessa pele de volta à escola, dizer que cheguei tarde demais para salvar a garota e que vocês dois enlouqueceram tragicamente ao verem o corpo dela mutilado, digam adeus às suas memórias!**

**Ele ergueu a varinha de Rony, emendada com fita adesiva, acima da cabeça e gritou:**

**— Obliviate!**

**A varinha explodiu com a força de uma pequena bomba. Harry ergueu os braços para o alto e fugiu, escorregando nas voltas da pele de cobra, escapando do alcance dos grandes pedaços do teto do túnel que caíam com estrondo no chão. No momento seguinte, ele estava sozinho, contemplando uma parede maciça formada pelos destroços.**

**— Rony! — gritou. — Você está bem? Rony!**

**— Estou aqui! — respondeu a voz abafada de Rony atrás do entulho. — Estou bem, mas esse bosta aqui não está, a varinha acertou nele...**

– Harry ficou sozinho. – Lily disse temerosa, Tiago apertou-a um pouco mais contra o peito.

 

**Ouviu-se uma pancada surda e um sonoro "ai!". Parecia que Rony tinha acabado de chutar Lockhart nas canelas.**

– Foi exatamente o que fiz. – Rony murmurou recebendo sorrisos de quase todos os presentes.

 

**— E agora? — perguntou a voz de Rony, desesperada. — Não podemos passar, vai levar séculos...**

**Harry olhou para o teto do túnel. Tinham aparecido nele enormes rachaduras. O garoto nunca tentara cortar, com auxílio da magia, nada tão grande como essas pedras, e agora não parecia uma boa hora para tentar — e se o túnel inteiro desabasse?**

**Ouviu-se mais outra pancada e mais um "ai!" por trás das pedras. Estavam perdendo tempo. Gina já fora trazida para a Câmara Secreta havia horas... Harry sabia que havia apenas uma coisa a fazer.**

**— Espere ai — gritou para Rony. — Espere com Lockhart. Eu vou continuar... Se eu não voltar dentro de uma hora...**

**Houve uma pausa cheia de significação.**

**— Vou tentar afastar umas pedras — disse Rony, que parecia estar querendo manter a voz firme. — Para você poder... Poder passar na volta. E, Harry...**

**— Vejo você daqui a pouco — disse Harry, tentando injetar alguma segurança em sua voz trêmula.**

– O que você ia falar? – Hermione perguntou a Rony cheia de lágrimas nos olhos.

– Para ele tomar cuidado. – Rony respondeu olhando para Harry – Que se não tivesse jeito... Não podia perder minha irmã e meu melhor amigo de uma vez só...

                Hermione e Lily começaram a chorar copiosamente, Gina estava chorando desde o início do capítulo, enquanto Harry e Rony trocavam um olhar cheio de significados.

 

**E retomou sozinho a caminhada para além da pele de cobra.**

**Logo o som distante de Rony batalhando para retirar as pedras silenciou. O túnel dava voltas e mais voltas. Cada nervo do corpo de Harry formigava desagradavelmente.**

**Ele queria que o túnel terminasse, mas temia o que encontraria no fim. E então, ao dobrar mais uma curva, deparou com uma parede sólida à sua frente em que havia duas cobras entrelaçadas talhadas em pedra, os olhos engastados com duas enormes esmeraldas brilhantes.**

**Harry se aproximou, a garganta seca. Não havia necessidade de fingir que essas cobras de pedra eram reais; seus olhos pareciam estranhamente vivos.**

**Ele adivinhou o que precisava fazer. Pigarreou e os olhos de esmeralda pareceram piscar.**

**— “Abram” — disse num sibilo grave e fraco.**

**As cobras se separaram e as paredes se afastaram, as duas metades deslizaram suavemente, desaparecendo de vista e Harry, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, entrou.**

– Por favor, – Lily disse olhando para Rony – vamos ler logo, não consigo mais aguentar isso, preciso saber o que vai acontecer com Harry!

                Rony, que não ousaria desobedecer Lily, pegou o livro de Frank e sem pestanejar abriu no próximo capítulo:

**– Capítulo XVII – O herdeiro de Slytherin.**


	17. O herdeiro de Slytherin

**– O herdeiro de Slytherin.**

 

– Finalmente vamos saber se Tiago está certo. – Frank murmurou para Alice.

– Acho que ele tem razão. – Alice disse humildemente.

 

**Harry se viu parado no fim de uma câmara muito comprida e mal iluminada. Altas colunas de pedra entrelaçadas com cobras em relevo sustentavam um teto que se perdia na escuridão, projetando longas sombras negras na luz estranha e esverdeada que iluminava o lugar.**

**O coração batendo muito depressa, Harry ficou escutando o silêncio hostil. Será que o basilisco estaria à espreita num canto sombrio, atrás de uma coluna? E onde estaria Gina?**

**Ele puxou a varinha e avançou por entre as colunas serpentinas. Cada passo cauteloso ecoava alto nas paredes sombreadas. Manteve os olhos semicerrados, pronto para fechá-los depressa ao menor sinal de movimento. As órbitas ocas das cobras de pedra pareciam segui-lo. Mais de uma vez, com um aperto no estômago, ele pensou ter surpreendido uma delas se mexendo.**

**Então, quando emparelhou com o último par de colunas, uma estátua alta como a própria Câmara apareceu contra a parede do fundo.**

                Lily estremeceu nos braços de Tiago.

– Parece um lugar tenebroso. – Remo murmurou.

– É. – Harry disse com um suspiro, ele estava observando Gina, que havia finalmente parado de chorar.

 

**Harry teve que esticar o pescoço para ver o rosto gigantesco lá no alto. Era antigo e simiesco, com uma barba longa e rala que caía quase até a barra das vestes esvoaçantes de um bruxo de pedra, onde havia dois pés cinzentos enormes apoiados no chão liso da Câmara. E entre os pés, de bruços, jazia um pequeno vulto de cabelos flamejantes vestido de negro.**

**— Gina! — murmurou Harry, correndo para ela e se ajoelhando. — Gina... Não esteja morta... Por favor, não esteja morta... — Ele largou a varinha de lado, segurou Gina pelos ombros e virou-a. Seu rosto estava branco e frio como o mármore, mas tinha os olhos fechados, portanto não estava petrificada. Então devia estar...**

– Você largou a varinha? – Tiago perguntou a Harry temeroso – Não devia ter largado a varinha...

                Harry não prestou atenção no que o pai dizia, Gina estava olhando nos olhos dele, e ele sentia que ela sabia exatamente como ele se sentia.

 

**— Gina, por favor, acorde — murmurou Harry desesperado, sacudindo-a. A cabeça de Gina balançou desamparada de um lado para o outro.**

**— Ela não vai acordar — disse uma voz indulgente.**

**Harry se sobressaltou e se virou ainda de joelhos.**

**Um garoto alto, de cabelos negros, o observava encostado à coluna mais próxima. Tinha os contornos estranhamente borrados, como se Harry o estivesse vendo através de uma janela embaçada. Mas não havia como se enganar...**

**— Tom, Tom Riddle?**

– Como? – Lily perguntou entre soluços.

– Ele usou ela para ficar forte. – a voz de Severo não era mais do que um sussurro, mas todos na sala conseguiam ouvir cada palavra – Mas ainda está viva, ou ele estaria nítido...

– Como? – Tiago perguntou sério.

– Não sei. – Severo respondeu – Alguma magia negra muito avançada... Muito ruim.

 

**Riddle confirmou com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Harry.**

**— Que é que você quer dizer com "ela não vai acordar"? — perguntou desesperado. — Ela não está... Não está...?**

**— Ainda está viva — disse Riddle. — Mas por um fio.**

**Harry arregalou os olhos para ele. Tom Riddle estivera em Hogwarts cinquenta anos atrás, contudo achava-se ali parado, envolto por uma luz estranha e enevoada, com os seus exatos dezesseis anos.**

**— Você é um fantasma? — perguntou Harry incerto.**

**— Uma lembrança — disse Riddle com suavidade. — Conservada em um diário durante cinquenta anos. E apontou para o chão perto dos enormes pés da estátua.**

**Caído ali encontrava-se o pequeno livro preto que Harry encontrara no banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Por um segundo, ele se perguntou como aquilo chegara ali — mas havia assuntos mais urgentes a tratar.**

**— Você tem que me ajudar, Tom — disse Harry, levantando a cabeça de Gina outra vez. — Temos que tirá-la daqui. Tem um basilisco... Não sei onde está, mas pode chegar a qualquer momento... — Por favor, me ajude...**

– Harry... – Hermione disse triste.

 

**Riddle não se mexeu. Harry, suando, conseguiu levantar metade do corpo de Gina do chão e se curvou para apanhar de novo sua varinha.**

**Mas a varinha desaparecera.**

**— Você viu?**

**Ele ergueu a cabeça. Riddle continuava a observá-lo — girava a varinha de Harry entre os dedos compridos.**

**— Obrigado — disse Harry, estendendo a mão para a varinha. Um sorriso encrespou os cantos da boca de Riddle. Continuava a encarar Harry, girando distraidamente a varinha.**

**— Escute aqui — disse Harry com urgência, seus joelhos cedendo sob o peso morto de Gina. — Temos que ir embora! Se o basilisco chegar...**

**— Ele não virá até ser chamado — disse Riddle calmamente. Harry depositou Gina outra vez no chão, incapaz de continuar a sustentá-la.**

**— Que quer dizer? Olhe me dê a minha varinha, posso precisar dela...**

**O sorriso de Riddle se alargou.**

**— Você não vai precisar dela.**

**Harry encarou-o.**

**— Que é que você quer dizer, não vou...?**

**— Esperei muito tempo por isto, Harry Potter. Por uma chance de vê-lo. De lhe falar.**

**— Olhe — disse Harry perdendo a paciência. — Acho que você não está entendendo. Estamos na Câmara Secreta. Podemos conversar depois...**

**— Vamos conversar agora — disse Riddle, ainda sorrindo, e guardando a varinha no bolso.**

– Ele está tentando ganhar tempo. – Severo murmurou.

– Quer dizer que quanto mais fraca Gina fica... – Sirius disse temeroso – Mais forte ele fica.

 

**Harry encarou-o. Havia alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo ali...**

**— Como foi que Gina ficou assim? — perguntou com a voz lenta.**

**— Bom, essa é uma pergunta interessante — disse Riddle em tom agradável. — É uma história bastante comprida. Suponho que a razão de Gina Weasley estar assim é porque abriu o coração e contou todos os seus segredos para um estranho invisível.**

**— Do que é que você está falando?**

**— Do diário. Do meu diário. A pequena Gina anda escrevendo nele há meses, me contou suas tristes preocupações e mágoas, como os irmãos implicavam com ela, como teve que vir para a escola com vestes e livros de segunda mão, como... — os olhos de Riddle brilharam — como achava que o bom, o famoso, o importante Harry Potter jamais iria gostar dela...**

                Gina tremia violentamente em seu lugar, Harry nunca havia dito a ela que Riddle lhe disse aquelas coisas, tão intimas. Rony olhou para a irmã, arrependido.

 

**Todo o tempo que falava, os olhos de Riddle não desgrudavam do rosto de Harry. Havia neles uma expressão quase faminta.**

**— É muito chato ter que ouvir os probleminhas bobos de uma garota de onze anos. Mas fui paciente. Respondi. Fui simpático, gentil. Gina simplesmente me adorou. “Ninguém nunca me compreendeu como você; Tom... É uma alegria ter este diário para fazer confidências... É como ter um amigo portátil que se leva para todo lado no bolso...”**

**Riddle deu uma risada aguda e fria que não combinava com ele. Fez os cabelos na nuca de Harry se arrepiarem.**

**— Ainda que seja eu a dizer, Harry, sempre fui capaz de encantar as pessoas de quem precisei. Então Gina me revelou sua alma, e por acaso essa alma era exatamente o que eu queria... Fui ficando cada vez mais forte com a dieta dos seus medos mais arraigados e segredos mais íntimos. Fiquei poderoso, muito mais poderoso do que a pequena Srta. Weasley. Suficientemente poderoso para começar a alimentá-la com alguns dos meus segredos, e começar a instilar nela um pouco da minha alma...**

– Ele... Ele possuiu você? – Remo perguntou com a voz tremendo.

                Gina não conseguiu responder, apenas tremia com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Isso... Isso é horrível. – Lily disse chorando cada vez mais.

– Por isso que ele estava mais forte, – Severo disse imerso em seus próprios pensamentos – ele usava o corpo dela para ficar mais forte, então o diário continha a alma dele... Mas isso não é possível se ele for mesmo o lord das trevas... a alma do lord estava tentando roubar a pedra pouco tempo antes de Lucio entregar o diário...

– Se for isso mesmo. – Tiago disse para Severo – É uma coisa ainda mais macabra do que estávamos imaginando.

 

**— Do que é que você está falando? — perguntou Harry, que sentia boca muito seca.**

**— Você ainda não adivinhou, Harry Potter? — disse Riddle baixinho. — Gina Weasley abriu a Câmara Secreta. Ela estrangulou os galos da escola e escreveu mensagens ameaçadoras nas paredes. Ela açulou a serpente de Slytherin contra quatro sangues-ruins e a gata daquela aberração do Filch.**

**— Não — sussurrou Harry.**

**— Sim — confirmou Riddle calmamente. — É claro que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo no início. Era muito divertido. Eu gostaria que você tivesse visto as anotações que a garota fez no diário depois... Ficaram muito mais interessantes... "Querido Tom" — recitou ele, observando a expressão horrorizada de Harry — "Acho que estou perdendo a memória. Tem penas de galos nas minhas vestes e não sei como foram parar lá. Querido Tom, não me lembro do que fiz na noite das Bruxas, mas um gato foi atacado e a frente da minha roupa está suja de tinta. Querido Tom, Percy me diz o tempo todo que estou pálida e que estou diferente do que era. Acho que ele suspeita de mim... Houve outro ataque hoje e não sei onde é que eu estava. Tom, que é que eu vou fazer? Acho que estou ficando maluca... Acho que sou a pessoa que está atacando todo mundo, Tom!”**

                Todos observavam Gina naquele momento. Ela se balançava para frente e para trás revivendo cada uma daquelas memórias. Sirius abraçou-a pelo ombro para acalmá-la.

– Está tudo bem. – Sirius sussurrou no ouvido de Gina fraternalmente.

– Eu... – Gina balbuciou – Eu queria... Queria... Não consegui...

– Você não tem culpa. – Harry disse carinhoso.

                Mas Gina não parava de chorar. Harry levantou-se, sentou-se no braço da poltrona ao lado de Gina, que se soltou carinhosamente de Sirius e afundou o rosto no peito de Harry. Ele começou a acariciar os cabelos dela enquanto com a outra mão acenava para que Rony voltasse a ler.

 

**Os punhos de Harry se fecharam, as unhas se enterraram nas palmas das mãos.**

**— Levou muito tempo para a burrinha da Gina parar de confiar no diário — continuou Riddle.**

**— Mas ela finalmente desconfiou e tentou jogá-lo fora. E foi aí que você entrou, Harry. Você o encontrou e eu não poderia ter me sentido mais satisfeito. De todas as pessoas que podiam tê-lo apanhado, foi você, exatamente a pessoa que eu estava mais ansioso para conhecer...**

**— E para que você queria me conhecer? — perguntou Harry. A raiva corria pelas veias dele, e precisou de muito esforço para manter a voz firme.**

**— Bem, veja, Gina me contou tudo sobre você, Harry. Toda a sua história fascinante. — Os olhos de Riddle percorreram a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa de Harry e sua expressão se tornou mais voraz. — Senti que precisava descobrir mais a seu respeito, conversar com você, conhecer você, se pudesse. Então, decidi lhe mostrar a minha famosa captura daquele bobalhão do Hagrid para ganhar sua confiança...**

**— Hagrid é meu amigo — disse Harry, a voz trêmula. — E foi você que o incriminou, não foi? Pensei que você tivesse se enganado, mas...**

**Riddle deu aquela risada aguda outra vez.**

**— Foi a minha palavra contra a de Hagrid, Harry. Bem, você pode imaginar o que pareceu ao velho Armando Dippet. De um lado, Tom Riddle, pobre, mas brilhante, órfão, mas muito corajoso, monitor, aluno modelo... Do outro lado, o trapalhão do Hagrid, que vivia se metendo em encrencas, tentava criar filhotes de lobisomens debaixo da cama, fugia para a Floresta Proibida para brigar com trasgos... Mas admito que até eu mesmo fiquei surpreso que o plano tivesse funcionado tão bem. Achei que alguém devia perceber que Hagrid não poderia ser o herdeiro de Slytherin. Eu gastara cinco anos inteiros para descobrir tudo que podia sobre a Câmara Secreta e encontrar a entrada... Como se Hagrid tivesse cabeça, ou poder para tanto! Só o professor de Transfiguração, Dumbledore, pareceu pensar que Hagrid era inocente. E convenceu Dippet a conservar Hagrid aqui e treiná-lo para guarda-caça. E, acho que ele talvez tivesse adivinhado... Dumbledore nunca pareceu gostar de mim tanto quanto os outros professores...**

– Eu sabia que Dumbledore não se deixaria enganar. – Tiago murmurou.

 

**— Aposto que Dumbledore não se deixou enganar por você — disse Harry com os dentes cerrados.**

**— Bem, não há dúvida de que ele ficou me vigiando de maneira incômoda depois que Hagrid foi expulso — disse Riddle indiferente. — Percebi que não seria seguro tornar a abrir a Câmara enquanto ainda estivesse na escola. Mas não ia desperdiçar os longos anos que passei procurando por ela. Resolvi deixar aqui um diário, preservando o meu eu de dezesseis anos em suas páginas, de modo que um dia, com sorte, eu pudesse conduzir alguém pelas minhas pegadas e terminar a nobre tarefa de Salazar Slytherin.**

**— Bem, você não a terminou — disse Harry em tom de vitória. — Desta vez ninguém morreu, nem mesmo a gata. Dentro de algumas horas a Poção de Mandrágoras estará pronta e todos que foram petrificados voltarão à normalidade outra vez...**

**— Acho que ainda não lhe disse — falou Riddle em voz baixa — que matar sangues ruins não me interessa mais. Há muitos meses agora, meu novo alvo tem sido... Você.**

**Harry encarou-o.**

**— Imagine a raiva que tive quando na vez seguinte que alguém abriu o meu diário, era a Gina que estava me escrevendo e não você. Ela o viu com o diário, sabe, e entrou em pânico. E se você descobrisse como usá-lo, e eu repetisse todos os segredos dela para você? E se, o que seria pior, eu contasse a você quem tinha andado estrangulando os galos? Então a boba da pirralha esperou o seu dormitório ficar deserto e roubou o diário. Mas eu sabia o que precisava fazer. Tinha ficado claro para mim que você estava na pista do herdeiro de Slytherin. Por tudo que Gina tinha me contado, eu sabia que você não mediria esforços para solucionar o mistério, principalmente se um dos seus melhores amigos fosse atacado. E Gina tinha me contado que a escola inteira estava alvoroçada porque você sabia falar a língua das cobras... Enfim, fiz Gina escrever o bilhete de adeus na parede e descer aqui para esperar. Ela resistiu, chorou e ficou muito chateada. Mas não resta nela muita vida... Ela transferiu muita força para o diário, para mim. O suficiente para eu poder finalmente deixar aquelas páginas... Estive esperando você aparecer desde que chegamos aqui. Sabia que você viria. Tenho muitas perguntas a lhe fazer, Harry Potter.**

– Complexo de herói. – Rony e Hermione murmuraram tristemente.

                Harry sentia Gina tremer entre seus braços.

– Por que ele quer conhecer Harry? – Lily perguntou chorosa.

– Ele quer entender como Harry derrotou Voldemort. – Tiago disse apertando Lily um pouco mais contra o peito.

 

**— Por exemplo? — disse Harry com rispidez, os punhos ainda fechados.**

**— Bem — disse Riddle, dando um sorriso agradável, como foi que você um garoto magricela, sem nenhum talento mágico excepcional, conseguiu derrotar o maior bruxo de todos os tempos? Como foi que você escapou apenas com uma cicatriz, enquanto os poderes do Lord Voldemort foram destruídos?**

**Surgia agora em seus olhos vorazes um brilho estranho e avermelhado.**

**— Que lhe interessa como escapei? — perguntou Harry lentamente. — Voldemort foi depois do seu tempo...**

**— Voldemort — disse Riddle com indulgência — é o meu passado, presente e futuro, Harry Potter...**

**E, tirando a varinha de Harry do bolso, ele escreveu no ar três palavras cintilantes:**

**TOM SERVOLO RIDDLE**

**Em seguida, agitou a varinha uma vez e as letras do seu nome se rearrumaram:**

**EIS LORD VOLDEMORT**

**— Entendeu? Era um nome que eu já estava usando em Hogwarts, só para os meus amigos mais íntimos, é claro. Você acha que eu ia usar o nome nojento do meu pai trouxa para sempre? Eu, em cujas veias corre o sangue do próprio Salazar Slytherin, pelo lado de minha mãe? Eu, conservar o nome de um trouxa sujo e comum, que me abandonou mesmo antes de eu nascer, só porque descobriu que minha mãe era bruxa? Não, Harry, criei para mim um nome novo, um nome que eu sabia que os bruxos de todo o mundo um dia teriam medo de pronunciar, quando eu me tornasse o maior bruxo do mundo.**

– Ele não sabe o que é ter amigos. – Tiago murmurou irritado – Ele apenas sabe usar as pessoas da maneira que melhor lhe convém.

                Severo estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo, no fundo temia tornar-se como o Lord das Trevas, sem amigos, sozinho... Não suportaria a vida sem Lily, da forma que fosse.

 

**O cérebro de Harry parecia ter enguiçado. Chocado, ele fixava Riddle, o garoto órfão que crescera para assassinar seus pais e tantos outros... Finalmente forçou-se a falar.**

**— Não é — sua voz baixa cheia de ódio.**

**— Não é o quê? — perguntou Riddle com rispidez.**

**— Não é o maior bruxo do mundo — disse Harry, respirando depressa. — Desculpe desapontá-lo, e tudo o mais, mas o maior bruxo do mundo é Alvo Dumbledore. Todos dizem isso. Mesmo quando você era poderoso, você não se atreveu a tentar dominar Hogwarts. Dumbledore viu através de você quando frequentou a escola e ainda o amedronta hoje, onde quer que você se esconda...**

– Só terei realmente deixado a escola quando ninguém mais aqui for leal a mim. – Tiago murmurou as palavras de Dumbledore antes de ir embora – Você acabou de mostrar sua lealdade a Dumbledore...

 

**O sorriso desaparecera da cara de Riddle, substituído por um olhar muito sinistro.**

**— Dumbledore foi afastado do castelo meramente pela minha lembrança — sibilou.**

**— Ele não está tão afastado quanto você poderia pensar! — retorquiu Harry. Falava sem pensar, querendo apavorar Riddle, desejando mais, do que acreditando que o que dizia fosse verdade...**

**Riddle abriu a boca, mas congelou.**

**Ouviram uma música vinda de algum lugar. Riddle se virou para percorrer com os olhos a câmara vazia. A música se tornava cada vez mais alta.**

**Era misteriosa, de dar arrepios, sobrenatural; fez os cabelos de Harry ficarem em pé e o seu coração parecer inchar até dobrar de tamanho. Então a música atingiu tal volume que Harry a sentiu vibrar dentro do peito, e chamas irromperam no alto da coluna mais próxima.**

**Um pássaro vermelho do tamanho de um cisne apareceu, cantando aquela música esquisita para a abóbada do teto. Tinha uma cauda dourada e faiscante, comprida como a de um pavio e garras douradas e reluzentes que seguravam um embrulho esfarrapado.**

– Fawkes! – Sirius exclamou esperançoso.

– Isso significa que Dumbledore realmente está por perto. – Frank disse satisfeito.

– Ela deve ter encontrado Harry por ele demonstrar lealdade a Dumbledore. – Tiago disse com um meio sorriso.

 

**Um segundo depois, o pássaro voava direto para Harry. Deixou cair a seus pés o embrulho que carregava, depois pousou pesadamente em seu ombro. Quando fechou as asas enormes, Harry ergueu os olhos e viu que tinha um bico dourado, longo e afiado e olhos redondos e escuros.**

**O pássaro parou de cantar. Sentou-se imóvel e cálido junto à bochecha de Harry, olhando com firmeza para Riddle.**

**— É uma fênix... — disse Riddle, encarando-o de volta com um olhar astuto.**

**— Fawkes? — sussurrou Harry, e sentiu as garras douradas do pássaro apertarem gentilmente seu ombro.**

**— E isso — disse Riddle, agora examinando o embrulho esfarrapado que Fawkes deixara cair — seria o velho Chapéu Seletor...**

                Tiago, Sirius e Remo sorriram. Severo não entendeu a razão, como um chapéu velho e uma fênix poderiam ajudar alguém a derrotar um basilisco?

 

**E era. Remendado, esfiapado, sujo, o chapéu jazia imóvel aos pés de Harry.**

**Riddle começou a rir outra vez. Riu tanto que a Câmara ecoou com o seu riso, como se dez Riddle estivessem rindo ao mesmo tempo...**

**— Isto é o que Dumbledore manda ao seu defensor! Um pássaro canoro e um velho chapéu! Você se sente cheio de coragem, Harry Potter? Sente-se seguro agora?**

– Lágrimas de fênix tem poder curativo extraordinário. – Remo disse com um sorriso – Não importa o que aconteça, Fawkes estará ali para cuidar de Harry.

– E o chapéu seletor foi retirado diretamente da cabeça de Gryffindor! – Sirius disse satisfeito – É um objeto mágico muito poderoso.

 

**Harry não respondeu. Talvez não entendesse qual era a utilidade de Fawkes ou do Chapéu Seletor, mas já não estava sozinho e esperou com crescente coragem Riddle parar de rir.**

**— Aos negócios, Harry — falou Riddle, ainda com um largo sorriso. — Duas vezes, no seu passado, ou no meu futuro, nós nos encontramos. E duas vezes não consegui matá-lo. Como foi que você sobreviveu? Conte-me tudo. Quanto mais tempo falar — acrescentou brandamente — mais tempo continuará vivo.**

**Harry começou a pensar depressa, avaliando suas chances. Riddle tinha a varinha. Ele, Harry, tinha Fawkes e o Chapéu Seletor, nenhum dos quais adiantaria muito em um duelo. A situação parecia ruim, não havia dúvida... Mas quanto mais tempo Riddle ficasse ali, mais depressa a vida de Gina se esgotava... Entrementes, Harry reparou de repente que os contornos de Riddle estavam ficando mais nítidos, mais sólidos... Se tinha que haver uma luta entre ele e Riddle, quanto mais cedo melhor.**

**— Ninguém sabe por que você perdeu seus poderes ao me atacar — disse Harry abruptamente. — Nem mesmo eu sei. Mas sei por que você não pôde me matar. Foi porque minha mãe morreu para me salvar. Minha mãe nascida trouxa e comum — acrescentou, sacudindo-se de raiva reprimida. — Ela impediu você de me matar. E eu vi o seu eu verdadeiro. Vi no ano passado. Você está uma ruína. Mal se mantém vivo. Foi isso que você ganhou com todo o seu poder. Você vive escondido. Você é feio, você é nojento...**

                Lily tremeu violentamente nos braços de Tiago ao ouvir novamente sobre o próprio sacrifício, era aquilo que garantia a Harry estar vivo.

 

**O rosto de Riddle se contorceu. Então ele deu um horrível sorriso amarelo.**

**— Então, sua mãe morreu para salvar você. É, isso é um contrafeitiço poderoso. Estou entendendo agora... Afinal de contas você não tem nada especial. Há uma estranha semelhança entre nós. Até você deve ter notado. Nós dois somos órfãos, criados por trouxas. Provavelmente, desde o grande Slytherin, somos os dois falantes da língua das cobras a frequentar Hogwarts. E até nos parecemos fisicamente... Mas no final, foi um simples acaso que salvou você de mim. Era só o que eu queria saber.**

Foi a vez de Harry tremer.

– O que ele quer dizer com isso? – Tiago perguntou arfando.

– Ele achava que Harry havia sobrevivido por que era poderoso... – Remo disse pensativo – Achou que os poderes de Harry rivalizavam os dele.

– Harry é poderoso. – Lily disse em um sussurro – Muito mais do que Voldemort jamais foi.

– Talvez Ernesto estivesse certo. – Sirius disse chamando a atenção de todos – Quando ele falou que Voldemort deve ter tentado matar Harry por ele ser poderoso demais...

 

**Harry esperou tenso que Riddle erguesse a varinha. Mas o sorriso enviesado de Riddle voltou a se alargar.**

**— Agora, Harry, vou lhe dar uma liçãozinha. Vamos medir os poderes do Lord Voldemort, herdeiro de Slytherin, com os do famoso Harry Potter, e as melhores armas que Dumbledore pôde lhe dar...**

**Ele lançou um olhar divertido a Fawkes e ao Chapéu Seletor, em seguida se afastou.**

**Harry, o medo se espalhando pelas pernas dormentes, observou Riddle parar entre as altas colunas e olhar para o rosto de pedra de Slytherin, muito acima dele na obscuridade.  
Riddle abriu bem a boca e sibilou — mas Harry entendeu o que ele estava dizendo...**

**— Fale comigo, Slytherin, o maior dos Quatro de Hogwarts.**

**Harry se virou para olhar a estátua, Fawkes balançava em seu ombro.**

**O gigantesco rosto de pedra de Slytherin se mexeu. Aterrorizado, Harry viu sua boca abrir, cada vez mais, e formar um enorme buraco negro.**

**E alguma coisa estava se mexendo dentro da boca da estátua. Alguma coisa começava a escorregar para fora de suas profundezas.**

**Harry recuou até bater na escura parede da Câmara e, ao fechar os olhos com força, sentiu a asa de Fawkes roçar sua bochecha quando o pássaro levantou voo. Harry queria gritar "Não me deixe!", mas que chance tinha uma fênix contra o rei das serpentes?**

– Não vai te deixar – Tiago falou cheio de certeza – vai te ajudar, de alguma forma...

 

**Algo descomunal bateu no piso de pedra da Câmara. Harry sentiu-o trepidar, ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, sentia, podia quase ver a cobra gigantesca se desenrolar para fora da boca de Slytherin. Então ouviu a voz sibilante de Riddle:**

**— Mate ele.**

**O basilisco estava vindo em sua direção; ele ouviu aquele corpo gigantesco deslizar pesadamente pelo chão empoeirado.**

**Com os olhos ainda fechados, Harry começou a correr as cegas para os lados, as mãos estendidas à frente, tateando o caminho, Voldemort dava risadas...**

**Harry tropeçou. Caiu com força no chão e sentiu gosto de sangue — a cobra estava a uma pequena distância, ele a ouviu se aproximar...**

**Logo acima dele houve um som alto, explosivo e aquoso e então alguma coisa pesada bateu em Harry com tanto ímpeto que o esmagou contra a parede. Esperando ter o corpo atravessado por presas ele ouviu mais sibilos raivosos, alguma coisa irrompendo por entre os pilares...**

**Ele não aguentou — abriu os olhos o suficiente para espreitar o que estava acontecendo.**

**A enorme cobra, de um verde luzidio e venenoso, grossa como um tronco de carvalho, erguia-se no ar e sua enorme cabeça chanfrada balançava bêbeda entre as colunas. Trêmulo e pronto a fechar os olhos se a cobra se virasse, Harry viu o que distraíra a cobra.**

**Fawkes sobrevoava sua cabeça e o basilisco tentava abocanhá-la, furioso, com as presas finas como sabres...**

**Fawkes mergulhou. Seu longo bico dourado desapareceu de vista e uma chuva repentina de sangue escuro salpicou o chão. O rabo da cobra chicoteou, errando Harry por pouco e, antes que o garoto pudesse fechar os olhos, ela se virou — o garoto olhou direto para a sua cara e viu que os olhos, os dois olhos bulbosos e amarelos, tinham sido furados pela fênix; o sangue escorria no chão e a cobra espumava de dor.**

– Isso! – Sirius não resistiu em comemorar – Menos um problema!

– Ainda assim o basilisco é mortal! – Lily disse entre soluços.

– Se ele estivesse com a varinha, bastaria transfigurar alguma das cobras de pedra em um galo! – Tiago disse revelando o que ele faria naquela situação.

– Por que não tentou falar com o basilisco? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Porque ele só responderia a Riddle, o herdeiro de Slytherin... – Harry respondeu.

 

**— NÃO! — Harry ouviu Riddle gritar. — DEIXE O PÁSSARO! DEIXE O PÁSSARO! O GAROTO ESTÁ ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! VOCÊ AINDA PODE FAREJÁ-LO! MATE-O!**

**A cobra cega balançou, confusa, ainda letal. Fawkes descrevia círculos em volta de sua cabeça, cantando aquela música estranha, atacando aqui e ali o nariz escamoso da cobra, enquanto o sangue jorrava dos seus olhos destruídos.**

**— Me ajudem, me ajudem — murmurou Harry —, alguém, qualquer um...**

**O rabo da cobra voltou a chicotear o chão. Harry se abaixou. Uma coisa macia bateu em seu rosto.**

**O basilisco varrera o Chapéu Seletor para os braços de Harry. O garoto agarrou-o. Era só o que lhe restava, sua única chance. Enfiou-o na cabeça e se atirou ao comprido no chão quando o rabo do basilisco tornou a golpear passando por cima dele.**

**“Me ajudem, me ajudem” — pensou Harry, os olhos bem fechados sob o chapéu. – “Por favor me ajudem...”**

**Nenhuma voz lhe respondeu. Em lugar disso, o chapéu encolheu, como se uma mão invisível o apertasse com força.**

**Uma coisa dura e pesada bateu na cabeça de Harry com força, deixando-o quase desacordado. Com estrelas piscando diante dos seus olhos, ele agarrou a ponta do chapéu com firmeza para tirá-lo e sentiu uma coisa comprida e dura em seu interior.**

**Uma refulgente espada de prata aparecera dentro do chapéu, o punho cravejado de rubis rutilantes do tamanho de ovos.**

– A espada de Gryffindor! – Remo, Sirius e Tiago falaram juntos impressionados.

– Essa é a maior prova de que você é realmente um grifinório! – Sirius disse olhando para Harry com orgulho.

– Apenas alguém da Grifinória poderia retirar essa espada do chapéu! – Tiago disse impressionado.

 

**— MATE O GAROTO! DEIXE O PÁSSARO! O GAROTO ESTÁ A TRÁS DE VOCÊ!FAREJE, FAREJE!**

**Harry estava de pé, pronto. A cabeça do basilisco foi baixando, o corpo se enroscando, batendo nas colunas ao se torcer para atacá-lo de frente. Harry viu o corpo imenso, as órbitas ensanguentadas, a boca escancarada, grande suficiente para engoli-lo inteiro, cheia de dentes compridos como a sua espada, pontiagudos, faiscantes, venenosos...**

**A cobra atacou às cegas... Harry evitou-a e bateu na parede da Câmara. Ela atacou de novo, e sua língua bifurcada golpeou o lado de Harry. Ele ergueu a espada com as duas mãos...**

**O basilisco tornou a atacar, e desta vez na direção certa... Harry pôs todo o seu peso na espada e enfiou-o até a bainha no céu da boca da cobra...**

**Mas quando o sangue quente encharcou os braços de Harry, ele sentiu uma dor excruciante logo acima do cotovelo. Uma presa comprida e venenosa estava se enterrando cada vez mais fundo em seu braço e se partiu quando o basilisco tombou para o lado e caiu, estrebuchando no chão.**

– Ele... – Lily balbuciou – Ele conseguiu te... Te morder?

                Harry olhou para Hermione, ela apenas acenou com a cabeça. Harry levantou a manga das vestes até o local onde uma pequena cicatriz ainda era visível após a dentada do basilisco.

– Foi ai que... – Tiago perguntou tremendo.

– Bem aqui. – Harry respondeu.

– Mas como... Como pode ter sobrevivido? O veneno? – Alice perguntava entre soluços.

– Fawkes. – Sirius e Remo disseram ao mesmo tempo.

 

**Harry escorregou pela parede. Agarrou a presa que espalhava veneno pelo seu corpo e arrancou-a do braço. Mas percebeu que era tarde demais. Uma dor terrível se irradiava do ferimento de modo lento e contínuo. Na hora em que deixou cair a presa e viu o próprio sangue empapar suas vestes, sua visão se embaçou. A Câmara se dissolveu num rodamoinho de cores opacas.**

**Uma nesga de vermelho passou por ele, e Harry ouviu unhas baterem ao seu lado suavemente.**

**— Fawkes — disse com a voz engrolada. — Você foi fantástico, Fawkes... — Ele sentiu o pássaro deitar a bela cabeça no lugar em que a presa da serpente o furara. Ouviu ecoarem passos e depois uma sombra escura passar à sua frente.**

**— Você está morto, Harry Potter — disse a voz de Riddle do alto. — Morto. Até o pássaro de Dumbledore sabe disso. Você está vendo o que ele está fazendo, Potter? Está chorando.**

– Como Voldemort pode ser tão burro? – Sirius perguntou de repente – Ele se esqueceu que lágrimas de fênix tem um poder curativo extraordinário?

– Ele acha que nada no mundo tem mais poder do que ele... – Tiago disse com ódio tingindo a voz – É sempre assim que comete erros, e é nesses erros que as pessoas que o combatem podem atacar.

 

**Harry piscou os olhos. A cabeça de Fawkes entrava e saía de foco. Lágrimas grossas e peroladas escorriam por suas penas de cetim.**

**— Vou me sentar aqui e apreciar você morrer, Harry Potter. Pode demorar à vontade. Não tenho pressa.**

**Harry se sentiu sonolento. Tudo à sua volta parecia estar girando.**

**— Assim termina o famoso Harry Potter — disse a voz distante de Riddle — Sozinho na Câmara Secreta, abandonado pelos amigos, finalmente derrotado pelo Lord das Trevas que ele tão insensatamente desafiou. Você vai voltar para a sua querida mãe de sangue-ruim em breve, Harry... Ela comprou para você mais doze anos de vida... Mas Lord Voldemort acabou por vencê-lo, como você sabia que ele faria...**

                Tiago começou a tremer de raiva ao ouvir Voldemort falar de Lily.

– Mate-o. – Tiago disse em direção ao livro – Mate-o!

 

**Se isto for morrer, pensou Harry, não é tão mau assim.**

**Até mesmo a dor abandonou-o aos poucos...**

**Mas será que isto era morrer? Em vez de escurecer a Câmara parecia estar voltando a entrar em foco. Harry fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça e lá estava Fawkes, ainda descansando a cabeça em seu braço. Uma pocinha de lágrimas peroladas brilhava em torno do ferimento — só que não havia ferimento...**

**— Afaste-se dele, pássaro — disse a voz de Riddle inesperadamente. — Afaste-se dele, eu falei, afaste-se...**

**Harry levantou a cabeça. Riddle estava apontando a varinha de Harry para Fawkes; ouviu-se um estampido como o de um revólver e Fawkes levantou voo outra vez num redemoinho dourado e vermelho.**

**— Lágrimas de fênix... — disse Riddle baixinho, olhando o braço de Harry. — É claro... Poderes curativos... Me esqueci...**

**Ele olhou para o rosto de Harry.**

**— Mas não faz diferença. Na realidade, prefiro assim. Só você e eu, Harry Potter... Você e eu...**

**E ergueu a varinha...**

**Então num farfalhar de penas, Fawkes sobrevoou os dois e uma coisa caiu no colo de Harry — o diário.**

– Isso! – Sirius comemorou mais uma vez – O diário, ele ainda está ligado ao diário!

 

**Por uma fração de segundo, Harry e Riddle, a varinha ainda erguida, olharam para o diário. Então, sem pensar, sem raciocinar, como se tivesse pretendido fazer isso o tempo todo, Harry agarrou a presa do basilisco no chão ao lado dele e enterrou-a direto no centro do livro.**

**Ouviu-se um grito longo e cortante. Um rio de tinta jorrou do diário, escorreu pelas mãos de Harry, inundou o chão. Riddle estrebuchava e se contorcia, gritando e se debatendo e então... Desapareceu. A varinha de Harry caiu no chão com estrépito e em seguida fez-se silêncio.**

**Silêncio, exceto pelo pinga-pinga da tinta que ainda escorria do diário. O veneno do basilisco abrira a fogo um buraco no livro.**

– Você conseguiu! – Tiago disse satisfeito – Você o destruiu!

– Agora saia dai! – Lily disse para o livro – Precisa cuidar da Gina...

 

**O corpo inteiro tremendo, Harry se levantou. Sua cabeça rodava como se tivesse acabado de viajar quilômetros com o Pó de Flu. Lentamente, recolheu a varinha e o Chapéu Seletor e, com um violento puxão, retirou a espada faiscante do céu da boca do basilisco.**

**Então chegou aos seus ouvidos um gemido fraco lá do fundo da Câmara. Gina estava se mexendo. Enquanto Harry corria para a garota, ela se sentou. Seus olhos espantados ziguezaguearam do enorme vulto do basilisco morto para Harry, com as vestes encharcadas de sangue, e daí para o diário em sua mão. Ela inspirou profundamente, estremecendo, e as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.**

**— Harry, ah, Harry, eu tentei lhe contar no café, mas não pude contar na frente do Percy... Fui eu, Harry... Mas... j-juro que não tive intenção... Riddle me obrigou, ele me levou até lá... E... Como foi que você matou aquele... Aquela coisa? Onde está Riddle? A última coisa que me lembro é dele saindo do diário.**

**— Tudo bem — disse Harry, levantando o diário e mostrando à Gina o furo feito pela presa — o Riddle acabou. — Olhe! Ele e o basilisco. Anda Gina, vamos dar o fora daqui!**

**— Vou ser expulsa! — choramingou Gina enquanto Harry a ajudava, desajeitado, a ficar em pé.**

**— Sonhei em vir para Hogwarts desde que G-Gui veio e ag-gora vou ter que sair e... q-que-que papai e mamãe vão dizer?**

– Não vai ser expulsa. – Sirius disse com carinho – Dumbledore não vai permitir que você seja expulso, nem Harry...

 

**Fawkes estava à espera deles, sobrevoando a entrada da Câmara. Harry instigava Gina a avançar; os dois saltaram por cima das voltas inertes do basilisco morto, atravessando a penumbra cheia de ecos e voltaram ao túnel. Harry ouviu as portas de pedra se fecharem às suas costas com um silvo fraco.**

**Depois de caminharem alguns minutos pelo túnel escuro, Harry ouviu o som distante de pedras que se deslocavam lentamente.**

**— Rony! — berrou, se apressando. — Gina está bem! Está comigo!**

**Ouviram Rony soltar um viva sufocado e, ao virarem a curva seguinte, divisaram a sua carinha ansiosa espiando por uma brecha de bom tamanho, que ele conseguira abrir entre as pedras desmoronadas.**

**— Gina!— Rony enfiou um braço pelo buraco para puxá-la primeiro. — Você está viva! Não acredito! Que aconteceu! Como... Que... De onde veio o pássaro?**

**Fawkes mergulhou no buraco atrás de Gina.**

**— É do Dumbledore — respondeu Harry, espremendo-se para passar.**

**— Onde arranjou uma espada? — disse Rony, boquiabrindo-se ao ver a arma na mão de Harry.**

**— Explico quando sairmos daqui — disse Harry com um olhar de esguelha para Gina, que agora chorava mais do que antes.**

**— Mas...**

**— Mais tarde — disse Harry concisamente. Não achou uma boa ideia naquele momento contar a Rony quem andara abrindo a Câmara, pelo menos não na frente de Gina. — Onde anda Lockhart?**

– Tinha até me esquecido desse babaca. – Remo disse dando de ombros.

 

**— Lá atrás — disse Rony, ainda com uma expressão intrigada, mas indicando com a cabeça o túnel na direção do cano de entrada. — Está bem ruinzinho. Venha ver.**

**Guiados por Fawkes, cujas penas vermelhas produziam uma luminosidade dourada no escuro, eles caminharam de volta à boca do cano.**

**Gilderoy Lockhart estava sentado, cantarolando tranquilamente para si mesmo.**

**— A memória dele desapareceu — disse Rony. — O Feitiço da Memória saiu pela culatra. Atingiu ele em vez de nós. Ele não tem a menor ideia de quem é, onde está ou de quem somos. Eu o mandei vir esperar aqui. É um perigo para ele mesmo.**

**Lockhart mirou os garotos, bem-humorado.**

**— Alô — disse ele. — Lugar esquisito, esse, não acham? Vocês moram aqui?**

                Neville deixou um risinho de escárnio escapar.

**— Não — respondeu Rony, erguendo as sobrancelhas para Harry.**

**Harry se abaixou e espiou para dentro do cano longo e escuro.**

**— Você já pensou como é que vamos subir por isso para voltar? — perguntou a Rony.**

**Rony sacudiu a cabeça, mas Fawkes, a fênix, passara por Harry e agora esvoaçava à sua frente, seus olhos de contas brilhando no escuro. Ela acenava com as compridas penas douradas da cauda. Harry olhou-a hesitante.**

**— Parece que ela quer que você a agarre... — disse Rony, com um olhar perplexo. — Mas você é pesado demais para um pássaro arrastá-lo por ali...**

**— Fawkes não é um pássaro comum. — Harry se virou depressa para os outros. — Temos que nos segurar uns nos outros. Gina, agarre a mão de Rony. Profº. Lockhart...**

**— Ele está se referindo ao senhor — disse Rony rispidamente a Lockhart.**

**— Segure a outra mão de Gina...**

**Harry prendeu a espada e o Chapéu Seletor no cinto, Rony segurou as costas das vestes de Harry e este esticou a mão e agarrou a cauda estranhamente quente de Fawkes.**

**Uma leveza extraordinária pareceu se espalhar por todo o seu corpo e, no segundo seguinte, o grupo voava pelo cano em meio a um farfalhar de asas. Harry ouviu Lockhart, pendurado atrás dele, exclamar: "Espantoso! Espantoso! Isso parece mágica!" O ar frio fustigava os cabelos de Harry e, antes que ele tivesse enjoado da viagem, ela terminou. Os quatro bateram no chão molhado do banheiro da Murta Que Geme, e enquanto Lockhart endireitava o chapéu, a pia que escondera o cano voltou a se encaixar suavemente no lugar.**

**Murta arregalou os olhos para Harry.**

**— Você está vivo! — exclamou desconcertada.**

– Ela esperava que você estivesse morto? – Lily perguntou um pouco mais calma.

– Ela deve ter uma quedinha por Harry. – Alice disse.

 

**— Não precisa parecer tão desapontada — disse o garoto, sério, limpando os salpicos de sangue e o limo dos óculos.**

**— Ah, bem... Andei pensando... Se você tivesse morrido, seria bem-vindo a dividir o meu boxe — disse Murta, com o rosto tingindo-se de prateado.**

**— Arre! — exclamou Rony ao saírem do banheiro para o corredor escuro e deserto. — Harry! Acho que Murta está gostando de você! Gina você ganhou uma concorrente!**

**Mas as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer silenciosamente pelo rosto de Gina.**

**— Onde agora? — perguntou Rony, lançando um olhar ansioso a Gina. Harry apontou.**

**Fawkes tomou a frente, refulgindo ouro pelo corredor. Eles o seguiram e momentos depois se encontravam à porta da sala da Profª. McGonagall. Harry bateu e empurrou a porta, abrindo-a.**

– Esta na hora de comermos alguma coisa... – Hermione disse com calma.

– Nós podíamos terminar o livro primeiro? – Lily perguntou nervosa – Quero ver tudo bem...

– Por mim tudo bem. – Frank disse dando de ombros.

– Depois do próximo capítulo podemos comer e dormir. – Tiago disse dando de ombros – Podemos começar o próximo amanhã de manhã.

                Hermione pegou o livro da mão de Rony dando de ombros enquanto abria-o no último capítulo daquele livro.

**– Capítulo XVIII – A recompensa de Dobby.**


	18. A recompensa de Dobby

**– A recompensa de Dobby.**

 

– E o elfo doméstico ainda ganha alguma coisa depois de quase te matar com um balaço? – Sirius bufou

– Se ele pertence mesmo aos Malfoy, como você disse, ele merece alguma coisa por ter enfrentado os donos para avisar Harry... – Tiago disse com um meio sorriso.

– Deixem Hermione ler... – Alice disse bocejando – Todo mundo está com fome e com sono.

 

**Quando Harry, Rony, Gina e Lockhart surgiram à porta, cobertos de sujeira e limo, e no caso de Harry sangue, houve um silêncio momentâneo. Em seguida ouviu-se um grito.**

**— Gina!**

**Era a Sra. Weasley, que estivera sentada chorando, diante da lareira. Ela se levantou num salto, seguida de perto pelo Sr. Weasley, e os dois se atiraram à filha.**

**Harry, no entanto, olhou mais além. O Profº. Dumbledore estava parado junto ao console da lareira, sorrindo, ao lado da Profª. McGonagall, que inspirou várias vezes, as mãos no peito. Fawkes passou voando pela orelha de Harry e pousou no ombro de Dumbledore, na mesma hora em que Harry e Rony se viram envolvidos pelo abraço apertado da Sra. Weasley.**

**— Você salvou minha filha! Você a salvou! Como foi que você fez isso?**

**— Acho que todos nós gostaríamos de saber — disse a Profª. McGonagall com a voz fraca.**

**A Sra. Weasley soltou Harry que hesitou um instante, caminhou até a escrivaninha e depositou em cima dela o Chapéu Seletor, a espada cravejada de rubis e o que sobrara do diário de Riddle.**

**Então começou a contar tudo. Durante uns quinze minutos ele falou cercado de atenção e silêncio: contou sobre a voz invisível que ouvira, como Hermione finalmente percebera que ele estava ouvindo um basilisco na tubulação; como ele e Rony tinham seguido as aranhas até a floresta, que Aragogue revelara onde a última vitima do basilisco morrera; como tinham adivinhado que Murta Que Geme fora essa vítima e que a entrada para a Câmara Secreta poderia estar no banheiro...**

– Só esqueceu de mencionar a poção Polissuco pelo visto. – Remo disse dando a Harry um meio sorriso.

 

**— Muito bem — encorajou-o a Profª. McGonagall quando ele parou —, então vocês descobriram onde era a entrada, e eu acrescentaria: atropelando umas cem regras do nosso regulamento, mas, por Deus, Potter, como foi que vocês conseguiram sair de lá com vida?**

**Harry, com a voz rouca de tanto falar, contou então sobre a chegada providencial de Fawkes e do Chapéu Seletor com a espada dentro. Mas, nesse ponto, lhe faltaram palavras. Até ali, ele evitara mencionar o diário de Riddle — ou Gina. Ela estava de pé, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da Sra. Weasley, e as lágrimas ainda escorriam silenciosamente pelo seu rosto. E se eles a expulsassem? Pensou Harry em pânico. O diário de Riddle não servia para mais nada... Como iriam provar que fora ele que a obrigara a fazer tudo?**

**Instintivamente, Harry olhou para Dumbledore, que lhe deu um breve sorriso, os seus óculos de meia-lua refletindo a luz do fogo.**

**— O que me interessa mais — disse ele com brandura — é como foi que Lord Voldemort conseguiu enfeitiçar Gina, quando as minhas fontes me informaram que no momento ele está escondido nas florestas da Albânia.**

– Dumbledore deve ter entendido tudo quando viu que você não estava acusando ninguém. – Tiago disse sensato – Ele já sabia que na primeira vez quem abriu a câmara foi Voldemort, por isso na noite do Colin ele disse que o problema não era quem, e sim como...

 

**Um alívio, um alívio morno, envolvente, glorioso, invadiu Harry.**

**— Q-que foi que disse? — perguntou o Sr. Weasley com a voz aturdida. – Você-Sabe-Quem? En-enfeitiçou Gina? Mas Gina não... Gina não esteve... Esteve?**

**— Com esse diário — respondeu Harry depressa, apanhando-o na mesa e mostrando-o a Dumbledore. — Riddle escreveu nele quando tinha dezesseis anos...**

**Dumbledore recebeu o diário de Harry e examinou-o com atenção, por cima do nariz comprido e torto, as páginas queimadas e encharcadas.**

**— Genial — disse baixinho. — É claro, ele foi provavelmente o aluno mais brilhante que Hogwarts já teve. — E se virou para os pais de Gina, que pareciam inteiramente perplexos.**

**— Muito pouca gente sabe que Lord Voldemort um dia se chamou Tom Riddle. Eu fui seu professor há cinquenta anos, em Hogwarts. Ele desapareceu depois que terminou a escola... Viajou por toda parte... Aprofundou-se nas Artes das Trevas, associou-se com os piores elementos do nosso povo, passou por tantas transformações mágicas e perigosas que, quando reapareceu como Lord Voldemort, quase não dava para reconhecê-lo. Muito pouca gente ligou Lord Voldemort ao garoto inteligente e bonito que, no passado, fora monitor-chefe aqui.**

**— Mas, Gina — perguntou a Sra. Weasley. — Que é que a nossa Gina tem a ver com... Com... Ele?**

**— O d-diário dele! — soluçou Gina. — And-dei escrevendo no diário, e ele andou me respondendo o ano todo...**

**— Gina! — exclamou o Sr. Weasley, espantado. — Será que não lhe ensinei nada? Que foi que sempre lhe disse? Nunca confie em nada que é capaz de pensar se você não pode ver onde fica o seu cérebro. Por que não mostrou o diário a mim ou a sua mãe? Um objeto suspeito desses, estava obviamente carregado de Artes das Trevas...**

– Ela era nova demais para entender... – Lily disse ainda chorosa – Inocente demais.

– Eu também não percebi. – Harry disse com a voz cheia de arrependimentos.

– Você também era novo demais para entender. – Tiago disse dando um sorriso paternal ao filho.

 

**— Eu n-não sabia — soluçou Gina. — Encontrei o diário junto com os livros que mamãe comprou para mim. P-pensei que alguém o deixara ali e se esquecera dele...**

**— A Srta. Weasley devia ir imediatamente para a ala hospitalar — Dumbledore interrompeu-a com firmeza. — Ela passou por uma terrível provação. Não haverá castigo. Bruxos mais velhos e mais sensatos que ela já foram enganados por Lord Voldemort. — Encaminhou-se, então, para a porta e abriu-a. — Repouso e talvez uma boa xícara de chocolate fumegante. Sempre acho que isto me reanima — acrescentou ele, piscando bondosamente para a garota. — Os senhores encontrarão Madame Pomfrey ainda acordada. Está administrando suco de mandrágoras, imagino que as vítimas do basilisco irão acordar a qualquer momento.**

**— Então Mione está bem! — exclamou Rony, animado.**

**— Não houve dano permanente — disse Dumbledore.**

                Hermione olhou para Rony e sorriu.

 

**A Sra. Weasley levou Gina embora e o Sr. Weasley a acompanhou, ainda parecendo profundamente abalado.**

**— Sabe, Minerva — disse o Profº. Dumbledore pensativo —, acho que tudo isto merece uma boa festança. Será que eu poderia lhe pedir para avisar às cozinhas?**

**— Certo — disse a professora, eficiente, encaminhando-se também para a porta. — Vou deixar você lidar com Potter e Weasley, concorda?**

**— Com certeza.**

**Ela saiu, e Harry e Rony olharam inseguros para Dumbledore. Que será que a professora quisera dizer com aquele lidar com eles. Certamente — certamente — eles não iriam ser castigados?**

**— Estou me lembrando que disse a ambos que teria de expulsá-los se infringissem mais um artigo do regulamento da escola — começou Dumbledore.**

**Rony abriu a boca horrorizado.**

**— O que prova que até o melhor de nós às vezes precisa engolir o que disse — continuou o diretor, sorrindo. — Os dois receberão prêmios especiais por serviços prestados à escola e... Vejamos... É, acho que duzentos pontos para a Grifinória, por cabeça.**

– Uau! – Tiago e Sirius exclamaram animados.

– Acho que derrotar o lendário monstro da câmara secreta e salvar a escola do herdeiro de Slytherin é motivo suficiente para 400 pontos! – Remo disse satisfeito.

– Então foi assim que ganhamos a taça naquele ano? – Neville perguntou admirado, a maior parte das pessoas da escola não sabia muito sobre o que realmente tinha acontecido.

**Rony ficou tão vermelho que parecia as flores de Lockhart para o Dia dos Namorados, e tornou a fechar a boca.**

**— Mas um de nós parece que está caladíssimo sobre a parte que teve nesta aventura perigosa — acrescentou Dumbledore. — Por que tão modesto, Gilderoy?**

**Harry se assustou. Esquecera-se completamente de Lockhart. Virou-se e viu o professor parado a um canto da sala, um sorriso vago ainda no rosto. Quando Dumbledore lhe dirigiu a palavra, ele espiou por cima do ombro para ver com quem o diretor estava falando.**

**— Profº. Dumbledore — disse Rony depressa —, houve um acidente lá na Câmara Secreta. O Profº. Lockhart...**

**— Eu sou professor? — perguntou Lockhart, ligeiramente surpreso. — Nossa! Acho que fui inútil, não fui?**

– Até mesmo ele admite que foi um inútil. – Frank disse sorrindo para Alice.

 

**— Ele tentou lançar um Feitiço da Memória, e a varinha estava virada para ele — explicou Rony, calmamente, a Dumbledore.**

**— Ai, ai — exclamou Dumbledore, balançando a cabeça, seus longos bigodes prateados tremendo. — empalado com a própria espada, Gilderoy?**

**— Espada? — repetiu Lockhart confuso. — Não tenho espada. Mas esse menino tem. — E apontou para Harry. — Ele pode lhe emprestar uma.**

**— Importa-se de levar o Profº. Lockhart à enfermaria, também? — pediu Dumbledore a Rony.**

**— Gostaria de dar mais uma palavrinha com o Harry.**

– Agora mais uma conversa cheia de perguntas não respondidas. – Sirius bufou – Vai ser assim no final de todos os livros?

– Não, – Harry respondeu com calma, ainda acariciando os cabelos de Gina – vai chegar um momento em que ele vai me responder tudo.

– Era exatamente o que eu temia. – Lily disse receosa.

 

**Lockhart saiu. Rony lançou um olhar curioso a Dumbledore e Harry ao fechar a porta.  
O diretor caminhou até uma poltrona diante da lareira, do outro lado da sala.**

**— Sente-se, Harry — disse ele, e o garoto obedeceu, sentindo-se inexplicavelmente nervoso.**

**— Antes de mais nada, Harry, eu quero lhe agradecer —, disse Dumbledore com os olhos novamente cintilantes. — Você deve ter mostrado verdadeira lealdade a mim lá na Câmara. Nenhuma outra coisa teria levado Fawkes a você.**

**Ele alisou a fênix, que voara para o seu joelho. Harry sorriu, sem jeito, diante do olhar do diretor que o observava.**

**— Então você conheceu Tom Riddle.— disse Dumbledore, pensativo. — Imagino que ele estivesse interessadíssimo em você...**

**De repente, uma coisa que estava preocupando Harry, escapou de sua boca.**

**— Profº. Dumbledore... Riddle disse que eu sou igual a ele. "Uma estranha semelhança" foi o que me disse...**

– Não pense nisso. – Tiago disse desconfortável – Não se preocupe com isso, você não tem nada haver com ele...

                Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

**— Foi mesmo? — disse olhando pensativo para o garoto por baixo das grossas sobrancelhas prateadas. — E o que é que você acha Harry?**

**— Acho que não sou igual a ele! — exclamou ele, mais alto do que pretendia. — Quero dizer, pertenço... Pertenço a Grifinória, sou...**

**Mas se calou, uma dúvida furtiva surgia em sua mente.**

**— Professor — recomeçou após um momento. — O Chapéu Seletor me disse... Que eu teria sido bem-sucedido na Sonserina. Todo mundo achou que eu era o herdeiro de Slytherin por algum tempo... Porque falo a língua das cobras...**

**— Você fala a língua das cobras, Harry — disse Dumbledore, calmamente —, porque Lord Voldemort, que é o último descendente de Salazar Slytherin, sabe falar a língua das cobras. A não ser que eu muito me engane, ele transferiu alguns dos seus poderes para você na noite em que lhe fez essa cicatriz. Não era uma coisa que tivesse intenção de fazer, com toda certeza...**

– Voldemort deixou um pouco dele em você? – Lily perguntou apavorada. Severo observava Harry com medo e curiosidade.

– Os livros vão explicar tudo. – Harry disse categórico e Hermione voltou a ler.

**— Voldemort deixou um pouco dele em mim? — disse Harry, estupefato.**

**— Parece que sim.**

**— Então eu deveria estar na Sonserina — disse, olhando desesperado para Dumbledore. — O Chapéu Seletor viu poderes de Slytherin em mim, e...**

**— Pôs você na Grifinória — completou Dumbledore, serenamente. — Ouça, Harry. Por acaso você tem muitas das qualidades que Salazar Slytherin prezava nos alunos que selecionava. O seu dom raro de falar a língua das cobras, criatividade, determinação, um certo desprezo pelas regras — acrescentou, os bigodes tremendo outra vez. — Contudo, o Chapéu Seletor colocou você na Grifinória. E você sabe o porquê. Pense.**

**— Ele só me pôs na Grifinória — disse Harry com voz de derrota — porque pedi para não ir para a Sonserina...**

**— Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, abrindo um grande sorriso. — O que o faz muito  diferente de Tom Riddle. São as nossas escolhas, Harry que revelam o que realmente somos, muito mais do que as nossas qualidades. — Harry ficou sentado na poltrona, atordoado. — Se quiser uma prova, Harry, de que pertence à Grifinória, sugiro que olhe para isto com maior atenção.**

**Dumbledore esticou o braço para a escrivaninha da Profª. McGonagall, apanhou a espada de prata suja de sangue e entregou-a a Harry. Embotado, Harry revirou-a, os rubis rutilaram à luz da lareira. E então viu o nome gravado logo abaixo da bainha. Godrico Gryffindor.**

**— Somente um verdadeiro membro da Grifinória poderia ter tirado isto do chapéu, Harry — concluiu Dumbledore com simplicidade.**

**Durante um minuto nenhum dos dois falou. Depois Dumbledore abriu uma gaveta da escrivaninha da Profª. McGonagall e tirou uma pena e um tinteiro.**

**— O que você precisa, Harry, é de comida e de um bom sono. Sugiro que desça para a festa enquanto escrevo a Azkaban, precisamos ter o nosso guarda-caça de volta. E preciso preparar o anúncio para o Profeta Diário, também — acrescentou pensativo.**

**— Vamos ter que contratar um novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... Ai, ai, parece que gastamos esses professores muito depressa, não é mesmo?**

– Dessa vez ele bem que poderia encontrar um professor decente. – Remo disse amargurado.

                Neville e Harry apenas sorriram para ele, sem falar nada.

 

**Harry se levantou e saiu em direção à porta. Tinha acabado de levar a mão à maçaneta, quando a porta se abriu com tanta violência que bateu na parede e voltou.**

**Lúcio Malfoy achava-se parado ali, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. E encolhendo-se por trás de suas pernas, todo enfaixado, achava-se Dobby.**

**— Boa-noite, Lúcio — disse Dumbledore em tom agradável.**

**O Sr. Malfoy quase derrubou Harry ao entrar na sala. Dobby disparou atrás dele, agachando-se à barra de sua capa, um olhar de abjeto terror em seu rosto.**

**O elfo trazia nas mãos um trapo manchado com que tentava terminar de limpar os sapatos do Sr. Malfoy. Seu dono, aparentemente, saíra com muita pressa, porque não só trazia os sapatos engraxados pela metade como também os seus cabelos, em geral assentados, estavam despenteados. Sem dar atenção ao elfo que se sacudia aos seus tornozelos pedindo desculpas, ele fixou os olhos frios em Dumbledore.**

**— Então! — disse. — Você está de volta. Os conselheiros o suspenderam, mas mesmo assim você achou que devia voltar a Hogwarts.**

**— Bom, sabe, Lúcio — respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo serenamente —, os outros onze conselheiros entraram em contato comigo hoje. Foi como se eu tivesse sido apanhado por uma tempestade de corujas, para lhe dizer a verdade. Eles tinham ouvido falar que a filha de Arthur Weasley fora morta e queriam que eu voltasse imediatamente. Parece que acharam que afinal eu era o melhor homem para enfrentar a situação. Contaram-me coisas muito estranhas... Vários deles pareciam pensar que você ameaçara enfeitiçar a família deles se não concordassem em me suspender.**

– Esse é outro que não pode se dar bem. – Sirius disse categórico.

 

**O Sr. Malfoy ficou mais pálido do que costumava ser, mas seus olhos ainda pareciam fendas de fúria.**

**— Então, você já fez os ataques pararem? — zombou. — Já apanhou o culpado?**

**— Apanhamos — respondeu Dumbledore com um sorriso.**

**— E? — tornou o Sr. Malfoy, ríspido. — Quem é?**

**— A mesma pessoa da última vez, Lúcio. Mas agora, Lord Voldemort agiu por intermédio de outra pessoa. Por intermédio do seu diário.**

**Dumbledore segurou o livrinho com o enorme buraco no centro, observando, atentamente, o Sr. Malfoy. Harry, porém, observava Dobby.**

**O elfo agia de maneira muito estranha. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry, cheios de significação, e ele apontava primeiro para o diário, depois para o Sr. Malfoy, e por fim dava murros na própria cabeça.**

– Ele só seria mais claro se falasse com todas as letras que o diário pertencia a Lucio. – Frank disse com um suspiro.

 

**— Entendo... — disse o Sr. Malfoy lentamente para Dumbledore.**

**— Um plano engenhoso — disse Dumbledore com a voz inexpressiva, ainda encarando o Sr. Malfoy nos olhos. — Porque se Harry aqui — Malfoy lançou um olhar rápido e incisivo ao garoto — e seu amigo Rony não tivessem descoberto este livro, ora, Gina Weasley teria levado toda a culpa. Ninguém teria sido capaz de provar que ela não agira de livre e espontânea vontade...**

**O Sr. Malfoy ficou calado. Seu rosto de repente se transformara numa máscara.**

**— E imagine — continuou Dumbledore — o que teria acontecido então... Os Weasley são uma de nossas famílias puro sangue mais importantes. Imagine o efeito que isto teria em Arthur Weasley e na sua lei de proteção aos trouxas, se descobríssemos que sua própria filha andava atacando e matando alunos nascidos trouxas... Foi uma sorte o diário ter sido descoberto e as memórias de Riddle apagadas. Caso contrario, quem sabe quais seriam as consequências...**

– É claro que foi tudo calculado. – Lily disse pensativa – Ele queria atingir Arthur e atacar nascidos trouxas ao mesmo tempo. Ele é um ser desprezível.

**O Sr. Malfoy fez um esforço para falar.**

**— Teve muita sorte — disse secamente.**

**Mas ainda às suas costas, Dobby continuava a apontar, primeiro para o diário, depois para Lúcio Malfoy e por fim dava murros na própria cabeça.**

**E Harry subitamente entendeu. Fez sinal a Dobby e este recuou para um canto, agora torcendo as orelhas para se castigar.**

**— O senhor não quer saber como foi que Gina chegou a esse diário, Sr. Malfoy? — perguntou Harry.**

**Lúcio Malfoy voltou-se contra ele.**

**— Como vou saber como essa menininha burra chegou ao diário? — perguntou.**

**— Porque foi o senhor quem deu o diário a ela — disse Harry. — Na Floreios e Borrões. O senhor apanhou o velho exemplar de Transfiguração que ela levava e escorregou o diário para dentro dele, não foi?**

**Ele viu as mãos brancas do Sr. Malfoy se fecharem e se abrirem.**

**— Prove — sibilou.**

**— Ah, ninguém vai poder fazer isso — disse Dumbledore, sorrindo para Harry. — Não agora que Riddle desapareceu do livro. Por outro lado, eu aconselharia você, Lúcio, a não sair distribuindo o material escolar que pertenceu a Lord Voldemort. Se mais algum objeto chegar a mãos inocentes, acho que Arthur Weasley é um que vai providenciar para que seja rastreado até você...**

– Seria realmente difícil de provar... – Alice disse com um suspiro.

– Daria para rastrear quem foram as pessoas que tocaram no diário. – Tiago disse dando de ombros – Existe um feitiço para isso, provavelmente acusaria Gina, Harry, Draco Malfoy, Rony e Hermione antes de acusar Lucio... Mas acusaria.

 

**Lúcio Malfoy ficou parado por um instante, e Harry viu distintamente sua mão direita fazer um gesto involuntário como se quisesse alcançar a varinha. Em vez disso, ele se virou para o elfo doméstico.**

**— Vamos embora, Dobby!**

**Abriu a porta com violência e quando o elfo veio correndo para alcançá-lo, ele o chutou porta afora. Eles ouviram Dobby guinchar de dor por todo o corredor.**

                O rosto de Hermione se contraiu em fúria.

 

**Harry ficou parado um instante, pensando com todas as suas forças. Então lhe ocorreu...**

**— Profº. Dumbledore — disse apressado. — Por favor, posso devolver esse diário ao Sr. Malfoy?**

**— Claro, Harry — disse Dumbledore tranquilamente. — Mas se apresse. A festa, já se esqueceu?**

**Harry agarrou o diário e saiu correndo da sala. Ouvia os guinchos de dor de Dobby se afastando para além da curva do corredor. Rapidamente, duvidando que seu plano pudesse dar certo, descalçou um sapato, depois a meia pegajosa e imunda e meteu o diário dentro dela. Em seguida correu pelo corredor escuro.**

– Vai liberta-lo? – Tiago perguntou preocupado – Ele não vai sofrer? Elfos domésticos sofrem quando são libertados...

– Esse é tão maltratado que deve até comemorar. – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

 

**Alcançou os dois no alto da escada.**

**— Sr. Malfoy — disse sem fôlego, derrapando ate parar — Tenho uma coisa para o senhor... E forçou a meia fedorenta na mão de Lucio Malfoy.**

**— Que di...?**

**O Sr. Malfoy arrancou a meia do diário, atirou-a para o lado, depois olhou, furioso, do livro estragado para Harry.**

**— Você vai ter o mesmo fim sangrento dos seus pais um dia desses, Harry Potter — disse baixinho. — Eles também eram tolos e metidos.**

                Sirius rosnou para o livro ameaçador. Alice e Lily observaram ele confusas, Hermione voltou a ler rápido para evitar perguntas.

 

**E virou-se para ir embora.**

**— Venha, Dobby. Eu disse, venha.**

**Mas Dobby não se mexeu. Segurava no alto a meia pegajosa e nojenta de Harry, admirando-a como se fosse um tesouro inestimável.**

**— O meu dono me deu uma meia — disse o elfo cheio de assombro. — O meu dono deu a Dobby.**

**— Que foi? — cuspiu o Sr. Malfoy. — Que foi que você disse?**

**— Ganhei uma meia — disse Dobby, incrédulo. — Meu dono atirou a meia e Dobby a apanhou, e Dobby... Dobby está livre.**

**Lúcio Malfoy ficou imóvel, encarando o elfo. Então, atirou-se contra Harry.**

**— Você me fez perder o criado, seu moleque!**

**Mas Dobby gritou:**

**— O senhor não fará mal a Harry Potter!**

**Ouviu-se um forte estampido, e o Sr. Malfoy foi lançado para trás. Rolou pelas escadas, três degraus de cada vez, e aterrissou como se fosse um monte disforme no patamar de baixo. Ele se levantou, o rosto lívido, e puxou a varinha, mas Dobby ergueu um dedo longo e ameaçador.**

**— O senhor irá embora agora — disse com ferocidade, apontando para o Sr. Malfoy. — O senhor não tocará em Harry Potter. O senhor irá embora agora.**

– Acho que você ganhou um elfo doméstico fiel a você... – Tiago disse sorrindo para Harry – Mesmo que você não quisesse.

 

**Lúcio Malfoy não teve escolha. Com um último olhar rancoroso aos dois, puxou a capa para junto do corpo num rodopio e desapareceu depressa de vista.**

– Como? – Sirius perguntou confuso – Ele aparatou?

– Não. – Harry respondeu com um suspiro – Ele puxou a capa para perto do corpo com um rodopio e saiu andando muito rápido e raivoso.

**— Harry Potter libertou Dobby! — disse o elfo com voz aguda, erguendo a cabeça para Harry, seus olhos redondos refletindo o luar que entrava pela janela mais próxima. — Harry Potter deu liberdade a Dobby!**

**— Foi o mínimo que pude fazer, Dobby — disse Harry sorridente. — Só me prometa que nunca mais vai tentar salvar minha vida.**

                Harry repentinamente soluçou, deixando a todos os do presente confusos e curiosos.

 

**A cara feia e escura do elfo se abriu de repente num sorriso largo e cheio de dentes.**

**— Eu só tenho uma pergunta, Dobby — disse Harry enquanto o elfo puxava a meia com as mãos trêmulas. — Você me disse que toda essa história não estava ligada a Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, lembra-se? Bem...**

**— Foi uma pista, meu senhor — disse Dobby arregalando os olhos. — Estava lhe dando uma pista. O Lord das Trevas, antes de mudar de nome, podia ser nomeado livremente, entende?**

– Eu falei que elfos domésticos falam de forma estranha. – Tiago disse dando uma risada.

 

**— Certo — disse Harry sem muita convicção. — Bom, é melhor irmos andando. Vai haver uma festa e minha amiga Mione já deve estar acordada a essas horas...**

**Dobby atirou os braços em torno da cintura de Harry e apertou-o.**

**— Harry Potter é muito maior do que Dobby pensou! — soluçou. — Adeus, Harry Potter!**

**E com um estampido final, desapareceu.**

**Harry estivera em muitas festas de Hogwarts, mas nenhuma igual a esta. Todos estavam de pijamas, e a comemoração durou a noite inteira. Harry não sabia se a melhor parte fora Mione correndo para ele aos gritos de "Você solucionou o mistério! Você solucionou o mistério!" ou se fora Justino saindo às pressas da mesa da Lufa-Lufa para apertar sua mão com força e pedir desculpas infindáveis por ter suspeitado dele, ou se fora Hagrid aparecendo às três e meia, dando socos tão fortes nos ombros de Harry e Rony que os garotos quase foram parar em cima dos pratos de gelatina caramelada, ou se foram os quatrocentos pontos que ele e Rony tinham ganho para a Grifinória, garantindo, assim, a posse da Copa da Casa pelo segundo ano consecutivo, ou se fora a Profª. McGonagall se levantando para anunciar que todos os exames tinham sido cancelados como um presente da escola ("Ah, não!" exclamou Mione), ou se fora Dumbledore anunciando que, infelizmente, o Profº. Lockhart não poderia voltar no próximo ano, porque precisava se afastar para recuperar a memória. Muitos professores participaram dos aplausos que saudaram esta última noticia.**

– Você passou um tempão petrificada, – Sirius disse rindo para Hermione – como pode ter reclamado de não ter exames, devia ter ficado feliz, perdeu um monte de aulas.

– Eu gosto de fazer exames, – Mione disse calma – gosto de testar meus conhecimentos.

– Parece que convivendo com Harry você sempre tem oportunidade de fazer isso. – Remo disse rindo para a menina.

 

**— Que pena! — disse Rony, servindo-se de uma rosquinha com geléia. — Eu estava começando a gostar dele.**

                Todos riram ao ouvir aquilo.

– Ele sem memória até que era um cara legal. – Rony disse às gargalhadas.

 

**O restante do trimestre final passou numa névoa resplandecente de sol.**

**Hogwarts voltou ao normal com apenas algumas diferenças — as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foram canceladas ("mas tivemos bastante treinamento nisso", disse Rony a uma Mione irritada), e Lúcio Malfoy foi dispensado do cargo de conselheiro. Draco parou de se exibir pela escola como se fosse dono do lugar. Pelo contrário, parecia cheio de rancor e mágoa. Por outro lado, Gina Weasley voltou a ser absolutamente feliz.**

                Todos olharam para Gina que lhes deu um sorriso fraco.

– Ler esse livro, me fez passar por tudo aquilo de novo. – Gina disse rouca – Foi difícil, alguns de vocês vão me entender... Mas sei que está tudo bem.

– O que quer dizer com alguns de vocês vão te entender? – Sirius perguntou, mas Remo não deixou que ninguém respondesse.

– Eles já disseram que não podem falar. Espere o livro chegar lá e descobrirá.

 

**Demasiado cedo, chegou a hora de voltar para casa no Expresso de Hogwarts. Harry, Rony, Mione, Fred, Jorge e Gina conseguiram uma cabine só para eles. Aproveitaram ao máximo as últimas horas em que tinham permissão para fazer mágicas antes das férias.**

**Brincaram de snap explosivo, queimaram os últimos fogos Filibusteiro de Fred e Jorge e treinaram como desarmar uns aos outros com feitiços. Harry estava ficando muito bom nisso.  
Estavam quase chegando a King’s Cross quando Harry se lembrou de uma coisa.**

**— Gina... Que foi que você viu Percy fazendo, que ele não queria que contasse a todo mundo?**

**— Ah, aquilo — disse Gina entre risinhos. — Bom... Percy tem uma namorada.**

– Sabia. – Sirius disse vitorioso.

**Fred deixou cair uma pilha de livros na cabeça de Jorge.**

**— É aquela monitora da Corvinal, Penélope Clearwater. Foi para ela que esteve escrevendo o verão todo. Eles têm se encontrado escondido por toda a escola. Um dia eu peguei os dois se beijando numa sala vazia. Ele ficou tão perturbado quando ela foi... Sabe, atacada. Vocês não vão caçoar dele, vão? — acrescentou ansiosa.**

**— Eu nem sonharia — respondeu Fred, que parecia um menino cujo aniversário tivesse chegado mais cedo.**

**— De jeito nenhum — disse Jorge, abafando o riso.**

– Eles não seriam eles mesmos se não caçoassem. – Remo disse rindo.

 

**O Expresso de Hogwarts reduziu a velocidade e finalmente parou.**

**Harry tirou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e se virou para Rony e Mione.**

**— Isto se chama um número de telefone — disse a Rony, escrevendo duas vezes, rasgando o pergaminho em dois e entregando um pedaço a cada um. — No verão passado, contei ao seu pai como se usa um telefone, ele vai saber. Me liguem na casa dos Dursley, está bem? Não vou suportar outros dois meses tendo só o Duda para conversar...**

**— Mas os seus tios vão se sentir orgulhosos, não vão? — perguntou Mione quando desembarcaram do trem e se juntaram à multidão de alunos que se dirigia à barreira encantada. — Quando você contar o que fez este ano?**

– Você realmente não conhece minha irmã. – Lily disse com um suspiro cansado.

 

**— Orgulhosos? — falou Harry. — Você enlouqueceu? Depois de todas aquelas vezes que eu podia ter morrido e não morri? Eles vão ficar furiosos...**

**E juntos eles atravessaram a barreira para o mundo dos trouxas.**

– Espero que tenha tido um verão melhor do que o anterior. – Sirius disse com um suspiro profundo.

– Sabemos que não deve ter sido ótimo, – Tiago disse triste – mas pelo menos um pouco melhor...

– Mas agora podíamos comer e dormir né? – Alice perguntou bocejando.

                Todos sentaram-se à mesa e conversaram enquanto comiam. Lily que estava sem fome durante todo o final do livro descobriu-se faminta.

– Voldemort deixou um pedaço dele em Harry, a varinha de Harry é gêmea da de Voldemort... – Tiago disse pensativo – Nada disso é coincidência... Acho que ele ter se apegado daquele jeito ao diário também não é...

– Por hora o Harry do livro está bem, e é isso que importa até amanhã de manhã. – Lily disse dando um sorriso para Harry.

– Ok. – Tiago disse sem conseguir parar de pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido até ali. Era tudo um tanto fantástico. Seu filho que nem havia nascido ainda estava ali, quase um adulto, lendo com ele as coisas que ele devia mudar. Tiago não parava de se perguntar se conseguiria sobreviver para cuidar de Harry, para dar a ele a família que ele merecia. Mas o que mais o incomodava, era onde estavam seus amigos enquanto Harry precisava tanto deles...

– Tiago. – Lily disse muito tempo depois pousando a mão em seu ombro – Todos já estão no quarto se arrumando para dormir...

– Ah, – Tiago percebeu que estivera imerso em pensamentos por tempo demais – não reparei...

– Vamos? – Lily perguntou esticando a mão para ele.

– Lily. – Tiago disse sem pegar a mão dela – Se a gente acabar ficando juntos mesmo, e Harry nascer... Você acha que a gente vai conseguir mudar tudo?

– Não sei. – Lily disse sentando-se na cadeira em frente a Tiago com um suspiro triste – Temos que entender o que aconteceu... E por que.

– Se descobrirmos tudo, será que vamos conseguir dar a Harry uma vida boa?

– Espero que sim. – Lily disse com tristeza – Mesmo que a gente não consiga sobreviver para cuidar dele, talvez ele pelo menos fique com alguém que ame ele, que cuide dele... O Sirius, talvez?

– Não sei por que o Sirius não está cuidando dele... – Tiago suspirou – É uma das coisas que mais me perturbou ao longo desses dois livros... Onde o Sirius, o Remo e o Pedro estavam enquanto o Harry estava sendo maltratado?

– Harry parece conhecer e amar Sirius e Remo, – Lily disse olhando para Tiago com carinho – eles devem aparecer no livro, com uma boa desculpa para não terem estado por perto todo esse tempo.

                Os dois conversaram mais um pouco antes de ir deitar. Lily se sentia cada vez mais próxima de Tiago, conseguia ver-se casando com ele, apesar de nem namorar com ele ainda. Já estava acostumada ao abraço dele, e à forma como ele fazia carinho no lóbulo da orelha dela toda vez que ela se entristecia.

                Todos acordaram animados na manhã seguinte, já haviam lido dois livros sobre a vida de Harry, faltavam apenas cinco.

– Esse é um pouco maior que os outros dois... – Remo disse.

                Severo pegou o terceiro livro que estava pousado na mesa, e todos se inclinaram em direção a ele:

 **– Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban.** – Ele leu e a maioria dos presentes levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresos.

– Eu realmente espero que você não tenha conhecido nenhum prisioneiro de Azkaban. – Lily disse com um suspiro.

– Ou dementadores... – Sirius completou com um tremor.

– Mas para conhecer um prisioneiro de Azkaban, Harry teria que ir à Azkaban, ninguém nunca sai de lá... – Alice disse temerosa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Estou repostando todas as minhas fics aqui porque o FeB anda dando muitos problemas! Espero que todos os leitores que me acompanharam no FeB me acompanhem aqui!


End file.
